¡Enamórate de mí!
by ina minina
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, ella por fin se armó de valor y declaró sus sentimientos. Pero lo que se encontró al final del cuento fue muy distinto a lo que siempre imaginó. UA
1. Chapter 1

Hola! este es un UA de B/V, es algo simplón, nada muy dramático, hecho para divertirme y divertir al lector :D!

* * *

Capítulo 1

La declaración de amor

Era el día, lo había decidido. Ya no había tiempo que desperdiciar, la vida había que disfrutarla ahora antes que te volvieras viejo, y ella no quería esperar ni pasar ni un minuto más sin el amor de su vida.

Lo conoció cuando tenía 13 años, jamás olvidaría ese año ¿cómo hacerlo si fue el mejor año de su vida? No era por exagerar, pero su vida carecía de brillo y emoción antes de conocerlo. Apenas lo vio, supo que era él, él sería el padre de sus hijos y serían felices para toda la vida.

Cada vez que lo miraba por los pasillos su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y el rubor en sus mejillas era automático, él causaba lo que nadie antes había siquiera osado en intentar.

Lo buscaba siempre por los pasillos en cada receso, pasar un momento sin verlo era como no vivir, él realmente hacía su día de colores con su sola presencia. Pero no era a la única que le iluminaba el día.

Suspiró fastidiada y arregló sus medias, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil siempre debía lucir ordenada y pulcra. Ya llevaba dos años seguidos siendo elegida en ese cargo, al principio había ganado por ser bella, eso lo sabía, pero una vez que desempeñó su rol como presidenta, incluso los profesores quedaron maravillados con su administración. Estaba hecha para el mandato.

Bulma Brief de 16 años de edad era una chica hermosa y sobresaliente, enérgica y correcta en los ámbitos colegiales, era amistosa y tenía un gran grupo de amigos, no se llevaba mal con nadie, su familia era un encanto, sus padres y su hermana eran los mejores del mundo, tenía las mejores notas de su curso y escuela, siempre estaba ayudando a los maestros y era el modelo prodigio de una chica ejemplar. Su vida era perfecta.

Pero ella quería hacerla aún más perfecta. Necesitaba el amor de su vida con ella, y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

Salió de su habitación con las energías al máximo, como todos los días, para ser una adolescente moderna le gustaba ir al colegio, en casa se aburría. Su establecimiento escolar no estaba muy lejos de su casa, había estado toda su vida escolar en el mismo colegio, conocía a cada alumno y profesor, la comunidad escolar era como una gran familia donde todos se llevaban bien y conocían. Claro, todos los años ingresaban alumnos nuevos, el colegio tenía muy buena fama por el desempeño escolar, estaban posicionados en el ranking de las diez mejores escuelas del país.

Quizás por eso él ingresó a su escuela, ¿cómo saberlo? Aunque él entró a su escuela cuando ella tenía 13 años, nunca se habían dirigido la palabra… es más, parecía que él no notaba su existencia, jamás le dio una mirada en el recreo, a pesar de ser la presidenta del centro estudiantil nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cruzarse con él, lo cuál fue el motivo por el que ella había postulado, hacerse notar. Pero fue inútil.

Pasaron tres años donde ella solo se enamoraba más y más del chico misterioso que pasaba los recesos jugando deportes con chicos de otros grados, nunca lo veía con el mismo grupo de gente en el almuerzo, él era como un imán. Todos se acercaban a él, a él parecía darle igual o simplemente no le interesaba, siempre que ella lo espiaba estaba callado ignorando a su entorno. Él era así, por más que intentó averiguar de su persona no supo nunca nada más que su nombre y su curso.

Vegeta Ouji, 2 C.

Intentó acercarse a compañeros de él, pero no consiguió nada, nadie sabía nada más que su nombre y que era bastante inteligente, de hecho tenía el primer lugar en notas en su curso.

Él era un misterio, y estaba desesperada por resolverlo.

Bajó hacia la cocina en busca de su almuerzo, su madre preparaba el desayuno para su padre mientras tarareaba, saludó cariñosa a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y tomó el más liviano de los bolsitos que estaban en el mesón. Dejando el de su hermana Tight en el mismo lugar, su hermana mayor ya cursaba un postgrado en la Universidad, solía visitarlos los fines de semana y su madre la regaloneaba con alimentos en cantidades desorbitantes.

Se despidió de su madre y su padre con otro beso y salió directo a la entrada de su casa. Se sentó en el eslabón y guardó su bolsito dentro de su mochila, al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus zapatos de colegio dentro, para luego ponerse sus patines y salir de su casa.

Se deslizó por la acera sin dificultad, vivía en un buen barrio, donde las calles y parques estaban bien cuidados por el municipio y los vecinos. Apresuró su paso y movió sus pies a mayor velocidad, a pesar de lo que podía aparentar en la escuela, ella era muy distinta al modelo ejemplar que se esmeraba por aparentar.

Le gustaba la velocidad, la adrenalina, el peligro, las aventuras, los chicos guapos y muy por el contrario a lo que sus profesores pensaban, en su mente los estudios eran lo último que le preocupaban, ella era un genio, sacar notas sobresalientes era pan comido. El único objetivo de la peliturquesa era conquistar a Vegeta Ouji.

Entró a su escuela saludando al portero, este muy cordial la saludó sonriendo. Ella era así, conversaba con todos por igual, desde el auxiliar del aseo hasta el director. Y a todos los trataba por igual, cuando se volvió la presidenta empezó a sentir la necesidad por hacer de la escuela un lugar mejor para sus compañeros.

Llegó hacia su casillero y sin pensarlo lo abrió para guardar sus cosas, al abrir la puerta pudo ver nuevamente un par de cartas, las tomó y revisó. Más chicos intentando invitarla a salir. Bufó y las dejó donde mismo. Había intentado salir con chicos cuando estaba aburrida pero simplemente le disgustaban, no podía concentrarse en un tipo si en su corazón y mente solo había espacio para él.

Suspiró ilusionada imaginando que una de esas cartas fuera de él, sonrió ensoñadora mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Lo cierto era que no se lo imaginaba escribiendo una carta de amor, él era un chico rudo no un cursi romántico. Y le gustaba así. Por lo que la romántica de la relación tendría que ser ella… miró en el fondo del casillero el sobre rosa, lo había escrito hace dos semanas. Y hace dos semanas que no se armaba de valor para entregarla…

Tragó saliva con dificultad y dejó sus patines dentro, bien ubicados para no dañar sus libros, se inclinó levemente para ponerse sus zapatos y arreglar sus medias nuevamente.

-buenos días Ouji-alzó la mirada rápidamente al oír la voz de un chico saludar a su amor.

-hmp-sintió el corazón acelerado y golpear fuerte su pecho, él estaba ingresando y se dirigía hacia su casillero sin prestarle atención a nadie.

Suspiró ilusionada mirando su cabellera exótica, le llamaba tanto la atención su pelo desafiante de la gravedad ¿usaría gel? ¿Por qué lo usaba así? De todas formas se veía bien. Siempre se veía bien, serio, leyendo, escuchando música, comiendo, jugando a la pelota, haciendo ejercicio, durmiendo… sí. Bulma Brief se había dedicado tres años a seguirlo todo lo que pudo, captando facetas de él a como diera lugar. Es que era el amor de su vida ¡no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados!

Iba a cerrar su casillero cuando volvió a ver el sobre rosa, lo tomó y metió entre su libro y lo cerró. Hoy era el día.

Hoy Vegeta Ouji sería su novio.

Sonrió esperanzada y dando brincos caminó hacia su salón.

Sujetó su libro de aritmética y lo apegó a su pecho, y sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió a su salón de clases, 2 A. el curso con los alumnos de mejores notas de todos los 2. Había hecho averiguaciones sobre el rendimiento de Vegeta, y él tenía todo lo necesario para estar en su salón, pero por algún extraño motivo él no había sido cambiado de curso. Eso hacía su situación aún más adversa, si fuera su compañero podría conocerlo con facilidad, él caería rendido a sus encantos femeninos, ella podría lucirse siempre y él no tendría más remedio que enamorarse.

Era el destino… aunque el destino ahora estaba funcionando algo lento, ella aceleraría el proceso.

La primera clase inició con normalidad, nada difícil para ella, escuchó a su profesor como siempre sin distracciones. Oyó unos gritos que provenían del patio y sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, estaban en segundo piso por lo que muy difícil no fue identificar al curso que estaba en ese momento haciendo clases.

Era el 2 C.

Lo buscó desesperada con la mirada, y lo vio dándose golpes con uno de sus compañeros, abrió los ojos asustada y cuando notó que el profesor no los regañaba supuso que estaban jugando. Se perdió completamente del resto de la clase, se quedó absorta mirando a su futuro novio correr, jugar, saltar, respirar agitado y beber agua.

¡Oh era tan perfecto! Se imaginaba estando ahí con él, dándole ánimos, haciéndole porras y él sonriéndole con dulzura mientras hacía sus brillantes jugadas, superando a todos los jugadores que se interponían y haciendo un maravilloso gol, entonces él celebraría saltando y correría hacia ella, la alzaría en brazos y le daría un profundo y apasionado beso. Oh…

-señorita Brief-suspiró nuevamente sin dejar de mirar al chico que ajeno a su espía seguía con el balón corriendo hacia el arco.

-¡Bulma!-habló su compañera de banco.

-si… eres el mejor-susurró volviendo a la realidad. Volteó su rostro hacia la clase que la observaba expectante, sintió su rostro enrojecer y rogó a los cielos que nadie hubiera escuchado su delirio-lo siento profesor…-el maestro, un señor de sesenta años que lucía muy bien a pesar de su edad, la quedó observando confundido, asintió y siguió con el resto de la clase.

Se ocultó en su libro y esperó paciente por el receso. Debía buscar el momento oportuno para dejar su carta en el casillero de él… en el receso todos la verían… ¿Qué podía hacer? Miró el sobre y sin pensarlo lo metió entre la banda de su falda ocultándola con la blusa.

Se puso de pie abruptamente interrumpiendo nuevamente la clase, todos voltearon a verla asombrados.

-¡¿puedo ir al sanitario?!-preguntó ansiosa, el profesor confundido asintió sin pensarlo mucho. La adolescente salió rápidamente de su salón y trotó hacia las escaleras. Ella era la primera en regañar a los de primer año cuando corrían por los pasillos pero su situación era una emergencia, faltaban quince minutos para que la campana sonara y debía si o si dejar la carta ahora.

Podía hacerlo en otro momento, pero ella era así. Las cosas se hacían cuando se lo proponía, si esperaba más, no lo haría.

Agitada llegó a los casilleros y sin dificultad encontró el del chico. Sí, también lo había averiguado ¡ella sabía todo lo que podía saber de él! aunque no había mucha información circulando por la escuela, pero por ínfima que fuera, ella la sabía.

Sacó el sobre que se dobló en dos por su trote, frunció el ceño y trató de aplanarlo con su mano. Sobó el papel unos segundos y dando un profundo respiro lo metió por la hendidura. No tuvo tiempo para suspirar ni mirar ensoñadoramente su logro, pronto las voces entrando al recinto la hicieron dar un brinco y sin perder más tiempo desapareció.

Solo quedaba esperar… volvió a clases nerviosa, su estómago se sentía pesado y sus manos temblaban de solo pensar en su reunión, ahora miraba el reloj y pedía a gritos que los minutos no pasaran… ¿y si no iba? ¿Y si la dejaba plantada? No… no podía hacerle eso ¿quién no querría estar con la chica más bella e inteligente del colegio? Imposible…

Sin siquiera notarlo, la campana sonó, dio un brinco en su puesto y su corazón latió más fuerte, ¡ay dios la hora se aproximaba! Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió sin siquiera mirar a sus amigas que se le acercaban. Pudo oír un "¿y a esta que bicho le picó?" de su amiga Milk, pero no había tiempo para las explicaciones. Necesitaba ir al sanitario a arreglarse antes de verlo.

Después de peinar su pelo con sus dedos, lavar su cara y fijarse que no hubiera ninguna imperfección en su rostro o ropa, salió en dirección al patio trasero del edificio viejo. El lugar indicado en su carta.

Cuando llegó no había pista de él, su pecho se encogió y su corazón se apretó. Quizás había llegado más temprano… claro. Se sentó en una banca solitaria y esperó paciente. Miró la hora en su móvil, en el baño se demoró tres minutos… había llegado cinco minutos después que la campana sonara… todavía quedaban 15 para que él llegara.

¿No?

El nudo en su estómago creció y sintió que todo daba vueltas, en su vida se había sentido más nerviosa… esa era la señal ¡él era el indicado! Sonrió enamorada y ausente a las pisadas que se acercaban.

-¿eres Bulma Brief?-oh dios su voz… sintió su pulso detenerse, volteó lentamente hacia la dirección de la ronca voz y oh dios era él ¡no era un sueño! ¡Había venido! Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando los ojos negros se posaron en ella, su pelo estaba mojado y su camisa a medio desabotonar ¡ah claro la clase de deportes! Sonrió y se puso de pie animada. Un momento… ¿le preguntó quién era? ¡¿Cómo es que no la conocía?! Bueno… quizás se estaba haciendo el interesante… claro. Sí, seguramente era eso.

-hola-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-yo… me alegra que hayas venido-dijo tímidamente mientras le sonreía. El adolescente lucía igual de las veces que lo espío, serio, ausente, indiferente y sobre todo, guapo. ¡Era más guapo de cerca! Harían tan linda pareja ¡eran los más guapos de la escuela!

-bien… ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó sacándola de su ensoñación. La peliturquesa parpadeó confundida ¿acaso no entendía? Quizás era primera vez que alguien se le declaraba… no. No se podía engañar, ella sabía que muchas chicas intentaron ligar con él, pero Vegeta fiel a ella jamás accedió con ninguna, bueno no a ella, pero en fin la cosa era que no las tomó en cuenta ¿no?

-yo…-balbuceó nerviosa, fue cuando el chico rodó los ojos exasperado, frunció el ceño desconcertada ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Es que no comprendía que intentaba declararle su amor eterno?-bueno… yo…

-tú…-la "animó" a seguir mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. La adolescente respiró profundamente, debía calmarse, no podía mostrarse así con él. Ella era una chica segura, guapa e inteligente. Debía actuar como tal.

-Vegeta…-oh era tan raro decir su nombre en alto ¡siempre lo escribía o lo pensaba! Y ¡estaba diciéndoselo a él!-tú me gustas.-soltó sin más preámbulo.

Sintió un alivio indescriptible recorrer su cuerpo, pero este se perdió rápidamente cuando la expresión del hombre de sus sueños no cambió. Se sintió expuesta bajo la atenta mirada ¿era así de fría antes? Frunció el ceño confundida con sus propios pensamientos, seguramente lo estaba imaginando… su Vegeta no miraba así, no. Él… él… ¿quién era realmente el chico que la miraba despectivamente?

-No me interesas-abrió la boca ligeramente ¿estaba oyendo bien?-adiós.

Vio al chico marcharse en silencio. Aún atontada por lo que acababa de pasar, no podía ser cierto ¡así no era Vegeta!

¡No! Él debió aceptar sus sentimientos y corresponderlos, luego se acercaría y la abrazaría y le daría su primer beso, un beso tierno y lleno de amor ¡no esa postura fría!

¿Qué había pasado?

Había sido rechazada… el hombre de sus sueños, el chico que estuvo en su corazón y su mente por tres años la rechazó con un simple "no me interesas, adiós" eso costó para él sus sentimientos… ¿en qué momento la situación se tornó tan desagradable?

Él no era Vegeta Ouji.

No su Vegeta Ouji…

Se sentó derrotada en la banca y sin dejar de mirar el suelo. ¿Estaba enamorada de alguien que nunca existió?

El Vegeta de sus sueños era diferente, no… el Vegeta que ella idealizó era diferente. Ella no conocía a ese chico que la había dejado sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Qué llenaría de luz e ilusión sus días ahora?

* * *

bien, que les pareció? :D esta idea estaba hace meses rondando mi cabeza, y ya no pude esperar más, aprovechando que me sentía algo molesta con uno de mis fic xDD para los que están leyendo esto y leen GTC no me maten! ahora escribiré ese xDD

siempre quise escribir un fic de colegio xD pero simplemente no me salía de forma decente, espero que este sea más adecuado y sobre todo que nos divierta a todos c: y que quedemos conformes no? xD

serán cap cortos igual el fic, pero divertidos se los aseguro ajajaj bueno, gracias por leer y si gusta animarme con un Review se lo agradecería mucho :D!

Saludos y cuídense C:


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El destino está haciendo su trabajo

Una vez leyó que el amor era muy fácil de mal interpretar, confundir e incluso ignorar. Dentro de todo ello, uno podía caer sin siquiera darse cuenta en la _idealización._

¿Había idealizado a Vegeta Ouji? Todo apuntaba a qué ese había sido su caso. Se sentía una completa idiota, ella que solía jactarse de ser una chica lista había pasado tres años de su adolescencia pensando y enamorándose de alguien que no existía más que en sus pensamientos y que usaba la apariencia del muchacho misterioso del 2 C. El darse cuenta había sido toda una revelación, el conflicto ahora era que a pesar de saber o poder encasillar su amor en algún " _tipo de amor"_ en específico, no la ayudaba a olvidarlo.

Anotó las ecuaciones químicas de modo mecánico, sin siquiera analizar lo que escribía. Había pasado una semana desde su fatídica declaración de amor y su humor era el de los peores, sus amigas la definían como "la chica despechada", estaba más irritable, todo lo encontraba mal y sobre todo, buscaba constantemente a alguien para regañar, y ser la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil era la excusa perfecta para dedicarse a llamar la atención de alumnos revoltosos y no salir afectada por ello.

Ya no lo buscaba por los pasillos, ya no convencía a sus amigas para que la acompañaran al comedor a sentarse frente a la mesa que él ocupara, ya no lo perseguía por los patios. No quería saber de él, su herida estaba abierta y dolía.

Después que el timbre indicara el cambio de hora, recogió sus libros y cuadernos y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Bulma!-oyó a su amiga Milk-¿vas al consejo de estudiantes?-preguntó en su puesto sin dejar de escribir en su móvil.

-ajá-farfulló sin detenerse.

-Wou cuánta felicidad-soltó sarcástica la pelinegra-compites con Lazuli por el título de Miss simpatía-dijo regañándola.

-Soy simpática-interrumpió sin emoción la rubia, la adolescente a su lado frunció el ceño y negó para volver su atención a su amiga que las ignoraba.-ya se fue.-le avisó la chica seria.

-esa niña…-murmuró preocupada.

Bulma caminó hasta su casillero y cambió su material de química por su cuaderno de anotaciones para el Consejo estudiantil. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la sala de juntas, miró la punta de sus zapatos sin concentrarse en el camino y ni siquiera notó cuando ya había llegado al salón oculto al fondo del pasillo del tercer piso. Cuando entró ya estaban todos sus compañeros en sus puestos, Ten, un chico alto y fornido del 2 B que cumplía con el rol de vicepresidente, Launch una linda chica de 3 A era la secretaria. Y el resto eran los presidentes y secretarios de cada curso.

-buenos días-saludó la peliturquesa-iniciemos ¿Ten?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio en el centro del salón.

-claro… bien, esta semana dará inicio con los cambios de cursos-la presidenta asintió pensativa, recordó con claridad lo feliz que la hacía ese procedimiento, era cuando les daban la opción de cambiarse de curso por notas o preferencias de horario, claro había restricciones, como la de cualquier grado con la sigla A, solo los estudiantes con notas sobresalientes podían ingresar a algún curso A. Siempre se ilusionó con que Vegeta Ouji decidiera cambiarse a su curso… eso nunca pasó y ahora recordarlo la hacía sentir peor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para hacer el cambio?-preguntó una chica pelirroja.

-por lo que averiguamos con el profesor Tsuru es por toda esta semana-respondió sonriente la peliazul mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-¿alguna otra pregunta?-concluyó la peliturquesa, así pasaron el bloque de hora protegida de la semana que reservaban a la organización del consejo, se encargaban de informar de las novedades o resolver problemas de la comunidad escolar para que los presidentes luego se lo informaran en sus propios cursos correspondientes.

Una vez que la reunión terminó, la adolescente se despidió de sus compañeros de colegio y salió rápidamente, era hora de los Talleres o Club. Eran dos bloques que se destinaban para las clases electivas. Era el momento donde ella asistía al Taller de Artes, no era fanática de la asignatura y de hecho no participaba, ella era la modelo del Club.

Hace dos años que la profesora le había pedido ser la modelo de la clase, ella no dudó en aceptar, era así, siempre le gustaba participar en todo, y por ello quedaba eximida de los electivos, la maestra de Artes había pedido un permiso especial para ella, y al ser la presidenta y mejor alumna del lugar, no dudaron en entregárselo.

Pero antes que nada, la Maestra era una conocida, era mejor amiga de su hermana mayor, no podía negarse a su petición. La profesora Violeta era una profesional, la hacía sentir cómoda en las clases, muchas veces tuvo que modelar desnuda pero ella la hacía sentir tranquila, además que tomaba medidas pertinentes para que la situación no se hiciera incómoda para ella. Era muy precavida.

Los talleres habían iniciado hace un mes, y era la primera vez en lo que llevaba el año que la Profesora pedía su presencia. Bajó hasta el subsuelo del edificio nuevo, donde el zócalo de Artes estaba ubicado, giró la puerta que era cubierta por una cortina en sus ventanales.

-¡Bulma!-saludó la maestra-que bueno que llegaras, como siempre puntual-dijo mientras miraba su reloj de muñequera.

-ajá-sí… no estaba muy habladora ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Tenía el corazón roto…

-bien, los alumnos empezarán a llegar en unos cinco minutos… ve a alistarte al camerino-vio a la chica asentir mientras caminaba a la otra esquina superior del salón-este año tengo a 15 alumnos ¿es grandioso no?

-seguro Violeta-concordó ausente mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba por completo. Dio un suspiro y miró el lugar, era un cuarto pequeño pero que contaba con un banco, un estante que funcionaba como casillero donde guardaba su bata y pantuflas y una ducha en el rincón.

Desabotonó su blusa con calma, la primera vez que tuvo que posar desnuda estaba muy nerviosa, pero con el tiempo aprendió a valorar lo que Violeta intentaba enseñarle a sus estudiantes, además la gracia que tenía el Taller era que solo los interesados realmente en el Arte ingresaban, por ende personas con la mente abierta y deseosos de aprender. Oyó voces y supo que ya estaba por iniciar la clase.

(…)

Violeta organizó sus apuntes, luego ordenó los atriles en un semicírculo y por último ubicó los sillones sin respaldo en el centro del salón, estaba enchufando el alargador eléctrico para el calefactor cuando ingresaron los primeros estudiantes, estaba muy emocionada, este año los chicos y chicas eran muy habilidosos y estaba segura que la exposición al final del semestre sería todo un éxito.

Cuando el último alumno ingresó inició con la clase.

-bueno… ¿Qué tal su semana?-preguntó intentando ser amistosa, la mayoría respondió positivamente-bien, como les mencioné la semana anterior, hoy iniciamos a dibujar anatomía…, para ello les traje una modelo que deberán dibujar en diferentes posiciones, por ahora lo que quiero es que capten los movimientos, más que la composición en sí-algunos asintieron y otros solo la miraron asustados-como tal… les debo decir algo muy importante, sé que son maduros, pero la situación ahora requiere de toda su mente y disposición y sobre todo respeto.

-¿Qué acaso posará desnuda?-preguntó una chica riéndose, a lo que la maestra asintió causando conmoción en los presentes.

-es por eso que pido su respeto y discreción-los estudiantes guardaron silencio acorde al momento-y quiero todos los teléfonos móviles y cámaras fotográficas en mi escritorio ahora.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-chillaron al unísono.

-es una orden-dijo autoritaria-no me arriesgaré a exponer más de lo necesario a la modelo-a regañadientes todos se alejaron de sus puestos y dejaron sus móviles últimos modelo en la superficie del escritorio-bien… ¿estás lista?-preguntó hacia el camerino donde todos los ojos curiosos se posaron.

La puerta se abrió y de ella una muy indiferente adolescente salió, Bulma parecía tranquila bajo la percepción del resto, pero en el fondo estaba más ausente que nunca ¿tanto se sufría con el rechazo?, vestida únicamente con una bata de seda que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas y usando unas pantuflas de conejo se acercó hacia la maestra, todos en el salón la reconocieron y exclamaron en alto al verla, era nada menos que la presidenta y catalogada por muchos como la chica más linda del colegio.

-bueno muchos deben conocerla… ella es Bulma, amablemente participa conmigo en este Taller hace dos años-dijo sonriente mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la adolescente-bien, iniciemos la clase… Bulma dibujarán poses…-la peliturquesa asintió observándola fijamente-ubícate como prefieras, y te aviso cuando vayas cambiando de postura ¿bien?

-seguro-asintió sin pensarlo más, siempre como primera instancia evitaba mirar a los estudiantes, era como una medida de protección, la hacía sentir segura ignorarlos.

-bien ubíquense, saquen sus carboncillos y dibujen lo que ven, capten el movimiento de las extremidades, las luces y sombras, quiero bocetos rápidos nada muy producido por esta clase, es de diagnóstico para saber cómo van con dibujo humano ¿bien?-algunos asintieron con la cabeza mientras que otros de lleno indicaron un "si" con su voz. Violeta asintió y le indicó a la adolescente que pasara al centro donde estaban los sillones.

Bulma movió el calefactor que siempre ponía la profesora, lo alejó un poco para no acalorarse, oía ruidos de los lápices y papeles que hacían los presentes, pero los ignoró. Se acercó hacia el sillón de frente y deshizo el nudo de su bata, sin levantar la mirada, concentrada 100% en el piso, dejó a un lado sus pantuflas al mismo tiempo que abría la tela exhibiendo su desnudes. Sintió los ojos puestos en ella y sin poder evitarlo levantó la mirada hacia el frente. Entonces lo vio.

Frente a frente, zafiro contra negro… quedó estática. Su corazón latió fuerte golpeando en contra de su caja torácica, el calor se subió a su rostro y por un momento quiso que todo fuera una pesadilla.

¿Tendría que desnudarse frente al chico que le gustaba y encima la rechazó cruelmente? Él la observaba, solo demoró cinco segundos en analizar que Vegeta Ouji era real y no un espejismo, que el chico misterioso realmente estaba frente a ella sentado en un piso con un lápiz de carboncillo en la mano frente a un atril. Se volteó rápidamente sin quitarse la bata, sus ojos clavados en el azulejo.

¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Por qué nunca supo que el chico estaba en el Taller de Artes? Su pulso estaba descontrolado, sentía su rostro arderle y no quería siquiera voltear hacia atrás. Solo demoró unos segundos en su trance, pero para la adolescente sintió que fue una eternidad y que estaba actuando como una estúpida. Ella era Bulma Brief, ¿Qué importaba si el chico que creía amar y no la quería la vería desnuda? Al menos vería de lo que se perdió.

Pero de todas formas le dio la espalda… no se atrevió a hacerle frente, se sacó rápidamente la bata y la dejó caer al suelo, se sentó en el sillón evitando voltearse a toda costa y retrocediendo de modo torpe se posicionó en el centro de la colcha, dejó sus piernas dobladas y apoyó una de sus manos en la suavidad del sofá, la otra la dejó reposar en su regazo.

Pasaron quince minutos donde para la peliturquesa fue todo un suplicio, sentía constantemente la mirada del chico aunque seguramente eran sugestiones de ella, ya que todos en el salón la estaban observando. La maestra se paseaba de puesto en puesto corrigiendo y viendo si podía ser de ayuda a los estudiantes.

-Cambio-habló Violeta, la adolescente suspiró disimuladamente y desdobló sus rodillas, estirándolas mientras las masajeaba y con dificultad se puso de pie, nuevamente sin voltear hacia el centro del semicírculo donde estaba Vegeta.

Hasta antes del rechazo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una instancia donde compartieran una sala, claro no está, no era agradable ser vista desnuda por él, no en ese momento al menos… se sentía pésimo, pensó que la semana había sido lo suficientemente mala pero esto era lo peor que le podía pasar. Dejó sus manos descansar sobre sus caderas y dejó una pierna delante de la otra.

Pasaron los minutos donde no dejaba de pensar en la mala suerte que la rodeaba, oyó los pasos de la amiga de su hermana detrás de ella, y supuso que a quién corregía era a Vegeta, estuvo tentada a voltearse… ahora que lo tenía cerca se le hacía difícil no querer verlo…

-Muy bien Vegeta… tu trabajo es magnífico-halagó la maestra.

-en la siguiente pose ¿podría la modelo voltearse?-sintió su corazón detenerse… él se refería a ella… ¡él se refería a ella!-los de este lado no hemos podido dibujarla de frente-su voz era tan déspota como aquella vez… era como si entre líneas dijera "púdrete" a todos…

-tienes razón-concordó la profesora-Cambio-ordenó la mujer y la adolescente pidió a los cielos que cayera un meteorito o algo que la salvara de esa humillación.

Nuevamente se sentó, está vez estiró sus piernas y sin meditarlo más se recostó de lado hacia él… descansó su cabeza sobre su brazo y su mano restante la apoyó en el sofá intentando ocultar sin éxito su delantera, su intimidad la camufló con su muslo derecho. No levantó la mirada ni una sola vez, sentía sus mejillas arder y nunca se había sentido más pequeña que ahora.

Sentía que estaba bajo el poder de él, aunque resultara una tontería, él seguramente ni siquiera la recordaba. ¿Realmente él no la recordaba?... sintió su pecho oprimirse con la idea, ¿Qué debió hacer para ser de la atención de él?... nunca lo sabría. Disimuladamente levantó la mirada, temerosa buscó sus ojos negros entre los presentes, sintió que le faltó la respiración cuando lo encontró mirándola fijamente.

Quiso desviar la mirada, pero no pudo… se sintió atrapada. Los orbes obsidianas del muchacho se deslizaron por cada rincón de su piel, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su moño desordenado que adornaba su pelo. Él no la estaba dibujando, solo la observaba. Vio en ese momento a la maestra pasar por su lado y mirar su trabajo, apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico y le sonrió, él no reaccionó. Como de costumbre la ignoró. ¿Entonces ya había terminado de plasmarla en el papel? Miró el intercambio sin ser notada, o eso creyó. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-última pose-pidió la mujer, abrió sus ojos y se reincorporó, apoyó su peso en sus manos hacia atrás y dejó caer un pie fuera del sillón y el otro lo dobló pegándolo a su pierna.

Nuevamente evitó mirarlo, se concentró en sus montes que apuntaban hacia el frente, los contempló unos minutos con la mente en blanco, ahora pensaba seriamente que ya era momento de olvidarlo. Él no sabía de ella, él era otra persona. Y si se lo tendría que topar durante todo el año en el taller de artes, sería un verdadero problema sentirse idiota cada vez que lo viera, debía dar vuelta la página.

Después de unos minutos Violeta la dejó descansar, tomó su bata y se la colocó nuevamente dándole la espalda, se puso sus pantuflas y desapareció de la sala. Cuando estuvo sola en el camerino, se visitó en menos de cinco minutos, en su vida se había vestido más rápido, sin siquiera peinarse salió del camerino cuando la maestra estaba revisando los dibujos exponiéndolos en el centro donde antes estuvo ella modelando. Algunos voltearon a verla cuando abrió la puerta, unos avergonzados, otros mirándola ensoñadores, unas sorprendidas y otras sonriéndole amable. Y él. Él la miró intensamente, no se perdió detalle de su caminata hasta la salida, pero la adolescente no notó nada de ello, solo miraba el suelo avergonzada y tratando de salir disimuladamente sin interrumpir la clase.

(…)

Se sentó derrotada en su puesto, sus amigas se miraron la una a la otra y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿saben que es peor que un chico te rechace?-preguntó al aire, pelinegra y rubia voltearon a verla expectantes, ella miró por la ventana ausente-que te vea desnuda…

-¿Qué?-murmuró confundida la pelinegra, girándose por completo hacia su banco, Lazuli la imitó interesada y se recargó en el mesón de la compañera de puesto de la peliturquesa que en ese momento estaba borrando el pizarrón.

-Vegeta Ouji está en el Taller de Artes-murmuró sin mirarlas.

-¡¿Qué?!-chilló la pelinegra-oh dios mío Bulma-exclamó cubriendo sus labios apenada-cuanto lo siento…

-¿y eso no es bueno?-preguntó la rubia llamando la atención de ambas chicas-ósea… podrás verlo, tienes una excusa para hablarle y no sé-se encogió de hombros-que haya visto lo que ocultas bajo esa blusa bien ordenada es un punto a tu favor-dijo indiferente a la reacción de ambas.

-¡Lazuli!-chilló la pelinegra, Bulma frunció el ceño a ambas y suspiró, sus amigas no entendían nada…

La vergüenza que pasó no se la deseaba a nadie. Sus amigas siguieron una tonta disputa por las sugerencias de la rubia, Bulma miró a ambas y en ese momento pensó como era posible que fueran amigas y tuvieran pensamientos y personalidades tan diferentes. Negó con la cabeza y se centró en la última clase del día.

(…)

La herida aún se sentía reciente, estaba desesperada por olvidar al maldito chico misterioso y antipático del 2 C. Había llegado a un punto de buscar ayuda por internet, buscando cosas como "cómo olvidar a un chico", "cómo superar un rechazo" y un sinfín más de tonterías sin sentido para una adolescente de 16 años.

Al menos la irritabilidad ya era mínima, y ya no se sentía tan ausente de su entorno, claro la situación aún la tenía presente, aún dolía y sobre todo aún se sentía patética. Y aún no lo olvidaba.

A veces se imaginaba que él se le acercaba, o que la esperaba después de salir del colegio, que los dichos de Lazuli eran ciertos… que era a su favor que él estuviera en el Taller de Artes. Pero caía rápidamente de su nube, eso jamás pasaría, de Vegeta Ouji no se podía esperar nada, él rechazaba a todos y todas, nunca caminaba con nadie hacia su casa, no llegaba con nadie, no le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Él era un completo misterio, y el verdadero Vegeta Ouji no haría ese tipo de cosas. Él de sus sueños sí.

Habían pasado dos días desde la trágica sesión de modelaje. Aún se preguntaba cómo no se había enterado de la presencia del chico antes en la clase de Violeta. Pero nuevamente se sorprendía, ¿cómo conseguía mantenerse siempre en un enigma para el resto? ¿Lo haría apropósito? No era normal… porque no es como si pasara desapercibido para el resto, todos lo admiraban y lo estimaban, las chicas suspiraban por él, los chicos deseaban ser su amigo porque era un tipo genial, pero simplemente Ouji se alejaba, no permitía que nadie supiera de él, era como su esencia ser un adolescente solitario, y ni con eso le desagradaba al resto.

Faltaban diez minutos para que el timbre sonara indicando el inicio del día, caminó a paso lento con sus cuadernos de historia bajo el brazo, saludó a los compañeros de otras clases por el pasillo, ni siquiera hizo ademán de voltear hacia el salón del 2 C cuando pasó por afuera; vio a Ten platicar con Launch por el pasillo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la peliazul se demostraba siempre atenta al chico, pero este parecía no notarlo ¿Por qué eran tan idiotas?, negó sin dejar de sonreír y siguió hacia su salón.

Cuando dio un paso dentro no notó la conmoción, sintió su móvil vibrar de su bolso y sin saludar a sus compañeros como de costumbre, lo buscó entre sus cosas de pie en medio del salón, un mensaje de su hermana llamó su atención, después de corroborar que nada malo hubiera pasado siguió su rumbo hacia su pupitre.

-¡buenos días!-saludó en general, oyó algunas respuestas, bastante pocas comparada a otros días pero no era de importancia.

Cuando llegó a la última fila pegada a la ventana pudo ver a sus amigas que se sentaban delante de ella sonriéndole burlonamente, frunció el ceño y paró en frente de ellas.

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?-preguntó suspicaz, ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

-pues… que tenemos un cambio-dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

-¿en serio?-parpadeó la peliturquesa-vaya… ¿y de qué curso es?-preguntó mientras seguía de largo y se sentaba en su lugar. Ambas adolescentes voltearon y sin dejar de mirar hacia el otro lado de la sala hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-del C-sintió una presión en su pecho, su garganta obstruirse y cuando tragó saliva lo sintió amargo y doloroso. Observó a ambas que miraban hacia el otro lado del salón, volteó hacia la misma dirección y cuando vio al mismísimo Vegeta Ouji sentado en la fila junto a la muralla, en el cuarto puesto junto a la pared y peor aún, observándola… todo se detuvo.

No supo que cara puso, ni la de sus amigas pero entonces entendió el bullicio de sus compañeros, miró a todo el grupo de curso notándolos eufóricos, algunos rodeando al chico preguntándole algunas cosas, las chicas haciéndose las lindas a la distancia riendo en voz alta para llamar su atención.

Pero él la estaba mirando, el tiempo se detuvo para la adolescente y no sabía si se había o no despertado esa mañana. Oyó a lo lejos, como si estuviera a una larga distancia a sus amigas reír y burlarse de su cara, pero no le importó.

El profesor de historia y geografía ingresó al salón exigiendo que todos volvieran a sus puestos, que dejaran al chico en paz, pero al fin y al cabo los entendía, hace muchos años que ningún alumno nuevo ingresaba a ese grupo de curso.

Bulma rompió el choque de miradas, el intercambió solo duró unos segundos. Su corazón palpitaba exaltado y sus mejillas ardían, Vegeta Ouji… el mismo Vegeta que seguía, contemplaba y soñaba estaba en su mismo curso, en su salón y la había mirado. Por primera vez él le había regalado una mirada, sin contar la de la clase del Taller, esa había sido por obligación… esta una opción.

¿Qué clase de broma le estaba jugando el destino?

* * *

holi! gracias por leer y comentar :D!

Respecto al cap, Violeta es la agente de la Red Ribon xD claramente en otra realidad, ajaja y Tsuru es el maestro Tsuru de Ten y Chaoz xD! estudio para ser profesora de Artes, y hace mucho tiempo se me ocurrió algo así, y de allí surgió la idea de este fic xDDD espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido leyéndolo :D! me tiene muy entretenida este fic xDD

muchas gracias por leer y dejar rws en el cap anterior c:

nos estamos leyendo en la semana con alguna otra act de mis fic C:

Saludos y se cuidan!


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 3

¿Había una oportunidad?

Aunque quisiera negarlo, las idas al colegio le eran más interesantes con la llegada de Vegeta Ouji a su curso. Emocionante era la mejor definición… claro no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, y no la había buscado pero el simple hecho de saber que respiraban el mismo aire en el mismo salón la impacientaba… es que simplemente no podía olvidar al amor de tres años en un par de semanas y mucho menos ahora que podía verlo todos los días.

Era un suplicio… el mismo chico que había amado en secreto y que la había rechazado la había visto sin ropa y ahora compartían el mismo grado ¿Quién podía jactarse de algo así? Solo ella…

Descubrió que él era igual en todos lados, no hablaba. No saludaba, no reía, nada. Solo iba a estudiar… claro, el resto parecía no notarlo porque vivían acosándolo de todos modos, invitándolo a salir, a jugar, a fiestas e incluso a vacaciones, algo tenía Vegeta Ouji que atraía a todo el mundo.

Claro, él se negaba a todo… él respondía lo justo y necesario y solo si eran preguntas inteligente, lo había comprobado. No es que viviera pendiente de él, bueno sí, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. No se la pasaba viéndolo a todo momento pero sí estaba alerta a su alrededor, para ella, estaba siendo de cierto modo sutil.

Se preguntaba a menudo si él la reconocería… si él sabría que la modelo del Taller de Artes era la misma chica que él rechazó unas semanas antes. No tendría como saberlo jamás…

Entró al establecimiento con su ánimo de siempre, se quitó los patines y los cambió por sus zapatos escolares. Abrió su casillero y como cada lunes, unos cuantos sobres la saludaron. Acomodó sus patines dentro, sacó su calculadora y libro de física… y tomó los sobres.

Ahora leía las cartas, claro ¿cómo no hacerlo? No tenía motivos para no darles una chance, al menos se juntaba con los chicos y los rechazaba en persona, como lo hicieron con ella… claro, era más comprensiva y para nada fría al hablar.

Caminó hacia su salón mirando los sobres, abrió el primero y empezó a leer mientras subía escalones, pasaba por los pasillos y finalmente llegaba a su sala. Al pasar por el umbral chocó abruptamente con alguien haciendo que el papel en sus manos junto al resto de cartas cayera al suelo. Miró hacia el suelo y se agachó a recogerlas.

-lo siento no miraba hacia donde iba-murmuró mientras recogía los sobres, a su lado, la persona con quien se topó la imitó y tomó la carta que antes sostenía en las manos, Bulma alzó la mirada hacia él y se quedó de piedra.

Vegeta con la carta en mano y un par de sobres se irguió como si nada pasara y la miró hacia abajo de modo despectivo. Esa mirada fría la hizo despertar del trance, se puso de pie con rapidez y él le entregó los papeles sin decir palabra alguna para luego ingresar a la sala.

Frunció el ceño y entró siguiéndolo e ignorándolo mientras él pasaba por la primera fila junto a la muralla y se sentaba en el cuarto puesto, y ella seguía hasta el fondo de la habitación y se sentaba en el tercer pupitre junto a la ventana. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se quedó pensando sin siquiera saludar a sus amigas que la miraban expectantes al ver el encuentro entre los jóvenes.

¿Por qué era tan indiferente con su alrededor? ¿Por qué ignoraba a una joven tan hermosa e inteligente como ella? ¿Es que no era suficientemente buena para él? ¿Era eso? ¿Nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para que él se dignara a dirigirle la palabra? ¡¿Qué rayos se creía Vegeta Ouji?! Furiosa, bufó fuerte, inhaló y exhaló con profundidad levantando su pecho exageradamente. Volteó hacia el otro lado del salón por primera vez dirigiéndole una mirada al misterioso chico de manera tan directa, pero volteó rápidamente hacia el frente cuando lo vio mirándola, toda su valentía se esfumó cuando esos ojos intensos y negros calaron hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Sintió sus mejillas acalorarse y supuso que debía estar sonrosada.

-estás como un tomate-murmuró Milk al darse vuelta para mirarla-¿pasó algo con Ouji?

-no como crees…-negó la peliturquesa agachando la mirada hacia sus cartas-es un antipático ¡ya lo olvidé!

-uhm-la rubia observó a la chica que ella consideraba la más bella del colegio y habló-creí que aprovecharías que está en nuestro curso y te abalanzarías como una gata salvaje-la pelinegra frunció el ceño y la miró extrañada.

-¿gata salvaje?-preguntó Milk-¿Qué diablos estás viendo últimamente en la tv?-la seria rubia se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia delante, Bulma vio a su amiga negar con la cabeza y mirarla con seriedad-ignora las tonterías de Lazuli-dijo tomando su móvil-que bueno que lo hayas olvidado… él no es un chico para ti

-¿disculpa?-no quiso sonar molesta pero no pudo evitarlo ¿Quién decidía esas cosas? nadie podía opinar algo así, menos si ni siquiera lo conocían ¡ella se había dedicado tres años a observarlo! Y ni así se atrevía a decir que Vegeta era un mal tipo o no era el indicado para ella, solo sabía que el chico era un completo misterio. Pero de allí a imponer un criterio sobre él… no. No se atrevía.

-¡mentirosa!-exclamó acusadora la pelinegra haciendo que la peliturquesa diera un respingo en su puesto-¡te gusta aún!-Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas se incendiaron aún más.

-¡cállate! No alces así la voz-exigió escondiéndose en un libro. Milk miró hacia todos lados y suspiró.

-nadie me oyó-murmuró negando-eres un caso perdido-suspiro dándose la vuelta.

Bulma frunció el ceño y tomó la carta, intentó leerla… pero no pudo. Su cabeza estaba bastante revuelta para ponerle atención, dobló el papel y lo dejó en el sobre correspondiente, juntó todos los sobres y los dejó en su bolso.

El profesor Gero pronto llegó exigiendo silencio y que pusieran atención, el hombre de edad avanzada tenía un carácter complicado y no permitía que los estudiantes se distrajeran aunque sea un minuto, era el profesor que más teléfonos móviles quitaba y el que más alumnos enviaba a rectoría. Por lo que era el maestro al que más respeto tenían camuflado con miedo.

La clase pasó sin imprevistos, la peliturquesa vio como sus amigas se mandaban papelillos durante la clase sin que el profesor lo notara, por un momento se sintió excluida, pero pronto esa sensación se disipó. Miró por la ventana apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha, los días estaban cálidos, el cielo despejado hacía una alusión a la alta temperatura que debía de sentirse fuera del edificio. Bulma contempló al curso que hacía su clase de gimnasia, divisó a Lunch entre el grupo por lo que supuso que se trataba de un 3, los compadeció por el calor que debían soportar a esa hora, a su grado también le tocaba deportes, pero eso sería en la última hora del día y tenían la suerte que el sol estaría menos intenso.

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad hasta la clase de deportes, a esa hora ya todos estaban agotados pero el maestro Roshi los impulsaba a energizarse y sobre todo a animarse. Las niñas se dirigieron a sus camerinos al igual que los chicos, aunque no les agradaba mucho el profesor porque era un mirón, debían de usar su equipo de deportes de todos modos, el que consistía en una remera blanca de algodón y unas calzas rojas que les llegaban hasta arriba de los muslos. Algunas chicas más coquetas ajustaban sus remeras, las hacía parecer mujeres en vez de adolescentes, pero el profesor no las regañaba ¿cómo hacerlo si él y los alumnos eran quienes más disfrutaban de ello?

Bulma y sus amigas no eran de ese grupo, salieron perezosas hacia el patio de tierra donde ya el maestro con la mayoría de los chicos las esperaban, y una que otra chica también.

-¿aún les faltan a las demás?-preguntó el viejo con lentes negros-¡mujeres!

-hmp igual cuando llegan no las regaña ¿de qué se queja?-preguntó molesta la peliturquesa cruzándose de brazos, el viejo rió nerviosamente mientras que el resto de la clase se burlaba del profesor.

Negó molesta y miró hacia el grupo, encontrándose automáticamente con los ojos negros puestos en ella, desvió la mirada nerviosa ¿Por qué de aquí a un tiempo siempre que lo miraba lo encontraba haciendo lo mismo? Sintió sus mejillas arder y sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto (por que se ilusionaba) esperó a que empezara la clase.

Después que aparecieron todas las chicas, que por cierto se esmeraron más de la cuenta por lucir bien, cosa que Bulma dedujo que se debía al nuevo alumno… no podía evitar que la situación le irritara. El viejo Roshi dio las indicaciones para la clase.

-bien, haremos un calentamiento y después, en la segunda parte de la clase pasarán por la pista de obstáculos-oyó una queja en masa y frunció el ceño-¡ya dejen de alegar! Está vez habrá una dificultad pero se los diré cuando sea el momento jejeje-rió divertido.-bien ahora apenas toque el silbato ¡a correr!

-ash odio esta clase-se quejó Lazuli

-no eres la única-murmuró Bulma empezando a trotar-deberían hacernos clases separadas de los chicos-dijo la peliturquesa frunciéndole el ceño a los compañeros que las miraban lascivamente.

-antes no te importaba-habló la pelinegra-¿estás incómoda por Ouji?-preguntó suspicaz siguiéndoles el ritmo.

-¡deja de sacarlo a colación en cada conversación!-chilló molesta la peliturquesa-es molesto…-se quejó acelerando el ritmo dejándolas atrás, ambas, rubia y morena solo pudieron observar el cabello sujetado en una cola menearse de un lado a otro.

-es cierto-concordó la rubia-no se lo sacará nunca de la cabeza si lo nombras todo el tiempo Milk-dijo seria

-¡pero si no quiere olvidarlo!-exclamó en desacuerdo-solo esta despechada…

-yo también lo estaría si fuera ella-se encogió de hombro y siguieron trotando en silencio.

El grupo de curso dio un par de vueltas hasta que el maestro habló.

-bien cuando toque el silbato se detienen o avanzan según lo que les diga-así, empezó una serie de trote interrumpido por el viejo, durante quince minutos-ahora corran en todas las direcciones, no solo alrededor de la cancha-tocó el silbato y el grupo se desordenó trotando hacia todos los lados-ahora júntense de a cinco-los alumnos y alumnas se agruparon con velocidad como si de una competencia se tratara-ahora sigan corriendo-muchos empezaron a reír por la dinámica, mientras que otros solo seguían la clase con seriedad, como el caso de Vegeta Ouji. Así, el profesor les dio diferentes indicaciones donde el curso entero se divirtió siguiendo sus locuras-ahora está es la última…. ¡de a dos!-gritó con entusiasmo.

Era normal que en casos así, los chicos y chicas buscaran a sus amistades, y así lo hicieron. Bulma miró a todos lados buscando a la rubia y pelinegra y las encontró al otro lado de la cancha.

-¡los que no encuentren pareja pagarán penitencia!-gritó el viejo, dio un respingo y notó como con la última orden, la rubia y la pelinegra se daban de las manos escogiéndose como pareja. Bulma abrió los ojos derrotada y miró a todos lados, observando cómo cada persona con la que se llevaba bien en el curso escogía a la persona más cercana, ¡eso debía hacer! Miró hacia sus compañeros más cercanos y frunció el ceño cuando notó que ya era tarde. Maldijo por lo bajo-¡1… 2….-

-sujeta mi mano-abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó rápidamente hacia el lado cuando Vegeta Ouji, el mismísimo Vegeta… la tomaba de la mano y con el ceño fruncido la empujaba junto a él. Sintió su corazón detenerse y sus mejillas sonrojarse más que nunca antes.

-bien… ahora que todos tienen pareja y nadie se encontró solo… empezaremos con la segunda parte de la clase-rió malicioso poniendo nervioso a los estudiantes-como pueden ver…-indicó hacia el otro lado del patio-en la otra cancha hay una serie de obstáculos, los tendrán que pasar en pareja, tienen que superar cada etapa de la mejor forma y de a dos, él que pierda a su compañero antes de pasar por la meta ¡hará 100 lagartijas!-todos exclamaron en desacuerdo y él solo rió-bien ahora vayamos hacia la otra cancha.

Vegeta soltó la mano de la adolescente y sin esperarla caminó siguiendo al maestro, Bulma siguió a su compañero en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?... era una cosa tras la otra… ¿tendría que hacer la clase junto a él? no sabía si sentirse feliz o mal al respecto.

Observó la pista aturdida, había una serie de implementos deportivos en cada esquina de la cancha, había que correr para llegar a la primera esquina donde un montón de conos viales los esperaban ordenados en zigzag, luego de pasar esa etapa los esperaban cinco barreras de plástico ordenadas una tras la otra, después unos círculos de aros en conos de bloqueo a la orilla de la pista donde al final había un montón de banderitas, para al final llegar a la meta.

-bien… hemos trabajado con todos esos implementos-murmuró pensativo el viejo-los conocen… la dificultad es la que les mencioné antes, es en pareja, deben pasar por la pista y llegar la meta juntos, _no sirve si solo uno llega al final_ ¿se entiende?-el grupo asintió desganado-eso lo entenderán sobre todo cuando sean mayores…-los chicos rieron por el comentario en doble sentido y las chicas solo lo miraron con mal gusto.-en cada etapa puede pasar uno solo por los obstáculos… en los aros deben tomar una banderilla ¡sin ella ni se les ocurra seguir avanzando! Bien empecemos, será cada cinco parejas.

Bulma observó al primer grupo que pasaba con dificultad cada etapa, muchos se demoraron buscando a sus compañeros, otros los dejaban atrás y así sucesivamente, resultaba que no todos eran buenos para deportes y las parejas que se formaron eran así, uno atleta y el otro no.

-no entiendo-susurró mirando la arena-no es necesario que pasen ambos por los obstáculos…

-la trampa esta en llegar a la meta juntos-respondió su compañero sacándola de sus pensamientos, Bulma observó al chico que miraba atento al resto de las parejas que torpemente avanzaban-ya se me ocurrió algo.

-¿eh?-¿le estaba hablando a ella? ¡Sí! ¡A ella iban dirigidos esos pensamientos! Qué bien, solo eran por la clase… pero ¡eran algo! Vegeta sabía de su existencia, se sentía en las nubes…-¿y cómo podemos hacerlo?-él no respondió, frunció el ceño dispuesta a replicarle pero el maestro pronto los llamó, era su turno.

Se pararon en la línea de la meta, uno al lado del otro, Bulma sintió su estómago tensarse al sentirlo tan cerca y casi se desmaya cuando él se acercó aún más, pero no terminó allí, no. El chico misterioso la agarró de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo.

-rodea mi cintura con tu mano-ordenó él y fue imposible no obedecerle, sintió la espalda bien formada del chico y se sorprendió internamente al sentir su duro cuerpo, él apegó su pierna izquierda a la derecha de ella y sin soltar su cintura la apegó a su costado, Bulma sintió como su busto se apretaba al costado del chico y sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse, así, pecho con pecho, cintura con cintura, cadera con cadera, pierna con pierna, pie con pie él habló-correremos sincronizados… aunque nos demoremos en esta etapa al final llegaremos antes-dijo con su ronca voz-cuando cuente 1 moverás el pie derecho cuando cuente 2 el izquierdo ¿entiendes?-asintió obediente sin dejar de admirar su rostro que estaba tan cerca. ¡Era más apuesto que nunca! Sus ojos negros, su ceño fuertemente marcado, su piel oliva brillante y sus labios… oh sus labios-¿entiendes?-gruñó él.

-¡sí! Si… comprendí-respondió nerviosa. El chico la quedó viendo y por un momento sintió que se desmayaría, la removió en su agarre sintiéndolo aún más cerca y se aguantó el suspiro, oyó unas risitas a su espalda y no necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba. El viejo Roshi tocó el silbato y así como lo ordenó Vegeta, comenzaron a correr, iban lento pero seguro, pronto las parejas que empezaron a correr separados tuvieron que detenerse para esperar a sus compañeros y cuando los vieron empezaron a imitarlos-imponemos tendencia…-murmuró Bulma sorprendida, oyó un bufido de respuesta y solo pudo fruncir el ceño y agachar la mirada.

Llegaron a la primera sesión de dificultades, los conos, el espacio era muy pequeño para que ambos pasaran, así que el chico se alejó de ella y le ordenó seguirlo por el otro lado.

-¡pero debemos pasar ambos-

-en ningún momento dijo que ambos debemos pasar por los obstáculos-debatió él-solo hay que llegar juntos y con la bandera ¡tú misma te diste cuenta antes!-abrió los ojos sorprendida y asintió sin perder más tiempo, empezó a correr con toda su velocidad y ni aun así llegó antes que el chico que ya había pasado por los conos sin problema.-bien te llevaré en mi espalda

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sorprendida

-las barras no las podremos pasar así, están en toda la pista-dijo serio agachándose, sorprendida se quedó viendo su amplia espalda, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de calor y no sabía si era por el esfuerzo físico o por él-¿Qué esperas? ¡No perderé en esta mierda!-gritó molesto, Bulma dio un salto en su lugar y sin pensarlo mucho más lo obedeció. Rodeó el cuello del muchacho insegura al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se cruzaban en su cintura, sintió las manos del chico tomarla desde sus muslos con cuidado, casi acariciando su piel. Su corazón latió con fuerza y lo único que pudo hacer fue… disfrutar del momento.

Él se puso de pie sin problema y empezó a correr con rapidez haciendo que ella se meciera con su trote, apretó su cuerpo a la espalda del chico aplastando su delantera en él, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el misterioso Ouji saltó cada barra con elegancia y sin dificultad, como si no llevara un peso extra, él siguió corriendo con ella sin problema, sentía su respiración y podía oler su aroma único, se sintió en las nubes memorizando su varonil olor y casi se cae cuando él chico se detuvo de pronto. Él la bajó rápidamente y respirando agitado le habló.

-bien ahora pasaras en punta y codo por los aros-ordenó señalándolos con su dedo índice-mis hombros son muy anchos y me demoraré más si yo lo hago-dijo sin dejar de mirarla-yo correré por el lado-Bulma asintió y sintiendo la responsabilidad en su espalda se agachó y comenzó a gatear dentro de los aros, el chico a su lado para poder esperarla trotó suave, no sabía si tenían competencia a los lados, no podía oír más bulla o gritos. Solo sabía que eran ellos dos en la pista, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, aún no podía creer que él la hubiera abrazado, bueno no exactamente pero fue algo parecido… encima ¡la llevó en su espalda! ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que sería un día tan perfecto?

Salió con dificultad del último aro y se levantó sacudiendo el polvo de sus rodillas rojas por el esfuerzo, tomó una banderita roja y antes que pudiera voltear hacia el chico él ya la había empujado hacia él, la alzó en sus brazos y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia la meta… estaba en un sueño ¿verdad? no era real que el chico que le gustaba la llevaba como si de una princesa se trataba… ¡era el mejor día de su vida! Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y solo pudo abrazarse así misma con la bandera en su pecho, él la sujetaba con fuerza y sin distracciones cruzó por la línea de meta.

Él la bajó con cuidado, y fue ahí cuando oyeron aplausos y gritos por parte de sus compañeros y compañeras.

-¡wo Ouji! Eso fue grandioso-exclamó una chica de pelo castaño.

-¡estuvieron geniales!-dijo un chico acercándose.

-¡muy bien logrado!-halagó el maestro-¡era eso lo que quería!-todos miraban con admiración a la pareja y Bulma solo podía contemplar a todos sin saber que decir, simplemente no podía… solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que había sido estar cerca de él, sentir su calor, oír su respiración y conocer su olor. Estaba en el séptimo cielo.

El resto del curso los imitó, así cada grupo pasó con rapidez por la meta, solo las primeras parejas dieron un resultado desfavorable. Bulma se mantuvo en silencio el resto de la clase, sus amigas no la molestaron, no podían con tantos alrededor, pero ella sabía que apenas se quedara sola lo harían. El profesor dio como terminada la clase y rápidamente todos se fueron a los camarines, ella aun volando bajo pensando en su momento de gloria junto al chico que le gustaba, caminó lentamente hacia la otra cancha.

-¡Bulma!-volteó hacia el profesor que recogía con cansancio unos conos-¡ayúdame a llevar las cosas al gym!-la peliturquesa asintió sin pensarlo.

No podía decir "no" a una petición… ayudó al viejo a recoger cada implemento, se dieron más de una vuelta desde la cancha hasta el gimnasio para dejar los materiales, cuando la última baranda quedó ordenada pudo finalmente ir hacia el camerino.

Con su bolsito en el hombro y mirando el suelo, caminó lentamente por el pasillo del primer piso, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sus mejillas acaloradas aún y no podía dejar de pensar en él… así no podría olvidarlo ¿cómo después de esto? Imposible… Lazuli tenía razón, ahora él estaba allí, en el mismo curso que ella y podía usar eso a su favor.

¿Merecía el esfuerzo?

Entró al camerino sin levantar la mirada, el vapor envolvía el lugar pero no había ninguna compañera dentro, supuso que se había demorado demasiado ayudando al viejo.

No hizo caso al aroma particular que había en el aire, no. Estaba demasiado distraída con sus ensoñaciones, dejó su bolso deportivo en la banca, se sentó y comenzó a sacarse sus zapatillas y calcetines. Bajó sus calzas con pereza y las dejó dentro de su bolso, tomó la orilla de su remera y comenzó a subirla lentamente cuando oyó unos pasos pero los ignoró, así que no era la única… antes de pasar la prenda por su cabeza miró hacia el lado al tiempo que su compañía pasaba cerca de ella.

-este es el camerino de los hombres-se quedó estática cuando Vegeta pasó a su lado, ¿se había equivocado de… camerino? ¡¿Cómo rayos le pasaba esto a ella?! Oyeron el timbre que indicaba la salida de clases, lo que significaba que los pasillos estarían llenos de estudiantes por lo menos una media hora más…

Bajó su remera con rapidez y cubrió sus bragas avergonzada sin dejar de mirar al chico que se había detenido, Vegeta la miró unos segundos y pasó de largo, no pudo decir palabra alguna, miró el suelo con vergüenza y cuando esperó sentir la puerta abrirse se sorprendió por el tiempo que se demoraba en salir, volteó hacia él justo cuando el chico dejaba caer su mochila al suelo y se apoyaba en la puerta sin dejar de mirarla, su cabello estaba mojado y podía notar que algunas gotas de agua caían en su camisa.

-cámbiate-ordenó-si sales ahora todos verán que estabas conmigo en el camerino-abrió los ojos impactada, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse y su corazón latir con fuerza-haré guardia aquí… apresúrate.

Bulma incrédula miró al chico de semblante serio, en un solo día habían tenido más roces y encuentros que en sus tres años desde que él había llegado al colegio, su corazón latía con fuerza y solo podía mirarlo. Agachó la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos y analizó cada palabra de él, debía cambiarse rápido… en cualquier momento alguien podía llegar… un momento. ¿Tendría que desvestirse, y luego después de la ducha… vestirse con él mirándola? Su corazón latió más fuerte que nunca, su sangre se le subió al rostro y sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Volteó rápidamente hacia él que no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Qué no piensas voltearte?-preguntó indignada, escondiendo su vergüenza. Vio como el chico alzaba una ceja y se acomodaba cruzándose de brazos en la superficie plana de la puerta.

-ya te vi desnuda antes… ¿Por qué te avergüenzas ahora?-preguntó con su ronco tono de voz.

Si en los últimos días pensó que él no la reconocía de las clases de Artes, esto se lo dejaba más que claro. Muda contempló al chico sin saber que decir y él pareció notarlo, suspiró hastiado y sin dejar de mirarla habló.

-o ¿es porque te gusto?-y todo su mundo se desmoronó.

Él la reconoció, siempre supo quién era cuando estuvo desnuda frente a él, y no sabía dónde esconderse ahora. Solo podía sentir su pecho comprimirse y apretar fuerte los latidos de su corazón que oía amartillar su oído, la sangre en su rostro estaba más que presente y el nudo de su estómago se formó de inmediato. Miró al chico en shock y cuando él le sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos misteriosos y su ceño marcado, se rindió.

Él no era como lo imaginó, pero quería conocerlo de todos modos… sí, merecía el esfuerzo. Definitivamente merecía el esfuerzo.

* * *

N/A: Chan! xDD me divertí tanto imaginándome la situación ajajaj y también lo gocé e,é ajajaja xD espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la ortografía, las palabras a medio terminar o mezcladas... si hay mucho de eso me avisan please?

Gracias por sus comentarios C: y por darle follow y fav :D! espero que este fic les divierta tanto como a mí.

Nos estamos leyendo en otra act.

Adiós! cuídense :D


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Falsas intenciones

Sus piernas eran igual de redondeadas como las recordaba, le sorprendía lo blanca que podía ser su piel ¿sería suave? Si, lo era. No había tocado sus muslos porque sí, necesitaba comprobarlo por su cuenta.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos refugiados en la vergüenza le llamaban la atención, era tan fácil de leerla… era como un libro abierto para él. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, de por sí lo era, pero algo curioso le pasaba al respecto, odiaba lo fácil, lo simple… pero por más que intentaba encasillar a Bulma Brief en alguna definición así, no podía. Y para él, que fuera simple de leer era algo más que fácil. Pero… ¿por qué le llamaba la atención de todos modos?

-¡ya no me gustas!-exclamó avergonzada-¡te olvidé hace mucho!-gritó cerrando sus ojos en el esfuerzo-y y… y… y ¡que me hayas visto desnuda en el Taller de Artes no te da ningún derecho a verme en otras situaciones igual!-terminó sacándole la lengua, él parpadeó con calma aparente, la peliturquesa recogió su toalla del bolso y retrocediendo sin darle la espalda, intentando cubrir sus bragas con su remera, se dirigió a las duchas.

Sabía que sí, sus reacciones infantiles se lo gritaban en todos los idiomas que aún le gustaba. En cierto aspecto aún no se decidía si eso era bueno o malo, normalmente lo sería. Algo lo inquietaba respecto a ella, y no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Él era así, le gustaba saber todo sin que se lo dijeran, sacar sus propias conclusiones. De por sí era un chico callado, odiaba hablar más de la cuenta. Nadie era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerlo caer en las palabras.

Llevaba un poco más de tres años viviendo en esa ciudad, su padre, su hermano y él se habían mudado por el trabajo del mayor. No le importó dejar el establecimiento en que estudió toda su vida, no tenía nada que valoraba allí.

Vegeta Ouji no quería a nadie más que no fuera su familia. El resto podía morirse mañana y no le importaría.

Sufría una especie de apatía por todo y todos. Nada lo satisfacía, le iba bien en los estudios y ni siquiera estudiaba, nunca había tomado un libro fuera del colegio. Los adultos siempre decían que él era inteligente por naturaleza, no sabía bien que querían decir con eso. No le gustaban los videojuegos como a su hermano, le aburrían. Era siempre lo mismo al fin y al cabo. No tenía ni tuvo novias, ninguna chica que conoció estaba a su altura, las hallaba idiotas, superficiales y vacías. No tenía amigos, no los necesitaba.

En resumen, Vegeta Ouji era tal cual como se veía. Serio, desinteresado por todos y todo, inteligente y solitario.

Pero estaba cansado de aburrirse. Quería emoción, que algo lo entretuviera por más de un día, por eso se había cambiado de curso…

Un día como cualquier otro recibió una carta como cualquier otra en su casillero. Siempre las botaba, rara vez se daba el tiempo de ir y rechazar en persona. Pero algo lo impulsó a ir. Hoy en día todavía se preguntaba porque. De camino al lugar indicado (el viejo edificio de la escuela), vio a la chica. Le pareció reconocerla, la vio un par de veces en la cafetería, su pelo era lo único que llamó su atención, el resto de ella era igual de simple que todos.

Naturalmente la rechazó. Los días pasaron como siempre, aburridos. Este año se había inscrito en el Taller de Artes, ¿Por qué? Para salir de la rutina. No es que le gustara el Arte, pero tampoco le disgustaba. Jamás pensó que se encontraría a la misma chica como la modelo del Taller.

Y ella lo reconoció. Sonrió de solo recordarlo… ese día fue divertido. Ver su incomodidad fue interesante. Pero no fue todo lo interesante, debajo de esa blusa y falda con la que la conoció existía un cuerpo muy tentador, tenía que reconocerlo. No recordaba haber visto a una chica desnuda así de atractiva antes, no las comparaba a las actrices porno porque estaban todas operadas, ella en cambio… era una belleza natural.

Dibujó más entusiasmado que otras veces, su menuda espalda, sus largas piernas, su bien formado trasero. Pero no era suficiente, quería apreciarla en su totalidad. Cuando lo obtuvo, supo que era lo que quería.

Jugar con ella.

Sus montes sugerentes lo convencieron, ella estaba interesada en él, podían llegar a un acuerdo… cuando huyó de la sala como si de una ladrona se tratara, los murmullos pronto se hicieron escuchar, y ahí supo lo necesario, como que era nada menos que la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, que iba en el 2°A, y que era la chica más bella del Colegio.

Esa idea le quedó dando vueltas, y se dedicó a comprobarlo. Se fijó en cada chica que estuvo en su camino, y notó que los rumores tenían razón. La primera vez que la vio no se dio el tiempo de mirarla por más de un minuto, ese día en el Taller se tomó todo el tiempo para memorizar su rostro y su cuerpo. Y sí. Era la chica más bella de la escuela, él también estaba de acuerdo.

No sabía a donde lo llevaría todos esos cambios repentinos en su vida, porque para él lo eran, jamás se había dado el tiempo de fijarse en alguien más de la cuenta, con las chicas que alguna vez se involucró solo fue para pasar el tiempo, para ver si allí encontraba algo de satisfacción en su vida. No fue así.

Por eso, había decidido a acercarse, a intentar divertirse… al fin de cuentas ¿Qué podría salir mal?

El agua que caía dejó de oírse, se acomodó en su lugar y esperó paciente por el espectáculo, relamió sus labios ¿ansioso? ¿Se sentía ansioso? Eso era nuevo… pasaron unos minutos cuando vio el rostro ruborizado de la chica asomarse entre el costado de la muralla que dividía ambos espacios, la miró serio, sus cejas estaban arrugadas y en sus ojos se podía ver la furia, aunque sus mejillas la delataban, la vergüenza no se disipaba.

Estiró su brazo delgado y blanquecino hacia la banca intentando alcanzar sus cosas, pero no lo consiguió. La oyó bufar y maldecir por lo bajo, él suspiró fingiendo cansancio y caminó hacia el banquillo, podía sentir la atenta mirada de la adolescente sobre él, recogió el bolso rosa con actitud desinteresada y con pasos lentos llegó hacia ella.

El rostro de la peliturquesa era una mezcla de asombro y alerta, sus grandes ojos ¿zafiro? Parpadeó extrañado cuando la observó de cerca ¿Por qué en la pista de obstáculos no lo notó? Ah sí, porque fingía desinterés como siempre y estaba concentrado en ganar y ser el mejor. Ahora que la miraba de cerca podía apreciar mejor el tono de sus ojos a pesar del vaho que los envolvía. Estiró su mano con el bolso de ella a cierta distancia intentando hacerla salir de su escondite.

Y ella picó la trampa. La Presidenta salió detrás de su escondite con su mano afirmando el nudo de su toalla que cubría su cuerpo a medias, miró el escote de la chica sin tapujo, no lograba comprender como pasaban desapercibidas debajo de esa blusa… ¿quizás se debía a su formalidad habitual? Podría ser… la chica se acercó a su mano y tomó el bolso tirándolo de su agarre, pero él no lo soltó.

La vio parpadear confundida, levantó la mirada hacia él y al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraron ella frunció sus delgadas cejas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó a la defensiva

-nada-murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿me vas a pasar mi bolso o no?-preguntó de malas. Él alzó una ceja y ocultó rápidamente el bolso detrás de su espalda sorprendiéndola con su velocidad, empezaba a entretenerse. Internamente al menos, no necesitaba lucir una sonrisa para estar pasándolo bien, al menos así era él.-¿Qué diablos?

-vaya lenguaje Presidenta-vio sus mejillas sonrosarse con su acusación-te propongo un trato.

-¿un… un trato?-balbuceó confundida, el asintió sin dejar de mirarla-¿de qué se trata?-preguntó recuperando su seguridad habitual que había visto cuando hablaba con los demás.

-quítate la toalla-dijo serio, la vio abrir los ojos como plato y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladina se le escapara-y te pasaré tu bolso.

-¡¿qué?!-chilló escandalizada, admiró en silencio sus facciones, su rostro ruborizado, su semblante arrugado y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de asombro e indignación fue lejos lo más gracioso que había visto en días. Se encogió de hombros y se quedó viéndola, la chica tragó saliva nerviosa y cerró su boca intentando retomar la seriedad y la calma-¿es en serio?-asintió sereno y antes que pudiera decir o contemplar alguna reacción sintió la palma de ella chocar con su mejilla izquierda.

No dolió. Pero sí lo sorprendió. Abrió los ojos estupefacto, exhibiendo en su totalidad su asombro, demostrando por primera vez algo más que indiferencia. Parpadeó intentando asimilar la situación, volteó hacia ella y notó que estaba igual de sorprendida por su actuar que él. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, él soltó la bolsa dejándola caer en el azulejo resbaladizo, la observó por última vez ese día y se dio la vuelta, caminó en modo mecánico, tomó sus cosas y salió del camerino sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ya no habían estudiantes en los pasillos, caminó sin mirar a su alrededor como habitualmente lo hacía, llegó la salida y entrada del establecimiento y buscó su casillero, dejó los cuadernos en el cubículo y cerró con seguridad. Se colocó la mochila y caminó lentamente hacia fuera.

No se dio cuenta que iba a paso lento, no iba pendiente de ello… lo único que pensaba era en lo que acababa de pasar en el camerino, ella definitivamente era peculiar, nunca le habían levantado la mano, ni siquiera sus padres y ningún tipo que lo intentó lo consiguió, no había hablado más de diez minutos con ella y lo abofeteaba ¿se habría pasado de la raya? Sonrió malicioso.

Ella era divertida. Había encontrado su entretención momentánea al menos, no estaba molesto por su atrevimiento, al contrario, la admiraba, su tenacidad y valentía lo había impresionado. Al parecer… no era una simple chica superficial y vacía como lo pensó cuando la conoció por primera vez.

Oyó unos pasos de trote detrás pero no lo tomó en cuenta, recordó entonces que no se iba escuchando música en su aparato móvil, frunció el ceño molesto con la idea de tener que sacar los auriculares de su mochila, los pasos se hicieron más cerca hasta sobrepasarlo, unos destellos turquesa llamaron su atención haciéndolo voltear hacia la persona que lo sobrepasó y antes de darse cuenta interrumpió su camino.

Detuvo su andar al observarla, su cabello estaba alborotado en un moño mal hecho, como el que tenía cuando salió de la ducha, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su blusa abotonada pero suelta fuera de su falda, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con profundidad, en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación.

-¡Vegeta!-exclamó cuando él se detuvo-yo… siento haberte golpeado-murmuró arrepentida, era segunda vez que la oía llamarlo por su nombre, la primera vez lo repudió, odiaba que personas que no lo conocían osaran con mencionar su nombre, esta vez fue diferente, no supo exactamente porque.

La miró serio, la chica lo observaba expectante, seguramente esperaba una respuesta. Pero él no tenía nada más que decir a su parecer, dio un paso al lado y siguió su camino, ignorándola. No pasó más de veinte segundos para que la chica lo siguiera.

-yo… no sé qué me pasó-musitó siguiéndole el paso-pero es que… dijiste tantas cosas ¡no lo sé! Me espantaste supongo…-la oyó a la perfección pero no dijo nada, salieron del colegio él en silencio y ella mirándolo arrepentida y avergonzada-¿no me… disculparas?-él volteó hacia la derecha, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que ella dudaba en seguirlo.

Y no lo hizo. Eso lo desilusionó, esperaba que ella siguiera pidiendo disculpas unos minutos más, quizás hasta pudiera llevarla a su… ¿Qué?

¿Por qué estaba pensando en llevarla a su casa si no la conocía ni pretendía conocerla más de la cuenta? Quizás la idea de divertirse con ella estaba escapándosele de las manos lentamente, lo entendía en cierto modo, había encontrado la entretención que buscó por tanto tiempo, era normal que se propusiera llegar a otros extremos para poder entretenerse más.

De eso se trataba todo al fin y al cabo. Divertirse.

.

.

Ella no intentó acercarse otra vez, eso lo irritaba a momentos. Él día inició con normalidad, y creyó que con lo servicial y correcta que creía que era, se le acercaría para intentar disculparse otra vez ¿Qué pensaría? A menudo se lo preguntaba cuando la observaba anotar las ecuaciones o diagramas, no se había dado cuenta pero constantemente estaba observándola.

Desde que la había visto en el Taller de Artes la buscaba por los pasillos, cuando se cambió de grado a menudo la miraba hacer sus tareas, hablar con las chicas que se sentaban delante de ella, regañar a los chicos revoltosos, veía como los compañeros y compañeras recurrían a ella cuando tenían problemas, no solo los del A, también de otros cursos y grados. Ella era muy popular, aunque por más de un motivo, parecía siempre de buen humor y dispuesta en responder las dudas y ayudar a la comunidad educacional.

Nunca demostraba esas facciones que él apreció en el camerino. Entonces lo entendió. Ella no se mostraba como era realmente, y eso refutó por completo su teoría de que ser un libro abierto para él, ahora tenía un motivo más por querer saber de ella, la diversión que le propiciaba era única y ahora era más que interesante, ya no le era cautivante solo sus facetas, también las que escondía las quería conocer, y el único método era haciéndola salir de su zona de confort como aquélla vez.

Era martes, después de la clase de Química donde ella prestó atención como la buena estudiante que era, era horario de Consejo de Curso. Guardó el libro y cuaderno de la materia en la rejilla bajo la mesa, su compañera de al lado lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo pero no le prestó atención.

Se apoyó en la muralla descansando, miró hacia el otro lado del salón a tiempo para verla ordenar sus libros apilándolos uno detrás del otro y dando unos golpecitos en el mesón, se puso de pie y le murmuró algo a sus compañeras.

La siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la salida, ella no dirigió ningún momento sus ojos hacia él, pero algo le decía que ella estaba consciente de su escrutinio.

-¡Bulma espera!-ambos voltearon hacia un chico que se levantaba con un documento en la mano-antes que vayas a la reunión del Consejo…-así que iba a la Reunión… miró la interacción de ambos, el chico nervioso le comentaba sobre la feria escolar y ella amablemente le sugería que pidiera ideas en el curso, y que después de almuerzo ella les informaba sobre los avances de la Reunión del Consejo.

¿Es que no pensaba volver antes? Frunció el ceño extrañado, la vio despedirse y salir del salón sin esperar más.

-¿Qué sigue después de esto?-murmuró serio mirando hacia el frente, la chica a su lado abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus mejillas se incendiaron y en un tonto balbuceo respondió.

-eh ta-talleres-tartamudeó nerviosa mirando el perfil del chico-¡ósea primero Estudio libre! Después del recreo….-no la oyó más.

Talleres… Artes… Ella modelando.

Sonrió malicioso con la idea. Sacó su móvil para perder el tiempo y a la vez que se pasara más rápido, no escuchó a sus compañeros de la directiva, miraba a cada momento la hora en su aparato mientras revisaba sus redes sociales. Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza y se preguntó porque no se le ocurrió antes. Ah claro, él no estaba interesado en nadie, ahora era algo diferente… de todas formas escribió su nombre en el buscador, por primera vez en sus 16 años estaba espiando el muro de alguien más. Aunque no podía ver mucho al no ser su amigo, miró el icono de agregarla a su red, y aunque lo pensó, rápidamente desistió en hacerlo. Observó su avatar de perfil, aparecía su rostro de lado riendo, un gato negro en su cuello, su cabello suelto y esparramado en la almohada. Se veía muy hermosa.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no fue consciente de su compañera que observaba disimuladamente sus movimientos en el aparato, es que rara vez se veía a Vegeta Ouji haciendo algo más que observar. La muchacha se sorprendió al descubrir que el chico era como cualquier otro y espiaba muros de algunas chicas, pero quedó perpleja cuando reconoció a la chica a quien él observaba sus fotos públicas, no era nada menos que la presidenta y compañera de clases.

-Bulma…-susurró sorprendida, el chico bajó el aparato a la mesa y volteó hacia ella alerta, la chica dio un respingo y volteó hacia el frente. Él no era tonto, supo que ella lo vio, frunció el ceño pensando en si dar o no alguna explicación, optó por lo segundo.

Él no tenía por qué gastar palabras con quien no valía la pena, así, esperó por el recreo para ir a comer algo. Pero no fue lo único que hizo, se sorprendió de que la chica tuviera sus álbumes de fotos en público, se la pasó los diez minutos de receso observando sus fotos, perdido en cada captura. Cuando el timbre sonó indicando la entrada a clase, ya había visto todas sus imágenes disponibles.

Como toda adolescente era pegada a la tecnología, él tenía un móvil último modelo porque su padre creyó que era algo que podría querer, no era así. Le daba igual, pero pensó ingenuamente que quizás podría encontrar algo entretenido, tampoco halló la diversión en internet ni la tecnología. Pero ella parecía interesarle, tenía muchas fotografías en su red social y eso le sirvió para estudiarla todavía más.

Fue a su casillero con las energías renovadas, nuevamente la ansiedad… sonrió así mismo y sacó su block de dibujo junto a sus materiales necesarios, caminó con prisa hacia el último piso del edificio, bajó al subsuelo y se dirigió al salón de Artes, la puerta estaba abierta, entró y miró que algunos ya estaban esperando por que iniciara el Taller.

La maestra no estaba, frunció el ceño mirando por el salón, su estómago estaba tenso, sentía retorcijos a ratos y la ansiedad hacer lo suyo en su cuerpo. Al menos el banquillo con el calefactor estaban ubicados en el centro, indicando claramente que hoy sí la dibujarían. Caminó hasta su puesto y preparó su material, pegó una hoja al tablón y dejó los lápices en el soporte del atril.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y de allí salió la maestra y una muy afligida Bulma. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la chica lucía la bata de seda de la vez anterior, se abrazaba a sí misma y no miraba a nadie.

-bueno chicos, disculpen la demora-empezó la maestra-como lo mencioné la clase anterior… el diagnóstico de anatomía estuvo bastante bueno, por lo que ahora se tomaran su tiempo para dibujar a la modelo, quiero proporciones, volumen y luces y claros ¿entendido?-el grupo asintió y él solo observaba a la chica, la peliturquesa levantó la mirada hacia él, no pudo evitar burlarse. Su sonrisa ladina y su mirada fija en ella la puso nerviosa, la chica volteó el rostro y cuando la profesora le pidió que se pusiera cómoda caminó hacia el banquillo. Y esperó por el espectáculo.

Nuevamente le dio la espalda mientras se deshacía de la tela, admiró su espalda, su cintura y su trasero en forma de melocotón, sin siquiera notarlo la saliva se acumuló en su boca y tuvo que tragar disimuladamente, miró a sus compañeros y comprobó que no era el único que estaba prácticamente babeando por la modelo. Y eso lo molestó.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño confundido, Bulma se recostó en el sofá, Violeta le entregó un par de almohadas donde ella se apoyó, esta vez la pose duraría más, no iría cambiando cada cierto tiempo por lo que estaban intentando hacerle la situación más pasadera a la presidenta.

Tenía unos senos hermosos. El volumen era perfecto, y suponía que si los rodeaba con su palma no lograría cubrirlos del todo, la dibujó con calma, detallando cada fracción de su cuerpo, dedicándose de lleno a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente. Sí, ya no la veía como una compañera de curso. Era una mujer que posiblemente podría llevar a la cama si hacía bien las cosas.

El timbre sonó, la maestra le pidió que se quedara las tres horas al ver que muchos aun no terminaban los dibujos, ella naturalmente no se negó, la mayoría salió del salón, incluyendo a la maestra. Era hora de almuerzo, la vio ingresar a la habitación rápidamente, esperó mientras veía que el salón se desocupaba, relamió sus labios y cuando ni un alma más se quedó, él se dispuso a seguirla.

Para su suerte, la puerta estaba sin seguro, entró sin preámbulos sorprendiéndola al instante, estaba por quitarse la bata mientras él se apoyó en la puerta. La chica lo miró asombrada, sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que recordaba haberlas visto antes, observó sus piernas sin desfachatez.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!-exclamó apenada, entonces le puso seguro a la puerta-¿Qué… que haces?-susurró nerviosa.

-vengo a proponerte un trato-parpadeó confundida, al siguiente segundo frunció el ceño y a paso firme caminó hacia él quedando solo a dos metros de distancia.

-¡vete al demonio con tus tratos!-exclamó molesta-¡no me interesa!

-¿así tratas al chico que te gusta?-murmuró con un bufido, la vio dar un respingo en su mismo lugar, sus labios temblaron y podía oír un balbuceo sin sentido.

-yo… yo no… yo no ¡tú no me gustas!-exclamó sin seguridad-y… ¡vete! Debo cambiarme-alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos sin un ápice de nerviosismo, intimidándola.

-así que la Presidenta del Consejo no es más que una mentirosa-asintió pensativo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y la vio tragar saliva con dificultad.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres?-se atrevió a preguntar la niña.

-yo te gusto-afirmó con seguridad, y si antes creyó que no podía estar más ruborizada entonces se equivocó. Sus mejillas se incendiaron con un rojo carmín haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más azules que nunca, desvió la mirada avergonzada y podía verla temblar-a mí me gusta tu cuerpo…

-¿Qué?-exclamó completamente sorprendida volteando hacia él, no dejaba de temblar y supuso que debía estar más nerviosa que nunca.

-lo que oíste-se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia ella reduciendo el espacio entre ellos, sus ojos azules zafiro lo miraban expectantes, sus labios rosa pastel estaban entreabiertos-podemos follar un par de veces ¿Qué te parece?-otra bofetada que no vio venir.

Esta vez ella no se veía arrepentida o incluso sorprendida por su actuar, sus ojos estaban ardiendo en furia.

-¿esto es un juego para ti?-preguntó entre dientes, parpadeó lentamente intentando asimilar que ella nuevamente lo había abofeteado.-¿jugar con los sentimientos de los demás es divertido?

-no estoy jugando con nada-murmuró viéndola fijamente-no te estoy prometiendo nada, ni finjo algo que no siento… estoy siendo directo.-dio un paso más, podía sentir su respiración y ella titubeó, vio duda en sus ojos, y concordó en que era el momento. Tomó su cintura con ambas manos y la acercó apegándola a su cuerpo-podemos divertirnos mucho en un par de revolcones ¿no lo crees?-ella parecía en completo shock, lo observaba fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía, bajó sus manos lentamente para llegar su trasero, pero ella reaccionó en ese momento, se alejó rápidamente de él evitando que él profanara sus encantos, como si la quemara.

-¡no!-exclamó más molesta que antes-yo no quiero un par de "revolcones"-musitó indignada, respiró agitada y él casi podía jurar que vio sus ojos humedecerse-¿Qué pretendes?... ¿Por qué ahora existo para ti?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, que ella no servía para su juego. Al fin y al cabo era una mujer normal, no era especial como creyó. Ella buscaba algo más que sexo, y su propuesta le había dolido. Fastidiado, y sobre todo decepcionado, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿ahora te vas así simplemente?-preguntó la chica acercándose-¿es que ni siquiera te vas a disculpar?

-¿Por qué debería disculparme por querer conseguir mis objetivos?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño volteándose hacia ella.

-¿cogerme era un objetivo?-preguntó indignada.

-¿Cuál era el tuyo?-preguntó metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón-¿querías que fuéramos novios?-ella agachó la mirada avergonzada y él se burló en su cara, rió despacio pero ella la oyó de todas formas-en algún momento cogeríamos ¿no? Te propongo el producto final-se encogió de hombros y nuevamente se dirigió hacia la salida, giró el pestillo de la manilla y antes de salir volteó levemente-piénsalo.

-Vegeta-giró la manilla pero no abrió la puerta, se dio vuelta y la observó expectante-yo no quiero el _producto final_ … lo quiero todo-abrió los ojos sorprendido, la determinación en sus ojos lo encandiló-te enamorarás de mí-dijo segura y él no podía hacer más que observarla anonadado-corresponderás a mis sentimientos… y entonces podremos tener sexo-sus mejillas se ruborizaron en ese momento y desvió la mirada avergonzada-no antes…-susurró apenada.

-¿enamorarme?-preguntó tratando de asimilar su declaración, la chica volteó hacia él y asintió firme-uhm… bien-se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta-veamos quién consigue su objetivo primero entonces-hubiera deseado ver el rostro de la peliturquesa en ese momento, pero había un límite para la atención brindada a la chica, al menos por ahora.

Salió del salón pensando en todo lo sucedido. El desafío se le hacía divertido, no era una conquista normal no, ella quería enamorarlo ¿lo conseguiría? Ni él mismo lo sabía, nunca había sentido algo por alguien más que su familia, la tenía difícil la chica. Sonrió burlesco y caminó hacia la cafetería, los días se harían más divertidos que nunca, por primera vez Vegeta sentía que algo interesante podría pasar en cualquier momento, se sentía expectante por el futuro, estaba ansioso.

Esperaba que ella se esforzara, él también lo haría. " _Bulma Brief… que chica más interesante_ ", pensó mientras cancelaba su almuerzo, tenía buen ojo, y con ella no se había equivocado. Quizás ella sería la encargada de lograr que la apatía finalmente desapareciera…

* * *

N/A: holi! había olvidado comentar en el cap anterior que este cap sería desde la perspectiva de Vegeta, bueno, qué opinan del chico misterioso? xD a partir de ahora, los cap serán desde las perspectivas de ambos, como suelo redactar en mis otros fic C: la situación, por como leyeron, subirá de tono xDDD quizás debería dejarlo solo en romance xD y no esté siendo de humor como creo xDD aunque a mi me divierte xDD me da mucha risa la situación de Bulma xDD

Bueno, el "conflicto" esta sobre la mesa, él quiere algo... ella quiere otra cosa ¿quién lo conseguirá primero? e,é reitero que este fic solo es para divertirnos, sacarnos un poco (a la autora más que nada xDD) del drama y situaciones perturbadoras de los otros fic xDDD ah! hice un horario de clases xDDD ajajajaj me dio mucha risa mientras lo hacía xDDD pero era necesario para organizarme xD en fin, esto es todo por ahora C:

Gracias por leer:D! nos encontramos en otro fic, JAT para ser específica C: espero estar actualizando prontito :3! :c me queda una semana y media de vacaciones! por ende... me demoraré en actualizar, así que quiero aprovechar el tiempo que queda... ay! ya! dejo de molestar xDD

Nos leemos :D! gracias por sus comentarios anteriores y espero que les guste este cap, disculpen las faltas ortográficas y las palabras revueltas :c soy quien escribe y edita, paciencia con su humilde servidora xDD

adiós! :D cuídense :3!


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Para Naomi Gomiz y su insomnio :C este cap se lo dedico a ambos. Duérmase luego!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Buscando intereses en común

Había pasado una semana, una semana en la que ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento, él porque simplemente no le entraban ganas, y ella… bueno ella era algo diferente. Se moría de vergüenza por su atrevimiento, no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decirle ¡ni siquiera sabía si hablaba en serio! Estaba realmente confundida.

La situación la tenía algo complicada, no se comportaba con normalidad, siempre estaba avergonzada, y temía que en cualquier momento él se acercara nuevamente con sus propuestas extrañas y tentadoras. ¿Tentadoras? Si, lo eran, lo había pensado tres noches seguidas consultándolo con su almohada, y le era demasiado atrayente la idea.

Una parte de ella (la ilusa) le decía que lo hiciera, que perfectamente podía conquistarlo una vez que tuvieran cierta "intimidad", que él podía enamorarse si tenían esa cercanía. Pero, por muy ingenua que podía ser esa parte de su pensamiento, no era tonta. Si él se había acercado, había sido por un único motivo y había dejado muy en claro cuál era, ella no existía para él, todo cambió (como bien dijo Lazuli) cuando él supo lo que había debajo de su ordenado uniforme. Y eso, definitivamente no estaba bien, no si lo que ella quería de él (como tontamente lo había confesado) era todo. Su amor, su compromiso y sobre todo, su respeto. Y no lo tenía, no tenía ninguno, y en su oferta no había nada de eso tampoco.

Por ello, se había decidido a ignorar su propuesta y mantener su determinación, lo iba a enamorar, era su propósito. Pero era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo… ¡aún no se creía el haber dicho semejantes tonterías! Se avergonzaba y cada vez que lo miraba y descubría que él también la observaba, todo su mundo se iba de cabezas.

No le había contado a sus amigas las "novedades" sobre él, no podía, aunque quisiera simplemente no podía, no sabía a donde se iba su personalidad carismática y fuerte cuando se trataba de él. De por si no se mostraba como era realmente en el colegio, pero cuando se trataba de él, quedaba en blanco.

Además, su inseguridad a veces le jugaba malas pasadas, ¿y si él solo estaba bromeando? Y ¿quería burlarse de ella? y ¿si ni siquiera le gustaba su cuerpo como se lo había dicho? No se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, y todo era culpa de su maldita inseguridad.

Era jueves, y como todos los jueves después de almuerzo tocaba Deportes con el Maestro Roshi. La semana pasada habían practicado futbol, y al terminar la clase el viejo les había recordado que empezarían Natación la próxima semana. Naturalmente todos estaban fascinados con la idea, a excepción de una persona, ella. No quería que él la viera en traje de baño, ahora no entendía porque siempre quiso que él se cambiara a su grado para poder lucirse, y ahora que él estaba allí intentaba por todos los medios pasar desapercibida.

Y así lo había hecho, sus amigas la miraban extrañadas, se había puesto su bañador del colegio como todas, pero no se había sacado un chaleco con cierre que cubría todo su cuerpo hasta unos centímetros más debajo de su trasero, caminaba junto al grupo de niñas arrastrando las sandalias y mirando el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos mientras abrazaba su bolsito de deportes.

-no seas estúpida Bulma-la regañó la pelinegra-no podrás meterte con ropa a la piscina

-cállate-murmuró sin mirarla.

-¿no debería ser tu oportunidad para exhibirte frente al "innombrable"?-preguntó la rubia que caminaba sin problema como todas las chicas, que no tenían incomodidad con mostrar su figura.

-cállate-frunció el ceño y se adelantó a la piscina dejándolas atrás.

Sus amigas se miraron la una a la otra y la siguieron en silencio. El maestro estaba junto a todos los estudiantes masculinos quienes lucían su bermuda del establecimiento. El viejo al igual que muchos chicos miraron lascivamente a las chicas, algunas no se percataron, otras lo ignoraron y algunas se escondieron detrás de las otras como la peliturquesa.

El pelinegro de cabellera flameada estiró levemente el cuello para buscarla, había pensado todo el momento que sería divertido verla con bañador haciendo la clase, y que quizás tendría una oportunidad para rozar algo de su piel ¿Quién sabe? Pero no la veía.

-bien, corran alrededor de la piscina para entrar en calentamiento-tocó el silbato y dio un aplauso, el grupo se dispersó y lentamente empezaron a trotar según las indicaciones.

Vegeta miró hacia atrás unos segundos pero al no verla miró hacia delante evitando parecer interesado, es que no lo podía evitar, durante una semana esperó que ella hiciera algún movimiento, la única entretención que tuvo fue la ansiedad y curiosidad por ver con qué podía sorprenderlo, pero nada pasó. En cambio, tuvo que conformarse con miradas a hurtadillas y sonrojos (adorables por cierto) de la joven. Suspiró aburrido y siguió con el trote. En eso, un grupo de otro curso se acercó a ellos, inevitablemente todos miraron a los recién llegados que al igual que ellos vestían sus trajes de baño, no entendían qué pasaba, se supone que a ellos les tocaba por horario el uso de la pileta.

-deténganse un momento para darles una información-exclamó el profesor, Bulma reconoció de inmediato al grupo y solo pudo fruncir el ceño a los recién llegados, eran el 2° E, el peor curso de los 2. Eran los que tenían peores calificaciones y a la vez los más desordenados.-con los del E tenía clases más tarde, pero por motivos personales tendré que irme antes y les adelanté la clase, así que compartirán la hora con ellos, ahora… pónganse a correr con los de A-ambos grupos se miraron estudiándose, las chicas no dejaron de lucirse frente a los nuevos chicos y mientras que los chicos estudiaron a las nuevas chicas sin disimulo.

-¡hola Vegeta!-exclamó un chico acercándose al adolescente que ignoraba al resto y seguía corriendo-no sabía que ahora estabas en el A

-hmp-como odiaba a ese chico… era demasiado agradable y alegre, tanto que lo ponía de mal humor.-no me hables insecto-musitó con desprecio adelantándose y dejándolo atrás.

-parece que no está de buen humor…-susurró el chico mirando la espalda trabajada del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué insistes en hablarle Goku?-preguntó su amigo calvo acercándose-siempre te ignora-dijo frunciendo el ceño, en eso pasan las tres chicas del A y se quedó pegado viendo a la rubia correr, no pudo evitar fijarse en ciertas partes de su cuerpo-oh dios… Lazuli es tan bella…

-¿Quién es esa?-preguntó aturdido buscando con la mirada a las chicas, su amigo negó con la cabeza y siguieron corriendo.

El silbato volvió a sonar, ambos grupos se detuvieron y jadeando miraron al profesor, Bulma sentía más calor que nunca, el chaleco y el sol no hacían buena combinación.

-bien, ahora nos estiraremos, imiten mis movimientos-dijo el viejo mirando a cada estudiante, en eso miró a la peliturquesa y notó su ropa extra-Bulma-la chica dio un respingo y miró al viejo, sentía que todo el curso había volteado hacia ella y no se equivocaba, Vegeta miró rápidamente hacia donde hablaba el maestro y se decepcionó al no ver lo que él esperaba-¿Por qué estas con un poleron?

-tengo… frío-dijo no muy convencida, mirando a todos los demás que algunos cuchicheaban sin pudor hablando de ella.

-pues no podrás meterte con eso a la piscina-dijo divertido el viejo-sácatelo-la niña negó con la cabeza meciendo sus mechones turquesa, Vegeta observó sus facciones y notó su rubor, sonrió de lado y miró hacia el frente, ella estaba avergonzada y sabía que era su culpa.-Bulma… ¿acaso no te meterás al agua?

-uhm… no quiero-Vegeta volvió a mirarla y ella levantó la mirada justo en ese momento, se observaron por unos segundos donde la perdedora fue ella quien agachó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-chica… si no te metes al agua te reprobaré ¿eso quieres?-pudo oír a sus compañeros murmurar sorprendidos, ¡Bulma nunca reprobaba nada!, sintió su corazón encogerse ante la idea pero… miró nuevamente al pelinegro que no dejaba de observarla, agachó la mirada apenada y el maestro suspiró-sal de mi clase… siéntate en las bancas-dijo de malhumor.

La peliturquesa sin levantar la cabeza se alejó del grupo, nunca le habían llamado la atención menos delante de todos, ahora sabía lo que sentían los estudiantes "normales". Suspiró y se sentó no muy lejos del grupo en una silla de playa bajo un girasol.

Observó la clase con un puchero en sus labios, el maestro los hizo calentar antes de que entraran al agua, dentro los hizo competir unos minutos, les enseñó tipos de nados para después dejarles veinte minutos libres que felices aprovecharon. El viejo volteó hacia la única chica que no participó en su clase y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia ella, Bulma al notarlo se reincorporó esperándolo, el viejo se paró frente a la silla y con los brazos detrás de su espalda la estudió.

-¿estás enamorada chica?-abrió los ojos como plato y sintió todo su rostro arder de pura vergüenza-ya me lo temía… pero Bulma-dijo con voz de reproche-no puedes dejar que eso te afecte… menos en las clases ¿sí?-agachó la mirada avergonzada-no tienes que avergonzarte querida-rió divertido y se sentó junto a ella-eres muy guapa ¡seguro que le gustas! Y dime… ¿Quién es?

-no es nadie profesor-susurró apenada-solo que no me siento bien, eso es todo-murmuró desviando la mirada, de lejos muchos observaban curiosos el intercambio del que no podían oír nada de lo que hablaban pero suponían que el maestro la regañaba, era la notición del día, Bulma Brief jamás era regañada por nada.

-uhm… bueno-asintió el viejo poniéndose de pie-puedes ir a divertirte con tus amigas si lo deseas-dijo apuntando hacia sus compañeras que miraban atentas hacia ellos, la peliturquesa asintió sin responder, el viejo suspiró y volvió a supervisar la clase, pero la niña no se movió, abrazó sus pies y miró el agua, ajena al escrutinio de él.

Aun bajo la sombra sentía el calor, no pudo resistirlo más y bajó el cierre de su chaleco y se lo quitó de mala gana, lo dejó a los pies de la silla de plástico y estiró su cuerpo apoyando su espalda con cuidado, cerró los ojos y descansó unos minutos escuchando el bullicio de ambos cursos.

-wo… la presidenta sí que tiene buenos pechos-murmuró un chico, Vegeta frunció el ceño ante el comentario, miró hacia la peliturquesa y por un momento pasó por su mente ir a marcar territorio ¿Cómo? Fácil, acercarse a ella y si era posible ocultar esos atributos que solo él quería ver y apreciar, pero… ¿Por qué no hacerlo?, nadó hacia la escalera de la pileta y salió con destreza, no faltó la chica que admiró embobada el cuerpo del adolescente.

Miró nuevamente hacia la peliturquesa y su decepción fue grande al verla rodeada de sus compañeras, que imaginó se acercaron para cuchichear sobre lo que el maestro le pudo haber dicho, fingió desinterés y jugando al que no tenía nada mejor que hacer se sentó en unas sillas al sol, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la peliturquesa que oía a las demás parlotear.

-¿a que no saben qué fue lo que vi la otra vez?-preguntó Sasha, una chica de pelo castaño, la mayoría negó y la miró atenta-trata de Vegeta Ouji-y rió divertida al ver a las chicas interesadas, miró a la peliturquesa que levantaba la mirada y la observaba expectante.

-ser la compañera de asiento de Ouji te trae ventajas ¿no?-murmuró burlesca la rubia quien a la vez observaba a su amiga, Bulma desvió la mirada intentando parecer desinteresada y sobre todo no mostrar los celos que sentía por Sasha.

-oh claro-asintió la chica-a veces me pregunta cosas-dijo orgullosa-aunque cosas tontas… como que clase toca después-dijo con decepción-como sea… últimamente lo he visto revisar el muro de una chica-el grupo de por lo menos seis chicas exclamó con sorpresa y Bulma sintió su corazón partirse en dos con su revelación, se puso de pie y tomó su chaleco-y a que no adivinan… es del curso-dijo burlesca, sintió su pulso acelerarse y sin querer escuchar una palabra más al respecto se alejó del grupo-¿eh? ¡Bulma!-la llamó la chica observándola irse.

La peliturquesa tomó su bolso y sin esperar ni mirar a nadie se fue a los camerinos, no quería oír de Vegeta mirando a otras chicas, la idea la dejaba profundamente mal… dolida ¡estaba coqueteándole y andaba espiando a chicas por las redes sociales! Era un pelmazo, bufó molesta y dejó su bolso en una banca al entrar al camerino. Aunque él no le había coqueteado directamente ¿o sí? ¿Pedirle sexo era coquetear? Suspiró agotada y sin esperar más se cambió de ropa, abrochaba su sujetador cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¡maldición!-chilló molesta cuando vio a sus amigas entrar apuradas y cerrar la puerta-¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes?

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!-exclamó angustiada la pelinegra-¡debiste oír lo que dijo Sasha!

-no me interesa-murmuró desviando la mirada y tomando su blusa-Sasha es una chismosa… no quiero saber lo que anda diciendo-balbuceó conteniendo su rabia mientras abrochaba sus botones.

-¿A sí?-preguntó con picardía la rubia-vaya… entonces no te interesa saber que es a una tal Bulma a quien Vegeta Ouji espía su muro todos los días-murmuró fingiendo desinterés mientras se quitaba el bañador, la peliturquesa detuvo sus movimientos, volteó lentamente hacia ambas chicas y las miró absorta-mírala ja ja ja se quedó sin habla-se burló la rubia tomando su toalla y caminando hacia las duchas.

-¿es… es eso cierto Milk?-preguntó a la pelinegra quien era más seria y nunca bromeaba con ese tipo de cosas.

-sip… lo es-dijo sonriente-Sasha comentó que revisa tu muro por lo menos una vez al día.-exclamó entusiasta-¿Qué crees que significa eso? ¡Le gustas!

-yo…-parpadeó confundida, pronto la confusión pasó a segundo plano y la alegría llenó su cuerpo-¡oh dios! ¡Le intereso! ¡No es solo un juego!-chilló con júbilo saltando.

-¿solo un juego?-preguntó extrañada la pelinegra-¿de qué hablas?

-nada-se apresuró en responder la peliturquesa mientras subía su falda-tonterías mías-dijo sonriente, no podía quitar de su rostro la mirada ensoñadora y la sonrisa de tonta.

Salió del camarín sin esperar a sus amigas, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho, eso cambiaba todo el asunto. Aunque sus mejillas no dejaban de arder en calor, no podía dejar de pensar que era el momento, que ese detalle era el precursor para dar un paso adelante con él.

¡Lo invitaría a salir!

Dejó sus cosas en su casillero y sacó su cuaderno y libro de Geografía, dando brinquitos de alegría llegó a su salón, tarareando feliz y sin parar de saltar llegó a su puesto, dejó sus cosas en la mesa y miró la hora en su móvil, en unos minutos saldrían al último receso del día y hablaría con él.

-¿siempre andas saltando mostrando tus bragas de fresas?-abrió los ojos como plato y miró hacia el otro lado del salón, creyó que no había nadie en la habitación y sus mejillas se incendiaron al ver a nada menos que a su amado sentado mirando su móvil. Parpadeó nerviosa ¿Qué podía decir? ¡Ni siquiera podía negarlo! Su ropa interior estaba repleta de fresas ¿él las había visto en ese momento o antes?

-eres un pervertido-murmuró acusadora, lo vio alzar una ceja y sonreír de lado sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su aparato y su corazón se detuvo ante esa imagen ¡Era tan hermoso! Al siguiente segundo su corazón palpitó con fuerza y lo sintió en su garganta.

-y tu una exhibicionista-respondió mostrando sus caninos con elegancia, en ese momento la peliturquesa notó el salvajismo y magnetismo que emitía el chico, nunca lo había notado antes, él no era hermoso… era sensual. De cierto modo seductor cuando quería serlo ¿la intentaba seducir? Porque vaya que funcionaba.

-no es así-murmuró con reproche mientras sus labios se amurraban, él volteó hacia ella y la observó-como sea…-desvió su mirada nerviosa y miró hacia afuera, estaban solos en el salón. Quizás era el momento de actuar, en el receso todos los verían interactuar y serían la comidilla del colegio ¡sobre todo ahora que Sasha les había contado que era a ella quien él espiaba! Quizás pensarían que aprovechó la instancia para atacar al chico, aunque de cierto modo era así… ¡pero a ella le gustaba desde antes! No podían decir que solo se estaba aprovechando.-ehm…-volteó nuevamente hacia él quien miraba su móvil sin prestarle atención-Vegeta…-el chico bajó el aparato y volvió a mirarla, sus mejillas estaban rojas y podía notar el nerviosismo de la chica-ehm… ¿quieres tomar un helado después de la clase?-preguntó tímida, la vio parpadear y desviar la mirada, para el segundo después volver a observarlo, ¿así que ese era su primer movimiento? ¿Tomar helados?...

-no-miró la decepción en sus facciones, disfrutando el momento, sus ojos abiertos y su boca ligeramente abierta, la vio agachar la mirada decepcionada, seguramente ahora estaba más avergonzada.

Sintió su corazón encogerse y su pecho comprimirlo de todos modos, ¿Por qué la espiaba en redes sociales y en persona la trataba así? ¡Le había costado mucho armarse de valor y él la rechazaba! Siempre rechazo… siempre era un no por su parte. Tragó saliva con dificultad, el timbre sonó y su cuerpo se movió solo, sacó su monedero y se puso de pie, caminó fingiendo calma y sin mirarlo salió del salón.

Después del receso, la clase de Geografía dio inicio, ya todos los alumnos estaban en sus puestos a la espera del maestro, Vegeta miraba cada cierto rato a la peliturquesa, estaba desplomada en el mesón apoyando su cabeza en una mano y con la otra sostenía una barra de cereal que mascaba sin ganas, alzó una ceja al mirarla tan diferente a otras veces, parecía completamente distinta a la típica faceta que demostraba, pero casi podía asegurar que ni ella misma lo notaba, estaba pensativa y no tomaba en cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus amigas le hablaron y fue allí cuando la chica se reincorporó y se sentó educadamente.

No pudo dejar de preguntarse ¿cómo sería ella en su casa? Algo le decía que actuaba completamente diferente y la idea le llamaba profundamente la atención.

La clase pasó sin imprevistos, Bulma no estuvo muy atenta al maestro. Estaba aburrida, quería irse a casa. Tener que respirar el mismo aire de ese infeliz la ponía de malhumor, él parecía disfrutar burlarse de ella y jugar con sus sentimientos y era lo que más la hastiaba, ella había sido honesta y le había hecho saber sus intenciones y él pisoteaba su amor como si fuera nada, andaba ahí libre por la vida con su apariencia de chico misterioso y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Empezaba a aburrirse.

Estaba hastiada. Su paciencia tenía un límite y su rechazo la agotaba mentalmente. Cuando el timbre indicando el término de clases sonó, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigas sin dar explicaciones, bajó las escaleras sin mirar a nadie y cuando llegó a su casillero sacó su mochila y patines apresurada, como si huyera de algo o alguien. Se sacó un zapato y encajó su pie en un patín inclinándose hacia delante para poder encajar las correas.

-te acepto un café-dio un salto de susto y pegó sus manos a los casilleros, volteó sorprendida hacia atrás y vio a Vegeta con sus manos en el bolsillo mirándola serio-no me gusta el helado…-confesó desviando la mirada.

Parpadeó sorprendida, ¿por eso le había dicho que no? Su corazón latió con fuerza, no sabía que pensar. Él la confundía… nunca sabía que pasaba por su mente y la situación empezaba a inquietarla.

-¿estás jugando conmigo?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados cuando empezaron a aparecer estudiantes que al igual que ellos dejaban sus cosas en los casilleros y se iban del establecimiento.

-¿no me habías invitado un helado?-preguntó molesto-no quiero, no me gustan, cómprame un café-se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo hacia su casilla.

Aún más extrañada que antes, se cambió su otro zapato y tomó su mochila, salió del establecimiento pensativa ¿Qué había sido eso? Negó con la cabeza y movió sus pies suavemente deslizándose lentamente por el patio de tierra hasta la salida del recinto, se despidió del conserje y antes de poder doblar hacia la izquierda se detuvo al ver al chico misterioso apoyado en el mural. El pelinegro miró sus pies alzando una ceja, Bulma parpadeó y lo imitó observando sus patines.

-¿te vienes en patines al colegio?-preguntó perplejo.

-si… a veces-dijo y por primera vez pudo hablar sin ruborizarse o ponerse nerviosa, se felicitó mentalmente y entonces recordó su plática de antes-¿quieres un café entonces?-preguntó ladeando su rostro hacia un lado. El joven asintió en silencio y ella sonrió, sin saber que esa sonrisa puso terriblemente nervioso al chico-bien… conozco una tienda muy buena cerca del parque-movió su pie hacia delante deslizando las ruedas con suavidad-con Milk y Lazuli siempre compramos malteadas allí

-¿tus amigas?-preguntó mirando los patines. Bulma frunció el ceño y lo miró alzando una ceja mientras él la seguía caminando lento al igual que ella patinaba con lentitud.

-si… nuestras compañeras ¿te sabes el nombre de alguno por lo menos?-preguntó acusadora-ya llevas cuanto ¿un mes en el curso?-el chico se encogió de hombros y miró hacia delante.-hmp engreído.

-igual te gusto-afirmó el chico mirando hacia el frente.

-¡deja de sacármelo en cara!-exclamó sintiendo sus mejillas arder-imbécil-susurró desviando la mirada, él sonrió ladinamente mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, había descubierto que le gustaba hacerla enfadar, sentía que era más cercano a su personalidad y no a esa chica ejemplar con la que todos trataban. En cambio, esa chica que gruñía y lo insultaba y mentía, la sentía real.

Él no respondió, caminó en silencio y ella pensando qué decir o preguntar se la pasó patinando a su lado igual de callada. Dos cuadras más abajo encontraron una tiendita que solo dejaba ver una ventanilla para atender, en ella un par de señoras atendían con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¡jovencita!-exclamó una al reconocerla, el chico alzó una ceja y la miró disimuladamente, no parecía de esas chicas que se la pasaba comiendo dulces, o quizás sí y las calorías y grasas se iban a sus atributos femeninos, tenía sentido-¿lo de siempre?

-¡sí! un barquillo doble de fresa y fresa con trocitos de fresa-sonrió la peliturquesa, Vegeta frunció el ceño, con eso y sus bragas había quedado más que claro que amaba las fresas-¡anda!-le habló al chico-pide

-un cappuccino sin azúcar ni endulzante-dijo serio, la señora asintió y una preparó el helado de la chica y la otra el café del joven, Bulma frunció el ceño.

-¿para todo eres así de amargado?-preguntó alzando una ceja, el pelinegro volteó hacia ella y la miró fijamente, tanto que la chica tuvo que voltear hacia otro lado cuando sus mejillas se ruborizaron nuevamente, al parecer no se había curado de lo que él la hacía sentir.

-tal vez-murmuró sin mirarla y Bulma sintió que por primera vez estaba siendo honesto, o al menos que no se burlaba, la señora que le preparaba el café al chico se lo extendió junto a una bombilla y unas servilletas-gracias…-la peliturquesa frunció el ceño, realmente tenía una forma especial de hablar que parecía que en vez de decir "gracias" decía "púdrete".

Recibió su barquillo y pagó por ambas cosas, nuevamente en silencio se dirigieron hacia el parque de la comuna, habían uno que otros grupos de adolescentes fumando o platicando, jugando con skates o de lleno dándose besos y acariciándose con "disimulo". Se sentaron en unas banquillas a la sombra, Bulma miró al joven beber de su café sin siquiera soplar y fue allí, en ese momento que entendió lo distintos que podían ser. Él prefería lo caliente y amargo, ella lo dulce y helado… esa era una simple cosa de gustos opuestos pero bien sabía que era la punta del iceberg.

-y… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-murmuró mientras lamía del primer sabor fresa con trozos de fresa.

-nada en particular-murmuró mirando a los chicos de otras escuelas jugar con sus tablas e intentar hacer trucos.

-uhm…-frunció el ceño mirándolo extrañada, ¿cómo no tenía ningún hobbies?-ehm… ¿te gusta el Arte?-se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su café-¿Por qué estás en el Taller entonces?-se encogió de hombros nuevamente sin dejar de mirar al grupo de adolescentes-… ¿te gustan los deportes?-preguntó mirándolo seria, lo vio pensativo y pensó que esta vez por lo menos hablaría, dejó el café apoyado en su pierna y asintió sin mirarla-… ¡¿cuál es tu maldito problema!?-exclamó molesta haciéndolo voltear hacia ella por primera vez desde que se habían sentado.

El joven parpadeó confundido y la observó serio, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, sus delgadas cejas tan fruncidas que casi se tocaban y en sus ojos zafiro la furia se podía ver con claridad, sus labios rosa estaban tan amurrados que parecían más pequeñitos de lo que eran realmente.

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó con calma, observó el helado de la chica y notó que se derretía.

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir si ni siquiera me hablas?-preguntó molesta.

-porque no obtendré lo que quiero de ti si no me conoces antes-musitó con calma y cero pudor que la sorprendió, ¿cómo podía decir esas cosas sin siquiera ruborizarse?-creo que eres ese tipo de chica ¿no?-preguntó alzando una ceja mientras acercaba el vaso de plumavit a sus labios.

-ósea… que ¿solo aceptaste para que… en algún momento acceda a tu…-balbuceó confundida y nerviosa, el chico bebió de su café y la miró fijamente, tragó saliva y sintió su corazón latir fuertemente-¿aceptas venir para que yo acepte tener sexo contigo?-preguntó con más confianza, él asintió sin responder, abrió la boca ligeramente y antes de siquiera poder decir algo lo vio acercarse, su estómago se tensó de la sola idea de pensar lo que él podría querer, la mano libre de él se movió rápido y antes de parpadear el índice del chico atajó una gota de helado que caía.

-en algún momento aceptarás-respondió mientras acercaba su dedo y lo lamía.

-… ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-preguntó mientras rodeaba su helado con su lengua sacando todos los restos de helado derretido.

-no lo sé-confesó el chico mirándola fijamente-no digo que con ello estoy ganando-se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a los chicos que jugaban con skate-puede que pase cuando tú lo decidas y no cuando yo quiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó nerviosa, lo imitó y miró a los chicos que jugaban alegres, entre ellos había un tipo que ella reconoció de inmediato, sus mejillas se incendiaron y desvió la mirada-uhm… ¿podemos irnos de aquí?

-¿Por qué? Tú sugeriste este lugar-la acusó, la chica volvió a mirar al grupo y agachó la mirada-¿hay alguien que quieres evitar?-preguntó suspicaz y profundamente interesado en su respuesta.

-uhm… si-confesó mirándolo-hay un chico allí que me gustaba antes y pues… no quiero que me vea-no supo porque pero su sinceridad le molestó. O quizás fue la situación en sí, que ella quisiera evitar a un amor antiguo lo hizo pensar que quizás no era tan antiguo si lo quería evitar, que le importaba y por ende, lo que ella sentía por él no era tan fuerte como ingenuamente creía. Sus cejas se fruncieron intensamente y la miró por el rabillo del ojo sin poder disimular la mueca de enojo.

-¿Cuál es?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

-es el hermano gemelo de Lazuli-apuntó disimuladamente con su dedo y él buscó entre los chicos hacia donde ella apuntaba, para su sorpresa un chico bien parecido estaba entre ellos riendo, y ahora que lo notaba si se parecía a la amiga de la peliturquesa, frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿y porque ya no te gusta?-preguntó volviendo a mirarla.

-porque llegaste tú-confesó sin siquiera pensarlo, cuando lo notó sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y su estómago revolverse, volteó nerviosa hacia él y pensó como cambiar sus dichos pero la intensa mirada de él la encandiló. Lo miró a los ojos y por un momento tuvo el impulso de besarlo, pero ese impulso fue opacado cuando una gota de su helado cayó en su muslo, miró su pierna y frunció sus cejas-rayos…

El chico miró sus contorneadas piernas y sin una pizca de pudor con su dedo índice de antes quitó con suavidad el helado de su piel, ambos sintieron esa carga eléctrica. La chispa se encendió y se miraron al mismo tiempo, Vegeta se sorprendió internamente, nunca había sentido esa necesidad antes, su cuerpo se aceleró y el deseo fue automático. Bulma sintió el calor recorrerla, no podía creer que un simple toque de su dedo la hubiera hecho sentir aquello, el joven sin dejar de mirarla llevó su dedo a su boca, y ella pudo asegurar que lo hacía apropósito, provocándola. Diciéndole entre líneas que podía lamer así su piel si ella se lo permitía.

-creí que no te gustaba el helado…-susurró intentando zafar de esa poderosa y peligrosa magia que había surgido entre ellos.

-no me gusta-concordó el chico-¿siempre pides el mismo sabor?-preguntó alzando una ceja, la chica asintió seria al mismo tiempo que una brisa movía su cabello, se apresuró en dejarlo detrás de su oreja antes que se manchara con su helado-¿Qué más tienes con fresas aparte de tus bragas?-preguntó burlón.

-¡ash cállate!-exclamó avergonzada-deja de andar viéndome todo el tiempo-lo acusó sin siquiera pensarlo, al instante una ola de vergüenza la invadió. No quiso voltear a verlo, se sentía más ruborizada que nunca y no quería que sus ojos negros la acusaran y la hicieran sentir más pequeña de lo que ya se sentía.

-necesito material para mis fantasías nocturnas-dijo burlesco al mismo tiempo que ella lamía su helado, casi bota el barquillo al toser nerviosa por sus dichos, volteó hacia él más roja que nunca y él solo pudo reír, ella siempre le causaba gracia, su risa aunque fue corta y precisa sorprendió a la peliturquesa, tanto que olvidó por completo el regaño que le iba a dar por sus dichos, lo miró sorprendida.

-te reíste-dijo anonadada.

-¿y?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño-¿no puedo?

-nunca lo haces-susurró aún asombrada-ya había pensado que eras un alíen que no podía sentir emociones humanas-el chico alzó ambas cejas y ella desvió la mirada nerviosa, Vegeta abrió los ojos como plato y la miró sin creérselo.

-¿realmente lo pensaste?-le preguntó acusador, y ver su nerviosismo se lo confirmó-oh maldición… eres una caja de pandora-dijo riendo mientras se ponía de pie, Bulma parpadeó confundida por sus dichos y lo vio botar el recipiente vacío de su café. Se puso de pie y lo siguió-¿Qué?-preguntó cuándo llegó a su lado-¿quieres irte?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-si…-asintió tomando de su helado-empieza a oscurecer y no le avisé a mamá que estaría más tiempo afuera-el joven la miró unos segundos y asintió. Caminaron hacia la salida del parque, Bulma miró hacia los chicos con skate y maldijo su suerte cuando Lapis alzó la mirada y la saludó con su mano, la peliturquesa sonrió y lo saludó llamando la atención del pelinegro que observó el intercambio atento.

Salieron en silencio del parque, Bulma siguió lamiendo su helado y él pensando en el chico de antes, si era hermano de la amiga de ella ¿lo vería seguido no?, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, supuso que era así. O quizás no era tan cercana a sus amigas y no se juntaban fuera de la escuela.

¿Por qué le importaba? Miró el suelo pensativo cuando el ruido de las ruedas llamó su atención nuevamente, Bulma lo notó y lo miró sonriendo.

-¿te gustan los patines?-preguntó rompiendo el silencio, el chico levantó la mirada hacia ella y desvió la mirada sin responder-¿sabes patinar?-preguntó y él asintió.-eso es genial, podríamos ir a patinar juntos algún día…-murmuró nerviosa y sonrojada ante la idea.

-podría ser-su corazón se detuvo unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron como plato ¿estaba pensándolo? ¡Eso podría ser una cita! Su corazón latía con fuerza como queriendo escapar de su cuerpo y tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmar sus ideas y sus ilusiones.

-conozco una plaza perfecta para ello…-murmuró fingiendo desinterés y sobre todo calma, el pelinegro volteó hacia ella y la miró fijamente, tragó saliva y lo miró nerviosa. Sentía su rostro caliente y sabía que seguramente estaba ruborizada y eso solo la delataba.

-el sábado-abrió la boca ligeramente y lo contempló sin mirarlo, ella… él… un sábado… una cita… una cita… ¡una cita con Vegeta! Y ya no pudo seguir mirándolo, le dio la espalda abruptamente y su corazón bombeó más fuerte y sus mejillas parecían dos pequeños focos de calor-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada-se apresuró en responder-debo irme-dijo sin mirarlo-dentro de la semana nos ponemos de acuerdo-y sin esperar una respuesta impulsó un pie delante del otro y las ruedas se deslizaron por el pavimento con velocidad-hasta mañana- y apresuró sus movimientos.

Vegeta observó su falda mecerse de lado a lado y el viento levantarla de vez en cuando, parpadeó confundido, ella era más extraña de lo que pensó. De por sí las mujeres eran raras, pero Bulma Brief superaba los parámetros con creces. O quizás ella no era tan extraña y lo confundía al ser la primera chica con la que tenía más contacto de lo usual, nunca había salido después de clases con una compañera, menos tomarse algo y platicar. De las veces que se relacionó con mujeres fue algo concreto y no hubieron muchas palabras de por medio, con suerte se supo el nombre, pero con Bulma era incomparable, el desafío era completamente nuevo y aunque buscaba conseguir lo mismo que tuvo de las otras chicas, el método era distinto y las consecuencias que podrían traerle también, ella había dejado claro su objetivo y él igual, ideas completamente diferentes y que ninguno sabía quién lo conseguiría primero. Ella lo divertía, tenía razón, nunca se reía, y ella sin conocerlo lo sabía.

Ahora lo veía… ella tenía las mismas posibilidades que él de salirse con la suya en el juego que había iniciado entre ellos. En poco tiempo había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado en los últimos años, siempre lo entretenía cuando estaba cerca, ella era divertida e impredecible. Era la emoción de sus días. Esa revelación lo sacudió internamente ¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo esa chica había conseguido tanto de él?

Negó mentalmente y la imitó caminando hacia su hogar, empezaba a disgustarle la idea de perder. Él no quería enamorarse de esa loca, la idea le parecía ridícula, ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, no se parecían en nada.

¿Qué podría tener en común él con una chica como ella? aparte de los patines… sonrió de lado, quizás más de lo que creía.

Caminó hacia su casa más animado, entusiasmado y sobre todo ansioso por la cita que tendrían el sábado. Si hacía bien sus movimientos, el juego podría terminar ese mismo día. Sabía que podía conseguirlo, ella no era muy distinta a las demás, quería convencerse de ello.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Siempre que imagino las situaciones de este fic, me da risa xD y ternura ajajja ellos normales y adolescentes me parecen adorables, bueno a veces xDD bueno este cap nos saca un poco de lo dramático de GTC, no? xD

me gusta este fic, me divierte y me causa mucha risa xDD ajaja aunque quizás no sea gracioso ajajaj xD soy como Kaio-sama, me rió de tonterías y soy pésima diciendo chistes xD

por ahora Bulma está algo retraída, no se muestra como es xD ya viene la Bulma explosiva y gruñona ajaja Is Coming, ¿cómo lidiará Vegeta con la Bulma coqueta y caprichosa? ya veremos xDD

bueno, los dejo :D son las 3:48am en mi país y debería dormir xDDD

Gracias por sus comentarios :D me animan demasiado! y muchas gracias por leer :D

cuídense y que tengan linda semana C:

Nos leemos :D


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Desafíos personales

Día jueves de humanidades, o así le llamaba mentalmente la peliturquesa. Partiendo el día con Sociología, luego Desarrollo de valores, Educación sexual, Cívica y finalmente Música, que era lo único diferente dentro del área de humanidad.

Miró la hora en el reloj central de la sala, en tres minutos el ring del timbre sonaría y daría como finalizada la clase de Desarrollo de valores, su pie se movió nerviosamente, lleno de ansiedad. Aunque las ansias no habían dejado su cuerpo desde la tarde anterior.

Se había decidido a hablar con él para ponerse de acuerdo por su cita del sábado y sobre todo, dejar de ocultarse. No quería seguir comportándose como una idiota, no quería que él viera eso de ella cuando era la chica más brillante de la escuela, si quería enamorarlo debía demostrarle que ella era la mejor.

Sus amigas la miraban divertidas, había llegado a contarles sobre las novedades (omitiendo ciertos detalles) a lo que ellas tomaron como que se había despabilado al oír el "chisme" de Sasha. Por ende habían acordado en dejarla sola en el segundo recreo para que pudiera hablar con el chico misterioso.

Pronto el timbre sonó indicando la salida al receso, sus amigas se pararon abruptamente y casi corrieron hacia la salida, para la presidenta fue la peor actuación de la vida. Rodó los ojos y miró hacia el chico al otro lado del salón, el adolescente se puso de pie con calma y mirando su móvil caminó hacia la salida.

Tomó su monedero y con los ánimos a flor de piel lo siguió, a paso apresurado llegó hacia el chico quién no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás.

— ¡Vegeta! — Exclamó, el chico extrañado volteó hacia ella quien lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Vas a la cafetería? —el chico miró hacia delante nuevamente y asintió. Bulma por un momento sintió que algo andaba mal pero prefirió pasarlo por alto, a la larga el chico en sí no era muy comunicativo.

Pero efectivamente algo andaba "mal", el chico no había dejado de pensar en la tarde con ella, y había llegado a una resolución. El juego terminaría el sábado.

— Tendrás el honor de caminar conmigo—dijo divertida la peliturquesa, el chico frunció el ceño y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, a pesar de su determinación anterior no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por la criatura que caminaba junto a él ¿A dónde se había ido la vergüenza y los sonrojos?

— ¿Por qué no estás avergonzada hoy? —Preguntó sin tapujos, la peliturquesa volteó hacia él y abrió los ojos sorprendida y en ese mismo instante un tono rosáceo tiñó sus mejillas, y él tuvo que contenerse para no reír por su pequeña victoria.

— Qué pregunta más estúpida—Refunfuñó la adolescente alzando la barbilla con soberbia meciendo su cabello suelto que solo iba adornado con un cintillo.

— ¿Crees que me conoces por lo de ayer? —Preguntó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, y la chica pudo percibir el veneno en su pregunta, y supo que definitivamente algo andaba mal, detuvo su paso y con las manos en su cintura miró al chico que al sentirla detenerse volteó hacia atrás. Vegeta escondió cualquier rastro de emoción, e incluso de sí mismo, porque ver esa postura de seguridad le encantó. Se dio cuenta ahí, en ese instante, que la Bulma que se escondía del resto era más atractiva que la que todos conocían.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Solo estoy siendo amable ¡Engreído! —chilló la chica haciéndolo respingar sorprendido, la peliturquesa al ver su rostro de asombro notó que había perdido la calma ¡ése estúpido chico la hacía sobre reaccionar! Miró hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie más hubiera oído su chillido y suspiró aliviada al no ver compañeros pendientes del intercambio.

— Ósea… ¿Quieres tratar al chico que te gusta como a todos los demás? —Preguntó alzando una ceja realmente curioso por la respuesta, y esta vez no pudo esconder su sonrisa ladina al ver su rostro completamente rojo y sus ojos saltones y grandes por su atrevimiento, en menos de un minuto la chica lo tomó de la mano sorprendiéndolo y lo empujó hasta un rincón debajo de la escalera.

Así, ambos inclinados levemente y escondidos se quedaron viendo. Él completamente ansioso, a oscuras y escondidas ¿Qué mejor? Y ella completamente indignada y avergonzada.

— Vamos a aclarar algo tú y yo—susurró la chica.

— ¿A qué viene esa actitud de mafioso?

— ¡Basta! Cállate y escúchame—Exigió la chica— no vuelvas a decir eso—ordenó la peliturquesa con su ceño arrugado.

— ¿Qué te gusto? —Preguntó sin poder evitar que sonara a reproche, pero es que su actitud lo hacía desconfiar ¿Por qué esconderse para decir tal tontería?

— Sí… no vuelvas a hacerlo—dijo la chica soltando su mano al darse cuenta que aún la agarraba con fuerza y sin vergüenza, sintió sus mejillas arder al notarlo— al menos en el colegio…

— ¿Te avergüenza? —preguntó escudriñándola con sus ojos negros, en eso se oyeron voces de estudiantes que bajaban por la escala, la chica se escondió aún más y él solo pudo observarla.

— No es que me avergüence… pero no es bien visto lo que está pasando—Balbuceó la chica desviando la mirada.

— Y según tú ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó acercándose de modo depredador al parecer de la chica.

— ¿Por qué preguntas si lo sabes? ¡Tú mismo empezaste "esto"! —exclamó alzando un poco la voz para luego cubrir su boca.

— ¿Qué es "esto"? —Quería nuevamente llevarla al límite, poder ver sus gestos y esa altanería que intentaba controlar para conservar las apariencias y sabía cómo provocarla.

— ¡Ash! Me largo—Gruñó la chica—no estoy para estos juegos, más tarde hablamos—la vio pasar por su lado mientras inclinaba su espalda para no golpear su cabeza y estuvo tentado a impedir su huida, pero se contuvo, en cambio observó sus piernas expuestas gracias a su postura.

A medio camino hacia la cafetería el timbre sonó, más molesta que antes se devolvió al salón. Odiaba esa manía de él, era como si constantemente buscara molestarla y lo peor era que lo conseguía.

Una vez dentro del salón se dirigió hacia su pupitre evitando mirar hacia el puesto del chico, sus amigas la esperaban con una sonrisa llena de picardía y solo pudo ignorar sus tontos rostros que solo la irritaron todavía más.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntanos todo! —dijo la pelinegra volteándose hacia su puesto mientras que la rubia la imitaba.

— No hablamos…—murmuró ordenando su puesto, sacudiendo las migas de goma de borrar, organizando las hojas y poniendo sus lápices en su estuche todas las puntas hacia el mismo lado.

— Pero ¿Qué hiciste en el recreo? —Preguntó la rubia extrañada.

— Estuve con él pero solo discutiendo—suspiró y apoyó su rostro en sus manos— quizás solo pierdo el tiempo… nos llevamos pésimo.

— Bulma—habló seria la pelinegra llamando la atención de ambas— no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes ¿Me oíste? Antes de eso no tires la toalla o te golpearé—la peliturquesa iba a replicar cuando el profesor ingresó al salón, suspiró y guardó su comentario, pronto los estudiantes tomaron asiento y esperaron que el maestro iniciara la clase.

Educación sexual. Como su nombre indicaba, la clase trataba de dar la mejor guía sobre sexualidad, normalmente era una clase a la que igual que las demás no le prestaba atención, pero el tema de ese día fue interesante. El maestro hablaba sobre el ciclo femenino, y aunque la mayoría intentaba no reír, no podían evitar mirarse los unos a los otros para ver si alguno sentía vergüenza o algo parecido para ser el blanco de las bromas.

Vegeta oía a medias, miraba de vez en cuando a la peliturquesa que parecía atenta a los dichos del profesor, pero pronto se sintió observada y volteó hacia él que a pesar de ser descubierto no desvió en ningún momento su mirada, la vio fruncir el ceño y alzar la barbilla de modo infantil hacia el maestro otra vez. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y la imitó mirando hacia el frente.

El resto del día escolar pasó sin novedad, ella sumida en sus obligaciones como presidenta estudiantil, él observando todo desde lejos. Para cuando el timbre sonó ella no estaba en el salón, él no tenía idea donde pudiera estar y eso lo inquietaba, suponía que ella algo quería hablarle o quizás estaba tomando sus palabras muy literal.

Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y como todos los días salió a paso lento pero firme del salón, no iba concentrado en su alrededor, el pasillo pronto se llenó de estudiantes que como siempre, se apresuraban por salir. Entre tantos, oyó el nombre de ella, cosa que lo hizo prestar atención al ver a las chicas que se sentaban delante de ella en el salón, por ende también sus compañeras.

— ¿Esperaremos a Bulma? —preguntó la rubia.

— Ella dijo que no nos preocupáramos, saldrá en una media hora de la reunión—dijo pensativa la pelinegra, y él no necesitó oír más de aquello.

.

.

.

Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil y chistó por lo bajo, la reunión con los maestros había sido más extensa de lo que pensó, pero la situación del festival escolar era importante de tratar. Después de casi una hora desde que el timbre había sonado, no había ni un alma en el establecimiento, al menos de estudiantes porque los auxiliares y docentes seguían dando vueltas.

Llegó a su casillero y como siempre guardó sus cosas y cambió sus zapatos por los patines, suspiró cansada y salió del edificio con movimientos suaves y lentos, al menos pronto sería viernes y podría descansar un poco. Al pasar por la portería se despidió del guardia y salió del establecimiento. Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando se percató del chico apoyado en el mural. Paró en seco y miró al joven misterioso que al oírla se reincorporaba de su pose de reposo, parpadeó confundida mientras el chico metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y la miraba con su semblante habitual.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó extrañada, él no respondió. Bulma frunció el ceño y sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, prefirió por irse, estaba por oscurecer y no le animaba volver a casa de noche— uhm… nos vemos mañana—dijo no muy convencida y patinó pasando de largo.

El joven miró a la adolescente con semblante serio, había pensado que decir cuando le viera pero se había quedado en blanco ¿qué le pasaba?

— Hey— la llamó desviando la mirada, la chica detuvo su huida y volteó hacia él expectante— ¿Qué me querías decir esta mañana?

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó confundida, pero la confusión solo duró unos segundos cuando la ilusión se apoderó de su raciocinio— ¿me estabas esperando para preguntar eso? — Exclamó sin esconder su humor incomodando al chico— vaya… no eres tan idiota como creí

— ¿Así tratas al chico que te gusta? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Para con eso! —chilló molesta— quería preguntar por lo del sábado, solo eso—balbuceó desviando la mirada avergonzada, dándole un pequeño triunfo al pelinegro, que por fin sentía que volvía a tomar dominio de la situación. No le gustaba del todo esa seguridad de ella, pero era netamente porque lo encandilaba.

— ¿No habías dicho que conocías un lugar? —Preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado.

— ¡Ah! Cierto… entonces ¿Te parece que nos juntemos en la entrada del colegio a las 3pm? — Frunció el ceño y negó llamando la atención de la chica— ¿Qué hay de malo?

— A las 12—murmuró dándole la espalda— si llegas un minuto tarde, me largo—y caminó en dirección a su hogar.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Me harás levantarme temprano un día sábado?! En ese caso prefiero no salir—Chilló molesta cruzándose de brazos, el chico volteó hacia ella alzando una ceja.

— Así que la presidenta es una holgazana—dijo asintiendo para sí mismo, la peliturquesa se erizó por completo cuando lo oyó y solo pudo balbucear incongruencias— así que ¿Eres de esas personas que cuando está en casa, se la pasa con buzos y el pelo desordenado? —Al verla abrir los ojos como plato se lo confirmó, sonrió de lado y volteó hacia delante para seguir con su camino—me lo imaginé… A las 12, ni un minuto más—sentenció con humor.

Bulma miró como el chico se iba y suspiró, sentía que él la leía como un libro abierto y ella no podía descifrar nada de él, pero tenía la esperanza que con esa cita y las futuras (porque sí, no pensaba dejarlo ir) aprendería sobre él, sonrió a pesar de la irritación inicial, a pesar de las discusiones y reproches, la pasaba bien con él. Más animada que antes recorrió el camino a su casa, esperaba con ansias ese día de su primera cita.

Y a pesar de las ansias, la impaciencia y sobre todo el nerviosismo, ese día llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban, el viernes pasó sin imprevistos y nada interesante, no necesitaron confirmarse nada para saber que la cita del sábado iba sí o sí.

El día estaba cálido pero nublado, por lo que la peliturquesa optó por usar unas pantis medias oscuras, unos short de jeans que cubrían tres centímetros más debajo de su trasero, un top rosa y un chaleco delgado que dejó abierto para lucir el top. En su cabello se hizo una coleta alta, antes de salir acomodó bien su fleco y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no estaba ni muy arreglada ni desaliñada a su parecer, no quería hacerlo pensar que se había esforzado en lucir bien para él. Tomó un bolsito pequeño donde echó sus llaves, su teléfono móvil y su monedero.

Se despidió de su madre que como siempre cocinaba, y salió de su hogar con los patines puestos. Patinó a velocidad prudente, no quería parecer ansiosa o llegar toda transpirada, por lo que decidió a irse con calma. El viento soplaba fresco y golpeaba su rostro con suavidad, sonrió de dicha en pensar que lo vería un día sábado sin su uniforme ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que tendrían una cita después de su rechazo? ¡Jamás! A pesar que las intenciones del chico eran algo turbias… no dejaba de pensar que gracias a eso podía estar cerca de él, él mismo había entendido que no conseguiría lo que él quería de un día para otro y estaba dispuesto a tener citas con ella.

Llegó a la entrada de la escuela a las 12:03 pm, y él no estaba allí, sino que casi llegando a la esquina de la cuadra, se iba.

— ¡Vegeta! —Exclamó asustada, el chico al oír su voz detuvo su paso y volteó hacia ella— no seas tan radical—murmuró llegando a su lado, pero él no respondió. El pelinegro la observó de pies a cabeza, reparando en su vestimenta y en que definitivamente era el uniforme que hacía opacar su figura. La chica notó su mirada y aunque por un momento le indignó sentirse así de estudiada, al siguiente pensó diferente. Él le había dicho antes que le gustaba su cuerpo, y era por eso que hacía todo esto, debía saber usar eso a su favor.

— Llegas tarde—murmuró el adolescente con el ceño fruncido.

— Exagerado—soltó con un mohín infantil— ven, es por acá—fue el turno de la chica estudiarlo, el chico vestía una remera ajustada que para su sorpresa dejaba ver a la perfección su torso trabajado, no parecía el físico de un chico de 16 años, quizás la genética lo había bendecido demasiado. Usaba unos jeans grises y unas zapatillas de lona negra, era incluso reservado para vestirse— es extraño verte sin el uniforme…—murmuró la chica empezando a patinar sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Para mí es extraño observarte con ropa—soltó burlón provocándola.

— Imbécil—susurró la chica desviando la mirada— ¿y tus patines? — preguntó volteando hacia él mientras doblaba en la esquina hacia la derecha. El chico observó la calle que a pesar de ser parte de la escuela nunca había visitado ya que su casa estaba en otra dirección.

— En mi mochila—murmuró observando las casas en frente de la escuela, la chica asintió mirando por primera vez su bolso detrás de su espalda. Se fueron en silencio hasta pasar la cuadra donde el establecimiento se ubicaba, Bulma lo miraba a hurtadillas y se sorprendía de ver su rostro que reflejaba la curiosidad por su entorno, sin lugar a dudas parecía normal.

— ¿No conocías por acá? —Preguntó con diversión, el chico negó sin mirarla— vaya… quizás eres el único chico de toda la escuela que no conoce la plaza que hay detrás je je je—Vegeta frunció el ceño y volteó hacia ella observándola serio— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué tendría que conocerla? — la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida y miró hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que una brisa removía su fleco.

— Todos en algún momento han ido a divertirse allí ¿Acaso no sales con amigos o compañeros de vez en cuando? —preguntó volteándose hacia atrás y patinando de espaldas al camino, el pelinegro escondió el asombro por su actitud, había algo en ella que lo sorprendía por mínimo que fuera, a ciencia cierta no sabía qué, pero creía suponer que se debía a que era la primera chica y primera persona a excepción de su familia con la que tenía más contacto que el habitual.

— No salgo con nadie después de clases—murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los notó distintos pero no supo identificar el porqué.

— Uhm… ¿No tienes amigos? —el chico negó y Bulma miró el suelo pensativa, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre lo vio rodeado de personas pero nunca con el mismo grupo, tampoco lo había visto hablar con alguien más aparte de ella y aunque por una parte eso la hizo sentir muy especial, por otra no pudo dejar de pensar que eso era triste. Demasiado triste.

— ¿Eso te afecta? —preguntó el chico al ver su rostro pintado con la congoja, la chica levantó la mirada del suelo y se volteó hacia delante patinando en la misma dirección que él caminaba.

— Es que no dejo de pensar que es triste…—murmuró apenada.

— ¿Piensas que estoy solo porque nadie quiere ser mi amigo? —Preguntó con incredulidad, la peliturquesa volteó hacia él rápidamente y observó su risa burlesca— No tengo amigos porque no quiero, son fastidiosos—se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el frente, a lo lejos pudo notar como unos arbustos sobresalían de la vista constante de casas.

— ¿No te sientes solo? —Preguntó después de unos minutos, él negó sin mirarla— pues yo creo que sí—afirmó con mayor seguridad en su voz, el chico volteó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido ¿Quién se creía que era? Nadie podía afirmar algo así de él porque no lo conocían y sobre todo porque ella estaba equivocada, iba a replicar pero ella siguió hablando— nadie quiere estar solo, somos seres sociales por naturaleza… el humano no está hecho para vivir en soledad.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? Nunca me ha hecho falta nadie, y quiero seguir así, no digas esas cosas como si me conocieras— Bulma frunció el ceño y bufó llamando su atención, el pelinegro la miró con el ceño arrugado y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

— Pues entonces ¿Qué haces conmigo un sábado, eh? —Preguntó con reproche— es obvio que quieres entablar amistades, y es normal porq—

— No te confundas—La interrumpió el adolescente— estoy aquí contigo un sábado solo porque quiero follarte— y aunque fue agradable ver el rubor en sus mejillas su enojo fue más grande, es que creía firmemente que la chica empezaba a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían o a creer cosas de él de las que no tenía idea, que la quisiera para pasar un rato no significaba que quería que supiera de su vida.

— Con tu actitud, dudo que lo consigas—murmuró con sorna la peliturquesa llamando la atención de él mientras llegaban a la entrada de una plaza bastante amplia que sorprendió inicialmente al pelinegro. El lugar era extenso y estaba bien fraccionado por un área verde bien cuidada y otra de concreto liso donde a pesar de la hora, habían bastantes personas practicando algún deporte.

Vegeta después de admirar el lugar volteó hacia ella nuevamente, quien era notorio su mal humor, analizó las últimas palabras de ella y no le gustó para nada su reflexión. Él estaba seguro que conseguiría su propósito y para ello no tenía por qué tratarla de modo diferente, ni hacer algún mayor esfuerzo que el que hacía actualmente. Pero podía notar su disconformidad y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

— ¿Los conoces? —La voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia ella, la peliturquesa apuntaba hacia la cancha de bascket y hubiera deseado no hacerle caso. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios cuando vio a un chico del 2 D hacerle señas con la mano y llamarlo con efusividad— creo que… ¿Son compañeros de nuestro colegio, no? —preguntó la chica volteando hacia él.

— Si… son del D, vámonos—murmuró dando la media vuelta, Bulma parpadeó confundida y volvió a mirar hacia el chico alto de cabellos alborotados que lo llamaba con insistencia, entonces lo recordó. En la clase de natación él también se le había acercado a Vegeta ¿Serían amigos? Pestañeó un par de veces y sonrió volteando hacia el chico que se disponía a largarse, pero se lo impidió tomando su mano, Vegeta extrañado volteó hacia ella quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja, muy para su asombro ya había dejado atrás su mal humor de recién.

— ¡Vayamos a saludar! —Exclamó llena de júbilo— anda ¡vamos! —tironeó del muchacho que por asombro no pudo reaccionar a tiempo mientras era jalado hacia el chico que detestaba.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —Dijo el joven perdiendo la paciencia— ¡No quiero ir! —abrió los ojos intentando darle énfasis a su disposición pero la chica lo ignoró respondiéndole con una cantarina risa.

— Es por cortesía—Soltó burlesca llegando donde el chico que al verlos ir hacia él corrió para alcanzarlos en medio camino.

— ¡Vegeta! Viniste—Dijo con alegría— es primera vez que te animas a venir—Bulma soltó la mano del chico que refunfuñando miraba al adolescente más alto, la peliturquesa rió por lo bajo, su enamorado parecía un gatito arisco que gruñía y se engrifaba al ver al otro chico.

— Hmp—El pelinegro desvió la mirada molesto— ya me iba, no me quedaré a tu estúpido juego—sentenció con molestia.

— ¿Qué juego? —murmuró la peliturquesa, el chico más alto volteó hacia ella por primera vez y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Tú eres la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil! Vaya Vegeta…—rió con picardía— no sabía que tuvieras novia— el chico misterioso frunció el ceño dispuesto a corregirlo, pero no fue necesario, la adolescente se le adelantó.

— No somos novios—Dijo con una sonrisa la chica que incluso le dolió, pero nuevamente no entendía por qué— somos amigos—y eso lo sorprendió, la miró intentando ocultar su asombro inicial y sobre todo intentando calmarse, ella lo confundía ¿Amigos? ¿Ella lo consideraba un amigo?... su primera amiga… — Bulma—dijo la chica extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, el joven más alto le sonrió y estrechó su mano.

— Soy Goku—Miró al joven serio que estaba atento al intercambio y habló— estuve invitando a Vegeta hace meses a este lugar, nunca me hizo caso je je je

— Bueno, ahora está aquí ¡Vayan a divertirse! —dijo con regocijo, el joven frunció el ceño y la miró estrechando los ojos, sabía que se divertía con su situación y se lo comprobó cuando la chica volteó hacia él y le guiñó el ojo coquetamente, provocándole un sonrojo que escondió desviando la mirada.

— ¡Eso es genial! —Exclamó el más alto— ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? —preguntó nervioso rascándose la nuca.

— No y ya te dije que no—respondió serio—y tampoco me quedaré a jugar, me comprometí con Bulma—y a la peliturquesa se le llenó de afecto el pecho, ¡Un compromiso con ella! eso sonaba tan bien… y su nombre saliendo de sus labios fue épico, las mejillas de la adolescente se incendiaron y una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios rosa.

— Anda… juega un rato con ellos—interrumpió sonriendo la chica—si anotas unos puntos, te daré un premio—dijo sonriéndole y llamó de inmediato la atención del pelinegro, Vegeta la miró de modo suspicaz y sin pensarlo mucho tomó su mano y se alejó de Goku quien miraba la situación confundido. Bulma parpadeó sorprendida al ser jalada por él, se alejaron unos cuantos metros donde el chico alto no los pudiera oír.

— ¿Qué me darás? —La interrogó expectante, Bulma alzó ambas cejas unos segundos y al siguiente sonrió de lado mirándolo con superioridad.

— Eso es una sor-pre-sa—Murmuró con diversión—anda, ve y juega con tu amigo ¿Ves que sí tienes amigos? Hoy ganaste dos—y le guiñó el ojo de modo juguetón.

— Él no es mi amigo—Soltó incómodo—y tú tampoco a lo eres—y a pesar de que su rostro de indignación por sus dichos le divirtió, había algo más importante a su parecer por tratar— y bien ¿Qué me darás?

— ¡Nada si sigues actuando como un niño! Ahora ve y diviértete con tu amigo—Le ordenó con impaciencia, el chico frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— Él no es mi amigo—Sentenció molesto otra vez— más te vale que valga la pena—gruñó apuntándola con un dedo índice, Bulma rió divertida y siguió al chico quien se adelantó hacia el joven alto que los esperaba paciente.

En unos minutos caminaron los tres hacia una cancha donde un grupo de chicos los esperaban, el chico le entregó su mochila y se unió al resto de muchachos en la cancha deportiva, Bulma no reconoció a ninguno en particular pero le parecía haberlos visto en el colegio, muy para su sorpresa, todos recibieron alegres al pelinegro, pero Vegeta solo los ignoró con eficacia digna de él. Suspiró y miró el juego que empezaba, Vegeta y Goku estaban en el mismo equipo, la peliturquesa se sorprendió ver como el chico se manejaba con la pelota de bascket ball, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el chico anotara una canasta de 3 puntos, sonrió y aplaudió entusiasmada a su amor, ¿Quién lo diría? Estaba cumpliendo una de sus tantas fantasías, observarlo jugar y animarlo, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y solo podía mirar con amor al perfecto chico jugar como todo un profesional entre el grupo.

Vegeta anotó más de 20 puntos él solo, su equipo fue el indiscutido ganador y aunque todos disfrutaban y reían por la victoria, el chico simplemente los dejó solos y caminó hacia la peliturquesa que les aplaudía con entusiasmo.

— ¡Eso fue genial! —Exclamó Goku siguiéndolo mientras respiraba agitado— Vegeta… en serio deberías ser parte el equipo.

— No molestes—Murmuró llegando junto a la peliturquesa que miraba el intercambio curiosa— ya te dije que no me meteré a ningún club de idiotas.

— ¡Vegeta! —Exclamó la chica llamando la atención de ambos— deberías hacerlo ¡El club de Bascket por fin ganaría las nacionales! —Chilló con emoción—contigo y Goku en el equipo sin dudas ganarían.

— No me interesa—Desvió la mirada y bufó molesto.

— No tiene caso… desde que lo conozco se lo vengo pidiendo—suspiró el más alto— en fin, fue bueno jugar un rato ¿no? —preguntó hacia el chico que lo ignoró magistralmente, Bulma frunció el ceño y miró a Goku, empezaba a sentirse mal por la actitud de Vegeta— uhm… bueno, nos vemos—se despidió con una sonrisa y volvió a la cancha en un trote suave.

Bulma miró al chico irse y suspiró, volteó hacia el pelinegro que la miraba serio y ella le frunció el ceño y dejó sus manos en su cintura.

— ¡Eso fue muy feo de tu parte! Goku fue muy amistoso ¿Por qué eres así con tu amigo?

— Él no es mi amigo, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo? —Soltó con exasperación— ¿Y mi premio?

— Eres un interesado— Lo acusó la chica cruzándose de brazos— ¡Anda ponte los patines! —y huyó de él con maestría.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al verla alejarse tomó la mochila que estaba en el suelo y sin esperar más tiempo se sacó las zapatillas y se puso sus patines negros, ajustó las correas, se volvió a poner la mochila y la buscó con la mirada, para su sorpresa la chica ya iba por el otro extremo de la plaza pavimentada, se notaba su experiencia con los zapatos con ruedas. Pero a él nadie le ganaba, sin perder un minuto más se deslizó hacia delante con rapidez, movía sus pies con destreza y en poco tiempo ya podía seguirle el ritmo, se desconcentró unos segundos con el meneo de sus caderas, la atracción que sentía por ella era indiscutible, cada vez se convencía más en que realmente era la chica más bella de la escuela. Pero no era solo eso, Bulma era más que esa etiqueta y lo había aprendido al conocerla de a poco, con sus tontas discusiones y con cada sonrisa o palabra que salía de sus labios.

Ella era de otro mundo. Quizás ahora la entendía cuando le confesó que pensaba que él era una alíen, sonrió de solo recordarlo, se fue acercando poco a poco y su melena que se balanceaba de lado a lado llamó su atención, su cabello debía ser suave, como todo en ella, seguramente invertía tiempo y dinero en su cuidado. Bulma volteó hacia atrás cuando lo vio a solo unos metros, la chica soltó una risa divertida y se le escurrió acelerando sus movimientos, el pelinegro frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado, entendía su punto, una competencia.

Y él siempre ganaba. Pero la chica era veloz, de eso no tenía dudas y se lo había dejado en claro cuando sin problema alguno lo había dejado atrás en la curva, la chica esquivaba al resto de personas que estaban jugando por el lugar sin problema alguno, le sorprendía sus movimientos felinos y sobre todo lo alegre que se veía. Su sonrisa lo idiotizaba.

Pero no era tiempo para distraerse, debía ganar. Se concentró como si su vida dependiera de aquella victoria y poniendo un poco de esfuerzo logró alcanzarla, extendió su mano para poder agarrar su chaleco que salía hacia atrás por el movimiento pero Bulma volteó hacia atrás justo en ese momento, la chica alzó las cejas sorprendida por su habilidad y se alejó rápidamente antes que la tocara.

— ¡No me alcanzarás tan fácil! — Le gritó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

— Eso ya lo veremos— Contestó a la chica, y estaban tan concentrados en su competencia que no eran conscientes de la atención que llamaban, eran de los pocos que patinaban, la mayoría jugaba con alguna pelota o Skate, y sobre todo que mantuvieran esa velocidad.

Bulma no dejaba de reír, sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel por la persecución y no dejaba de pensar que estar con él era fenomenal, sentía la brisa remover su fleco y chocar con sus dientes pero no le importaba, lo estaba pasando genial y esos detalles no impedirían ni arruinarían su día. Oyó las ruedas de unos patines cerca de ella, muy cerca y su estómago se tensó de inmediato como si de un peligro huyera, mordió su labio inferior y se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar mayor velocidad, volteó nuevamente hacia atrás y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su amado estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia sonriéndole malicioso, gritó de asombro mezclado con diversión y volteó hacia delante a tiempo para ver a un grupo de adultos que practicaban Pilates en medio de la zona, abrió los ojos como plato al notar que por la distancia ya no podía evitarlos y lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear para aminorar el golpe, pero no resultó. Terminó de todas maneras en el suelo, pero no sola.

Al intentar detenerse abruptamente no le dio tiempo al chico para reaccionar, ambos cayeron de golpe al suelo, él sobre ella y agradeció a todos los santos que la pierna de la chica que estaba entre las de él no hubiera golpeado cierta parte que sabía dolería, Vegeta arrugó el ceño al sentir el ardor de las palmas por la caída que probablemente estarían raspadas, iba a preguntarle a la chica por su estado pero al oír su risa se alejó para mirarla, Bulma no dejaba de reír aunque sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? —La acusó con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento, habían unos hombres allí—Respondió entre risas, rió unos minutos más y miró al chico que se había quedado callado observándola, Vegeta tragó saliva disimuladamente, la cercanía empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza, miraba sus labios y sus ojos y ella pareció captar sus intenciones al detener su risa.

Bulma desvió la mirada avergonzada al percatarse de su cercanía y con movimientos sutiles lo alejó de ella, Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto con él mismo por su tonto actuar y con ella por esa distancia que ponía entre ambos, no la entendía ¡Ella le había dicho que él le gustaba! ¿Por qué insistía con alejarse entonces? Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla, estudiándola, como si con eso pudiera obtener las respuestas.

— ¿No me ayudarás? —Preguntó con un puchero infantil en sus labios mientras extendía su mano hacia el chico, Vegeta sin responderle se alejó— ¡Ash! Imbécil.

— Vamos—Le habló una vez que la chica sacudió sus ropas y revisaba sus pantis medias que no se hubieran dañado con la caída, la peliturquesa lo miró confundida— a mí casa.

— ¿Me estás invitando a comer? —Exclamó asombrada, él no respondió pero patinó hacia la salida de la plaza, Bulma tomó su rostro con sus manos intentando calmar el sonrojo que había arrasado en sus mejillas ¡No lo podía creer! La estaba invitando a su casa ¿Podría ponerse mejor su cita?

Con una sonrisa radiante siguió al muchacho, conocería su casa… había tenido una cita con Vegeta Ouji y ahora conocería su casa, su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento podría escupirlo. Ansiosa salió de la plaza sin borrar la sonrisa, esta vez el chico también se fue patinando y así ambos se devolvieron por el camino inicial hacia la escuela.

Bulma lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo inquieta, ¿Debía buscarle algún tema de conversación? El silencio nunca fue su mejor amigo, y constantemente la impacientaba.

— No como cualquier cosa, ¿Me oíste? —soltó con altanería alzando su barbilla cuando pasaron de largo por la escuela, el chico la miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso? —Preguntó escondiendo su humor.

— Pues… porque más te vale que el almuerzo sea agradable—Dijo volteando hacia él, abrió la boca ligeramente cuando la sonrisa ladina y sensual según ella se formó en los labios del chico.

— No te llevo a almorzar— La peliturquesa frunció el ceño y lo miró llena de confusión y Vegeta hubiera deseado poder tomar su móvil y sacarle una foto porque su rostro de incredulidad era divertidísimo.

— Y… ¿A qué voy entonces? — Preguntó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y mirarlo fijamente.

— Vas para que pueda cobrar mi premio—Contestó sin una pizca de vergüenza, la chica lo miró más confundida que antes y él ya no pudo ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa que exhibió sus caninos.

— Pero… aun no decido tu premio—Balbuceó más confundida que antes, la sonrisa del rostro masculino se borró y en cambio la miró fijamente, y Bulma sabía que el chico intentaba decirle algo sin tener que hablar, la peliturquesa detuvo su andar y lo miró fijamente, el chico serio la observaba directamente a los ojos y al igual que ella detuvo su paso.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, Bulma frunció el ceño dándose por vencida.

— No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que qui—

— Y ¿Me lo preguntas? —La interrumpió el chico y fue como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera sobre la peliturquesa, abrió los ojos como plato y el chico sonrió triunfante cuando por fin lo entendió.

— ¡Me llevas a tu casa para que puedas acostarte conmigo! — Exclamó con indignación y el chico se encogió de hombros. — ¡Ash! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? — Soltó molesta mientras apretaba las manos en puños— ¡No cobrarás tu premio ni hoy ni nunca! ¡Pervertido! — y lo abofeteó. Nuevamente sorprendiéndolo.

Vegeta se quedó allí de pie, estoico sintiendo como su mejilla ardía por su atrevimiento, pero definitivamente valió la pena, si bien, no se salió con la suya, poder ver ese fuego en sus ojos lo hacía soportar cualquier bofetada. Sonrió de lado mientras miraba su cuerpo perderse en el camino doblando hacia la izquierda, había sido una tarde bastante agradable, más de lo que llegó a imaginar. Entre el día con ella y el partido con los imbéciles del 2 D… su día definitivamente había sido entretenido.

Bien, el juego no acabaría ese sábado, pero a pesar de todo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, estaba más interesado aún, no solo en salirse con la suya, también en ella. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba perdiendo… y él odiaba perder.

* * *

N/A: Holi! Gracias por comentar en el cap anterior xDDD Me encantan estos dos xDDD me hacen reír demasiado con su extraña ineguidad ajajaj bueno, ehm no tengo mucho que decir sobre este cap creo, a modo spoiler en el otro cap habrá un acercamiento :x ajajja

nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar :) Espero poder actualizar pronto cualquiera de mis fic :3

Que estén muy bien y se cuidan :D


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Algo que nos une

Muchas voces y palabras la atacaron en ese momento, tuvo que fruncir el ceño para entender lo que cada uno de sus compañeros trataba de decirle. Había pasado casi una semana desde su "cita", era jueves nuevamente pero esta semana había sido todo un reto.

Habían comenzado los preparativos del festival escolar, se habían dedicado exclusivamente a ello, por ende clases normales no hubo. Como presidenta debía estar involucrada en más de una cosa, es más, debía fiscalizar cada asunto y novedad que surgiera, y no solo su curso estaba constantemente pidiendo su opinión y liderazgo. Además, cada día había por lo menos una reunión del consejo estudiantil y a veces hasta los profesores se hacían participes de ello. Todo debía salir perfecto, la siguiente semana empezaba la celebración del aniversario del establecimiento que cumplía nada menos que 100 años y por ello se realizaba el dichoso festival.

Estaba cansada. No solo de los preparativos, de sus compañeros, de sus profesores sino que emocionalmente. Se sentía furiosa por él, por su culpa. No había dejado de pensar en ese maldito chico aun cuando debía estar concentrada en otros asuntos. Lo que más le irritaba era que él la ignoraba, claro, ella partió ignorándolo pero el estúpido chico la imitaba ¿Es que no se sentía ni un poquito arrepentido por su descaro? Cada noche desde aquél sábado se preguntó si debió ir con él, si debió aceptar lo que quería o por lo menos averiguar de qué trataba el asunto… podía perfectamente resumir su dilema en el "qué hubiera pasado si…" constantemente la duda la invadía y le costaba ser parte 100% de lo que verdaderamente importaba o mejor dicho, de sus obligaciones porque ¿Cómo decidía que era más importante? Por un lado estaba su vida escolar y su apariencia que resguardar, por otro… sus deseos, sentimientos y pensamientos que estaban en ese maleducado chico misterioso.

— ¡Presidenta! ¿Está oyéndonos? — Dijo exaltada una chica pelirroja muy atractiva de ojos verde jade. Bulma volvió al presente y miró a todos los estudiantes que la rodeaban que habían ido a visitar su sala.

— Eh… podría haberlo hecho si no hablaran todos a la vez…— Murmuró molesta— bien… ¿Quién llegó primero? — pasó un buen rato oyendo "problemas" de ubicación, falta de material e ingresos para los puestos, poca participación de algunos estudiantes y pérdidas de maestros que no apoyaban a ciertos cursos. Intentó dar la mejor solución a cada uno de ellos, el último en acercarse fue el presidente de su curso, un chico alto y esbelto, sus ojos café chocolate se posaron en su compañera y frunció sus cejas negras, Bulma alzó una ceja y suspiró— entonces ¿Qué pasa con nuestro perfecto curso? — dijo con ironía.

— Es Ouji otra vez— Soltó molesto el chico, la peliturquesa se reincorporó de un salto al oír su apellido y miró nerviosa al castaño— volvió a agarrar sus cosas e irse ¡No ha ayudado en nada!

— Eh… bien ehm— Miró a cada lado buscando alguna idea, le habían reclamado desde el lunes sobre la poca participación de su enamorado, insistiéndole que fuera ella a hablar con él que así podría tener más peso sus órdenes ¿Qué hizo? Se escabulló como pudo de esas peticiones ¡No quería hablarle! El maldito guapo chico se iba en el horario de almuerzo y no volvía más, esa semana la asistencia no corría, de partida se preguntaba la presidenta para qué había ido si no hacía nada y terminaba yéndose temprano.

— ¿Y bien?... ¡Habla de una vez con él! — Gruñó el chico— quizás a ti te oiga.

— Pero Li ¿Qué te hace pensar que me escuchará? — Exclamó acariciándose la sien moviendo su fleco.

— Yo oí que nunca participa en estas cosas— Dijo Ana acercándose— en el C brillaba por su ausencia, no creo que lo haga con nosotros.

— Pero este salón no es el C— Dijo molesto Li— en el A todos somos superiores, que se esté escapando solo nos desprestigia ¿Cómo puedes tolerar eso Bulma? — Preguntó mirándola con desprecio, la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y en su mente una lista de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, desde que se lanzaba a golpearlo entre las piernas hasta que lo insultaba y le levantaba el dedo medio de la mano. Pero ella era una alumna predilecta y ese no era el comportamiento de una alumna predilecta…

— Li… he estado atareada de tantos líos— Dijo con calma fingida, el chico desvió la mirada olvidando por completo que su compañera tenía más problemas que los suyos por su cargo— trataré de hablar con él…

— Podrías ir ahora… acaba de irse hace cinco minutos— Respondió Li, Bulma suspiró cansada y se puso de pie, tomó sus libretas donde había anotado cada petición y posible solución y las pegó a su pecho— lo siento…— la presidenta levantó la mirada hacia el chico que desvió el rostro como si con eso pudiera ocultar su sonrojo— no pensé en tus problemas…

— Ah… descuida, ya vengo— Fingió una nueva sonrisa que distrajo por un momento al chico y caminó hacia la salida, Ana alzó una ceja y miró al presidente de curso de modo suspicaz.

Una vez fuera del salón la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Bulma desapareció y al mismo tiempo una ola de pensamientos malignos cruzó por su cabeza, desde los deseos de golpear a Li hasta incendiar el colegio. Negó meciendo sus mechones sueltos _"mucho videojuegos para ti, Bulma Brief_ " pensó. Caminó hacia la escalera en dirección de la salida del establecimiento, suponía que el molesto Ouji debía estar por ahí. En el camino tuvo que más de una vez levantar la mano en modo de disculpa y decir un "lo lamento, ahora estoy ocupada" a chicos y chicas que al verla corrieron a llorar como hijos buscando a su madre.

— ¡Hey! — Bulma volteó hacia atrás encontrándose con Goku y un chico calvo que recordaba haber visto el sábado— ¿Cómo has estado novia de Vegeta?

— No soy su novia— Respondió seria, Krillin miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y le pegó un codazo en el abdomen.

— ¡¿Ves?! Es imposible que Vegeta saliera con la Presidenta— La peliturquesa abrió los ojos sorprendida, al segundo después frunció el ceño mirando al chico calvo.

— ¿Y… según tú porque es imposible que nosotros seamos novios? — Preguntó conteniendo la rabia. El chico bajito pudo notar su timbre de voz perturbado y balbuceó nervioso acariciando su nuca.

— Pu-pu-pues porque tú eres tan…— El ceño de la chica se frunció aún más expectante— tan deslumbrante… y él tan… amargado ¡No lo sé! — exclamó nervioso— son demasiado opuestos para que algo pueda resultar…— la peliturquesa contuvo la respiración por dos segundos, desvió la mirada buscando un punto fijo donde pudiera concentrarse y borrar de su mente aquello, porque ella también lo había pensado más de una vez.

— Uhm… como sea ¿Lo han visto? — Preguntó retomando la calma.

— ¡Pasó por aquí hace unos minutos! — Exclamó con entusiasmo el chico alto de cabello alborotado— aunque iba con su mochila— susurró pensativo, Bulma asintió y siguió su camino— ¡Dale mis saludos!

— ¡Bulma! — La peliturquesa volteó hacia el chico calvo que sonrojado miraba hacia todos lados moviendo sus dedos nervioso, parpadeó confundida y se acercó a él— yo… ehm… ¿Lazuli tiene novio? — Preguntó más rojo que un tomate.

— ¿Eh? — Su cara de asombro puso más nervioso aún al chico calvo, terminó por sonreír y negar con la cabeza alegrando al chico con su respuesta— deberías hablarle, aunque no lo parezca… Lazuli es muy amigable con los chicos tiernos— Krillin se ruborizó cuando ella le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando al chico misterioso.

— ¡Tengo una oportunidad! — Oyó exclamar al chico, Bulma negó sonriente y bajó la escalera de salto en salto. Cuando puso su pie en la última planta levantó la mirada y vio al chico caminar con calma hacia la salida, frunció el ceño admirando su peinado y mochila negra de marca cara. Eso llamó su atención, nunca antes se había fijado en esos detalles ¿Era Vegeta Ouji un chico adinerado? Para estar en ese colegio no necesitaban ser de buena familia, si había un estudiante con buen rendimiento académico tenía un pase libre para ese establecimiento, las becas funcionaban muy bien, el ambiente familiar y grato que se daba en aquella escuela no excluía a ambos tipos de "mundos", rara vez se oía algún rumor o habían casos de buylling hacia alguna persona.

— ¡Hey tú! — Gritó llamándolo, el chico al oír su voz detuvo su paso y volteó ligeramente su rostro para mirarla— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Qué te importa? — Respondió volviendo su mirada hacia el frente y retomando su camino, el chico ocultó la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al verla allí y suponía que ahora estaba roja de rabia y pensando en cómo matarlo. Pero era lo que correspondía, sí, él estuvo toda la semana esperando que ella se acercara a pedir disculpas por su bofetada y el haber faltado a su palabra pero lo ignoró magistralmente, ahora hacerla rabiar un poco no le haría nada de mal.

— ¿Cómo que qué me importa? — Chilló caminando hacia él— ¡Debes ayudar en los preparativos! Te has ido todos estos días ¡No has ayudado en nada! — exclamó sujetándolo de la mano y haciendo que el chico se detuviera, Vegeta volteó hacia ella alzando una ceja por su cercanía y ella lo notó rápidamente soltándolo y desviando la mirada con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

— No me interesa, no participo en esas estupideces— Dijo desinteresado— ¿Por qué debería ayudar en algo que no usaré ni me beneficiará? — Bulma frunció el ceño ante su actitud, abrió la boca ligeramente para hablar pero no pudo articular nada, el chico miró sus labios y luego sus ojos, sus mejillas y otra vez sus labios.

— ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Eres parte del curso y del colegio! Y claro que te beneficiará ¡Lo pasaremos muy bien la próxima semana! El curso está haciendo un puesto de café y debe—

— No me interesa— Interrumpió— nunca participo, no lo haré ahora porque tú me lo digas, adiós— Bulma miró la espalda del chico pensativa, ¿Cómo tendría amigos si no se acercaba a nadie, por el contrario, se alejaba?

— Vegeta…— El chico suspiró y volteó hacia ella, estaban solos en el pasillo, cada estudiante estaba trabajando en los arreglos del festival y esa área del colegio aún no se llenaba ya que faltaban por lo menos tres horas para la salida— quédate… ¿Si? — susurró acercándose, el pelinegro la miró pensativo, otra vez en su rostro estaba aquella mirada de tristeza o compasión, no lo sabía, era la misma que vio cuando le dijo que no tenía amigos ¿Por qué creía que él estaba mal por eso? ¡Él amaba la soledad! Detestaba a la gente, la multitud lo irritaba, los ruidos lo ponían de mal humor ¿Cómo participar en algo que reunía todo eso?

— No— Soltó sin mirarla y siguió caminando.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti… para que te quedes? — Bulma miró el suelo nerviosa evitando verlo a la cara, estaba convencida de que podía conseguir que él se abriera un poco más, y no solo con ella. No podía creer que él prefiriera estar siempre solo a tener amigos, nadie podría vivir feliz así.

— No caeré otra vez— Bulma levantó la mirada confundida, el chico había volteado hacia ella nuevamente y caminaba lentamente en su dirección— me prometiste un premio y no lo cumpliste ¿Por qué creería ahora alguna de tus palabras?

— ¡Me querías llevar a tu casa para aprovecharte de mí! — Chilló sorprendiéndolo por su energía, la vio cubrir su boca rápidamente con ambas manos y mirando a todos lados rogando que nadie la hubiera oído, sus mejillas estaban rojas y podía suponer que la vergüenza la invadía. Tragó saliva con disimulo y sonrió ladinamente observándola con superioridad, la chica volvió a centrarse en él y frunció el ceño— ¡Me desesperas! — susurró conteniendo la rabia.

— ¿Y qué? — Se encogió de hombros y la miró aburrido— podrías haberte negado en el momento, no te iba a obligar— Bulma lo observó nerviosa, no dejaba de sorprenderla ¿Cómo podía mantener la calma en esa situación y diciendo tanta cosa… extraña?

—… ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa entonces? — Preguntó en un susurro desviando la mirada. Vegeta sonrió triunfante y se acercó quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia, la peliturquesa levantó la mirada nerviosa al encontrarse con su cercanía y sus ojos negros intensos, giró el rostro hacia el lado pero los dedos del misterioso chico se posaron en su barbilla y la obligaron a observarlo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de poder decir alguna palabra, los labios del chico la silenciaron.

Había besado antes… en la guardería. Tuvo un novio a los 4 años, no funcionó. Cuando se enamoró de Vegeta a los 13 años no tomó en cuenta a ningún otro chico, a veces intentó salir con algún pretendiente, pero nada salió de aquello. Era su primer beso siendo consciente de la importancia de aquello. Y fue increíble.

Los labios de su amado eran suaves, se movían lento sobre los suyos, tenía un sabor dulce en su boca lo que le sorprendió ya que él no toleraba lo dulce ¿De dónde vendría aquel sabor? Movieron sus labios unos segundos, casi un minuto quizás… cuando el chico se alejó de ella, el rostro de la peliturquesa estaba en completo asombro y totalmente rojo. Vegeta levantó una ceja al mirarla sin habla, sonrió burlón y caminó hacia la salida alejándose de ella una vez más.

— ¿Eh? — Susurró retornando a la realidad al verlo salir, corrió detrás alcanzándolo en el patio— ¿No te quedarás?

— No— Respondió él con una sonrisa de triunfo que la incomodó, Bulma frunció el ceño por su actitud burlesca y afirmándose de valor que no sentía en ese momento (las mariposas hacían estragos en su estómago) lo encaró.

— Entonces no iré a tu casa— Afirmó con seguridad cruzándose de brazos.

— No puedes negarte, ese fue tu compromiso del sábado, mi premio ¿Lo recuerdas? — Los labios de la chica se abrieron buscando qué decir y él sonrió más divertido que antes— nos veremos el sábado a las 12 en la entrada del colegio otra vez.

— ¡No me acostaré contigo! — Exclamó empuñando sus manos con rabia.

— No llegues tarde— Dijo ignorándola y siguió su camino.

Bulma respiraba agitada, sus mejillas ardían y estaba segura que debía estar más sonrojada que nunca, de pronto hacía más calor del que debería, miró el cielo y notó las nubes grises, maldijo por lo bajo al recordar que llovería. Tocó sus labios de modo inconsciente… él la había besado. Él la había besado… él la había besado ¿Podía sentir más dicha en su pecho? No estaba segura de la respuesta, volvió al colegio caminando lentamente, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos y en lo que acababa de ocurrir, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos no se iba y la rememoraba a cada instante ¿Qué pasaría ese sábado? ¿Habrían más besos? Suspiraba y rogaba que sí… total, que se dejara besar no significaba que él se salía con la suya ¿No?... llegó a su sala en menos de lo que pensó, sus mejillas aún rojas y cuando entró varios voltearon a verla, Lin se acercó con el ceño fruncido al verla sola.

— ¿Y Ouji? — Bulma aguantó la respiración y tragó saliva nerviosa al mismo tiempo, buscó con la mirada a sus amigas y estas la vieron del otro lado del salón mientras pintaban unos cartones.

— Se escabulló— Mintió.

(…)

La lluvia caía constante, el olor a pavimento mojado llenaba su sentido del olfato, la humedad en el ambiente hacía que su piel se enfriara más de la cuenta aunque estuviera resguardado con una sombrilla, miró hacia el lado donde la portería del establecimiento se había abierto hace media hora y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían salido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Se había ido a su casa, comió, vio televisión y allí se encontró pensando en el beso que le había robado… ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en eso? Recordaba su rostro estupefacto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios se curvaban solos. Trataba de recordar su calor pero le era difícil, necesitaba más para memorizarlo… oyó a la modelo del tiempo indicar que caerían 60 milímetros de agua en la ciudad desde las 2 pm, eso era bastante. Miró la hora y pensó en lo agradable que era estar en casa cobijado por el calor en vez de la escuela y que seguramente muchos idiotas irían sin paraguas, rió divertido de solo imaginarlo. Entonces pensó en ella.

Y allí estaba, esperándola afuera del colegio con un paraguas en mano. No se equivocó, la mayoría no le hizo caso al tiempo anoche y ahora sufría las consecuencias, frunció el ceño impaciente ¿Cuánto más tardaría? Recordó esa vez que la esperó después de una reunión de su estúpido consejo estudiantil ¿Estaría nuevamente en eso? ¿Cómo saberlo? Maldijo por lo bajo, debería haberle preguntado por su número móvil… la próxima vez lo haría, pero debía buscar una excusa creíble para no parecer interesado.

A ratos la lluvia paraba, al minuto caía más fuerte y ruidosa. El chico miraba como se formaban charcos en la vereda, las gotas caían estrepitosamente sobre los charcos y las ondas que se producían lo tenían atrapado. Veinte minutos pasaron cuando oyó su voz.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Tenía que ponerse a llover tan fuerte justo cuando salgo? — Volteó hacia la salida donde una Bulma muy molesta miraba hacia el cielo— ¿Es en serio? — refunfuñó sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba con el ceño arrugado y sus ojos entrecerrados por la lluvia que caía sobre su cara. No pudo evitar sonreír ¿Siempre era tan… loca?

— ¿Hablas sola a menudo? — Preguntó, la chica se sobresaltó y miró en su dirección, Vegeta la miró de pies a cabeza al notar que no traía puestos sus patines— ¿Quieres seguir maldiciendo y mojándote? — preguntó desviando la mirada mientras empuñaba su mano dentro de su bolsillo nerviosamente.

Bulma miró perpleja al chico en frente de ella, caminó lentamente hasta él, el muchacho se había ido ¿Por qué había vuelto? Podía notar claramente que había ido a su casa, lucía un jeans azul oscuro y una chaqueta negra que parecía de cuero que le quedaba muy bien en opinión de la chica ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Unas gotas de agua se acumularon en su flequillo y cayeron sobre su ojo haciendo que lo cerrara involuntariamente, restregó con su mano su ojo y sacudió el agua de su cabello, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que el agua no caía más. Parpadeó confundida y miró hacia el lado donde vio al chico junto a ella alzando su brazo que sostenía el paraguas dejándolo entre ambos para que el agua no cayera sobre ninguno, su corazón latió con fuerza, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada vino a su cabeza ¡Estaba compartiendo paraguas con Vegeta Ouji! No podía creerlo, al fin el destino le sonreía y le daba esa fortuita oportunidad… no. No era una oportunidad al azar ¿Él había vuelto para evitar que se mojara? Su corazón ya no cabía en su pecho de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Vegeta? — Preguntó intentando hacer que él la mirara, pero el chico escondía su rostro de ella mirando hacia el otro lado— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Quieres seguir empapándote? — Preguntó sin mirarla, evitando a toda costa que viera su rubor, dio un par de pasos y notó que la chica no lo seguía, volteó hacia la peliturquesa, e inclinó el paraguas hacia ella para que no se mojara. — ¿Qué rayos esperas? — ladró molesto.

— ¿Viniste… a buscarme?... ¿Y me acompañarás a casa? — Murmuró perpleja, el ruido del agua impidió que el chico lograra oír lo que ella balbuceaba, frunció el ceño y la miró molesto. Ella tenía sus mejillas rojas como solía sucederle cuando estaba con él, pero no podía evitarlo. Estuvo toda la tarde pensando que él estaba jugando con ella, que aquél beso lo hizo para burlarse, no era idiota, sabía que había quedado completamente sorprendida por su asalto y que seguramente su rostro lo reflejó, por ello, cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa lobuna y burlesca pensó en ello. Ella era la burla de él.

Y ahora estaba allí. Ofreciéndole un paraguas, e indirectamente que la acompañaría a su casa. Agachó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior para calmarse, no podía romper en llanto ni gritar de alegría en frente de él… además ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

— ¿Por qué volviste? — Preguntó una vez que empezó a caminar junto a él, sus brazos estaban muy pegados, él tuvo que dar pasos cortos para que pudieran andar al mismo ritmo.

— No toleraré ninguna excusa el sábado— Respondió mirando hacia el frente, la lluvia que caía hacía que el paisaje fuera difícil de apreciar, caminaban por el mismo pasaje que él recordaba cuando fueron a tomar helado, solo que esta vez siguieron de largo al pasar por la plazuela deshabitada.

— ¿Es por eso? — Preguntó ocultando su desilusión.

— ¿Por qué más sería? — Respondió volteando hacia ella, Bulma levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo y aunque no hubieran querido, ambos recordaron lo mismo, haciendo que desviaran la mirada en lados opuestos.

Las pisadas silenciosas del pelinegro se deslizaban con pereza sobre los charcos, miraba el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos, podía sentir la presión del brazo femenino en el suyo ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la había ido a buscar y ahora la acompañaba a casa?... ¿Estaba perdiendo…?

— Haremos un café… ¿Quieres atender aunque sea un día? Ya que no has hecho nada…— Habló la peliturquesa después del silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos, podía sentir la tensión extraña que los rodeaba, después de aquel beso ninguno sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar con el otro. Ella no tenía menos experiencia que él al respecto, a pesar de que el chico se había involucrado antes con chicas por un motivo en específico, para él era nuevo todo eso que estaba haciendo… besarla en un pasillo, tener citas en un parque, tomar café… ¿Acompañarla a casa un día de lluvia y compartir paraguas? Ni en su sueño más retorcido había actuado de ese modo.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que iría a servir café a idiotas? — Preguntó indiferente mirando hacia el frente.

— Debemos recaudar dinero para la gira de estudio— Respondió ella sin mirarlo— esta es una buena instancia para ello.

— No iré a esa mierda— Bulma volteó hacia él y no necesitaba mirarla para saber que otra vez estaban esos ojos oceánicos tristes— no tienes que sentir compasión porque no me guste, eso es ridículo.

— ¿Realmente no te gusta? — Preguntó ella, Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la mano de la chica sujetó de su brazo para hacerlo girar hacia la derecha en un cruce, pudo ver un letrero con el nombre de la calle pero no pudo leer por la lluvia que caía.

— Nunca me han gustado— Respondió él intentando mirar el pasaje, las casas se habían vuelto un poco más grande y costosas, supuso que ella venía de buena familia.

— ¿Has ido a alguna al menos? — Preguntó levantando la mirada hacia el frente.

— No— Bulma volteó hacia él sorprendida y detuvo su paso.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas ido a ninguna gira de estudio? — Preguntó asombrada, estaba tan sorprendida que no se percató de la poca distancia que los separaba, ambos debajo del paraguas negro, detenidos en una esquina sin dejar de mirarse.

— Nunca me ha gustado compartir, deja de cuestionarme— Refunfuñó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus labios— yo no te juzgo por ser parlanchina y sociable— Bulma frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla para acercarse acortando la distancia.

— ¡Debes venir a esta gira! Será genial— Exclamó sonriéndole— nos quedaremos en un hostal del sur y acamparemos en el bosque cerca de la playa ¡Será una semana genial! — Vegeta desvió la mirada y negó sin responder, la peliturquesa suspiró y acercó su mano al rostro del chico, el pelinegro volteó hacia ella al sentir la mano fría en su mejilla— si seguimos siendo amigos a fin de año, me gustaría compartir contigo esa semana— él iba a negarse nuevamente, a decirle que no le interesaba compartir con ella ni con nadie, que odiaba acampar y la playa y que sus compañeros y maestros eran desagradables, pero no pudo. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos nuevamente, azul y negro se perdieron en la profundidad del otro, se acercaron más, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran lo mayor posible. Ella relamió sus labios de modo inconsciente, y él guardó en su memoria el movimiento que capturó su atención por completo, decidió actuar. Ladeó su rostro y ella supo que la iba a besar. Un jadeo de asombro escapó de su boca y antes de alejarse él sujetó su espalda con su mano libre, sus labios se acercaron a los suyos y la peliturquesa solo podía mirar atontada lo que estaba a punto de repetirse para finalmente rendirse y cerrar los ojos a la espera de sus labios.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Bulma se sentía con suerte ese día, pero el beso no llegó. Abrió los ojos confundida y reprimiendo la angustia que sintió al no concretarse su beso bajo la lluvia, frunció el ceño cuando notó al pelinegro mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle.

— ¿…Qué? — El chico volteó hacia ella nuevamente, su rostro parecía preocupado.

— ¿No escuchas nada? — La peliturquesa frunció el ceño y trató de poner atención, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, solo el ruido de la lluvia que pegaba con fuerza en el pavimento se podía oír. Bulma miró al chico extrañada, el pelinegro miraba hacia la otra esquina de la cuadra— hay un perro…

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó ella aturdida.

— Oigo un perro llorar ¿Tú no? — Bulma frunció el ceño y volvió a prestar atención, después de unos segundos logró captar lo que él decía. Un pequeño aullido era oíble y miró hacia la misma dirección donde él observaba— vamos a ver…— susurró él, ambos sin despegarse y con el paraguas en manos cruzaron la calle y pasaron al siguiente pasaje, las casas eran un poco más pequeñas, algunas no tenían rejas y otras parecían un poco más descuidadas en comparación con todas las otras grandes residencias.

— ¡Es allí! — Vegeta miró a la chica y esta se separó de él y corrió adelantándose, el pelinegro la siguió y no tardó en alcanzarla. La chica se detuvo entre unos basureros de metal y se agachó— es… un cachorro— ambos muchachos observaron en silencio una caja de cartón pequeña, dentro había un perrito de no más de dos meses completamente empapado por la lluvia, el agua ya había subido dentro de la caja y si no lo sacaban de allí este pronto se ahogaría, además de enfermar— oh dios ¿Cómo pudieron abandonarlo?

— Gente de mierda— La peliturquesa levantó la mirada hacia el chico y este le extendió el paraguas, Bulma lo recibió sin preguntar y observó como el pelinegro se quitaba la chaqueta negra dejando ver una remera azul de manga larga con un estampado que no alcanzó a ver, observó como el chico se ponía de cuclillas y recogía al animalito envolviéndolo en su ropa, el perrito gimoteó en los brazos del joven— maldición… ¿Qué hago con él?

— Lo llevaré a mi casa— Respondió ella mientras él se paraba y ella se preocupaba que el agua no los mojara, Vegeta la observó fijamente con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué? Puedo tenerlo, no me dirán nada.

— Hmp— El pelinegro miró al cachorro y con su chaqueta lo acarició para secarle el pelaje mojado, podía sentir las costillas del animalito, observó su hocico puntiagudo, su pelaje manchado con barro y se preguntó cuánto crecería, el perrito gimió buscando calor al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Bulma lo observó en silencio, Vegeta miraba al perrito sin una emoción aparente, pero ella sabía que algo pasaba por su mente. Pasaron minutos donde el muchacho lo único que hacía era pasar su mano sobre la chaqueta para masajearlo, la peliturquesa reconoció entonces esa mirada. Estaba triste.

— Vamos a mí casa, necesita calor antes que se enferme— Dijo acercándose a verlo, el pelinegro lo escondió entre sus ropas evitando que ella lo mirara— ¿Qué ocurre? — Vegeta desvió la mirada mientras sostenía al cachorro y Bulma casi podía asegurar que el chico no quería entregárselo— ¿Quieres quedarte tú con él? — preguntó.

— No puedo… mi hermano menor es alérgico— Bulma lo escuchó atenta, era primera vez que se enteraba de algo íntimo del chico— y sufre de asma… nunca hemos tenido un perro por lo mismo— susurró para sí mismo, pero ella lo oyó y no solo eso, percibió su tristeza.

— Tengo una idea— Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios llamando la atención del chico, se acercó y levantó una parte de la chaqueta para observar al perrito que parecía dormir en los brazos del joven— me lo llevaré a casa, pero será tuyo ¿Te parece?

— ¿Eh? — Bulma sonrió feliz al ver su rostro iluminado, era primera vez desde que lo conocía que lo veía realmente entusiasmado o motivado por algo, supuso que el cachorro realmente había calado en lo profundo de su alma alienígena, Vegeta Ouji por primera vez le pareció normal. Un chico con problemas como todos, que quería un perro pero no podía tenerlo y eso le inquietaba.

— Lo que oíste, solo le prestaré techo… tú serás su amo— Vegeta miró perplejo a la chica, su corazón latía fuerte y algo parecido a la ansiedad recorría su cuerpo, se sentía como un niño que le obsequiaban el regalo que pidió por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Vivirá contigo… pero será mío? — Preguntó aún perplejo, el perrito gimoteó en ese momento, Bulma se acercó a él y se agarró de su brazo sosteniendo el paraguas con su mano desocupada, el pelinegro la miró sorprendido por la confianza pero no se quejó.

— Podría decirse que será de ambos— Murmuró mientras lo guiaba de vuelta a la otra esquina para seguir caminando a su casa— uhm… ¡Yo seré su madre y tú su padre! — exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa de felicidad. El pelinegro la miró serio y volvió a mirar al perrito que respiraba tranquilo y dejaba de llorar.

— ¿Te dejarán tenerlo? — Preguntó escondiendo el temor que la respuesta negativa le causaba.

— Si… en mi casa aman a los animales, y tenemos bastantes— Asintió orgullosa— no habrá problema, créeme y puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras— susurró desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo y la sonrisa boba. Sentía su corazón latir más que nunca, la idea de compartir el cuidado del cachorro la dejó extasiada, era un vínculo… juntos velarían por el bien estar del perrito y no podía sentirse mejor con eso, cada vez estarían más cercanos.

— Bien…— Asintió el chico— pero yo le compraré su alimento y lo llevaré al veterinario, correré con todos los gastos de él— la peliturquesa volteó hacia él y asintió.

— Si eso quieres, adelante ¿Cómo lo llamamos? ¿Es macho? — Vegeta la miró pensativo, ni siquiera lo había revisado, casi poniéndose de acuerdo ambos detuvieron su marcha, el chico exhibió al perrito y Bulma empujó la chaqueta y lo removió para revisarlo— ya bebé, ya bebé— dijo con voz maternal, el chico frunció el ceño al oírla— ¿Qué tienes ahí bebé? — preguntó mientras el perrito la observaba, le abrió las patitas y de inmediato se encontró con la colita del cachorro que ocultaba sus partes, movió su cola a un lado e hizo un puchero en sus labios— ¡Iug! Es macho— soltó decepcionada mientras lo tapaba otra vez.

— Genial— Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado— ¿Por qué pones esa cara? — Bulma suspiró y volvió a sujetarse de su brazo.

— Quería que fuera hembra, los machos son pervertidos— Murmuró sin dejar de amurrar sus labios— lo esterilizaremos a los 6 meses.

— Hey… ¿No debería primero experimentar la compañía femenina? — Preguntó molesto.

— Claro que no— Dijo indignada— no podemos dejar que preñe a alguna perrita, esos animalitos no tendrán un hogar asegurado— el pelinegro la miró unos segundos y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje, la lluvia había bajado de intensidad y podía vislumbrar a la perfección las casas elegantes. — ¿Qué tal… Copito de nieve? Parece que es blanco, aunque cuando lo bañemos podremos saberlo… le llamaríamos Copito— dijo sonriente.

— Absolutamente no— Dijo indignado— es un nombre ridículo.

— ¿Ah sí? pues… ¿Qué se te ocurre? — El pelinegro guardó silencio y la chica bufó burlesca— uhm… a mí se me ocurren varios, como… Huesos, Spike, Blanco, Master, Frank, Yuki—

— Ghost— Interrumpió el pelinegro, Bulma volteó hacia él y lo encontró sonriéndole al cachorro que había asomado su carita para mirar el camino, el animal era bastante silencioso para ser tan pequeño— se llamará Ghost.

— ¿Fantasma? — Murmuró pensativa— ¿Ves Game Of Thrones? — preguntó divertida, el pelinegro volteó hacia ella sorprendido— ¿Qué?

— Me sorprende que alguien como tu vea esa serie— Respondió él— no pareces esa clase de chica.

— Pues no sabes mucho de mi Vegeta Ouji— Le sonrió con coquetería y miró al cachorrito que observaba a ambos al oírlos hablar— me gusta… Ghost… ¡Hasta se le parece! Míralo… tiene el hocico puntiagudo y su contextura se parece a la de un lobo— el pelinegro asintió orgulloso mirando al perrito, ya ansiaba verlo grande, por muy ingenuo que pudiera resultar… el chico estaba entusiasmado por tener un perro, siempre quiso uno al igual que su hermano, y ahora gracias a salir de su rutina se había encontrado uno, miró a la chica que le sonreía al perro y le hablaba como si fuera un bebé humano fingiendo una voz aguda y extraña. Desde que ella se había cruzado en su vida las cosas se habían vuelto diferentes, animadas era poco. Bulma traía diversión y… chispa a sus monótonos días. El solo verla cada mañana era un agrado, oírla conversar, sonreír, dirigir al curso, discutir, enojarse y chillarle, ruborizarse e incluso ahora oyéndola hacer el ridículo con el pequeño Ghost. Todo se volvía interesante con ella cerca…— estoy segura que cuando le demos un baño quedará más bello que nunca ¿Verdad Ghost? ¿Verdad que sí?

— ¿No estará muy pequeño para bañarlo? — Preguntó indeciso, él no tenía experiencias con mascotas, pero a veces veía el canal de animales en la tv.

— No dormirá conmigo sucio y hediondo— Dijo alzando la barbilla— ¡Vaya se largó otra vez! — Exclamó mirado hacia el frente donde la lluvia nuevamente caía con fuerza— será mejor que nos apresuremos, en la siguiente cuadra está mi casa.

No hablaron más hasta llegar a la casa de la peliturquesa, Vegeta observó fijamente el lugar sin perder detalle alguno, la casa era grande y elegante, estaba bien decorada, tenía dos pisos y un jardín amplio que era rodeado por una gran reja negra, la chica sacó sus llaves de su mochila y abrió la cerradura, empujó la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. El jardín tenía muchas plantas y flores, el chico por un momento se sintió incómodo en aquel lugar tan brillante.

— ¿Segura que pueden tenerlo aquí? — Preguntó mirando el jardín— ¿Y si se come las plantas no lo echarán?

— Claro que no— Negó la chica sonriendo— anda pasa… creo que no hay nadie— murmuró dando pasos firmes por un camino de piedras azules que guiaban hasta el pórtico de la casa. El pelinegro miró a su alrededor y el perrito gimoteó de nuevo— anda apresúrate— Bulma volvió a tomar sus llaves una vez en frente de la gran puerta de roble, cerró el paraguas y lo dejó afuera apoyado en un rincón, el pelinegro frunció el ceño al verla dejar de modo descuidado el objeto— ¡Ya estoy en casa! — el joven entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Miró la entrada curioso, no había ninguna cosa fuera de lugar, cada mueble y pieza de decoración estaba bellamente ubicada, no había ni un rastro de suciedad. Vegeta volvió a mirar a su compañera de clase cuando esta se quitó los zapatos y los dejó desparramados en la entrada y lanzando la mochila a un sillón de tela blanca que parecía fina, rompiendo con la pulcritud del hogar. — Vamos a bañarlo y secarlo antes de que coma— Dijo la chica caminando hacia el fondo del pasaje, el pelinegro limpió sus zapatos en una alfombra en la entrada y la siguió.

En las paredes había cuadros de pinturas y otras de fotos familiares, no pudo observarlas con detenimiento. Subieron por la escalera hasta llegar a la segunda planta, el pelinegro siguió de cerca a la chica que siguió caminando pasando de largo por las primeras puertas. Se detuvieron frente a lo que él supuso era el dormitorio de la peliturquesa, el letrero "Bulma Room" era más que delator.

— Hay que bañarlo rápido— Murmuro abriendo la puerta, el chico miró la habitación sorprendido, se notaba que estaba ordenado y limpio hace poco, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, él esperó encontrar un cuarto femenino y sobre todo bastante infantil, en cambio se encontró con una cama en el centro con un cubrecama floreado elegantemente, el faldón rosa pastel cubría el borde del mueble, pero fue el dosel lo que llamó su atención. Parecía la cama de una princesa. La tela rosa pastel traslucido le daba un toque bastante sofisticado, las cortinas hacían juego con el color de la tela. Había una alfombra peluda y gruesa de color blanco, en su escritorio había una serie de libros y cuadernos junto a un notebook de color gris— ¿Podrías mojarlo mientras busco alguna toalla para él? — Preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos— solo debes abrir la llave con el conejo blanco.

¿Llave con el conejo? Vegeta frunció el ceño y buscó con la mirada la puerta hacia su baño, caminó hasta la puerta de madera blanca y entró observando todo a su paso. El azulejo era blanco, el inodoro también al igual que el lavamanos, había un enorme espejo decorado con flores sobre la muralla del lavamanos, las cortinas con cintas y dibujos de gatos llamaron su atención, miró al perrito en sus manos y volvió a mirar hacia la cortina. Caminó hacia la tina y corrió la tela y el plástico, la bañera era grande y de color rosa pálido, miró la manguera y notó la ducha teléfono pero se quedó viendo la cabeza de gato que la cubría, miró las manillas y entones entendió, en una había una cara de conejo blanco y en la otra un conejo negro. Sonrió, por fin veía un rastro de la chica infantil que le gritaba a menudo.

Sacó a Ghost de la chaqueta y lo dejó sobre el antideslizante de animalitos, el perrito empezó a tiritar y dudó. El cachorro levantó la mirada hacia él y Vegeta notó sus ojos amarillos brillantes.

— ¿Te da miedo la ducha de animales? — Le susurró— descuida… también me parece horrorosa— tomó la cabeza de gato y giró el conejo blanco, pronto el agua surgió por la ducha y esta se volvió tibia a los minutos.

— Hay que hacerlo rápido— Dijo Bulma entrando con una toalla rosa en sus manos— déjame, yo lo hago— murmuró empujándolo con su cadera, el pelinegro la miró sorprendido, vio a la chica arrodillarse y sin duda en sus movimientos empapar al animalito con cuidado de no dejarle entrar agua en sus ojos— dame esa botella que esta sobre la toalla— el pelinegro volteó hacia atrás y vio el shampoo de perro, lo tomó y se lo entregó. Observó en silencio como la chica le aplicaba unas gotas del líquido blanco, le masajeaba el cuerpo al perrito que pronto empezó a llorar— debes acostumbrarte Ghost, te bañaré por lo menos una vez por semana.

— Tiene frío— Replicó el pelinegro intentando defenderlo— apúrate.

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Enjuagó al animalito lo más rápido que pudo, el agua sucia se iba lentamente por el drenaje y un cachorro blanco y mojado se pudo ver como resultado— ¡Te lo dije! Es blanco— exclamó sonriendo— es igual al lobo huargo de Jon— dijo con nostalgia— buen nombre Vegeta— el pelinegro desvió la mirada al verla sonriendo, la chica cerró la llave y tomó la toalla, rodeó al perro con la tela y lo masajeó con entusiasmo.

Volvieron al dormitorio de la chica y se sentaron en la cama, Vegeta no perdió detalle de como la chica cuidaba del animalito y se sintió seguro en compartir la tutela de Ghost con ella, parecía saber lo que hacía y tenía mucha más experiencia que él. Ghost levantó las orejas y miró hacia la puerta haciendo que ambos chicos lo imitaran, la puerta se abrió y la madre de la peliturquesa se asomó.

— ¡Cariño ya llegué! — Exclamó la mujer rubia, la señora rubia observó unos segundos la escena y entró agitada— ¡Aaay! Pero ¿Y esa hermosura? — gimió con dulzura caminando hacia ellos.

— Hola mamá— Respondió la chica— lo encontramos en la calle 4, estaba empapado ¿Puede quedarse? — preguntó, el pelinegro miró a la mujer y notó ciertos detalles, como que el físico de su compañera había sido heredado de la mujer al igual que el color de sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Chilló feliz— oh lo siento— dijo mirando al chico— Soy la mamá de Bulma, Bunny— el pelinegro asintió.

— Vegeta Ouji— Respondió serio.

— ¿Eres hijo de Vegeta Ouji, el abogado…?— Preguntó la rubia, Bulma miró a su compañero asentir y mirar desinteresado a su madre, le sorprendía no ver ni un ápice de vergüenza, cuando vio a su madre no pudo evitar sentirse apenada al estar encerrada con él, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada…— ¡Vaya! Eres igual a tu padre querido, eres muy apuesto ¿Son novios?

— ¡Mamá! — Exclamó sonrojada la chica, Vegeta volteó hacia ella expectante por la respuesta— es mi compañero de clase… nos encontramos en el camino y vimos al perrito— sus ojos negros se estrecharon mirándola con suspicacia, las mentiras fluían rápido de sus labios…

— Oh— Jadeó la mujer— ¿No es el chico por el que me pedías consejos la otra vez? — el rostro de la peliturquesa se volvió más rojo que nunca, y Vegeta tuvo que agachar la cabeza para esconder la sonrisa de burla que se formó en sus labios.

— No… mamá… ¿Podrías traernos algo de beber? — La rubia se levantó rápidamente al ver a su hija nerviosa y molesta, pudo suponer que en realidad si era el chico por quien pidió consejos.

— ¡Claro linda! ¿Quieren té o jugo o alguna gaseosa? — Preguntó sonriente.

— Un té sin azúcar— Respondió el chico, la mujer asintió y acarició la cabeza húmeda del perrito— hija sécalo pronto, puede enfermar— Bulma se puso de pie y buscó entre su tocador su secador de pelo. La mujer miró nuevamente al compañero de colegio de su hija estudiándolo fijamente, el muchacho miraba a su hija sin perderse movimientos, solo observó al perrito cuando este lamió su mano. La señora sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás.

— ¿Consejos para enamorar a un chico? —Preguntó burlón una vez que estuvieron solos.

— Mamá se confundió…— Murmuró dándole la espalda mientras buscaba el maldito aparato— fue hace tiempo… cuando me interesaba el hermano de Lazuli.

— Claro…— Dijo sonriéndole, la chica frunció el ceño y enchufó el secador en el enchufe cerca de su tocador— ¿Lo llevo? — la peliturquesa asintió y el joven tomó al perrito húmedo entre sus brazos, una sensación agradable recorrió el pecho del muchacho al sentir el pelaje del animal, como si el calor y afecto que sentía el perrito por ser rescatado se lo transmitiera con solo un toque. Bulma alejó el aparato funcionando unos veinte centímetros del pelaje blanco que parecía algodón ahora que estaba limpio— ¿Por qué lo alejas? Secaría más rápido si le da más calor.

— Los animales tienen la piel mucho más sensible que los humanos— Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el pelaje donde le llegaba el aire cálido— para nosotros puede ser tibio pero a ellos le quema— Vegeta asintió y volvió a mirar al perro.

Cuando el animalito estaba completamente seco, el chico lo dejó en el suelo. Vegeta frunció el ceño completamente asombrado al ver lo distinto que se veía, sus huesos ya no se notaban porque su pelaje sobresalía exhibiéndose majestuosamente, el blanco puro de su pelo llamó su atención, realmente se parecía al lobo huargo de la serie de televisión. El perro era perfecto. Miró a su compañera que le hacía gracias hablándole como un bebé, el perrito ladraba despacio casi inaudible y movía la colita de lado a lado, una sonrisa se escapó dibujándose en sus labios.

— Voy a entrar— Avisó la madre de la chica del otro lado de la puerta, Vegeta aguantó la risa y sus hombros se movieron al compás de su carcajada silenciada, comprendía las jergas de madres. Que haya avisado antes era netamente para no hacerlos pasar alguna vergüenza o interrumpir algo, ver el rostro rojo de la peliturquesa le confirmaba que pensaba de la misma forma— ¡Oh pero si es hermoso! — Sonrió la mujer entrando con una bandeja con dos tazas y un vaso de agua grisácea con una rodaja de limón en la orilla.

— Señora Bunny— Habló Vegeta llamando la atención de ambas féminas— quisiera quedarme con el perro, pero no me permiten tenerlo en mi casa— Bulma miró sorprendida al muchacho, se expresaba formal y bastante bien— su hija me dijo que podía quedarse aquí… yo correré con los gastos de él.

— Oh joven Vegeta no te preocupes— El chico frunció el ceño al oírla, algo le decía que el "joven" era para diferenciarlo de su padre. — el chiquitín puede quedarse y no necesitas gastar de tu dinero para mantenerlo.

— Quiero hacerlo— Dijo él.

— Queremos cuidarlo entre los dos— Habló Bulma mientras alzaba en brazos al cachorro, el perrito al verse en altura se movió inquieto intentando alcanzar al pelinegro, Vegeta parpadeó confundido y extendió los brazos hacia el perrito que no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos— traidor…— susurró la peliturquesa.

— Oh… ¡Como si fueran mamá y papá del chiquitín! — Exclamó alegre.

— Se llama Ghost— Dijo Bulma sonriéndole— ¿A qué le queda bien? — la mujer sonrió y asintió.

— Aquí está tu té querido— Bunny extendió el juego de taza y platillo de cerámica fina hacia el joven, Vegeta lo recibió con una mano y asintió en su dirección, soltó al cachorro en el suelo para poder tomar la taza sin problema, el perro al verse en el suelo se apoyó en la pierna del chico y se echó ahí— ¡Te tiene cariño!

— Fue Vegeta quien lo escuchó— Sonrió Bulma tomando el vaso de limonada— creo que sabe que está a salvo gracias a él…— el chico miró pensativo al perrito que levantó la mirada hacia él, negro y amarillo se estudiaron en silencio, no pasaron más de dos segundos para que la cola del cachorro se meciera de lado a lado.

Después que bebieran el té, alimentaron al cachorro, Bulma le dio una lata de alimento para perro que tenía guardada y leche materna, el chico oyó atento la explicación de su compañera, hace unos meses una perrita de la casa había tenido una camada y había sobrado todo aquello. Después que el perro comió hasta hartarse se quedó dormido en los brazos de la peliturquesa. Estaban sentados en su cama observándolo dormir. El pecho del perrito subía y bajaba lentamente, Vegeta miraba al perro y a ratos a su compañera, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios rosa lo distraían.

Bulma notó su mirada y volteó hacia él, su madre se había ido a preparar la cena hace un rato y estaban a solas los tres en su dormitorio. Pareciera que la misma idea cruzó por sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, ella recordó que no habían terminado aquel beso bajo la lluvia, y él pensó que no estaría malo probar nuevamente sus labios. Con Ghost entre ellos, ambos jóvenes inclinaron sus rostros encontrándose en total y absoluto acuerdo. No hubo dudas ni deseos de escabullirse por parte de ella, y tampoco cuestionamientos por parte de él.

Sus labios se unieron suavemente, sus bocas se movían en sincronía y pronto el calor se hizo presente, Vegeta quiso más. La punta de su lengua asaltó su boca y ella no tardó en dejarlo entrar a profanar, sus lenguas se reconocieron en una danza tímida que solo consiguió aumentar el calor entre ambos. El bolsillo del pantalón del chico vibró, ambos se sobresaltaron al oírlo y se separaron. Bulma respiró agitada, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo temblar ligeramente y no por frío.

Vegeta tomó su móvil y vio la pantalla, no tardó en deslizar su dedo por el táctil y responder. La chica miró atenta sus movimientos y su forma de hablar.

— ¿Si? — Dijo firme— en la casa de una compañera—hubo una pausa de unos minutos donde Bulma hubiera dado todo lo posible por oír— encontré un cachorro… ajá… ella lo cuidará, pero yo seré su dueño— pudo perfectamente escuchar una carcajada y la sonrisa sutil que se formó en los labios del chico llamaron su atención, la curiosidad fue instantánea ¿Qué clase de vida tenía su enamorado? Ahora los deseos de ir a su casa ese sábado habían aumentado— si… ¿En serio crees eso? Uhm… bien— el chico colgó y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo— debo irme.

— Uhm…— Asintió la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Mañana podríamos comprar sus cosas? — preguntó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Sus cosas? — Murmuró la chica.

— Claro… su comida, correa… no lo sé— Se encogió de hombros— ¿Debes quedarte hasta tarde otra vez? — preguntó, Bulma agachó la mirada y pensó unos momentos.

— Si… todo debe quedar listo para el lunes, no sé a qué hora me desocupe— Vegeta asintió y encontró que era su oportunidad perfecta.

— Dame tu número de teléfono— Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y tardó en reaccionar, la chica le dictó el número que sabía de memoria, Vegeta guardó el contacto y marcó— ¿Está en silencio?

— Está abajo— Respondió ella, el chico cortó y asintió, se puso de pie y miró al cachorro que estaba junto a la peliturquesa, sin querer había ganado algo más en su vida. Miró a la chica y luego al perro— ¿Qué?

— Según tú, somos los padres de Ghost— Dijo burlón, Bulma sonrió desviando la mirada con sus mejillas encendidas— tendremos que consumar la relación, pronto— los ojos de la chica se ampliaron al oír su tono sugerente volteó hacia él con los labios abiertos de asombro y sus mejillas más rojas que antes, no pudo replicar nada. Vegeta tomó su barbilla en un movimiento veloz y la besó.

Cuando el chico salió de su cuarto sin decir adiós, ella estaba en otro tiempo y espacio… pensando seriamente que no le importaba que él se saliera con la suya si eso significaba seguir siendo besada por él. Miró al cachorrito que movió sus patitas como si corriera y gemía débilmente, acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la frente.

— Tu padre es un alíen— Dijo sonriendo, el cachorrito se calmó al sentir la mano de la joven, Bulma mordió su labio inferior pensando en el maravilloso día, volteó hacia la ventana y oyó la lluvia caer, ya estaba oscuro y el día lluvioso hacía parecer que era más tarde de lo que realmente era. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la colcha— no dejo de pensar en tu padre Ghost…— cerró sus ojos y rememoró el beso una vez más.

Vegeta Ouji era mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: El nombre del perro y sus características físicas corresponden al Lobo huargo de la serie y libro Game of thrones, saga canción de hielo y fuego, de la cual soy fan xD y quise darle un pequeño homenaje al asunto xD

¿Qué tal el cap? quiero hacer enfasis en que este fic es solo para divertirse xD nada muy dramático ni complicado, solo amor adolescente xD quiero que este fic no pase de los 15 cap, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ayer lo empecé y terminé, eso me pasa con este fic, en un día puedo hacerlo ya que no tiene nada complejo y serio xDDD Poco a poco se ven rasgos de Bulma como realmente es, lo desordenada y gritona y enojona xDDD Me gustó molestar con el asunto de Bunny y los chicos xDD ajajaj en fin... espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo en alguna otra actualización.

Lamento los errores ortográficos, palabras revueltas y errores de redacción u,u

Que tengan una bonita semana y se cuidan!

Gracias por leer y comentar, animan mucho emocionalmente y dan más ganas de escribir para compartir las tonterías que a uno se le ocurre xDD

Nos leemos! cuídense! bye bye

*Sora 147 lo del perro era lo que me recordaba a este fic xDDD ajakja saludos linda!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

¿Asumiendo sentimientos?

Miró aburrido la pantalla de su móvil, no estaba atento a su entorno, no le interesaba y lo único que pensaba era en los nuevos sucesos de su vida. Bostezó y alcanzó a cubrir su boca con su mano derecha, sus parpados se sentían pesados, la iluminación de su celular pronto le irritó y prefirió bloquearlo y guardarlo en su bolsillo, miró la superficie de la mesa y se tentó, dormir unos minutos no le vendrían mal antes de salir. No había dormido nada la noche anterior… miró hacia el otro lado del salón, sus ojos negros repasaron con rapidez buscando a la culpable de su mal. Allí estaba, de pie junto a sus amigas riendo y platicando de alguna tontería. Le extrañó no verla alterada o en medio de un grupo de estúpidos que no saben qué hacer sin un líder eficiente. Volvió su atención a la mesa y sin pensarlo más se desplomó. No había clases (se preguntaba a qué había ido), aún seguían con la tontería del festival que daría inicio la semana entrante, por ende, él no asistiría a la escuela esa semana. Cerró sus ojos y respiró con suavidad, la noche había sido un episodio extraño, mientras oía la lluvia se revolvió y revolvió en su cama, se tapaba y destapaba, tomaba su móvil, lo dejaba… y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran sus labios. Cuando trataba de calmarse, a su memoria venía su perro, por fin podía decir que tenía un perro… pero automáticamente eso venía acompañado con ella, con su presencia. Al final, durmió un par de horas. Jamás pasó por algo así antes, ni siquiera cuando ella lo abandonó… estaba cargado de un mar de emociones nuevas, lo principal que llamaba su atención era lo expectante que se sentía con los días, había un interés, el aburrimiento y la indiferencia parecían haberse extinguido… creía saber por qué y no sabía si aquello era bueno o no.

Se sentía un perdedor. Estaba perdiendo aquella apuesta… aunque solo le gustara, no podía negarlo, ella le atraía y le atraía como ninguna otra antes le había atraído, ¿Podía clasificar como gusto, no? Sentía que sí ese juego seguía aplazándose terminaría perdiendo con todas la de la ley, y no quería. No quería enamorarse, aunque nunca lo hubiera estado, no llamaba su atención y no esperaba aquello para salir de su aburrimiento habitual, quería otras cosas para él.

— ¡Vegeta! — Su voz escandalosa lo hizo respingar, alterado levantó la mirada hacia una peliturquesa sonriente— ¿Estabas durmiendo? — preguntó curiosa.

— Hmp— El pelinegro desvió la mirada y restregó su ojo derecho, Bulma miró atenta sus gestos somnolientos, captando cada facción de su rostro varonil, sonrió y se sentó en el puesto de al lado, en el que usaba Sasha. — ¿Qué haces? — preguntó confundido al verla, miró hacia el resto de compañeros y los notó a todos dispersos y cada uno en su asunto.

— Mira— La peliturquesa sacó su móvil y se lo enseñó, el joven recibió el aparato y miró la pantalla, abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver una foto de Ghost durmiendo de espaldas exhibiendo su guata peluda sobre el pecho de la joven— le saqué muchas ¡Sale tan lindo! — deslizó su dedo para ver la siguiente, el cachorro estaba lamiendo el rostro de la joven, sus ojos negros se fijaron en cada detalle, viendo su pijama, su cabello suelto, su sonrisa, sus ojos… todo, pasó a la siguiente foto y se sorprendió al verlo debajo de las sábanas de la chica, acurrucado junto a sus piernas— se portó bastante bien por la noche.

— Uhm— Celos. Sabía reconocerlos, los sintió cuando su hermano menor nació. Ahora se sentía parecido al verla junto a SU cachorro, él también quería pasar por aquello— ¿Saldremos hoy? — preguntó sin levantar la mirada del aparato, siguió deslizando su dedo por la pantalla pero no encontró más fotografías de Ghost, en cambio, se encontró con imágenes de ella en diferentes situaciones. Pero la joven no lo notó, estaba tan emocionada por salir con él que solo pensaba en ello.

— ¡Claro! Lo bueno es que ya tengo todo listo, así que no me quedaré hasta tarde— De pronto se sintió observada, volteó hacia el frente y vio a sus amigas mirar atentas la escena, cuando las descubrió las chicas fingieron mirar a otro lado, negó sonriendo y volteó hacia el joven, Ouji seguía viendo fotos, entonces recordó que solo le había tomado unas cinco fotografías al cachorro, estiró su cuello y miró su móvil entre las manos del chico— ¡Hey! ¡No veas eso! — exclamó ruborizada, el joven miraba atento las fotos de sus vacaciones, se abalanzó a arrebatarle su móvil pero el pelinegro fue más ágil y se giró haciéndola chocar con su espalda— ¡Vegeta, dame mi celular! — chilló avergonzada, no podía permitir que él siguiera viéndolas, si llegaba a las fotos del año anterior… no podía permitirlo.

Ambos iniciaron una pequeña lucha, forcejeos y empujones, pronto llamaron la atención en el salón, un grupo sorprendido por ver interactuar al joven silencioso, otro extrañado al verlos juntos, algunos asombrados al ver a la Presidenta "jugando", y algunas celosas al ver al chico que parecía divertido con la peliturquesa.

— ¡Dámelo! — Pidió nerviosa, él notó su voz alterada y pronto comprendió porque. Parpadeó extrañado al verse a sí mismo en sus fotografías, había varias, él en el comedor mirando por la ventana, él jugando algún deporte en el recreo, él formado en el patio junto a su excurso ¿Cómo diablos lo fotografió tantas veces y él no lo notó? Iba a voltear hacia ella cuando sintió algo apoyarse en su espalda, algo blando ¿Eran sus…? Sus mejillas se incendiaron, y en ese descuido las manos de la chica se colaron entre su cintura y alcanzó su aparato y se lo quitó. Cuando la joven se alejó, él volteó hacia ella pensando en la reciente sensación, eso fue agradable… demasiado.

Bulma asustada desbloqueó su móvil y miró en qué imagen se había quedado, él leyendo una guía de estudio en un pasillo. Mierda. Su rostro enrojeció y volteó hacia él que la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó alterada, ante todo a la defensiva. El chico negó sin dejar de mirarla, su silencio la inquietó— yo… yo… ¡Eso fue antes! Cuando… cuando…— miraba hacia todos lados buscando su excusa, pero no encontraba nada, su mente se había apagado y sobre todo, las imágenes hablaban por sí solas, no había nada que decir.

— Debes pagarme— Bulma parpadeó confundida, y él casi ríe al observarla, pero era un genio en el arte de la seriedad, no le costaba mantenerse concentrado— no puedes tomar fotografías sin autorización.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó alterada— ¡No seas pesado! — apoyó su rostro de modo despreocupado en su mano y la observó, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos vidriosos le causaban gracia, se veía en apuros y ser quien lo ocasionaba era agradable— las borraré…

— No es necesario— Bulma quería huir, se sentía tonta, torpe, estúpida, como una niña, actuando infantil justo en frente del chico que amaba. — entiendo que soy demasiado importante para ti.

— ¡Engreído! — Exclamó poniéndose de pie abruptamente haciendo que su falda se meneara en el movimiento, los ojos negros no perdieron detalle del momento— las borrare porque no me interesan ¡Hmp! — dijo alzando su barbilla orgullosa mientras se alejaba— ¡Ah! — se reincorporó en su asiento al verla detenerse— ¿Juntémonos a las 3?

— Creí que iríamos después de clases…— Murmuró confundido.

— Es que quiero pasar a comer a casa, y cambiarme— El pelinegro la miró unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

— A las 2— Bulma frunció el ceño dispuesta a replicar pero él no se lo permitió— comemos por ahí… y lleva a Ghost— la peliturquesa lo miró sorprendida ¿Estaba invitándola a comer? ¡No lo podía creer! El día anterior la había besado, ahora compartían el cuidado de un perrito, el sábado conocería su casa, ahora saldrían… ¿Podía ser más feliz? Él estaba interesado… no solo en sexo, era diferente, lo podía ver y sentir como ahora, cuando él evitaba su mirada ¿Estaría avergonzado? Sonrió burlona y lo miró con coquetería, ella no era la única que se avergonzaba, ahora lo veía, no estaba tan perdida en su plan, veía cada vez más cercano ser su novia y ganarse su afecto.

— Bien… ¿Nos juntamos en la salida de la Escuela? — Vegeta negó sin mirarla— ¿Dónde entonces?

— Pasaré por ustedes, tú se puntual— Bulma parpadeó unos segundos ¿Él iría a buscarla a casa? ¿Podía ser más de ensueño su día? Sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable rosa, ajena a las miradas curiosas que no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba allí — borra esa sonrisa boba— dijo burlón, y la peliturquesa cayó de su nube. El pelinegro sonrió de lado viéndola refunfuñar mientras se alejaba, ignoró al público y tomó su móvil para distraerse.

(…)

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? — Exclamó molesta la pelinegra, Bulma frunció el ceño al verla, volteó hacia la rubia que solo miraba sus pies, estaban sentadas en una banca en el patio, era su último recreo antes de dos horas más de clases para por fin terminar ese día viernes.

— ¿Por qué te enojas? Estoy diciéndolo ahora ¿Cuál es el problema? — Recriminó la Presidenta mirándola igual de molesta, bebió de su jugo unos segundos— deberías estar feliz por mí, no enojarte.

— No es que no esté feliz— Reprochó la pelingra que buscó ayuda con la mirada hacia la rubia— pero es que… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Lo normal hubiera sido que nos mandaras un mensaje ¡Pero no hiciste nada! ¿Por qué él te fue a buscar? ¿Qué más pasó que no sabemos? — Bulma dio un respingo en su puesto y tosió ahogada con el líquido dulce, cubrió su boca con su mano y dejó la cajita a un lado y se golpeó el pecho con la otra mano, ahora dudaba seriamente de haberles dicho que se habían besado y de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

— ¡Basta! — Exclamó molesta— para con eso… ¿Por qué insistes en que es algo malo? Hablas como si hubiera cometido un crimen ¡Solo nos besamos en mi cuarto! — refunfuñó tomando otra vez su jugo.

— Solo un beso… ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieran estado solos? Estoy segura que ahora nos estarías contando que ya no eres virgen— Dijo de modo acusador, la rubia levantó la mirada en ese momento y miró a ambas chicas, atenta a cualquier situación. Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida y sobre todo indignada.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Preguntó confundida— ¿Por qué me criticas así? — Milk desvió la mirada y bufó— creí que estarían contentas por mí…

— Yo lo estoy— Habló por primera vez la rubia, Milk volteó hacia ella frunciendo el ceño— si se hubieran acostado, tampoco es algo malo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— a Bulma le gusta ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — Repitió anonadada la pelinegra— ¡Él está jugando con ella! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que hablan? Y de repente ahora la va a buscar, la lleva a casa y le habla en clases ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? ¡Está jugando! — Bulma frunció el ceño, claro que estaba jugando, él ya se lo había dicho, ambos estaban de acuerdo con eso. No era una inocente como su amiga creía, ella estaba dispuesta a ganar o perder en aquel perturbador juego. Pero algo así no lo entenderían, miró a Lazuli que la observaba fijo, como si sus ojos celeste hielo intentaran descifrarla, ni la rubia ni la pelinegra entenderían. Ni ella misma se entendía, estaba exponiendo sus sentimientos y su dignidad… ¿Dignidad? ¿Eso importaba?...

— Bulma no es tonta— La defendió la rubia mirando a su amiga que ahora callaba mirando su jugo— y si quiere pasarlo bien con él ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Ash! — Chilló la pelinegra— que tú hayas entregado tu preciada Flor a un tipo sin importancia, no significa que Bulma o yo cometeremos el mismo error— tanto Bulma como Lazuli fruncieron el ceño al oír el término "flor" para referirse a la virginidad— así que no alimentes la mente de Bulma con tus ideas pecaminosas, ella debe hacerlo con un hombr—

— ¡Cállate! — Interrumpió Bulma sorprendiéndolas, sintió sus mejillas arder y algo de vergüenza al gritarle a su amiga pero no se contuvo— cada uno vive su vida como quiere, que tú tengas esos pensamientos no significa que el resto deba seguirlos, si eso quieres, bien por ti ¡No juzgues a Lazuli por ser diferente! O a mí, si quiero serlo— se puso de pie de un golpe y sin mirarlas se alejó, dejándolas completamente sorprendidas.

Quizás no era el método, pero no dejaría que nadie le dijera como hacer o vivir su vida. En ese aspecto al menos, lo que estaba haciendo o permitiéndose sentir con Vegeta no era asunto de nadie más que de ella y él. Quiso compartir su felicidad, pero al parecer los medios que estaban usando no eran comunes… sonrió sin ganas al pensarlo, ni siquiera les había contado de su locura de juego ¿Lazuli la habría apoyado? Ya no importaba… ahora debía pensar en la tarde que tendría con Vegeta y Ghost.

(…)

Aun no salía de su mente la mirada fría de la pelinegra al salir del colegio. Entendía que no aprobaba su "relación" con Vegeta, pero no comprendía del todo su motivo ¿Qué tenía de malo? Milk insistía en comportarse como una dama todo el tiempo, cuando la conoció siendo una niña se vio fuertemente inspirada por ello, la imitó. Pero no era su naturaleza… cuando estaba con el pelinegro lo comprendía, ella no era una chica delicada y educada. Milk había sido criada como una dama del siglo pasado, a menudo lo pensaba. Era bastante anticuada, pocas veces te topabas con una adolescente con esa mentalidad, pero ya estaba hecho, ella no era así y no podía darle en el gusto.

Amarró los cordones de sus zapatillas y se puso de pie para mirarse, afuera aún estaba húmedo, por lo que unos jeans ajustados hasta su cintura no se verían mal. Su remera naranja pálida levemente holgada, pero que igual se ajustaba a su figura hacía resaltar sus ojos. Cepilló su cabello bajo la atenta mirada ambarina, miró por el reflejo al cachorro que estaba a los pies de su cama observando sus movimientos.

— Veremos a tu papá en unos minutos ¿Quieres verlo? — Preguntó divertida, el perrito se relamió los colmillitos y miró hacia la ventana. Bulma miró el reloj de conejo en su velador y notó que eran las 2pm, su móvil no había sonado aún, por lo que no se apresuró. Se dio su tiempo para elegir una carterita, dejar su monedero y sus documentos y tonterías dentro. Buscó una cobijita de polar rosa y envolvió al cachorro— quizás deberíamos salir…

Se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa, con pasos calmados y respirando tranquila recorrió su patio hasta la puerta de la reja, el perrito estaba inquieto, sollozaba y se revolvía en sus brazos, Bulma trató de calmarlo con sus manos acariciándolo, pero el perrito no parecía relajarse. Al salir a la calle miró hacia ambas direcciones, no había rastros de él. Frunció el ceño confundida, él odiaba la impuntualidad ¿Y ahora él llegaba tarde? Rebuscó en su carterita su celular, pero antes de concentrar sus ojos en su bolsita una fuerte bocina de un auto la hizo sobresaltar, levantó la mirada y vio un auto plateado estacionado al otro lado de la calle justo en frente, miró molesta el vehículo y siguió su búsqueda ignorando al imbécil que la había asustado.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Levantó la mirada sorprendida al oír la voz de su compañero justo en frente, en el puesto del piloto, con el vidrio abajo, un Vegeta serio la miraba— te dije que no te atrasaras, son las 2:10 pm.

— ¿Viniste conduciendo? — Preguntó alterada— ¿Ese auto es de tu padre? ¿Sabe que lo tomaste? — corrió hacia el vehículo y se quedó de pie mirando al chico de cerca.

— Entra ya— Respondió él de malhumor.

— ¡Estás loco! — Afirmó— solo tienes 16 ¡No podemos andar por la ciudad y—

— ¡Ya cállate y entra! — Bulma dio un respingo en su lugar, frunció el ceño e infló sus mofletes, dando fuertes pisadas rodeó el modelo aparentemente nuevo, abrió la portezuela y entró refunfuñando, antes de siquiera ponerse el cinturón Ghost se bajó de sus brazos y se lanzó sobre el pelinegro, tanto Bulma como Vegeta miraron sorprendidos al cachorro que escalaba al chico y le lamía la cara— Ghost…

— Oh…— Miró la escena enternecida, cualquiera alteración del cachorro se había esfumado cuando vio al adolescente— quizás… sí, seguramente— Vegeta levantó la mirada hacia ella al oírla, frunció el ceño confundido mientras cerraba un ojo al recibir los lamidos tiernos del can— es que cuando salimos de casa estaba bastante alterado… pero te vio y se calmó, quizás creía que lo iba a abandonar…

— Uhm— El joven ruborizado y tenso no supo cómo corresponder al cachorro, sus manos se posaron en su pelaje blanco y espumoso y solo pudo desviar la mirada hasta que el animal se cansó de besarlo con su lengua suave, la pequeña cabecita se apoyó en su hombro y se estiró lo suficiente como para parecer que lo abrazaba— ya cárgalo… no puedo conducir con él— murmuró apenado.

— ¿Te apena? — Rió la peliturquesa— quién iba a pensar que el misterioso alíen Ouji le avergüenza recibir cariño de un cachorrito— dijo burlesca mientras tomaba al perrito que desesperado intentaba patalear para que no lo alejaran del chico— ¿Tienes licencia? — preguntó preocupada, el chico ignoró sus burlas y giró la llave y encendió el motor. Bulma miró el interior y notó lo ordenado y limpio que estaba, aún se podía sentir el aroma a nuevo.

— No— Respondió girando el manubrio— a los 17 daré el examen, quizás— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bulma frunció el ceño y miró nerviosa el camino, se relajó rápido al notar como el chico conducía— ponte el cinturón, la multa será menor si nos encuentran usándolo.

— ¿Multa? — Exclamó alterada mientras lo obedecía.

— Claro, me han detenido un par de veces pero da igual— Bulma frunció el ceño y miró nuevamente el camino mientras abrazaba al perrito que respiraba agitado mirando al pelinegro.

— ¿Tu padre no se molesta por sacarle el auto?

— Es mío— Respondió sin mirarla— mi padre creyó que quería uno.

— ¿Y no es así? — El chico se encogió de hombros— uhm… ¿Te regaló un auto y sin siquiera tener licencia?

— Pronto cumpliré 17— Los ojos zafiro se iluminaron con la idea, tragó saliva y relamió sus labios.

— Vegeta…— El chico la miró de soslayo unos segundos y volvió su atención al camino— ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños?

— ¿Qué obtendré si te lo digo? — Respondió serio.

— Un regalo en tú día, tonto— Murmuró desviando la mirada, el pelinegro sonrió sin responder y siguió mirando hacia el frente. El silencio los envolvió por unos minutos, Bulma miró a Ghost que por fin se había calmado y se había echado en sus piernas, lo envolvió nuevamente con la cobija y lo acarició— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Quiero llevarlo al veterinario— Respondió serio, Bulma asintió y miró nuevamente al pequeñito que miraba a ambos jadeando con su lengua afuera.

El camino fue ameno, cosa que sorprendió a ambos, con el poco tiempo que habían iniciado su "relación" de amistad y algo más, la convivencia se daba de modo espontáneo. Entre discusiones, bromas y pláticas triviales, cada vez iban sintiéndose mejor con la compañía del otro. Era como si sus personalidades inconscientemente se acoplaran, como si encajaran. El joven estacionó su automóvil en una clínica veterinaria refinada, Bulma la conocía, había llevado un par de veces a alguno de sus animales allí. Se bajaron del vehículo y Ghost de inmediato se alteró, efectivamente le asustaba estar en la calle. La chica le entregó el animal a un sorprendido Vegeta que lo recibió sin poder protestar, el perrito se calmó de inmediato. Bulma reparó en la vestimenta del chico y notó nuevamente su sobriedad incluso para su ropa, unos jeans oscuros y una remera azul. Siempre los mismos tonos…

Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta que se deslizó suavemente hacia los lados al sentir los pasos, los jóvenes entraron y se acercaron a un mesón donde una recepcionista se encontraba tecleando concentrada en un ordenador. Bulma iba a hablar pero su joven enamorado se le adelantó.

— Tengo una cita— Dijo altanero, la peliturquesa desvió la mirada avergonzada, el chico podía ser muy déspota cuando quería serlo… — ¿Podrías dejar de mirar tu perfil de Facebook y atendernos? — ni siquiera habían pasado 1 minuto desde que habían entrado, la mujer volteó hacia ambos chicos con las mejillas rojas, Bulma pudo ver el reflejo de la pantalla en los vidrios de sus lentes y notó que su compañero tenía razón.

— Nombre— Contestó igual de altanera, Vegeta alzó una ceja y le contestó de peor forma. Bulma cerró sus ojos y esperó paciente.

Después de un intercambio de palabras frías, terminaron sentándose en la sala de espera. Bulma suspiró y tomó una revista.

— Tú sí que sabes de cortesía— El pelinegro frunció el ceño y bufó.

— Es una buena para nada— La peliturquesa volvió a suspirar y le quitó el cachorro de sus brazos, él no opuso resistencia y parecía que el perrito por primera vez tampoco tuvo problemas con alejarse del pelinegro.

A la media hora pudieron entrar, un caballero los atendió con amabilidad, Bulma dejó que Vegeta participara y tomara el rol activo en la situación, sabía que el chico quería ser dueño del perrito por lo que solo lo acompañó en el momento, guardó en su memoria cada gesto y mirada del pelinegro que parecía incomodo en la sala, respondiendo preguntas o preguntándolas él. Ghost tenía casi dos meses, debería estar aún con su madre. Le recetaron vitaminas y leche suplementaria, le dieron una nueva fecha a los 3 meses para iniciar con sus vacunas. Le inyectaron una dosis para que no enfermara de neumonía, lo desparasitaron y lo pesaron. Vegeta quedó a cargo de su ficha, y también fue el apoyo del perrito cuando lo inyectaron. El joven aunque aparentaba tranquilidad estaba igual o más nervioso que el perrito, encontraba toda la situación extraña y sobre todo, él no sabía nada de esas cosas, a menudo miraba a la peliturquesa para confirmar alguna cosa o sentirse más seguro.

Cuando por fin salieron, el cachorro había quedado profundamente dormido. Entraron al auto nuevamente, Bulma abrazó al perrito y le besó la frente.

— No debiste decirle eso a esa mujer— Le recriminó, Vegeta se puso el cinturón y sonrió.

— Da igual, pasará toda la tarde trabajando como debe ser, creyendo que la acusé con su jefe— Rió malicioso y puso el auto en marcha, Bulma escondió la sonrisa, le asustaba empezar a comprender su humor retorcido. — ¿Qué se te antoja comer?

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó asombrada, llevar al hijo en común al veterinario era una cosa, y comer juntos era otra. Recordaba que él le había dicho eso en clases pero no creía que lo recordara, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y miró hacia el frente pensando— ehm… no lo sé.

— Hmp— No entendía bien que pasaba con él. Desde que la había visto esa mañana en la escuela que se sentía ¿Nervioso? No lo sabía, cuando se acercó a hablarle fue lo mismo… el haber pasado la noche en vela por su culpa y luego estar allí con ella… lo alteraba, lo alteraba y mucho. Cuando llegó a su casa estuvo a punto de llamarla y cancelar, no podía soportar lo que le estaba pasando con aquella chica. Sentía que cada minuto que pasaba con ella empeoraba su situación, es decir, ya ni recordaba qué hacía antes de conocerla, tampoco sabía a ciencia exacta desde cuando hablaban, lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que desde que habían iniciado a hacerlo, todo era ella y él, bueno ahora eran Ghost, ella y él. Quería creer que duraría poco… que ese sábado se saldría con la suya y solo compartirían a Ghost y nada más.

Nada más.

Comieron en una pizzería, Bulma estaba en su gloria… no podía creer que un viernes por la tarde estaba junto al chico que amaba desde hace tres años, su corazón ya no daba más de dicha. Sus mejillas no paraban de sonrosarse, no podía evitarlo ¡Estaba feliz! Habían entrado secretamente a Ghost, el perrito a pesar de los olores siguió durmiendo, estaba cansadísimo por su día en el veterinario. Pidieron una pizza grande, unas patatas fritas y unas gaseosas, Bulma pudo comer un trozo de la pizza, el resto lo comió el chico. El pelinegro sentía que estaba con un polluelo, o es que estaba acostumbrado a comer como cerdo junto a su hermano menor y su padre, quien sabe.

Dejaron el auto estacionado en la pizzería, se fueron caminando a una tienda de mascotas y cuando pusieron un pie dentro, Bulma se emocionó y dejó atrás cualquier pudor o dicha de estar con él. Vegeta miró sorprendido como la chica corría entre pasillos observando juguetes, correas, collares, platos y demás cosas que él no conocía pero suponía eran de animales.

— ¿Qué tal? — Preguntó la chica mostrándole un collar rosa con incrustaciones brillantes que simulaban ser diamantes, la peliturquesa rió a carcajadas al ver el rostro pálido del pelinegro.

— ¡No! — Se quejó— no le pondrás eso horrible a mi perro— Bulma le sonrió con coquetería, el chico desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

— También es mío— Susurró asomando su rostro por el lado sin dejar de sonreírle con picardía— podemos turnarle los collares, contigo usa algo rudo y conmigo esto— el chico frunció el ceño y negó sin mirarla— ¡Oh, vamos! Se verá lindo.

— Ghost no usará eso— Dijo tajante y se alejó de la loca con el cachorro en brazos. Dio un paseo lento entre los pasajes, miraba la mercancía desinteresado, encontró una pelota de goma y la tomó, inevitablemente se imaginó jugando con el perrito en su patio junto a su hermano. La pelota era más grande que la cabeza del pequeño cachorro.

— ¡Que lindo! — Volteó hacia la voz femenina y se encontró con una chica más o menos de su altura, su cabello era rubio y largo, sus ojos verdes miraban más al joven que al cachorro— ¿Es tuyo? — Vegeta frunció el ceño, ¿Qué pregunta más imbécil era esa? iba darle la espalda e irse, pero la impertinente muchacha se acercó lo suficiente para acariciar al pequeño— ¿Es hembra o macho?

— Macho— Respondió molesto, pero la chica no lo tomó en cuenta. Antes que Vegeta pudiera alejarse, apareció a su lado la peliturquesa. No había que ser un genio para notar su rostro petrificado por la rabia y quizás celos. El pelinegro notó fortuitamente que él no era el único que sentía celos por el otro, antes ya se había sentido incómodo cuando los chicos miraban a la presidenta, ahora por fin veía que ella también lo celaba.

— Te estaba buscando— Dijo entre dientes, la rubia levantó la mirada hacia la peliturquesa y la miró de pies a cabeza borrando la sonrisa en sus labios, miró al pelinegro que ahora observaba a la recién llegada atento, ignorándola por completo— encontré un shampoo más suave para el pelaje de Ghost.

— Bien— Contestó sin dejar de mirarla— deberíamos llevarle una cama, no quiero que siga durmiendo contigo— Bulma iba a protestar, pero antes de decir algo la mano libre del chico sujetó la suya, la peliturquesa se quedó de piedra y ni siquiera pensó cuando el pelinegro la jaló con suavidad alejándose de la rubia.

Él también se sorprendió de sí mismo, pero no lo pensó. En el momento lo único que pasó por su cabeza era alejarse y estar solos junto al durmiente Ghost. Quizás esa posesividad y exclusividad era peligrosa, pero ninguno lo notó. Terminaron comprando demasiadas cosas… entre un saco de comida para cachorro, dos frascos de leche suplementaria, arnés pequeñitos para el porte del perrito, collares (muchos a petición de Bulma), una cama pequeña aunque la peliturquesa se había quejado, juguetes, cepillo y un desenredante para pelo.

Todos los trabajadores que miraron en algún momento extraño a la pareja, tuvieron que fingir una sonrisa al despedirlos, no era normal ver dos jóvenes con tanto presupuesto, pero al verlos subirse al auto comprendieron que seguramente se encontraron con niños hijos de papi.

— Debimos comprarle una cama más grande, Ghost será grande ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el Veterinario? — El chico estacionó frente a la casa de la peliturquesa, su pecho se oprimía y no sabía bien porqué. El cielo se había oscurecido, la temperatura había bajado y la humedad en el aire era palpable.

— Uhm— Dijo pensativo sin realmente pensar en lo que ella decía— compraré otra cuando crezca…— Bulma miró al chico y suspiró, era bastante derrochador. Desabrochó el cinturón e intentó abrir la puerta, pero el seguro se lo impidió. Parpadeó confundida y volteó hacia él para hablarle pero los labios del chico se lo prohibieron.

La sorpresa inicial duró unos segundos, pronto siguió el beso desesperado del muchacho. Sus labios se enredaron casi mágicamente, el aliento se volvió escaso, y el calor en el interior del auto subió. Se separaron cuando un gemido canino se oyó, miraron al perrito que se estiraba y abría sus ojos mirándolos a ambos. Bulma no pudo levantar la mirada, se sentía suficientemente avergonzada como para poder encararlo. Él en cambio no se perdía detalle alguno de sus facciones.

— Llamaré… para que salgan a ayudarme con la compras— Murmuró sin mirarlo mientras buscaba su móvil.

Él no respondió. A los minutos unos sirvientes salieron y aunque sorprendidos por el suceso (no todos los días veían a la menor de la familia con un joven) sacaron las compras y las entraron a la casa. Bulma se bajó del auto y se paró afuera de la ventana del piloto.

— Entonces… ¿Mañana iré a tu casa? — Preguntó, Vegeta la miró y asintió, había olvidado aquello. — nos juntamos en la entrada del colegio ¿Te parece? — él volvió a asentir— uhm… ¿Hora? — notaba el extraño humor del chico, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, o si estaba igual de nervioso que ella.

— A las 2 pm para que duermas— Murmuró sin dejar de mirarla— nos vemos mañana— la peliturquesa asintió, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas, vio al chico encender el motor nuevamente y arreglándose para partir.

— Vegeta…— Susurró, el pelinegro volteó hacia ella a la vez que sus manos rodeaban el manubrio, y fue el turno de ella en sorprenderlo con sus labios. Bulma lo besó sin problema alguno, su cabeza cabía a la perfección por la ventana, y él no tardó en hacerle las cosas más sencillas— nos vemos…— y trotó hacia su casa.

Se quedó de pie apoyada en la reja, oyó el ronroneo del auto al irse y solo podía sentir su corazón latir fuerte en su pequeño pecho. Ghost levantó la mirada hacia ella y lamió su remera, sonrió mirando al cachorro y mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿Sales con un chico mayor que tú? — Pegó un salto al oír la voz femenina, volteó hacia el lado y vio a su hermana apoyada en la reja igual que ella, frunciéndole el ceño.

— ¡No! — Negó avergonzada— era Vegeta… llevamos a Ghost al veterinario y compramos sus cosas— dijo levantando al perrito para que lo viera la rubia.

— Oh… así que ese es Ghost— Murmuró mirando al perrito que la observaba serio, como si fuera un peluche— ¿En serio era el chico que te gusta? No sabía que era mayor…

— No lo es— Respondió mientras caminaba hacia el interior— es mayor por solo unos meses…— susurró al recordar lo que habían hablado antes, ella había cumplido 16 hace un par de meses, si no hubiera sido por las influencias de sus padres no la habrían dejado ingresar al colegio, la habrían hecho esperar un año, y daba gracias al cielo que no había sido así, gracias a eso podía compartir con él…— ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

— Recién… te vi con él y me escondí— Reconoció la rubia. Bulma agachó la mirada avergonzada y entró a su casa. La universitaria dio una última mirada hacia la calle ahora vacía y siguió a su hermana menor.

(…)

Miró su platillo unos segundos, enterró su tenedor en la tierna y jugosa carne y cortó con su cuchillo, podía sentir los ojos curiosos sobre él, pero intentó ignorarlos. No quería dar explicaciones, netamente porque temía ruborizarse al pensar en qué había hecho en su día. Todo lo que hacía con Bulma era nuevo para él, lo confundía, lo entretenía y sobre todo, lo dejaba más pensativo que de costumbre. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con la chica ¿Así se sentía tener un amigo? ¿Sentía a la peliturquesa loca como su amiga?

— Y bien… ¿Qué te dijeron del perro? — Preguntó su padre mientras levantaba su copa de vino, el joven volteó hacia su progenitor mientras mascaba, él era la copia de su padre pero su tono de piel era más claro, y su cabello más oscuro. Esperaba llegar igual de bien a su adultez, a su viejo ni se le notaba la edad ni mucho menos el estrés con el que convivía a diario de ser el mejor abogado de la región y padre soltero de dos chicos. Admiraba a su padre, a pesar de pasar casi todo el día en su bufete, siempre tenía las noches y fin de semanas para ellos. Cenaban juntos todos los días, a excepción del fin de semana pero eso era otro cuento. Él sabía que su viejo creía que estaba haciendo mal su trabajo de padre, lo notaba con esa absurda necesidad de querer llenarlos todo el tiempo de cualquier cosa material o dinero. Pero sabía que no lo hacía con malas intenciones, además, él consideraba que su viejo era el mejor. Lo miró fijamente, su camisa desabrochada, sus mangas remangadas y sus ojos cansados, iba a hablar pero su hermano menor se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Qué raza es? ¿Cuánto va a crecer? ¿Le sacaste fotos? — Frunció el ceño a su hermanito de 11 años, pero no lo culpaba, él estaba igual de emocionado. Cuando llegó a contarles de Ghost, el más emocionado fue el pequeño. Ambos siempre quisieron tener un perro, pero la salud delicada del menor se los impidió.

— No le saqué fotos…— Murmuró preguntándose porque no lo hizo, estar con la peliturquesa lo entorpecía— será grande… me dijo el nombre de la raza pero lo olvidé— revolvió los frijoles con su tenedor y levantó la mirada hacia ambos que lo miraban expectantes esperando que se explayara un poco más— hmp… tiene casi dos meses, el viejo dijo que debían destetarlos a los 3, por lo que recetó leche materna para perros— dijo recordando las palabras del hombre—en un mes empiezan sus vacunas…

— ¡Oh! Quiero conocerlo— Gimoteó el menor— ¡Papá! Estuve leyendo— el respetado abogado volteó hacia su hijo atento, le gustaba oír a sus retoños, trataba de prestarle toda la atención posible, a menudo se sentía culpable por trabajar tanto tiempo, intentaba que sus momentos en casa fueran agradables y quería saber todo lo que aquejaba a sus hijos— que lo que produce la alergia es un componente llamado alérgeno, y que las hembras tienen menos dosis de este componente que los machos— Vegeta oyó atento la explicación, sabía hacia donde iba dirigida la plática—también influye el color del pelaje, mientras son más claros menos alérgeno tienen… por ejemplo, Ghost… él es blanco… debería producir menos alergia…

— Oh— Dijo el hombre alzando las cejas— pero es muy arriesgado hijo…

— ¡Pero ahora hay unos productos que se les echan! — El adulto lo miró atento— y reduce el alérgeno, se les debe echar con regularidad, además, mientras uno más se exponga al componente… empieza a acostumbrarse y…—susurró avergonzado al recibir la atención de ambos.

— Quizás puedas traer de vez en cuando al perro hijo— Respondió el adulto sorprendiéndolos— los fines de semana… así cuando vuelve Tarble, se expone de a poco al alérgeno— dijo frunciendo el ceño al decir el extraño nombre, Tarble sonrió feliz y Vegeta asintió sin aparentar emoción, pero se sentía igual que su hermano menor o quizás más emocionado con la idea— y ¿Qué te dio por salir en el auto? — preguntó intentando parecer desinteresado.

— Creí que podía sacarlo— Murmuró desviando la mirada.

— Claro que puedes… pero nunca lo haces, es curioso— Susurró sonriéndole.

— ¡Lo hizo para sorprender a su novia! — Exclamó divertido el menor, Vegeta frunció el ceño y con sus mejillas levemente rosa.

— ¡No es mi novia! — Negó intentando parecer tranquilo.

— ¡Pero te gusta! — Se burló el menor— es muy linda papá— el adulto alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, y Vegeta miró con horror a su hermanito ¿Cómo sabía aquello? Estaba aterrado— te vi observando su página la otra vez— le contestó casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Es la que dibujaste? — Preguntó el adulto mientras cortaba un trozo de carne, Vegeta quería huir. Se sentía tan expuesto y lo peor que no sabía que responder, no quería enojarse ni parecer alterado, eso lo delataría, tampoco quería responder. Vegeta padre miró de soslayo a su hijo y sonrió, podía asegurar que su hijo estaba muy interesado en la chica con quien compartía al perro, parecía más distraído, más alegre y salía más.

— Si… es la modelo del Taller de Arte—Susurró y el rubor fue instantáneo, miró a su hermano que ahora como no entendía de qué modelo y dibujo hablaban se puso a comer con una sonrisa en sus labios, volteó hacia su padre que fingía no ver su vergüenza mientras comía y asentía. Su padre había visto los bocetos hace unas semanas, se sorprendió al saber que tenían una modelo en el taller, además que sus dibujos eran bastante realistas y pudo captar a la perfección la esencia de la peliturquesa, ahora que lo pensaba, le era incómodo saber que su padre a través de su dibujo la había visto desnuda… aunque el resto de compañeros del Taller también la habían visto. ¡Qué raro era todo!

Su padre dejó la "interrogación", hablaron de a qué hora partirían al día siguiente y a qué hora volverían el domingo, sobre sus días y cosas más triviales. Cuando volvió a su cuarto se recostó y cerró sus ojos, ahora sentía todo el cansancio del día, el no haber dormido y el paseo con ella… le pareció ver su sonrisa en un recuerdo fugaz y abrió los ojos como plato ¡Eso iba mal! Muy mal… debía terminar con ello mañana sin falta. Miró su escritorio, sus ojos negros se posaron en su block de dibujo y recordó el concurso del que mencionó Violeta… y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

(…)

Miró la hora en su móvil, había llegado cinco minutos antes que las 2, no pudo evitarlo… había dormido demasiado poco, no dejó de pensar en él y en sus besos, y sabía que la visita a su casa tenía un significado de fondo, y temía caer en sus redes, a la vez, quería hacerlo. Quería conocer aquello y con él… ¡Estaba tan confundida! Sabía que sí accedía a sus capricho el juego terminaba, él se saldría con la suya y adiós a su futuro novio… ya no saldrían, no reirían y no habría forma de retomar lo que había, pero tenían a Ghost, eso seguía uniéndolos ¿No? Quizás de eso podía agarrarse, era la excusa para hablar y el haber perdido no era motivo para dejar de ser su amigo ¿No? Pero ¿Él perdería el respeto por ella? ¡Qué complicado! Ella quería estar con él, después de conocerlo y de sus propuestas lo meditó, se imaginó en aquella circunstancia en que antes no lo había pensado y no podía negar que la idea llamaba su atención, Vegeta tenía un magnetismo del que no podía escapar y sabía que si no pasaba ahora, pasaría en otra oportunidad… en otra circunstancia en que estuvieran solos. Se sentía una perdedora, débil y tonta por él ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella se había fijado en él desde hace mucho… por fin podía estar con él, conocerlo y hablar, reír y ser su amiga… si podía tener algo más era normal que quisiera conseguirlo pero ¿Estaba dispuesta a obtenerlo aunque solo durara ese momento? No era tonta, sabía que Vegeta buscaba eso, sabía que Milk tenía razón pero creía fielmente que tanto ella como él estaban disfrutando de la amistad y compañía del otro… no podía estar tan equivocada ¿No?

Un aullido débil la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia abajo y vio al pequeño Ghost con su arnés rojo que le quedaba grande, el pequeñito quería brazos, ya reconocía su gimoteo, se agachó y lo tomó, intentó que caminara todo el trayecto, el perro había dado dos pisadas y se sentó. Tenía mucho que trabajar con él… Vegeta le había enviado un mensaje temprano, diciéndole que llevara al animal, que estaban planeando un asunto para que la alergia de su hermano se redujera y para ello debían exponer de a poco al perro a su entorno. Ella feliz lo llevó, quería más que nadie que el pelinegro pasara tiempo con su hijo, Ghost podía llenar el vacío de aquel alíen adolescente.

— Llegaste temprano— Volteó hacia atrás al ver al pelinegro de pie mirándola como siempre, desinteresado. Los ojos negros la miraron de pies a cabeza, Bulma desvió la mirada avergonzada, quizás no debió arreglarse tanto… pero no pudo evitarlo, quería que él notara su belleza, que se sintiera a gusto de saber que una chica tan hermosa como ella quería estar con él. Que la notara de una vez por todas, pero que la notara con todas sus letras, por eso se puso un vestido de tela ligera, el día cálido la acompañó, se puso unos zapatitos bajos a juego con la tela lila de su vestido y con su bolsito blanco, su cabello lo adornó con un listón blanco. Creía que parecía natural y a la vez captaba su hermosura. Él estaba de acuerdo. Sus ojos se fijaron en su figura y tuvo que recordarse que debía mirarla a la cara, pero al verla sus grandes ojos zafiro lo encandilaban ¿No había alguna parte de ella donde pudiera mirar sin sentirse como un idiota? Ghost. Miró al cachorro y sonrió al verlo con su collar rojo y el arnés que le quedaba grande, pero sus ojos duraron unos segundos sobre el animal y se fijaron en el escote detrás del cachorro. Maldición.

— Eh… si— Susurró desviando la mirada— ¡Para que no te quejes! —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, Bulma trotó un poco para seguirlo— Ghost no quiso caminar nada… es un holgazán.

— Solo es un cachorro— Lo defendió, el perrito intentó alejarse de los brazos desnudos blanquecinos, y él no tardó en comprenderlo, alzó sus manos hacia él y el cachorro brincó después de analizar si era seguro, terminó confiando en el pelinegro y llegó a sus manos— tu madre es una bruja.

— ¡Hey! — Chilló meciendo sus mechones con el impulso, pero no dijo más. Verlo sonreírle al cachorro la nubló… estar con él era así, en casa pensaba en no acceder a sus tonterías, a permanecer firme, pero cuando estaban juntos… la situación cambiaba. Él despertaba en ella todo. Las sensaciones que él le provocaba eran diversas e intensas, ¿Cómo no quererlo? Ella creía en la historia del hilo rojo, y podía dar por firmado que su meñique estaba atado al de él… solo que Vegeta aún no se daba cuenta. Pero no importaba, ella se lo haría ver, tenía fe de que podía lograrlo.

Caminaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo, Bulma no miró el paisaje, solo iba concentrada en su amor y en el adorable Ghost que lo lamía y le "ladraba" contento, el perro no sabía ladrar muy bien… sus aullidos eran bajos y apenas audibles. La peliturquesa tomó su móvil entre sus cosas y sin que el chico se diera cuenta los fotografió, Vegeta la miró sorprendido una vez que oyó el flash, Bulma le sonreía burlona mientras miraba la imagen.

— Ghost se ve adorable…— Susurró emocionada pero observando la imagen por completo, el perrito fue fotografiado en el momento justo en que lamía la mejilla del chico, Vegeta sonreía levemente con un ojo cerrado, el paisaje de árboles altos le daba un fondo único. El chico estiró el cuello y observó la imagen— tú te ves fatal…

— Ahora que recuerdo… debo fotografiar a Ghost— Murmuró ignorándola, Bulma volteó hacia él y le sonrió. Caminaron un poco más, Bulma notó que las casas cada vez eran más distantes entre las unas y las otras, y que el camino se hacía más largo de lo que pensó. Si hubieran caminado hacia su casa, ya habrían llegado— dejé el auto por acá, ven— la peliturquesa lo siguió sin pensarlo mucho, recordó a su hermana mayor que la interrogó en la cena, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar sus palabras " _Si vas a hacerlo con él, asegúrate que use preservativos Bulma, ahora si piensas hacerlo en un futuro yo te acompaño al Doc_ " sacudió su cabeza al pensarlo, no era buen momento para recordar las advertencias de su hermana, doblaron por una esquina y vio el vehículo estacionado a la sombra, si irían en auto ¿Eso significaba que era lejos? La respuesta vino minutos después… si, lo era.

— ¡No puedo creer que vivas en las afueras de la ciudad! — Exclamó asombrada mirando el paisaje natural— ¿Vas en auto todos los días a la escuela? — preguntó dejando mechones detrás de su oreja.

— Rara vez…— Respondió concentrado en el camino, Bulma asintió y lo imitó, le gustaba que fuera tan responsable. Ella podía parlotear y parlotear pero él no despegaba los ojos del manubrio y del camino.

— ¿Tú padre te va a dejar? — Murmuró mientras mimaba al can.

— Hasta donde dejé el auto… él va al centro de la ciudad, no puede perder tiempo… además Tarble estudia en otra escuela.

— ¿Tarble es tú hermano? — El pelinegro asintió— ¿Es mayor o menor?

— Menor— Bulma asintió y notó que el auto se detenía frente a un gran portón, antes que pudiera pensar en cualquier cosa sobre la gran mansión que se podía ver a lo lejos, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era que nadie la oiría si gritaba cuando _eso_ pasara. Sus mejillas se incendiaron rápidamente ¡Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con él! demasiado como para pensar en esas tonterías cuando antes jamás pasó por su cabeza.

— Mi hermana mayor te vio anoche— Dijo intentando calmarse, el pelinegro volteó hacia ella al mismo tiempo que sacaba un control pequeño y apuntaba hacia el portón y lo presionaba, a los minutos la gran puerta se deslizó con suavidad hacia la izquierda— nos vio… besándonos.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Te prohíben salir con chicos? —alzó una ceja y la miró extrañado, su madre no parecía mojigata, no la regañó al verlo allí con ella en su cuarto, y no estaría un sábado con él en ese momento si fuera así ¿No?

— Claro que no— Se quejó, Vegeta pisó el acelerador con suavidad y condujo hacia su hogar, Bulma calculó que la distancia entre el portón y la casa sería de aproximadamente un kilómetro— es muy grande tu casa…

— Ajá— Respondió mirándola igual que ella.

— ¿Y recorriste todo eso cuando fuiste a buscarme? — No era una pregunta como tal, no de modo directo al menos, ambos sabían a qué se refería, a la intención. Al motivo que lo impulsó a hacer aquello, motivo que ni él sabía. Era un esfuerzo que no había cometido con nadie, pero no se arrepentía, habían encontrado a Ghost gracias a esa lluvia intensa del jueves.

El chico estacionó en frente de la mansión, bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el pórtico, Bulma miró asombrada el lugar, parecía bien cuidado, supuso que debían mantener servidumbre en aquel sitio, era demasiado amplio para no hacerlo. La estructura era moderna, hacía contraste con el paisaje rural. Limpió sus zapatos al ingresar, el suelo de madera fina y brillante la puso nerviosa, no era que no estuviera acostumbrada al lujo, al contrario, pero siempre la incomodaba el orden. Porque iba en contra de su esencia.

Bulma era la chica más falsa que alguien pudiera imaginar. Ingenuamente, ella creía que nadie lo sabía. Pero su compañero, el amor de su vida, lo había notado desde hace un tiempo, era lo bastante observador y había comprendido que la imagen que ella se esmeraba por mantener en la escuela era muy distinta a lo que ella era realmente, y para la sorpresa de la peliturquesa, a él le gustaba eso. Ser el único que realmente conocía aquello lo hacía sentir de cierto modo especial, así como ella se sentía al saber un poco de él, ahora al conocer su casa y sobre todo, por ser su amiga.

— Tú casa es muy… linda y grande— Murmuró mirando las paredes pulcras, el pelinegro se agachó y soltó al cachorro, le quitó la correa sin sacarle el arnés, Bulma gimió al ver al pequeñito olfatear y caminar apenas con las cuerdas y el pequeño collar— ¡Es tan adorable! — Chilló agachándose también— Ghost... ven acá, ven con mamá— Vegeta la miró con diversión, observarla hablarle como un bebé al perrito le causaba gracia, pero llamarse mamá y decirle papá del can lo divertía aún más. Era una estupidez, pero sabía que eso reflejaba la ingenuidad de la Presidenta. Ella era dulce… a su manera, pero lo era.

— ¿Algo de beber? — Le preguntó poniéndose de pie, la peliturquesa acarició al cachorro unos segundos antes que este se arrancara y corriera con dificultad por sus patas cortas por la sala, parecía feliz. Levantó la mirada y asintió mientras se ponía de pie. Siguió al chico hasta la cocina, una amplia cocina, repleta de muebles y menaje. Su madre quedaría encantada…

— ¿Y tú hermano? ¿No está tú padre? — Preguntó al notar el silencio, el chico sacó de la nevera un jarrón con agua y uno con jugo. Bulma apuntó al jugo, y él no tardó en servir el contenido en un vaso transparente, él se sirvió agua. La peliturquesa mientras más convivía con él, más se convencía de que era un alíen ¡Nunca probaba nada dulce! ¿Qué adolescente no tomaba siquiera un jugo?

— Salieron— Murmuró antes de beber, Bulma se tensó al oírlo ¿Estaban solos?... sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, su corazón latió con fuerza y aunque intentaba pensar en flores, gatos, perros y conejos no podía. Todo apuntaba a un punto, la insistencia de él en ir a su casa aquél sábado le hacía ruido, ¿Siempre supo que estarían solos? ¿Lo habría planeado? — Mi hermano tiene control médico los fines de semana en Alemania— dijo sonriéndole, ver su rubor y su nerviosismo fue más que suficientemente revelador para el chico, supuso de inmediato que la peliturquesa había descubierto su plan.

— Ah… ¿Por qué en Alemania? — Preguntó bebiendo de su jugo, degustó sorprendida el sabor natural de la fruta— está riquísimo.

— Lo hizo mi hermano— Respondió él mientras se apoyaba en el mesón sin dejar de mirarla— Tarble sufre de una enfermedad relativamente normal… pero papá insiste en tratarlo con un amigo suyo, intentan fortalecer sus pulmones con unos ejercicios…— Bulma miró atenta al joven ¿Realmente había despertado esa mañana? No podía creer que estaba en su casa, él contándole de algo tan íntimo como de la enfermedad de su hermano menor, hasta hace poco se había enterado que tenía un hermano y ahora sabía hasta su nombre… ¿Sería acaso que Vegeta empezaba a tenerle confianza?

— Oh…— Murmuró sorprendida, un pequeño aullido se oyó en el pasillo, ambos se miraron y salieron de la cocina, el pequeño Ghost miraba asustado de lado a lado, buscándolos— Ghost, aquí estamos— el cachorro volteó hacia ellos y trotó con "rapidez" hacia ellos— apenas puede mover sus patitas— rió la peliturquesa— pareciera que es un gran esfuerzo poder correr.

— ¿Eso es normal? — Preguntó el pelinegro observándola.

— Si… es un cachorro, ¿Habías oído el dicho "más tonto que perro nuevo"? bueno, eso se debe a que un cachorro es algo torpe… e inocente— Susurró sonriéndole— cuando están más pequeños son más torpes aún.

Vegeta la observó fijamente, ella era como Ghost, torpe e inocente. Aunque intentaba sacar a flote su carácter endemoniado, ella seguía siendo en esencia una buena chica, a veces, como ahora, se sentía un poco mal por haber iniciado aquel juego, aunque a menudo se decía a sí mismo que no debería estarlo, ella era consciente de lo que él pensaba… además, estaba perdiéndolo… pero ahora debía aprovechar su oportunidad.

— Bulma— La peliturquesa volteó hacia él al oírlo, su corazón se detuvo unos microsegundos al oír su nombre con su voz ¡Siempre era agradable! Pero su rostro serio y sus ojos negros e intensos la inquietaron, fue inevitable no sentirse nerviosa— quiero participar en un concurso de Arte.

— ¡Eso es grandioso! — Exclamó sorprendida y feliz, de lo poco que conocía al chico, podía deducir que no era muy bueno para salir de su rutina y sobre todo, no habían muchas cosas que lo apasionaran ¡Ella era feliz cuando él lo estaba! — ¿Cuándo es?

— La próxima semana— Murmuró serio— ¿Me ayudarías? — Bulma parpadeó confundida, la vio relamer sus labios y fue inevitable no seguir el movimiento de su lengua.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — Preguntó en un susurro, y el chico sintió un espasmo recorrerle que intentó disimular, esa bruja azul lo inquietaba en muchos sentidos.

— Posa para mí— Y el vaso de la peliturquesa cayó al suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos, Ghost huyó asustado y se apegó a la muralla, pero ambos jóvenes no reaccionaron, no movieron musculo alguno, azul y negro enfrentados en un combate silencioso, donde ninguno era vencedor. Ella no lo pensó con detenimiento, solo lo principal, que ella estaría desnuda frente a él a solas, y que él podría participar en un concurso gracias a ello. Dependía de ella, en muchos sentidos, lo que pasaría esa tarde. Se dijo mentalmente que debía mantenerse tranquila y sobre todo, firme en su decisión, no podía perder ante Vegeta Ouji, no podía… aunque la idea fuera tentadora.

— Está bien— Respondió tragando saliva, y él le sonrió. Una sonrisa que la estremeció, y no supo si eso era bueno o malo, quizás un poco de ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Siento que este fic será más largo de lo que quería... aun estoy dudosa en un par de cosillas xd es inevitable no intentar ponerle situaciones medias rancias pero bueeh veremos que sale...

Estoy muriendo lentamente... ando enferma y realmente me costó demasiado editar el cap, lo siento mucho si está algo extraño por lo mismo. perdón.

Gracias por leer y si gusta animar con un rw, bienvenido sea.

Saludos y cuídense mucho

Nos leemos.


	9. Chapter 9

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lime (?)

* * *

Capítulo 9

Fuerza de voluntad

Revisó la punta del grafito con ojo crítico, calculó su grosor y textura, optó por dar un trazo en una hoja suelta que tenía a mano. Miró el resultado y asintió, observó la mesa, asegurándose de que todo estuviera allí, lápices, gomas de borrar, cuchillo, difuminador, y hojas de reserva. Acomodó un papel grueso a la tabla y lo pegó con cinta de papel, asintió a sí mismo y volteó a ver a su modelo. Abrió los ojos como plato y sin decir una palaba se sentó en el sofá junto a la mesa y disfrutó del espectáculo.

Bulma sentía su corazón latir fuerte, creía sentirse más avergonzada que la primera vez que lo vio en el Taller de Arte, ahora era diferente. Modelaría solo para él… estaban solos, a excepción de Ghost que mordisqueaba su pata junto a los pies del pelinegro. Trató de no mirarlo, lo oía remover lápices y hojas y se concentró en desvestirse. Dejó el vestido en el sillón largo, estaban en un estudio grande y acogedor, la peliturquesa se sorprendió al ver el salón lleno de libros y muebles, era como una biblioteca en casa. El dueño de casa estaba ubicado en un sillón personal, justo al lado de un mesón donde dejó todas sus herramientas de dibujo. Ella, se había apoderado de un sofá de dos cuerpos, que estaba en frente de él. Respiró profundamente y sin hacer el proceso más largo, se entregó de lleno al acto. Sus dedos ágiles desabrocharon su corpiño y lo dejó caer justo al lado de su vestido. Cuando posó sus manos en los bordes de su braga, dudó. Volteó ligeramente hacia atrás, donde le daba la espalda al chico. ¿Debía peguntar sí quedaba completamente desnuda? No quería parecer poco profesional, debía actuar con seriedad, además, debía serle de utilidad, ella quería que él ganara ese concurso. Volvió a dar una respiración profunda y sin más preámbulo, se bajó su ropa interior. Tomó las prendas todas juntas, y volteó hacia él.

— ¿Dónde las puedo dejar mientras tanto? — Preguntó, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, y ver su cara de frente no la ayudó a sentirse menos nerviosa. Su compañero de clase la miraba fijamente, pero no precisamente a la cara. — Vegeta…— el chico la miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño confundido— te pregunté donde dejaba mi ropa mientras…

— Ah…— Asintió— eh— tosió nervioso— eh… dámelas— optó por decir poniéndose de pie, Bulma asintió desviando la mirada y caminó hacia él; el adolescente contempló incrédulo su figura, ¿Por qué de pronto se le hacía más hermosa? Sí, hermosa… cuando la vio por primera vez en el taller la encontró atractiva, demasiado. Pero ahora, era diferente… se sentía completamente aturdido por su belleza. Recibió la ropa de ella y aprovechó ese instante para mirar de cerca su cuerpo, sus ojos negros captaron rápidamente lo que más pudieron, cuando la chica se devolvió al sillón se quedó pensando, analizando seriamente si era buena idea lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La joven se sentó en el sillón y lo miró, Vegeta no dejaba de observarla y eso la ponía más nerviosa aún, el dilema era que ni siquiera podía exigirle que no lo hiciera, se supone que la dibujaría, debía mirarla…

— ¿Cómo… cómo me pongo? — Preguntó apenada. Y él sintió sus latidos acelerarse, aquella pregunta lo encendió todavía más, apretó la tabla a su regazo, como si ella pudiera ver la erección dolorosa que apretaba en su pantalón.

— Quédate así— Susurró, Ghost se apoyó en su pierna y miró a la joven— no te muevas— Bulma asintió y lo observó. El chico volvió a centrarse en sus lápices y cosas de dibujo, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa— ahora, escúchame bien— la peliturquesa lo miró atenta— no te muevas sin que yo te lo diga ¿Bien?

— Está bien— Murmuró, el calor de su rostro no se iba, su corazón latía y latía al punto que temía seriamente que se le escapara. No podía evitar pensar que la situación la hiciera sentir rara ¿Ansiosa? Sí, desde que él le propuso tener sexo, que no dejaba de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero solo con él, y ahora, estando desnuda en frente de él, sentía que la situación en sí, era lo más erótico que pudo hacer o sentir. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio reinó en el estudio. Ghost se quedó dormido, al lado del adolescente, leal al hombre que lo adoptó. Bulma miraba el cuarto a momentos, intentaba evitar mirar al chico, a pesar de sentirse apenada y que el calor invadiera su cuerpo, no dejaba de sentir ligeros espasmos. Sus ojos zafiro miraron hacia su cuerpo, pudo ver sus pezones erizados y se preguntó si él lo había notado. Tragó saliva en seco y trató de no concentrarse en su cuerpo. No quería dudar en frente de él… Vegeta ya le había dicho que le gustaba su físico, no tenía sentido dudar ahora de lo que él pensara sobre ella, además, ¿Por algo la invitó a su casa no? Él seguía pensando en su juego, y buscaba ganarlo, igual que ella.

Después de un tiempo, o minutos, no lo sabía. La mente de la joven se puso a deambular, ¿Debería decirle a sus amigas que había conocido la casa de él? No estaba segura… no quería que la juzgaran, y no podría mentir sobre qué hicieron. Pero, ¿Con quién podría comentar la hermosa experiencia? Porque a pesar de la vergüenza, de los nervios y todo, estaba feliz. La situación era nueva y las sensaciones todavía más. Jamás pensó que terminarían en una situación así.

— Deja de sonreír— Levantó su mirada hacia él, el chico parecía concentrado dando trazos en el papel, miraba el papel y luego a ella— ahora necesito que me mires— la peliturquesa asintió y obedeció— dije que no te muevas… y lo primero que haces es mover la cabeza.

— No es fácil quedarse quieta— Replicó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Te dije que no te movieras! No arrugues tu ceño— Se quejó el chico.

— ¡No fue a propósito! — Protestó amurrando sus labios.

— Ahora tu boca… ¿Es que no puedes seguir una indicación? — Murmuró fastidiado dejando el lápiz a un lado de la mesa— en el Taller te quedas quieta ¿Por qué aquí no?

— Ash… ¡Bien! Lo siento— Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y lo volvió a mirar, intentando calmarse, miró al chico tomar el lápiz otra vez y seguir con su trabajo. Ya le parecía que era extraño que estuviera conforme con su comportamiento, siempre la regañaba. Su mente volvió a volar, ver al joven tan concentrado en su acción le recordó al actor famoso de la película romántica, y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero en el momento que sus labios se curvaron, el chico la miró serio y con el ceño fruncido— ¡¿Qué?! — dijo apresurada tratando de esconder la risa— lo siento, es que recordé la película Titanic, y me causó gracia— soltó en un puchero infantil.

— No tengo idea de qué hablas— Respondió hastiado— sí sigues moviéndote no terminaré hoy.

— Ay apenas me he movido— Se quejó— mis piernas están adormecidas y no—

— ¿Me quieres ayudar o no? — La interrumpió, Bulma asintió y cerró su boca— bien, cállate— gruñó, la chica frunció el ceño, pero él la intimidó nuevamente con su mirada y optó por acatar las órdenes del muchacho. Pasaron otros minutos que para la adolescente fueron eternos, Vegeta trataba de no distraerse con sus atributos, estaba concentrado en su dibujo y en plasmar la belleza de su compañera en el lienzo de papel— te daré unas indicaciones, pero no te muevas— murmuró deteniendo sus trazos—no muevas tu rostro, obsérvame todo el tiempo y con tus manos, toma tu cabello suelto y déjalo caer hacia delante—la peliturquesa, ahora tomándose en serio su trabajo, lo obedeció al pie de la letra— bien… no dejes de mirarme— en cuanto soltó esas palabras, las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron el doble. No la culpaba, la situación era bochornosa y excitante, y ella debía sentirse expuesta. Dio los últimos detalles, dando suaves líneas para formar su cabello, difuminó las sombras de sus hombros y cuello, y dedicó varios minutos en captar su mirada.

Finalmente, observó el resultado. Miró su dibujo y luego a su modelo, comparó formas y se sintió satisfecho. Volvió a observarla, y pudo darse un tiempo para disfrutar de la postal. Tragó en seco, lo que más le atraía eran sus senos. Eran perfectamente redondos y caían ligeramente por el tamaño, sus pezones rosados estaban erizados y se le hizo agua la boca. Nunca, en sus 16 años, había deseado tanto estar con una mujer. La primera vez que experimentó estar con una chica, lo hizo para entretenerse, pero la emoción duró poco y no le atrajo demasiado el sexo. Pero ahora era diferente, observaba a su compañera sentada a unos metros lejos de él, y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era acercarse y tocarla. En ese momento no pensó en su juego, no. Se puso de pie porque quiso, se acercó porque lo deseó, cerró la puerta de la razón y abrió la de sus instintos. Nunca había actuado sin pensar, era primera vez que le sucedía.

Bulma parpadeó cuando vio al chico dejar la tabla y el lápiz en el mesón, sus piernas estaban dobladas, la derecha sobre la izquierda, se veía muy atractivo sentado así, con actitud desinteresada.

— ¿Terminaste? — Preguntó esperanzada, él no contestó. El pelinegro se inclinó hacia delante y tomó al cachorro durmiente, el perrito se removió en sus manos, pero quería seguir durmiendo, el chico se puso de pie y dejó al cachorro en su puesto aún caliente. El animal no tardó en acomodarse. Parpadeó confundida cuando él se acercó, observó su rostro decidido y tragó saliva— ¿Vegeta? — susurró sin dejar de mirarlo, ignorando un detalle en su pantalón que, si lo hubiera visto, habría comprendido la intención del joven.

Él se detuvo en frente de ella, notó como el pecho de la joven subía y bajaba, sentía su nerviosismo, y no podía culparla. Él se sentía igual. Cualquier seguridad innata del serio y misterioso joven se escapó por la ventana, aunque demostraba determinación, por dentro estaba aterrado, ansioso y excitado, aunque lo último, era notorio. Miró sus labios entre abiertos y sin esperar más la besó. Ella tardó en responder sus besos, quizás porque aún estaba sorprendida.

Sus bocas se movían torpes, como si fuera el primer beso que se daban. Bulma se sentía en un sueño, era todo tan irreal… su calor, sus labios, estar allí junto a él… ¿Realmente había despertado esa mañana? Se sentía afortunada, ni en sus mejores sueños había resultado así. El chico lentamente la fue empujando hasta recostarla en el largo sofá. La chica subió sus piernas con dificultad hacia los cojines al tener el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo, sus piernas se enredaron de modo torpe, inocente. Cuando sintió la tela del pantalón comprendió un detalle importante.

— Vegeta… espera— Susurró con el aliento entre cortado, su estómago se revolvió ¡Ella estaba completamente desnuda! Sus latidos se aceleraron más que nunca, cada vez creía que no podía sentirse más nerviosa a su lado y pasaba algo que le hacía ratificarlo. El joven alejó su rostro del de ella unos centímetros, sus miradas se cruzaron en una complicidad que sorprendió a ambos, pero, no lo pensaron en el momento. Él volvió a inclinarse, lentamente, como si le pidiera permiso esta vez. Y ella no pudo rechazarlo. Olvidó por completo el pudor y lo vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento, los labios el joven la besaron con calma y suavidad, degustándose de su sabor. Cerró sus ojos completamente perdida en las sensaciones que el hombre que amaba le brindaba.

Él era su primer beso… él era el primero que la tocaba. Un espasmo sacudió su espinazo cuando una mano del chico se posó en su hombro con suavidad y bajó lentamente hacia su seno izquierdo, ¡Era tan distinto a cuando ella se los tocaba! Cuando se bañaba no se sentía así, cuando se ponía el sujetador tampoco… ¿Por qué las manos de él la elevaban a otra dimensión? El calor recorría sus entrañas, y la caricia suave y delicada la, excitó… sí, se sentía acalorada y quería más. Olvidó por completo que estaba desnuda, olvidó por completo que quería enamorarlo.

Vegeta suspiró entre su boca al conocer la textura de su pecho, ese pecho que tanto deseaba palpar desde que lo descubrió en el Taller de Arte. Su erección dolía, pedía a gritos una caricia o un frote que lo consolara. Pero él estaba concentrado en descubrirla, en tocarla y recorrerla. Soltó sus labios y besó su mejilla, y descendió con besos y lamidas por su piel, su cuello y clavícula fueron los siguientes, la oyó suspirar, y también la sintió temblar. No podía creer que había ignorado a una forma de vida como ella… ¿Cómo fue tan ciego? Toda ella era hermosa, y tocarla era una maldita suerte. Se sentía tan excitado, la emoción recorría sus venas y llenaba su cuerpo de excitación y calor. Su mano libre se apoyó en su muslo derecho, ¡Su piel era tan tersa! Era como tocar los pétalos de una rosa… la sentía delicada y frágil, temía hacerle algún rasguño con sus manos ásperas. Pero el deseo podía más, y lo único que optaba por hacer era tratarla con suavidad.

En su abdomen había un revoltijo que dolía, pero era un dolor placentero. Solo eran nervios, las manos de él tocaban su cuerpo y ella no podía detenerlo. Cerraba sus ojos cada vez que su mano izquierda hacía una leve presión en su pecho izquierdo, era tan satisfactorio que deseaba que su otro seno se sintiera del mismo modo, mordió su labio inferior y dudosa, posó su mano en la de él que descansaba en su muslo con posesividad, cruzaron miradas en ese momento, Bulma no supo identificar la mirada de él, pero le sorprendió verlo más abierto, esos ojos fríos y calculadores parecían dormidos. Ella lo guío por su silueta, él no tardó en entenderla. Y por primera vez, no hubo discusión entre ellos. Vegeta tocó ambos montes y los agarró deseoso. Volvió a besarla y ella enredó sus dedos en su melena espesa, el chico empezó a sentirse más ansioso, tocarla no era suficiente.

Bulma frunció el ceño cuando la rodilla de él golpeó la suya, empujando y empujando, la joven no entendía bien qué buscaba hacer. Él la besaba y tocaba con suavidad, pero su rodilla molestaba. Los golpes se abrieron paso entre sus piernas, la adolescente separó sus rodillas un poco, pero la pierna derecha del pelinegro se instaló rápidamente en la abertura, ella soltó sus labios al notarlo y él no le prestó atención a su mirada confundida y llena de ingenuidad. Vegeta bajó a sus pechos, movió sus dedos para rodear la forma y dejar al descubierto sus botones rosados; Bulma al mismo tiempo que él buscaba meterse entre sus piernas, sintió como su lengua acariciaba su pezón izquierdo. Rodó sus ojos, deleitándose con su humedad y calor en una zona que ahora entendía, era sensible. Arqueó su espalda por reacción, al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas dándole total acceso al chico. Vegeta no desaprovechó la ocasión y se acomodó entre sus piernas, la pierna izquierda de la joven fue levantada para darle paso al chico, el espacio del mueble no era lo suficiente para que ambos cayeran cómodamente.

Vegeta dio un profundo suspiro al sentir su calidez, su erección se alivió un poco al refugiarse sobre su intimidad, ajeno al temblor que provocó en la muchacha. Él volvió su tarea, pero cambió de pezón y le dio atención al seno más solitario; Bulma se tensó, dejó de prestar atención a la succión que él les brindaba a sus atributos, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca extrañada, sus ojos se estrecharon y sus manos bajaron hasta sus hombros vestidos y fuertes. La dureza que descansaba sobre su intimidad la inquietó, demasiado. Bulma sabía de qué se trataba y se sintió un poco estúpida por tardar en entenderlo, era normal que aquello pasara, se sorprendió pensando que, él estaba disfrutando de aquello tanto como ella. Mordió su labio inferior, recién entraba en cuenta el significado real de todo lo que estaban haciendo, la erección de su amado le advertía que dependía de ella el resultado de esa visita. Él estaba dispuesto, o al menos eso parecía, pero ella ¿Qué quería? Bien, los besos y toques se sentían estupendo, pero su miembro despierto la asustaba, se sentía amenazada en cierto aspecto. Aquello enfrío sus pensamientos y le recordó que, aunque quisiera, no debía dejar que las cosas se concretaran, así como así ¡Primero él debía declarársele! No dejaría que él se saliera con la suya.

— Creo… creo que deberíamos parar— Murmuró con dificultad, Vegeta levantó la mirada sin soltar su pezón de su boca, y la peliturquesa se avergonzó lo suficiente como para empujarlo, le costó trabajo, pero finalmente él soltó su pecho, aunque no se alejó. Se quedó sobre ella.

— ¿Estás loca? — Preguntó en un susurro— Ghost duerme, debemos aprovechar este momento— Bulma contuvo la risa al oírlo, recordar al cachorro le causó gracia, compararlo a un hijo que les quita tiempo de pareja fue ingenioso, no pudo negarlo, y aunque su sonrisa fue devorada por los labios del chico, no dejaba de pensar en lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo la situación.

Cuando él dejó sus labios descansar, volvió a alejarse, esta vez para quitarse su remera. Bulma abrió los ojos como plato al observar su torso trabajado ¿Realmente tenía 16 años? Tragó saliva sin perderse detalle de sus músculos, en la clase de natación no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo. Ahora lo tenía en frente, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Sus manos se movieron con extrema lentitud, Vegeta contempló a la joven mientras sus propias manos rodeaban los muslos blanquecinos. Sus ojos negros observaron sus manos delicadas, cuando finalmente se posaron en sus pectorales no pudo evitar estremecerse. Frunció el ceño pensativo, había sentido eso antes, pero ¿Dónde?... ¡El parque! Claro… cuando le quitó el helado de su pierna ¿Cómo era posible que con solo una caricia su cuerpo se electrificara? Tragó saliva, nervioso, sus manos recorrieron los surcos y formas con suavidad, sus dedos palpaban su piel caliente y supo, en ese momento, qué debía poseerla ahora, o no dormiría en las próximas noches. Probó sus labios, y se desveló. Ahora había tocado su piel, ¿Qué sería de él si no la tomaba?

Movió su cadera hacia delante, sintiendo como su abertura cálida recibía su dureza protegida por la tela de su pantalón, pero el brinco de ella lo desconcentró. Levantó su mirada y se topó con sus grandes ojos zafiro mirándolo alerta. Presionó un poco la piel de su pierna derecha con su mano y a la vez la extendió un poco más para facilitarle el meneo pélvico. Su otra mano se posó a un lado de la mejilla izquierda, su torso no tocaba el de ella, las manos de la chica seguían en su abdomen, hacían presión cada vez que él se impulsaba hacia delante. Se le escapó un gruñido al aliviar su erección que se refugiaba en los pliegues candentes y húmedos de su compañerita de clase.

— No…— Susurró ella— no te muevas— pidió mordiendo su labio inferior, él frunció el ceño mirándola molesto ¿Cómo osaba en pedirle que se detuviera haciendo ese sugerente gesto? ¡Era imposible! Se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios se rosaban y alientos chocaban, Bulma jadeó al quinto meneo de cadera y estrechó sus ojos sin dejar de mirarlo— Oh…— gimió, él recuperó su aliento y chocó su boca con la suya en un beso demandante, demasiado apasionado para un adolescente de 16 años.

Él no era de este mundo. Bulma pensaba seriamente que su compañero de clase no era real, no podía existir un espécimen como él, él era único… su intimidad se sentía rara, pero le gustaba, a pesar de que la erección de él era incómoda, la fricción la satisfacía.

Sus pechos se presionaron extinguiendo la distancia entre ambos, Vegeta cerró sus ojos con deleite sintiendo sus blandos montes debajo de sus pectorales, recordaba cuando los sintió en su espalda y meditó seriamente sobre sus gustos. Había oído una vez de su primo, que, a él le gustaban más los traseros que senos, él no le prestó atención. Ahora lo entendía, le gustaban los senos de su compañera, eran lindos, le atraían y su textura era adictiva y ni hablar de su sabor. Entonces, ¿Él prefería senos? Luego lo meditaría…

Sus bocas mantenían diferentes ritmos, a ratos se devoraban con hambre, luego descansaban lento y suave, sin dejar de moverse. La joven se unió al baile, luego de unos minutos sintió la necesidad de acompañarlo con el vaivén y descubrió que se sentía mucho mejor. Vegeta oyó impresionado los femeninos gemidos que se le escapaban a la peliturquesa, que bella melodía… estaría satisfecho si los tuviera grabado en un archivo Mp3 y poder oírlo a cualquier hora.

— Oh… Vegeta— Gimió cerrando sus ojos, presionándolos intentando concentrarse en la sensación nueva, su núcleo húmedo se tensó en un calambre extraño que la sacudió, cada célula de su cuerpo se electrificó, el cosquilleo se extendió desde su intimidad hasta su vientre y más allá, su cuerpo se tensó y estremeció, sentía que le faltaba el aire, enterró sus uñas en su carne y perdió la noción del espacio y tiempo. — Oh dios…— susurró completamente ida en su placer.

Él sonrió satisfecho, esperó que se relajara después del orgasmo y sin dejar de besar su cuello se alejó un poco de su cuerpo, las piernas de la adolescente, en algún momento del encuentro se enredaron en su cadera y ninguno lo notó. Pero no importaba. Sus dedos se movieron agiles sobre el botón de su pantalón, bajó el cierre y se alejó más para poder bajarlos completamente. Pero no pudo llegar demasiado lejos. Bulma se esforzó por prestar atención a sus movimientos, aun se sentía agotada y un poco adormecida, pero cuando oyó el cierre descender despertó por completo de su trance. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, las manos del chico se movían rápido y con destreza sobre su broche y no tardaron en meterse entre su ropa interior y tomar su miembro para liberarlo de su prisión de tela. Para ese entonces, la peliturquesa lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que no sabía poseía, la adrenalina la hizo actuar rápido y brusco, aunque ella percibió que les faltó intensidad a sus movimientos, pero finalmente logró quitárselo de encima y arrastrarse hasta el rincón del sillón, donde el respaldo chocaba con el porta brazo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Se apresuró en preguntar lejos de él— ¿Por qué… por qué te bajas los pantalones? — el rostro petrificado del chico la incomodó, lo vio fruncir el ceño y detener sus movimientos, pero su mano posada en su virilidad la inquietó en cierto aspecto. Miraba los ojos negros y su mano en su miembro, como si en cualquier momento lo pudiera sacar de sus pantalones y no sabía si estaba atenta para poder mirarlo o para huir. ¿Cuánta confusión?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? — Preguntó en una sonrisa torcida, algo seductora pensó la chica— para que follemos ¿Por qué más? — preguntó y gateó hacia ella— vamos, ambos queremos esto.

— Fíjate que no— Dijo ella deteniendo sus movimientos felinos con su mano en su pecho duro— yo no me acostaré contigo hasta que seamos novios.

— Oh vamos— Se quejó él haciendo una mueca— quieres esto, ¿No quieres otro orgasmo? — su rostro se incendió. Sentía sus mejillas más calientes que nunca y estaba segura que el rojo de sus mejillas debiera ser más intenso que nunca ¿Eso había sido? ¿Había tenido su primer orgasmo? ¡Y con Vegeta! ¿Más afortunada podía ser?... no era el momento para soñar despierta, él quería más y no podía dejar que lo consiguiera, aunque fuera tentador…

— No por ahora— Dijo con nerviosismo— ¿No crees que es algo rápido? —preguntó desviando la mirada, perdiéndose la mirada de sorpresa del chico. Él no lo había pensado, cuando estaba con ella sentía algo extraño, la comodidad de su cercanía lo cegaba, le hacía creer que su compañía estaba desde siempre, es decir, no recordaba cómo se sentía antes, y esa extraña… sensación, que le gustaba, por cierto, le hacía bien, y conforme, al punto que no pensaba en cómo estaba antes, y solo quería saber qué pasaría mañana, con qué le sorprendería, qué aprendería de ella y qué harían. Eso… eso no era hace mucho, ella tenía razón. No se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, sentía que la conocía… y era esa sensación que sabía era peligrosa, porque, solo habían pasado unas semanas y ya estaba allí en su casa, él había visitado la suya, conoció a su madre ¡Habían salido un fin de semana! ¡La sacó en su auto! La situación no era peligrosa, era ella. Ella le gustaba. No era atracción, ella le gustaba en serio… ¿Cuándo había empezado a gustarle? Que tonto… en el momento en que la siguió, cuando la vio en el Taller, se fijó más de la cuenta, él mismo había buscado todo eso… se auto engañaba, Bulma no era la culpable, ella se había declarado, él la rechazó, y todo quedó en eso. ¿Quién se acercó? Él… no debió hacerlo, y no debió buscar esa excusa patética de juego para conseguir sexo con ella, él ya esforzarse por tener sexo le debió advertir que era un juego peligroso.

Lo terrible del asunto era que, sabiendo todo eso, no buscaba acostarse con ella para terminar todo eso, no en ese momento al menos, no lo pensaba así, no ahora. La miraba y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era el cómo se sentiría fundirse en ella, lo ansiaba demasiado. Su cuerpo era un templo que quería profanar, y debía ser racional, las mujeres no solían acostarse tan rápido con los chicos, no todas al menos. Bulma era una chica educada, que fingía ser una señorita y, las señoritas no tenían sexo en la primera visita a la casa de un chico.

— Tal vez— Asintió— pero tú también lo quieres, Bulma— murmuró acercándose, ella lo observó avergonzada y quieta, aunque quisiera alejarse, el respaldo le prohibía la huida, Vegeta la arrinconó y besó, sus manos se posaron sobre las de ella, y las tomó firmemente, tres besos después, la empujó hacia él, para sacarla de rincón improvisado. Ella iba pendiente del beso, no notó cuando él se sentó en el mueble y la atrajo a su regazo, Vegeta se sentía poderoso. Ella estaba desnuda y expuesta para él. La abrazó suave y posesivo a la vez, las manos de ella no tardaron en sujetarse de su cuerpo, su mano izquierda se pegó a su espala vigorosa y su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, sin dejar de besarse. Él en cambio, posó una sus manos en su cadera en su abrazo—¿Usas anticonceptivos? — preguntó, ella se tensó.

— Ya te dije que no lo haré— Murmuró tragando saliva— necesitaras más que una invitación a tu casa para conseguirlo— y le sonrió. Vegeta la observó serio, sus ojos no perdieron detalle de cada gesto de su rostro, iba a hablar, pero ella no lo dejó. La joven lo besó con dulzura, sus labios se sincronizaron en un movimiento que a ambos les producía una carga de sensaciones que no lograban identificar a todas. Pero, solo podían sentirlas y disfrutarlas. — soy una chica lista, no te aprovecharas de mis sentimientos por ti, chico alíen— le susurró con coquetería.

Vegeta se ruborizó, y ella lo pudo ver. El chico misterioso estaba ruborizado y se veía adorable, sonrió divertida y besó su mejilla. Rompió el abrazo y se puso de pie, se recordó mentalmente que estaba desnuda, pero no se sentía incómoda… los nervios del principio se habían ido ¿Por qué? Él ya conocía su cuerpo, desde antes, ahora lo había tocado ¿Por qué sentir pudor?; las manos del chico sujetaron las suyas, sus ojos negros miraron su espalda menuda, la curva de su cintura y finalmente, su redondeado trasero. Todo en ella era bello… todo le gustaba. Sus nalgas bien formadas le recordaron un melocotón, y quiso probarlo. Soltó sus manos y las cambió por un bombón más dulce… primero dejó sus palmas sobre sus caderas, y las bajó lentamente por el costado, acariciando su silueta femenina. Cuando llegó hasta el corazón de carne invertido, no demoró en palparlo, con deseo y necesidad. La peliturquesa posó sus manos sobre las de él, intentando detenerlo, pero, no lo hacía. No aplicaba fuerza, tampoco demasiad intensidad. El calor había vuelto y estaba nublando su razón. Al paso que iban, terminaría entregándose a él en unas horas… mordió su labio inferior, nerviosa y asustada ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que no debía ceder, pero sus manos… Oh ¡Se sentía tan bien! Cerró sus ojos pensativa, las manos de él ardían, pero era un ardor agradable, mordió su mejilla interna pero no pudo concentrarse más. Una mano del chico tocó más, sintió sus dedos toquetear su intimidad y exclamó asombrada por su atrevimiento, se inclinó hacia delante, intentando alejarse, pero la mano libre de él se posicionó en su cadera y se lo impidió.

— ¡No hagas eso! — Exclamó avergonzada— Vegeta… ¡No sigas! —pidió volteándose hacia él.

— Estás mojada— Susurró mirándola hacia arriba, los ojos zafiro se abrieron ampliamente y él no pudo aguantar la risa— no te pongas así, me gusta que estés mojada—Bulma sintió que se le encogía el pecho, los dedos del chico jugaban con su carne, ella no se tocaba… solo cuando se bañaba, pero con fines de higiene, nada más. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y su respiración era reprimida de puros nervios— meteré un dedo…— le informó la voz masculina.

— ¡No! — Exclamó, intentando alejarse— ¡Escúchame! Te dije que no quiero hacerlo— se giró y cerró sus piernas, sintió la mano del chico aprisionada entre sus piernas, el pelinegro miró su pelvis cuando ella se volteó y nuevamente volvió el pudor, sus manos tomaron la muñeca de él e intentó quitarla de su intimidad—eres un atrevido…

— No seas mojigata…— Se quejó mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡No se trata de eso! — Exclamó avergonzada, él iba a responder, pero un gimoteo los interrumpió, ambos al mismo tiempo voltearon hacia la silla que él usó para dibujarla, Ghost estaba de pie, llorando mirando el suelo, paseándose de lado a lado— ¡Quiere ir al baño! Vegeta, llévalo— dijo seria, el chico la contempló desconcertado un segundo y ella aprovechó y se alejó de sus garras peligrosas y seductoras.

— Llévalo tú— Murmuró frunciendo el ceño— estas de pie…

— ¡Estoy desnuda! No me pasearé sin ropa, y Ghost está que se hace— Dijo con voz melosa— Ve… Vegeta ¿Si? —el chico suspiró y miró al cachorro que lloriqueaba.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el sillón, lo tomó con una mano y lo pegó a su pecho, miró el cuerpo de la chica una última vez antes que ella se abrazara ocultando sus montes, y salió del estudio. Ghost estaba inquieto en sus brazos, aceleró el paso por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

— Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar los momentos— Le susurró en un reproche— cuando veas a los papás cariñosos, debes fingir que duermes— suspiró mientras atravesaba la sala. Se fue hacia la cocina, era la puerta más cercana. Cruzó el cuarto con zancadas largas y abrió la puerta, se agachó y dejó al can, el pobre perrito no tardó en dar dos pasitos hacia la hierba viva y bien cuidada de su patio trasero y se agachó— ¿Interrumpiste… por un meado?

Ghost movió la colita de lado a lado y miró al adolescente con sus ojitos amberinos. El pelinegro suspiró derrotado y lo tomó en sus brazos, de vuelta al estudio el camino fue más rápido, estaba ansioso y no quería dejar escapar la oportunidad, sentía que, si la seducía un poco más, podrían hacerlo esa tarde. Miró de soslayo al cachorro y frunció el ceño, si hubiera sabido que interrumpiría el momento, le hubiera dicho que no lo trajera. Definitivamente era un hijo para ambos… llegó sonriendo impaciente al estudio, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando no vio por ningún lado a su compañerita. Frunció el ceño y miró al perrito que le lamía el pecho.

— Las pagarás, Ghost— Susurró. Entró suspirando y miró el lugar. Su ropa no estaba por ningún lado, soltó al can en la alfombra y caminó hacia el sofá que fue testigo de sus caricias y besos, de solo recordarlo la erección volvía. Tomó su remera y se la puso, naturalmente el juego candente había acabado— no me olvidaré de esta ¿Me escuchaste? — le dijo al perrito, Ghost ignoraba al chico y olfateaba la sala, como si no lo hubiera hecho apenas entró al salón.

— ¿De qué no te olvidarás? — Volteó hacia atrás y vio a la joven de pie en el umbral, vestida y peinada. La única señal de lo sucedido, era el sonrojo bonito de sus mejillas que no se iba.

— Uhm… de nada— Respondió cortante, desviando la mirada. Bulma sonrió divertida y entró, pasando de largo y se acercó al mesón, la sonrisa se borró al instante. Parpadeó asombrada, tomó la tabla con el dibujo pegado a ella y sus manos temblaron.

— ¿Qué… mierda… significa esto? — Exclamó volteándose hacia él. Vegeta la miró sonriéndole, una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfante— ¡¿Por qué solo dibujaste mi cara?!

— Es un retrato— Respondió inocente— aunque también dibujé tus hombros desnudos y tu pelo… ¿Qué tal quedó? — el rostro de la chica estaba rojo, pero por rabia. Su mano temblaba y su ceño estaba fruncido, una mueca peligrosa se formó en sus labios y alcanzó a cubrirse los oídos a tiempo.

— ¡ME DESNUDÉ, MALDITO ANIMAL! — Chilló encolerizada—¡Y DIBUJASTE MI CARA!

— El concurso es de retratos…— Se encogió de hombros sin dejar de reír— no te dije que te desnudaras.

— ¡PERO NO ME DETUVISTE NI AVISASTE! — Él no pudo aguantar más, se río estrepitosamente, abrazó su abdomen y se burló en su cara—¡MALDITO! ¡ABUSIVO!

— No es así— Dijo entre risas— te estabas desvistiendo ¿Cómo iba a detenerte? —las mejillas de la chica estaban más roja que un tomate, el chico hubiera querido poder grabar ese momento—¿Si te regalaran una herencia millonaria y no la necesitaras, dirías que no? —los labios de la adolescente temblaban de rabia y el chico no podía parar de sonreírle burlesco— es lo mismo, ya te dije que me gusta tu cuerpo ¿Cómo te iba a detener? Sería tonto—le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida— vamos, Ghost. — el perrito levantó la cabecita y movió sus orejas, sacudió su colita de lado a lado y lo siguió torpemente.

— Maldito…— Susurró— ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Y si no ganas esa mierda, te las verás conmigo! ¡¿Me oíste Vegeta?! ¡Esto no se quedará así! —gritó aun cuando el chico se había ido del salón.

La tarde fue rápida, entre el dibujar y posar, los besos y caricias, se les pasaron más de 4 horas. Cuando la joven bajó, él la esperaba con comida chatarra. A pesar de que seguía molesta, comió y habló con él. Había sido una jugarreta, muy astuta de su parte, pero solo eso. Nadie había salido herido en el intento, lo que sí asustó a la chica fue que, casi lo hacían y encima por un descuido suyo y un movimiento astuto (el no decirle) por parte de él. Cuando atardeció, él la llevó a su casa, los tres iban en el auto del chico, ambos discutían algunas boberías, Ghost parecía acostumbrarse a ir de allí para acá. En el corto tiempo que lo tenían, lo habían sacado casi todos los días y ya no temía tanto a la calle, lo que sí, era algo perezoso, le gustaba que lo tomaran en brazo, y viajar en el auto del chico.

Vegeta estacionó en frente de la casa de la peliturquesa, ella desvió la mirada avergonzada, no sabía cómo despedirse de él después de todo lo que pasó. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, optó por un beso en la mejilla. Volteó hacia él y sin mirarlo directamente a la cara, se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, pero él dejó sus labios al alcance de los de ella. El chico puso su mano en el hombro de ella para detener su huida y el beso robado le supo más agradable que lo usual, salirse con la suya siempre era satisfactorio. Ella se alejó sonrojada, él acarició el pelaje del cachorro sin mirarla, un poco avergonzado.

Bulma entró a su casa una vez que el auto partió. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, el perrito se apoyó en su pecho y movía sus orejitas, como si le molestara los latidos intensos de la adolescente. Entró rápidamente, la tarde estaba fresquilla y ella salió sin chaleco. Luego de saludar e inventar qué hizo durante la tarde, cenó en familia y volvió a su cuarto. Ghost estaba dormido en su cama cuando salió de la ducha, y también su hermana mayor estaba en su cama.

— ¿Qué pasa Tight? — Preguntó al verla, la joven rubia miraba fijamente a la menor, la peliturquesa se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

— Lo sabía— Dijo la universitaria— lo hicieron.

— ¡No! Claro que no— Se apresuró en decir completamente avergonzada.

— No tienes que mentirme… ¿Se cuidaron?

— Tight basta… no lo hicimos— Dijo tragando saliva, buscó ropa interior en su cajón y suspiró— pasaron cosas… pero no lo que crees.

— ¿Y cuándo pretendes ir a un ginecólogo? — La adolescente se tensó, su hermana era bastante liberal para todo tipo de temas, y trataba de orientarla y que confiara en ella.

— ¡Tight! — Exclamó avergonzada— es algo pronto para eso— la rubia la miró alzándole una ceja y sonriéndole— … la próxima semana ¿Podría ser?... — su hermana mayor río estrepitosamente— ¡Es por precaución! No es porque… pueda pasar luego ¡Tight deja de reírte! No es divertido…

Esa noche durmió bien… demasiado bien, y soñó con él, como muchas noches, pero está vez, fue diferente. En su sueño, terminaban lo que habían empezado, Ghost no interrumpía y él le decía que la quería.

.

.

.

Sus manos se movían con más agilidad y destreza que al principio de la semana. Nunca fue muy hacendosa, en la cocina no se desenvolvía bien… por lo que atender el café que montó el 2 A había sido difícil al principio, era lenta y torpe. Ahora era más rápida, sabía cómo preparar lo que pedían los clientes y cómo llevar la bandeja sin que se derramara algún líquido.

La semana de la Feria escolar había iniciado, cada curso y grado tenían diferentes montajes, desde tiendas de ventas u obras de teatro. Su curso decidió hacer un café en su propia sala, ellos traerían los implementos necesarios para atenderlo. La idea era tener ganancias y no invertir. Y estaba dando frutos. El aula la habían adornado, parecía una tienda bastante hogareña, limpia y acogedora. Lo mejor era que tenían clientela, no habían tenido problemas con ningún cliente y muchos volvían. Desde visitantes, compañeros de otros cursos hasta profesores y padres y apoderados. El martes fue el Director a servirse un café y comer unos crepés.

Era jueves, durante todos los días de la semana festiva, no se habían impartido clases normales, los días eran para dedicarle por completo las horas pedagógicas a sus proyectos. Bulma suspiró cansada mientras colocaba el azúcar en una taza de porcelana. No sabía de él desde el sábado… no le mandó ningún mensaje, no había ido a la escuela tal como dijo y moría por verlo. Algunas noches pensó en hablarle, pero no quería parecer desesperada… él sabía lo que provocaba en ella, por eso se tomaba libertades, la besaba cuando quería porque ella no le reclamaría, ese día en su casa la tocó y bueno, le gustó y tampoco puso trabas… volvió a suspirar, al paso que iba, dudaba seriamente seguir con ese juego y ganarlo. Algo le decía que en uno o dos meses más, terminaría cayendo en sus redes y él, bueno, él no sentiría por ella más que amistad. Aunque él lo negara, ella estaba convencida de que se había ganado su amistad, él era huraño y no le hablaba a nadie, con ella reía, le contó de su hermano ¡Compartían a Ghost! Que, por cierto, el cachorro estaba más inquieto que de costumbre, había ganado confianza y ahora correteaba por todos lados sin caer o lloriquear.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó Lazuli que secaba unos platillos en el fondo del salón a su lado— has suspirado todo el día.

— ¿Eh? No… nada— Río nerviosa— estoy algo cansada, eso es todo ¡Menos mal que esto acaba mañana!

— ¿Ah sí? — Preguntó Milk acercándose con una bandeja y tazas y platillos usados— ¿No estarás pensando en Ouji?

— Ash— Se quejó la peliturquesa— ¿Qué tiene que ver Vegeta en todo esto? — susurró para que solo ellas la oyeran.

— Pues, que ahora que son dueños del quiltro se andan besando y actuando como unos desvergonzados— Refunfuñó la pelinegra, Lazuli río al oírla, y Bulma rodó sus ojos. Si supiera qué había pasado el sábado, que fue a su casa y casi lo hacían, estaría rezándole todas las oraciones que conocía y tirándole agua bendita y tachándola de pecadora.

— Ah sí, somos unos pecaminosos— Dijo burlesca cortando un trozo de tartaleta— nos iremos al infierno por besarnos y nos castigarán porque nuestras lenguas se tocaron— y río estrepitosamente, Lazuli se sumó a sus risas.

— ¡No es gracioso! Bulma, él está jugando contigo.

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar qué, quizá yo también juego con él? — La pelinegra abrió la boca sorprendida y la rubia sonrió mientras secaba tazas y cucharas.

— Eso es más terrible aun, Bulma— Soltó en un reproche— en fin… es tu decisión, ya no opinaré al respecto— bufó alzando la barbilla, la peliturquesa suspiró y acomodó el platillo con el pastelito a un lado de la bandeja.

— Como quieras…— Susurró con una mueca, tomó la bandeja y caminó hacia el centro del salón. Llegó hacia la cuarta mesa donde Goku y Krillin reían estrepitosamente— perdonen la demora chicos.

— ¿No tendré un descuento por la demora? O… quizás una rebanada de pastel gratis— Preguntó inocente el chico alto.

— No me demoré tanto Goku— Se quejó dejando la taza a su lado y el platillo con el postre— Krillin, deja de venir todos los días ¿Por qué no simplemente le hablas? — preguntó dejándole su pedido a su lado.

— ¿Qué? No… yo— Titubeó nervioso— vine porque Goku quería comer ¿Qué te hace pensar que vine a ver a Lazuli trabajar? — río nervioso mientras se rascaba la su calva cabeza.

— Si le hablaras, te haría caso— Se encogió de hombros— o sabría que existes.

— ¿No lo sabe? — Preguntó dolido, Goku ignoraba a ambos y probaba la tartaleta animado.

— Eh… pues no le he preguntado ¿Quieres que lo haga? — Negó moviendo sus manos de lado a lado totalmente nervioso— uhm… quizá podríamos organizar un paseo todos juntos, así podrías hablarle— sonrió la peliturquesa.

— ¿En serio harías eso, por mí? — Preguntó esperanzado— Oh Presidenta… eres un ángel— murmuró emocionado— no eres un demonio azul como dicen…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó abriendo los ojos— ¿Quién dice eso? —preguntó alterada.

— Descuida Bulma— Habló Goku— son los típicos enojados porque los rechazaste— la peliturquesa frunció el ceño y suspiró.

— En fin, si se te ocurre algo, no dudes en decirme— Murmuró y volvió hacia el fondo del salón, donde improvisaron una cocina. Milk y Lazuli la miraban atentas, Bulma frunció el ceño y dejó la bandeja apilada junto a las demás— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quiénes eran ellos? — Preguntó Milk interesada.

— Son del 2 D— El ceño de la pelinegra se arrugó al oírlo— hey, son chicos simpáticos, son amigos de Vegeta— dijo sonriente al pensar que si su amado alíen estuviera allí, le replicaría que no son sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué no vino Ouji esta semana? — Preguntó la pelinegra sin dejar de observar a los chicos que no había notado antes— ellos ya habían venido al Café… ¿Verdad?

— Eh… si— Río la presidenta— a Vegeta no le gustan estas cosas, es más, no quiere participar en la gira de estudio— susurró deprimida.

— Vaya…— Murmuró Lazuli cruzándose de brazos— lo conoces bastante ahora—las mejillas de la peliturquesa se sonrosaron y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, claro que lo conocía, y moría por conocerlo todavía más.

Pasaron unos minutos más donde, la adolescente se dedicó a atender a los clientes, llevando té, café, galletas, cupcake, tortas, pie, sándwiches, y jugos. Sentía que el día pasaba lento, antes rogaba por la semana de aniversario, se divertía, pero ahora, que sabía que en esos días él no aparecía, empezaba a perder el afecto por la celebración. Faltaban dos horas para que el día terminara, al menos el escolar, estaba agotadísima. Quería darse un baño y dormir.

— ¡Bulma! — Volteó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver a una compañera acercarse que vestía un delantal rosa al igual que ella— ¿Tienes un minuto? —la peliturquesa asintió y dejó las cartas del menú a un lado.

— Claro, ¿Qué pasa Hily? — La chica castaña miró hacia todos lados nerviosa y suspiró.

— Creo que tenemos un acosador…— Bulma frunció el ceño confundida y abrió la boca asombrada, tragó saliva y tomó de la mano a la chica para atraerla hacia el rincón de la cocina— ha venido todos estos días a la misma hora, se demora demasiado en pedir algo y siempre se oculta detrás de la carta— murmuró afligida.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó inquieta, la chica apuntó disimuladamente hacia la otra esquina del salón, efectivamente, había un sujeto en el rincón que se escondía detrás de un menú plastificado que ellos mismos habían elaborado.

— Lleva allí más de una hora, y todas hemos pasado a preguntarle qué quiere, pero dice que aún no se decide ¿Podrías ir a ver? Tú tienes más carácter…— Susurró apenada.

— Bien… yo iré— Dijo decidida, tomó la libretita de conejo y su lápiz de zorro, afirmó su delantal y pasó sus dedos por su trenza, asegurándose que no hubiera mechones desordenados.

— ¿Deberíamos avisarle a alguno de los chicos? — Bulma negó y caminó hacia el supuesto acosador. Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, sentía una especie de adrenalina recorrerle, no habían tenido ningún problema hasta el momento, supuso que era normal que algo así pasara. Cuando se aproximó, el sujeto se tapó aún más con la cartilla, frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso. Se paró en frente de la mesa, respetando el hecho que no quisiera mostrarse, o al menos eso parecía.

— Hola, buenas tardes ¿Decidió qué se servirá? — Habló amablemente, fingiendo una voz servicial y femenina. El sujeto no bajó la cartita, pero asomó sus ojos por encima del menú para mirarla. Bulma frunció el ceño al mirar sus ojos negros intensos, eran pequeños y rasgados, su frente era amplia y su piel bronceada ligeramente, su cabello era negro, un negro oscuro y lindo, la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida, el sujeto se le hacía muy familiar— ¿Señor…?

— ¿Eres Bulma? — Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿Por qué él conocía su nombre? Bueno, estaban todo el tiempo llamándola, y si Hily tenía razón y el sujeto había ido todos esos días, seguramente lo oyó.

— Eh, sí. ¿Qué se servirá, señor? — Preguntó sin amabilidad, empezaba a fastidiarle, ¿Qué rayos quería? No tenía mucha paciencia, y con sujetos lentos e indecisos menos.

— Vaya ¿Dónde se fue esa voz de maid sumisa? — Abrió la boca sorprendida, frunció el ceño y lo miró desafiante— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Se servirá algo o no? — Preguntó con voz golpeada.

— No me trates de señor… es molesto— El sujeto bajó la cartilla al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada, y Bulma volvió a sorprenderse. Era un niño… un púbero quizá, no era mayor que ella, y lo que la sorprendió más aún, fue el enorme parecido… con Vegeta— ¿Qué? ¿Te soy familiar? — sonrió el menor.

— Eh… no, yo— Tartamudeó mirando su cabello en punta, tenía menos cabello que su amor y no tan marcado, todo en él era más pequeñito, tenía un mechón que adornaba su frente, eso la confundió, por eso no pudo reconocer su sien antes… la forma de corazón no era tan común, la había visto en pocas personas y Vegeta era una de esas, y bueno, el joven descortés.

— ¡Qué torpe eres! — Exclamó aburrido— ¿Qué me recomiendas de este… eh café? — preguntó despectivo.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees mocoso? Esto es un café de escuela, no te refieras de ese modo ¡Y no me llames torpe! — Exclamó molesta, el joven parpadeó confundido y sonrió al segundo siguiente.

— Vaya… por eso puedes soportar a mi hermano, tu carácter es horrible— Río jovial, Bulma parpadeó, abrió la boca y la cerró, su corazón latió con fuerza y su mano con el lápiz y la libretita tembló.

— ¿Hermano… dices? — Preguntó nerviosa— oh… ¿Eres… eres Tarble? —dijo alzando una ceja y arrugando la otra, mirándolo afligida.

— ¡Bingo! — Chilló feliz— no eres tan torpe, Bulma— pero ella si se sintió torpe. ¡Acababa de gritarle al hermano de su amado! ¡Lo llamó mocoso! Quería que se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se la tragara… había iniciado pésimo con el niño. Adiós a ser una señorita educada y femenina cuando conociera a su familia formalmente…

— … Maldición— Susurró pensativa— yo… eh— tragó saliva y miró a todos lados nerviosa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a tomar un café— Dijo con tono obvio— Quiero un café descafeinado endulzado con miel, y… unas galletas de avena— la peliturquesa miró fijamente al chiquillo, se parecía demasiado a Vegeta, solo que su amor era más varonil y déspota. El chico era burlesco, tenía ese aire a ser un payaso mal intencionado, esperaba estar sacándole una falsa impresión, no quería un cuñado así…

— Eh… no tenemos miel— Murmuró anotando lo que pidió.

— ¿No tienen? ¡Qué pobres! — Ella mordió su lengua, debía calmarse, no podía gritarle otra vez a su cuñado.

— Eh… solo es un café de escuela— Río nerviosa— ¿Endulzante líquido? — el chiquillo dejó descansar su barbilla en su mano y la observó fijamente, Bulma desvió la mirada un segundo, sus ojos negros eran intimidantes, no tanto como los de Vegeta, pero tenía potencial el mocoso— ¿Qué… que pasa?

— Nada… está bien, trae eso— Salió rápidamente de la vista del chiquillo ¡Nunca se había sentido más incómoda! Menos con un niño… llegó a la cocina y preparó todo rápidamente, mientras ordenaba las galletas reparó en la cuenta de qué, el niño tenía un gusto muy sofisticado. Acomodó todo en una bandeja y se apresuró en llevarle su pedido, no quería hacerlo esperar y se aseguró de dar lo mejor de sí, quería darle una buena impresión, ya había metido la mata al gritarle y no quería llevarse mal con él ¡Era su único cuñado! Sería el tío de sus hijos… No podía arruinar la vida familiar, no señor. En ese momento, la adolescente no pensó que estaba soñando demasiado, cuando se tratada de un futuro al lado de Vegeta, siempre imaginaba en grande. Llegó junto al chico y dejó las cosas con sumo cuidado— se ve bien…

— Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar— Murmuró con una sonrisa tímida— que disfrutes.

— No te vayas aún— Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba la taza con cuidado— quiero conocer a la chica que visitó mi casa. — Bulma se ruborizó automáticamente, miró estoica al niño ¿Vegeta había dicho que ella fue allí? — mi hermano dibuja bastante bien ¿Eh? — sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el vientre, su mente, perseguida, le hacía creer que cada palabra del chico era una alusión a lo qué hizo con Vegeta en el estudio— aunque ya te había visto antes— la peliturquesa parpadeó confundida— en fin… ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermano?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó asombrada— ¿A qué te refieres? — el chico dio un sorbo al café y frunció el ceño, dejó a un lado la taza y apoyó su rostro en sus manos, la chica sintió que estaba siendo interrogada por un líder mafioso…

— La pregunta es sencilla… ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermano? — Bulma estaba pálida, miraba al niño totalmente incómoda y nerviosa— te advierto que no es de novias ¿Eh?, puedes ir olvidando ser su chica oficial… tiene a muchas chicas con las que juega y— frunció el ceño oyéndolo, no entendía nada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó seria, el niño se calló y la miró igual de serio, sonrió al segundo siguiente y se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo dije, vine a tomar café— Bulma frunció el ceño, no había pasado por alto sus insinuaciones, ¿Así que Vegeta jugaba con ella?... ¿Por qué todos creían que ella era una inocente niña que no se daba cuenta de nada?

— Pues ve a un lugar donde tengan miel, niño antipático— Le dijo molesta y tomó la taza y el platillo de galletas y los volvió a dejar en la bandeja, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido mirándola recoger las cosas.

— Iba a comerme eso— Dijo indignado— eres pésima atendiendo…

— Pues esto no es Starbucks, chiquillo— Soltó altanera— y tú eres pésimo socializando—cerró su boca cuando vio el semblante serio del niño, por un momento vio la mirada de su amor en los ojos negros del chico, definitivamente tenía potencial...

— Bien, pensaba ayudarte a conquistar a mi hermano— Dijo poniéndose de pie— ahora veo que no vale la pena—los ojos de la peliturquesa se abrieron de golpe, dejó caer bruscamente la bandeja y se apresuró en empujar al niño de vuelta a la silla—¿Qué rayos haces?

— ¡Lo siento! — Dijo apenada— creí que te burlabas de mí, Vegeta se burla todo el tiempo, y no quería ser el hazmerreír de un niño— habló con rapidez.

— Es algo que haría mi hermano— Murmuró asintiendo— no me gustó el café, trae uno con azúcar.

Lo hizo.

— Este está mucho mejor— Dijo feliz el niño— ¿Tú eres quién cuida a Ghost? — Bulma asintió rápidamente— lo vi en las grabaciones de seguridad…—los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe ¿Grabaciones… de seguridad? Sus mejillas se incendiaron, ¿Qué lugares… estaban siendo vigilados? — pero no pude verlo con claridad.

— Eh… ¿En qué parte lo viste? — Preguntó apenada.

— Cuando entraron a la casa, las cámaras solo vigilan el patio— Respondió tomando una galleta— en fin ¿Qué pretendes… con Vegeta? — esta vez no se extrañó por su pregunta, si el chico hablaba en serio, él la ayudaría.

— Me gusta— Dijo segura— mucho… me gusta mucho tú hermano—Tarble sonrío y cubrió su boca para no reír— ¿Qué…?

— Eres muy divertida— Río el niño— confías rápido en desconocidos— dijo burlesco, y Bulma frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba otra vez, el chiquillo endemoniado burlándose de ella.

— ¿Por qué viniste a verme? — Preguntó alzando la barbilla.

— Curiosidad… quería ver quién cuidaba a nuestro perro— Frunció el ceño al oírlo ¿Todo el tiempo… estuvo jugando con ella? ¡Y reconoció lo que sentía tan libremente! ¿Qué le diría a Vegeta? ¿Qué había sido una bruja con él y que cuando mencionó ayudarla cambió totalmente? Vegeta pensaría que era una loca psicópata que quería a toda costa ser su novia, y la ignoraría por ser mala con su hermanito… todo su romance inexistente murió antes de nacer en su cabeza— no me inspiras mucha confianza, pero bueno…— suspiró el niño.

— Oh…— Fue lo único que pudo responder, el chico se puso de pie, tomó un par de galletas y Bulma miró decepcionada como el segundo café estaba casi lleno.

— Bien, ¿Pagas mi cuenta? — El ceño de la peliturquesa se frunció ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese crío? ¡Era insoportable! — Vegeta dirá que eres taaaan amable por pagar lo que consumí— tembló de ira e impotencia por no poder ponerlo en su lugar.

— C-claro— Río con dificultad sin dejar de fruncir el ceño— corre por la casa—el niño sonrió divertido— eh… ¿Tarble?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó golpeado.

— Ehm…— Miró nerviosa al chiquillo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada— ¿Qué… qué le dirás a Vegeta?

— ¿Oh? Te importa ¿Eh? — Dijo burlesco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Bulma río nerviosa, actuando ante el enano diabólico— pues… que eres una bruja desagradable, lastimosa y que está desesperada por estar con él— la risa falsa se borró del rostro de la adolescente—pero que pagaste mi café, aunque tuve que decirte ¿Ni siquiera se te ocurrió por tu cuenta? — suspiró—definitivamente no te quiero de cuñada, bueno, seguramente Vegeta no te piensa como pareja de todos modos, así que por mí bien— Bulma no oyó más.

Su relación… ese diablo arruinaría su relación. Sería eternamente la amiga y dueña de Ghost, nada más. A lo más, podría acostarse con él, pero Vegeta no la tomaría en cuenta para nada más. Esa fue la sensación con la que quedó después de la visita del endemoniado niño. Su humor cayó al suelo, ese engendro le había arruinado el día, y quizás la vida ¿Cómo pudo actuar tan idiota con él? Debió actuar como siempre lo hacía, fingiendo ser una señorita educada, pero no ¡Actuaba como una tonta justo con quién no debía! Con Vegeta le pasaba igual, siempre gritaba, se enojaba y decía tonterías ¿Así como se iba a enamorar de ella? Suspiró, seguramente la familia Ouji tenía algo que la hacía perder la paciencia.

.

.

.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, caminó dando saltitos por el patio del establecimiento, compró un recuerdito barato en una tienda de peluches y salió del colegio de buen humor. Caminó tatareando, mirando el lugar, las casas, el cielo, la gente que pasaba. Era un buen barrio, el colegio era simple para ser uno de los mejores colegios, pero eso a él no le importaba.

Caminó dos cuadras y encontró el automóvil negro estacionado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró. Mascó la galleta que había guardado en su bolsillo y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? — Preguntó el hombre.

— Es… — Río— divertida.

— Tú hermano no es muy aficionado a la diversión.

— Pero esta, es diversión con un rostro bonito y buen cuerpo— Respondió encogiéndose de hombros— seguramente no le molestará perder el tiempo con esa _diversión_ …

— No hables así— Se quejó el adulto— ¿Por qué estás tan malcriado? Esos amigos tuyos son una mala influencia— gruñó el hombre encendiendo el motor.

— ¿Eh? No es así— Dijo con un reproche— le llevo un peluche de conejo a Vegeta— dijo sonriente levantando el peluche barato.

— … ¿Por qué? — Preguntó confundido con sus manos en el manubrio.

—… No lo sé— Dijo pensativo— así sabrá que vine a la Feria escolar de su colegio— río malicioso— podré extorsionarlo… ahora que conozco a la chica ¡Vegeta hará lo que le diga! —río eufórico.

— No sé qué estás viendo en la tv— Murmuró suspirando mientras aceleraba— pero tú hermano no te hará caso, Tarble ¡Deja de intentar aprovecharte de él!

— Pero él siempre me manda— Dijo con un puchero— no es justo…

— No es la forma de solucionar las cosas— Dijo severo el hombre— no quiero que molestes con esto ¿Ok? No le digas que vinimos, no quiero arruinar esto.

— Uhm… no quiero arruinarlo tampoco, padre— Dijo el niño— ella es linda… y se nota que lo quiere mucho—susurró sonriendo al recordarla.

Vegeta Ouji sonrió y se concentró en el camino, al oír al niño hablando de conspiraciones se arrepintió de haber cedido a la curiosidad que el mismo niño incitó al contarle de la visita de la joven, a veces le costaba entender a sus hijos, al mayor, sobre todo.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Tarble es un amor (?) xDD ok, será el típico hermano menor revoltoso y que se mete en donde no debe xD obvio que, se llevan bien entre hermanitos. No sé sí alguien no sabe que es "Maid", pero lo diré de todas formas, le dicen así a las sirvientas vestidas con trajes un poco victorianos, en los anime lo usan harto xDD seguramente lo han visto. Ayer terminé el cap, con EDM me pasa que en un día puedo escribir, es simple la historia y fluye de una forma divertida, al menos para mí, imagino todo y me da risa xD Un paso enooorme dio Vegeta xD o al menos a nivel interno xD asume que le gusta! ya no es atracción solamente así que e.é quizás que planeará nuestro alíen adolescente xD amé eso, alguien me comentó que le recordó a Kaicho wa Maid-sama, y lo había pasado completamente por alto xDD es una coincidencia muy linda a mí parecer, vi ese anime hace como 5 años xD en fin... creo que no tengo más que comentar... Ah! xD aquí Milk es algo molesta, nada personal, pero creo que siempre hay ese tipo de personas que se escandalizan, en el núcleo de Bulma, es Milk, su hermana Tight y Lazuli son más comprensivas. Por cierto, no sé si se entendió, pero el padre de Vegeta y Tarble no tienen malas intenciones, al contrario, puedo spoilearles que serán ayuda potencial para la relación de estos dos xD En fin, larga la N/A. perdón por eso.

Gracias a quienes comentan! y a los que leen también :)

Perdón las palabras revueltas, la mala redacción, ortografía... x-x

Cuídense, nos leemos!

Pd: ¿Les pareció que Vegeta fue astuto? xDD hace tiempo lo imaginé así, porque recordé una escena de un anime antiguo, Jigoku sensei Nube... ahí, un niño quiere esculpir a su compañera (todo sano, nada como acá xD) y la niña se empieza a desvestir, pero el niño le avisa que solo será su rostro xDD ajajaj bueno, acá Vegeta fue inteligente, algunas temían que hiciera algo feo con lo del dibujo, pero no, solo buscaba la instancia para que se volviera todo más íntimo y seducirla, es decir, el retratar a otra persona ya es un acto lindo y cercano.

Bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar. Lemon (?)

* * *

Capítulo 10

Fin del juego

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. La peliturquesa no dejaba de mirar con atención el reloj análogo que se alzaba sobre el pizarrón. Sus ojitos zafiro miraron hacia el otro lado del salón. Ahí estaba él. Tan guapo y serio como de costumbre pero no la miraba. Frunció sus delgadas cejas y suspiró.

Ese diablo había acabado con su relación. Estaba segura. Después del festival cultural, Vegeta había vuelto al lunes siguiente. Pero no le habló, no la tomó en cuenta ni siquiera la miró. Ella moría de incertidumbre y no pudo ni tuvo el valor para acercársele. Así, pasaron semanas ¿Cuántas? Casi 6. Lo triste del asunto era que, ella ingenuamente pensó que tendría que hablarle por Ghost, pero tampoco sucedió. Lo aún más irónico del asunto era que el cachorro si veía a su padre. Volvió a suspirar. Su compañerito de clases iba los sábados por la mañana a buscarlo, y lo llevaba de regreso al día siguiente. Ella nunca supo ni en qué momento sucedía, siempre pasaba de una forma en qué ella no se lo topaba ni enteraba.

Así, no se habían hablado ni interactuado en un mes y medio… Estaba desolada. No sabía qué pensar ¿Pensaría que era una psicópata? ¿No le había gustado tocarla? Ella aun soñaba con eso… sentía sus manos fantasmas por las noches y el calor volvía a su cuerpo, reviviendo ese momento. Él había despertado eso en ella… solo él. Y ahora todo había terminado ¿Así, sin más? Todo el avance en su relación se había ido a la basura por culpa del maldito engendro de su ex – cuñado.

No era justo.

Pero ella no se la pasaría lamentándose por algo que ni siquiera estaba segura del todo. Había meditado seriamente las últimas noches y se decidió, le hablaría y le preguntaría qué pasaba con él. No podía ignorarla siempre ¿No? ¡Ella era el amor de su vida! Debía comprenderlo en algún momento y con gusto se lo haría entender.

Si él ya no quería volver a verla y que Ghost creciera con padres separados, tendría que decírselo a la cara. Ella ya no toleraba más la indiferencia, ese juego no le gustaba. Lo extrañaba. Quería oír su voz, aunque fuera para burlarse de ella… algo, lo que sea. Conocerlo había resultado más trágico que antes. Mucho tiempo se dijo que estaba enamorada del chico misterioso, pero ahora entendía que solo era una atracción e idealización, en ese tiempo al menos. En cambio, con lo último que habían vivido, después de conocer sus extraños modos de ser y su peculiar personalidad, podía decir más segura que nunca, que sí, estaba enamorada completa y perdidamente de Vegeta Ouji alias alíen.

El timbre de la campana la sobresaltó. Su compañera de pupitre volteó a verla divertida, y ella solo pudo reír nerviosa.

— ¡Al fin se terminó! — Exclamó malhumorada Lázuli— muero de hambre.

— ¿Sólo es eso? O ¿Sigues molesta? — Preguntó Milk. La peliturquesa tomó su cuaderno y libro de Biología y miró atenta a la rubia.

— Nunca se lo perdonaré… ¡Tendrá que comprarme con mucha ropa! No dejaré que esto pase así como así, mi Tata tendrá que recompensarme esto— Bulma sonrió al oírla. Su amiga rubia era la mayor del tiempo seria, pero cuando se trataba de su familia dejaba ver todas sus emociones.

— ¿Y cuando llega Lapis? — Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie junto a las demás.

— La próxima semana…— Murmuró de mala gana.

— Pero con el Profesor Gero aquí, se comportará— Asintió Milk mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Bulma miró con disimulo al chico de sus sueños; Vegeta salía nuevamente del salón sin mirar ni conversar con nadie.

— Eso espero— Refunfuñó la rubia—si no hubiera sido por mi Tata, no lo reciben— Bulma soltó una carcajada al imaginar al profesor de Química hablando con el director para que aceptaran la matrícula fuera de fecha de Lapis. El abuelo de los gemelos era un conocido profesor, muy serio y profesional. Lazuli seguía su ejemplo en las materias pero el menor no mucho. Lapis había pasado por más escuelas de lo que debería. Siempre lo echaban por comportamiento o por inasistencias. Este era el ultimátum. El Tata, como lo llamaban los gemelos, había decido (muy a su pesar) en matricularlo en el mismo establecimiento que Lazuli y su lugar de trabajo. El adolescente ya estaba advertido— ya le dije que lo ignoraré, no quiero que nadie sepa que es mi hermano.

— Oh… seguro que no se lo imaginarán— Soltó irónica la peliturquesa.

— ¡Mi reputación se arruinará por culpa de Lapis! — Negó sin dejar de reír y las acompañó de camino al comedor. Bulma no iba muy concentrada en los problemas de hermanos de los gemelos, tampoco en la tarea de geografía de la que comentaba Milk.

— Bien… hablamos luego— Dijo a modo de despedida al llegar a los casilleros. Rubia y morena la miraron confundidas— es… que debo hacer algo por el Centro de estudiantes.

— Oh— No hicieron más preguntas, cosa que agradeció mentalmente. Iban demasiado preocupadas de sus propios problemas. Se acercó a su casilla y la abrió rápidamente, sacó el bolsito rosa decorado con fresas y dejó su libro y cuaderno desordenado en el fondo.

Una vez cerrado el casillero, se quedó de pie en frente mirando pero no viendo el metal de la portezuela. Su corazón latió rápido, y su vientre se tensó y ella reconoció los calambres por nerviosismo. Suspiró y sacó su móvil de su blusa. No podía rendirse ahora… lo peor que podía pasarle era que él la rechazara. Otra vez.

"¿Dónde estás?" escribió y envió a su compañero. Ya estaba hecho… solo quedaba esperar. Se sorprendió y brincó cuando recibió la respuesta dos minutos después. Su corazón dio un vuelco, los nervios crecieron y con los dedos temblorosos, tocó el táctil de su móvil y abrió el mensaje.

"En la azotea del viejo edificio"

Dios. No la había ignorado. Le había dicho dónde estaba ¿Era un buen augurio? Mordió su labio inferior y caminó hacia la salida. Ya no debía dudar, debía ser directa y sin titubear, no podía seguir así. Caminó rápido, pasando por los patios de la escuela y jardines. Por cada paso que daba, sentía los latidos de su corazón más y más fuertes. Casi los podía oír golpeándole los tímpanos. Llegó al edificio viejo con una mano recargada en su pecho, tratando de calmarse. Afirmó el bolsito y entró al edificio. Mientras subía las escaleras, no pensó en lo desolado que estaba el lugar ni que no estaba permitido a los estudiantes ir a allí.

Al llegar al último eslabón, abrió la puerta verde sin problema, no parecía que el lugar estuviera abandonado. El viento meció su cabello y falda apenas puso un pie en la azotea. Sus ojos zafiro no perdieron oportunidad para admirar el lugar, a pesar de estar desde niña en el establecimiento, nunca había ido allí. No tardó en encontrar a su amado. En medio del espacio, estaba estirado en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Desde lejos parecía dormido. En ese instante no se dio cuenta que los nervios ya se habían ido. Caminó hacia él y se paró al lado de su cabeza cubriéndolo con su sombra. El chico abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró. Sus ojos negros parecían perturbados, fue lo primero que pensó la joven. Pero cuando vio sus mejillas sonrojarse y sus labios turbarse supo que estaba avergonzado por algún motivo que ella pasaba por alto.

— Hey…— Saludó sonriéndole.

— No vengas con "hey" — Reclamó el chico desviando la mirada mientras se sentaba— tu falda es demasiado corta.

— ¿Eh? — La joven se inclinó y miró su falda, las tablas de la tela se mecían por el viento que corría en la altura— está igual que siempre…

— Y siempre ha sido corta— Bulma frunció el ceño y lo miró, no entendía del todo porqué ahora era importante el largo de su falda— enseñas tus bragas a todo el salón… ¡Por último deberías ser más cuidadosa!

— Así se usa— Refunfuñó sentándose a su lado— no sabía que podíamos estar en la azotea…

— No se puede— Dijo él sin mirarla— ¿Qué quieres? —Bulma volteó hacia él intentando saber su humor, o cualquier detalle con tal de no sentirse tan perdida.

— Eh… no hemos hablado estos días…—Susurró desviando la mirada.

— Tú no me has hablado.

— ¿Y tú no podías acercarte? — Chilló volviendo a mirarlo, fue turno del chico de desviar la mirada ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué esperó paciente porque ella demostrara un poco de interés después de lo que habían hecho en su casa? ¿Qué estaba molesto consigo mismo por sentir lo que sentía? ¿Qué la ignoraba apropósito para llamar su atención? ¡Imposible!

— Como sea— Gruñó intentando cortar la discusión.

—… ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó ella mientras enredaba sus dedos en la correa de su bolsito.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Vegeta miró su rostro sin culpa, había deseado hablar con ella antes, pasar un tiempo juntos pero no se había atrevido. No quería seguir dependiendo de su compañía. Las noches ya eran bastante molestas para seguir sumándole momentos.

— Pues… no sé— Se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo— no me hablas desde que fui a tu casa. El festival escolar… pasó y cuando volviste ni me miraste ¿Es por lo que hicimos…?— sus mejillas se incendiaron al recordarlo.

—…— El silencio los envolvió. Ninguno supo qué decir. Ambos estaban bastante avergonzados para decir algo o pensar en alguna excusa.

— Viste a Ghost todos los fines de semana… ¿No querías toparte conmigo? Nunca me mencionaste que irías por él…— Murmuró.

— No es mi culpa que duermas hasta tarde, y que salgas con tus amigas todo el tiempo— Se quejó mirándola serio.

— ¿No estás molesto conmigo? — Preguntó esperanzada. Lo oyó bufar y desviar la mirada, y ella tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar ¿Entonces el demonio no había arruinado su futuro amoroso? ¿Había sido una seguidilla de mala suerte el no haber tenido ningún momento con él en ese eterno mes y medio?

— Preguntas estupideces.

— ¡No son estupideces para mí! — Dijo emocionada inclinándose hacia él, el chico parpadeó confundido por su animosidad— ¡Tú me gustas! Me gustas mucho— Vegeta abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, solo pudo contemplar la bella escena que tenía en frente. La adolescente lo miraba con determinación, sus mejillas sonrojadas no le restaban carácter a su declaración y sus ojos brillantes se veían más hermosos que el mismo cielo. Su cabello parecía tener vida propia, el viento lo mecía de lado a lado y el joven se preguntó sí eso era una mala jugada de alguna deidad. Ella no podía ser tan hermosa ¿O sí? ¿Sería la sinceridad de sus palabras? ¿Qué hacía que esa joven fuese tan especial ahora, cuando antes era sólo una chica más? — y me importa si estás molesto… estos días sin hablarnos fueron horribles y…— el calor de su honestidad se esfumó cuando notó que estaba exponiéndose demasiado. Sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza y se encogió en su lugar— y…

— No he cambiado de parecer— Dijo él desviando la mirada. Evitando que ella viera la mentira en sus ojos negros— sigue siendo igual que la primera vez, lo siento.

Él evitó mirarla en ese momento, pero cuando los minutos pasaron sin oír nada se preocupó. La buscó con miedo, pero al verla sonreír como siempre mientras abría su bolso se sorprendió.

— Hice el almuerzo para nosotros— Dijo sin mirarlo— mamá me ayudó… pero creo que está bueno— el chico observó el recipiente entre sus manos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Ya te lo dije, para que comamos— Bulma lo miró confundida, pero al ver sus facciones serias supo que él se refería a otra cosa, a la intención…— no me declaré nuevamente esperando que sintieras lo mismo, y no me rendiré tampoco. Te enamorarás de mí, Vegeta—la sonrisa coqueta de la joven lo inquietó. Él sabía que eso era posible, y temía que ella lo consiguiera porque sabía que al ritmo que iba, terminaría cayendo. Ella le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

— Suena a amenaza.

— Tómalo como quieras Vegeta Ouji— Dijo molesta— ahora prueba esto— el joven sonrió de lado y la obedeció. Probaron juntos la comida, ella se había esmerado debía reconocerlo. No cocinaba como su padre o su nana, pero era digerible.

— Tú madre cocina bien— Dijo burlón.

— ¡Solo me ayudó! — Chilló— deberías agradecer y comer en silencio, pesado.

Después de unos minutos, el chico terminó por comerse todo el contenido. La joven lo miró comer sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque él dijera que no sentía lo mismo, ella estaba conforme. Él le sonreía, discutían y conocía a su diabólico hermano. Jamás pensó que sabría algo de él aparte de lo que lo conocía en el colegio. Eran amigos, y eso era un avance para ella.

— ¿Cómo le va a Tarble con la alergia? — Preguntó cuándo el chico dejó el recipiente vacío.

— Está tomando medicinas— Comentó sin dejar de mirar la fuente—a Ghost le echo un spray… no se ha sentido mal.

— Oh… por eso pasas la noche con él ¿Duerme contigo? — El chico frunció el ceño y la miró malhumorado.

— Sí. No usa su cama, supongo que contigo tampoco…— La joven río nerviosa y desvió la mirada— Será enorme… no sé qué haré cuando crezca.

— ¡No puedes negar que es agradable sentir su pelaje! —Río la peliturquesa mientras se estiraba y se recostaba en el suelo— Vaya… sí que es relajante estar aquí… ¿Te has quedado todo estos días acá?

Él no respondió. La miró y tragó saliva en seco. Su falda se mecía suavemente dejando ver sus muslos blanquecinos. Decidió acompañarla. Se recostó a su lado y se acercó. Bulma volteó hacia él y no necesitó preguntar para saber lo que él quería. Había aprendido a reconocer sus miradas de deseo.

La besó suavemente. Ella respondió igual, aun podía sentir el sabor de la comida, pero no le importó. La sensación de sus labios era más grandiosa. El viento que los rodeaba la hacía sentir que estaban al aire libre, olvidando por completo que estaban en la escuela. El chico no tardó en posar su mano en su pierna izquierda, ella se estremeció al sentirlo. Jadeó sugerentemente cuando ésta subió por debajo de su falda; Vegeta tanteó su cadera sin dejar de besarla, apoyó su pecho duro sobre el blando de ella. Le encantaba como se sentían sus atributos contra su cuerpo. Era adictivo…

— No… alguien puede venir— Susurró ella cuando él se alejó y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

— Solo un poco— Respondió en un gruñido varonil que la acaloró.

Él se subió sobre su cuerpo cuando abrió su blusa por completo. Besó sus senos cubiertos por su corpiño lila al igual que sus pantaletas que vio antes cuando se paró en frente de él. La sentía respirar profundamente y gemir bajito, sus sonidos eran lo más armonioso que podía producir con su voz chillona. Le encantaban. ¿Podrían sonar más alto? Esperaba que sí. Bulma recorrió su espalda con sus manos, totalmente rendida al encuentro. Lo sintió meter sus manos debajo de su sujetador y aunque sabía que no debía, se lo permitió. Él volvió a sus labios, y ella lo besó ansiosa. Sus lenguas se enredaron sin dejar de tantearse y probarse. Mientras el chico tocaba uno de sus senos, bajó su otra mano hacia su trasero para acercarla más a su cuerpo, incluso cuando la distancia entre ellos ya era mínima. Sus cuerpos se hundieron y ambos pensaron en ese momento que la ropa estorbaba.

Pero el timbre que sonó en el establecimiento educacional les recordó donde estaban. Bulma lo empujó rápidamente. El chico frunció el ceño, sentía sus mejillas acaloradas y la erección dolerle.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sobresaltado mientras la veía acomodarse su sujetador.

— Hay que ir a clases…

— Saltémonos la clase. — Respondió seguro, tanto que incluso la hizo dudar.

— ¡Estás loco! Se darán cuenta que faltamos y hablarán cosas…— Comentó rápidamente sin dejar de abotonar su blusa arrugada.

— Qué me importa lo que hablen…— Gruñó, pero ella no le prestó atención. Maldijo por lo bajo. La había evitado un mes y medio, y en una hora ella conseguía desesperarlo. En ese momento sintió ganas de detestarla ¿Por qué era tan atractiva? Esa maldita mujer no debió cruzarse en su camino, pero bien sabía que era su culpa. Él no debió buscarla. Había querido salir de su rutina, buscar algo que lo entretuviera y había conseguido algo mucho más complejo que no sabía cómo manejar. Le gustaba esa chica y no dejaba de pensar en ella. Lo triste del asunto era que no solo la deseaba de un modo sexual, recordaba sus discusiones bobas, sus palabras y los momentos que componían su relación extraña y más se convencía que el juego debía parar. La única forma que se le ocurría para expresar lo que sentía era con sexo. Por eso siempre la asaltaba, ella lo confundía.

— Pues a mí sí. Anda vamos— Dijo seria mientras se ponía de pie después de guardar las cosas en su bolsito.

Iban bajando por la escalera cuando el chico pensó en una idea. Ella iba adelante caminando deprisa. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse, su falda sacudiéndose de lado a lado era hipnótica.

— Ven a mi casa este fin de semana— Demandó una vez caminando por el patio.

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó confundida— ¿Este fin de semana? No puedo, es el cumpleaños de Lazuli, hará una fiesta en su casa.

— ¿Y qué? — Gruñó— la ves todos los días.

— Es su cumpleaños Vegeta— Dijo con tono de reproche mientras ingresaban al edificio. Ella se apresuró en dejar su bolso en su casillero— ¡Ah, toca deportes!

— ¿Ese… chico estará allí? — Preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, la joven volteó hacia él con la duda pintada en sus facciones— ese chico… el que te gustaba antes que yo…

— ¡Ah, Lapis! Claro, es su hermano… y Lapis no se pierde fiestas, aunque sea en su casa— Sonrío, miró al chico que observaba el suelo con el ceño marcado y una mueca en sus labios— ehm ¿Quieres ir? Goku estará allí.

— No— Bulma lo vio alejarse y suspiró.

Al menos sabía que él no estaba molesto con ella.

.

.

.

La mañana de sábado era calurosa. El aire estaba tibio y el cielo sin ninguna nube. Pero dentro del automóvil no se sentía así. Como cada sábado, se levantó temprano y fue a buscar a su cachorro. Dejó su automóvil estacionado en frente de la casa de su compañera. Se quedó unos minutos pensando sí debía o no llamarla. Recordó su reproche de ignorarla pero sabía que estaría durmiendo, seguramente ni le contestaría. Salió del auto y encendió la alarma.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. Cinco minutos pasaron cuando por fin contestaron.

— ¿Sí? — A pesar del carraspeo, reconoció esa voz. Parpadeó confundido pero a los segundos sonrió triunfante. Ella se había despertado para poder verlo. Eso había sido un gran mérito, debía reconocerlo.

— Vengo por Ghost— Dijo serio. La puerta se abrió y oyó un "pasa". Frunció el ceño ¿Sólo eso diría?... entró rápido, se sentía ansioso por verla un sábado por la mañana. Se quedó viendo algunos autos que estaban estacionados, ¿Tendría visitas? Al llegar al pórtico, se encontró con la puerta abierta. Un poco inseguro entró y observó el lugar.

Oyó bulla en la sala de estar, una especie de balbuceo. Confundido se acercó y se quedó en el umbral.

— ¿Qué…?— Alcanzó a decir cuando vio a la peliturquesa sentada sobre una alfombra colorida, rodeada de juguetes y un crío de unos dos años junto a ella.

— Hola— Dijo somnolienta. La joven tenía el cabello suelto, su fleco estaba desordenado. Vestía un pijama de dos piezas, un pantalón corto rosado y una remera blanca con un gato ilustrado en el centro. El chico trató de no mirar demasiado su figura. Sus piernas redondeadas y su notoria falta de corpiño lo sonrojaron—siento recibirte así… acabo de levantarme.

— Se nota— Dijo recuperando su actitud altiva, sobretodo porque pensó que lo estaba esperando, no quiso asumir que se había decepcionado al ver que no fue así. Bulma lo miró de pies a cabeza. El chico lucía un patalón bermuda de jeans y una remera ajustada de color azul real. Lucía muy guapo— ¿Dónde está…?— antes de terminar de preguntar se oyeron unas uñitas rasgar el suelo mientras corría hacia él. Ambos voltearon y vieron al cachorro trotar hacia el chico— Hey…— lo saludó agachándose. El perrito se lanzó a sus brazos y lo lamió en el rostro. El perrito había duplicado su tamaño y su peso. Ya no se podía tomar con una sola mano. Vegeta al acariciarlo sintió su pelaje suave y el olor a shampoo— ¿Lo bañaste?

— Si… cuando llegué del colegio, estaba todo embarrado… jugaba con Ed, que había hecho un charco en el patio—Vegeta reparó en el niño que estaba a su lado. El niño era regordete de cabello rubio y ojos azules. El mocoso se puso de pie y llamó al cachorro entre balbuceos. Ghost se escondió en el abrazo de su amo.

— No parece agradarle el mocoso. — Refunfuñó molesto— ¿Lo ha molestado?

— No…— Dijo sorprendida— No sé porque actúa así, quizás se comporta así dónde estás aquí— Vegeta acarició el pelaje del can mientras este le gimoteaba.

— ¡Ed, no hagas eso! —Volteó atento hacia la peliturquesa, alzó ambas cejas al verla sonrojada mientras intentaba detener al niño que tocaba sus pechos. — Basta… juega con el león…—hizo sentarse al niño y le entregó un juguete— Quiero dormir….

— ¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó interesado, el chiquillo se concentró en los animalitos de juguete.

— Es el hijo de mi tía… llegaron ayer— Murmuró afligida— ahora salieron a comprar pero Ed se quedó dormido, entonces me pidieron que lo viera. No pasaron ni diez minutos después que se fueron y el mocoso despertó.

— Uhm— Murmuró pensativo. La observó en silencio mientras la adolescente entretenía al crío— Si quieres… puedes venirte conmigo—la joven volteó hacia él sorprendida, el adolescente al repetir mentalmente sus propias palabras se ruborizó.

— ¿Eh? No puedo, recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Lazuli— Dijo decepcionada— ¿Por qué no vienes?

— No— Negó desviando la mirada— ¿Te quedarás allí?

— No lo sé aun— Agachó la mirada y suspiró— si Lapis se emborracha, llamaré a un taxi. Es muy empalagoso cuando está ebrio.

— Uhm… ¿Dónde está la correa de Ghost? — La joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo, abrió una puerta y sacó unas cosas.

— Lapis asistirá a nuestra escuela— Comentó de espaldas al chico— el Profesor Gero, que es el abuelo de los gemelos, intercedió para que lo aceptaran. Será compañero de Goku, estará en el 2° D.

— No me interesa— Dijo desinteresado— date prisa, no tengo todo el día— refunfuñó molesto. Bulma suspiró y tomó la correa del cachorro.

— No te haría mal compartir con tus compañeros— Soltó en reproche entregándole la cuerda roja.

— ¿Y quién cuidaría de Ghost si ambos padres se dedican a parrandear? —Preguntó con ironía. Bulma lo miró frunciendo el ceño y suspiró. La idea de que la acompañara le sonaba demasiado buena, pero el amargado chico no tenía interés en compartir con ella en público ¿Sería acaso que prefería que nadie los viera? No… era ella quien siempre estaba al pendiente que nadie dijera chismes sobre ellos, él muchas veces le repitió que le daba igual lo que dijeran.

El chico le puso la correa al perro, y el can se quedó quieto para que el joven consiguiera su cometido—Deberías ponerte los sostenes— comentó sin mirarla; Bulma se ruborizó e inconscientemente miró su busto. Se cubrió con sus manos al ver sus pezones erizados haciendo relieve en la tela— quizás así el crío no te toca.

— Deja de mirarme, pervertido—Gruñó caminando hacia la sala. Vegeta sonrío y guío al animal hacia la salida.

— No nos culpes, son llamativas—Murmuró antes de salir. Bulma se detuvo entre el pasaje y la sala de estar al oírlo, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse aún más y sonrío. ¿Cómo hacía para decir pesadeces y causarle gracias de todos modos?

Él era único.

.

.

.

La música estaba bastante alta. Bulma fruncía el ceño a momentos cuando no lograba oír a la chica a su lado que le hacía compañía. Eran las 2:30 am, Milk ya se había ido, ella tenía permiso para quedarse e incluso o podía llegar tarde, pero no iba con su modo de ser. La pelinegra se había ido a las 00:00 am. La peliturquesa miró aburrida el lugar, los amigos de Lazuli junto a los de Lapis estaban por toda la casona.

Lazuli había accedido a compartir su fiesta con Lapis por la única y exclusiva razón de que el chico se comprometiera a no hablarle en el colegio. Bulma miró a su amiga rubia que conversaba con unas chicas que no conocía. Suspiró y se apoyó en la pared. Quizás si debió hacerle caso a Vegeta e irse con él. Tomó su móvil y pensó en enviarle un mensaje… pero era bastante tarde para eso. Sin embargo igual revisó la aplicación. Se sorprendió al ver la ventana de su nombre con el punto verde indicando que estaba en línea. ¿Debería hablarle? Sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas de solo pensarlo. Levantó la mirada cuando un grupo de chicos pasaron a su lado riéndose y gritando para llamar su atención, los amigos de Lapis eran chicos rudos y con estilo, bastantes guapos debía reconocerlo. Oyó un gritito y miró hacia el centro de la sala donde Goku y Lapis hacían una competencia de fuerza. Krillin miraba divertido la escena.

Había invitado a los chicos con el permiso de Lazuli. Se los había presentado hace un mes y la rubia no había tenido problemas con los nuevos amigos de la peliturquesa. Ahora dependía del chico calvo poder conquistarla. Iba a mirar su móvil cuando este vibró de repente. Ansiosa y nerviosa miró la pantalla, casi presintiendo qué él era quién le hablaba. Y no se equivocó.

" _¿Sigues allá?_ " Sonrío y se ruborizó al leer, no tenía nada de interesante el breve mensaje, pero para ella era suficiente. Respondió rápido y le envío _"Si, pero pensaba en irme. Llamaré un taxi ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?"_ , él no tardó en contestar pero ignoró su pregunta. De todas maneras, a ella no le importó. Su pregunta fue más reveladora de lo que hubiera imaginado.

" _Dame la dirección, te iré a buscar"_.

.

.

.

Diez minutos esperando y ella no salía. Oía la música escandalosa y fruncía el ceño ¿Cómo podían soportar ese tipo de cosas? Eran desagradables. El ruido, la muchedumbre y el alcohol. Por nada en el mundo se iría a meter a un lugar así. Miró su móvil y la llamó. Ella no contestó. Gruñó molesto y lanzó el aparato hacia el asiento del copiloto rebotando y cayendo al suelo.

Los minutos pasaron y no había luces de ella. Oyó como Ghost mordía el borde del asiento y volteó a verlo. El can tironeaba con fuerza, concentrado en el daño que intentaba hacer a su rival de tela y esponja. Se debatía entre llamarle o no la atención. Levantarle la voz a Ghost implicaba que el cachorro agachara la cabeza, inclinará sus orejitas hacia atrás y dejara quieta su cola, y lo más importante, lo miraba hacia arriba desde un ángulo raro que lo hacía lucir demasiado triste y lo hacía sentir culpable. Golpecitos en la ventana lo alertaron y al levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro alegre de su compañera de clases. Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la dejó entrar.

— ¿Por qué estás despierto? — Fue lo primero que dijo la joven, pero mirando al can que levantó su cara de su destrozo a medio camino y miró a la dueña de la voz. Bulma lo tomó en brazos y se sentó— es muy tarde para ti bebé.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Gruñó él mientras encendía el motor y se ponían en marcha. El vehículo se puso en movimiento y la peliturquesa buscó el cinturón de seguridad.

— No me dejaban ir— Río mientras presionaba el seguro— ¿Y por qué están despiertos?

—… Veíamos una película— Dijo sin mirarla. Intentando que su mentira sonara segura. No podía confesar que no había logrado conciliar el sueño sabiendo que ella estaba en una fiesta. Lo primero que hizo al verla entrar al auto fue oler disimuladamente a la joven, pudo sentir aroma a cigarro y alcohol. — ¿Bebiste?

— No bebo— Dijo mientras acariciaba al perrito en sus piernas—Oye, Ghost está muy gordo— Murmuró agarrando el pellejo extra de su cuello.

— ¿Qué me dices a mí? Pasa cinco días contigo— Musitó a la defensiva— de todos modos… está es la última vez.

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó inquieta— ¿Qué es la última vez?

— Que lo voy a buscar— Contestó mirando el camino, ya habían salido de la ciudad— ya puedo traerlo a casa de forma definitiva.

— Oh…— La peliturquesa sintió un nudo en su garganta. Y aunque saber qué él por fin tendría de modo definitivo al perrito le alegró por una parte, por otra no dejaba de sentirse mal. No pensó que pudiera llevárselo tan rápido. Acarició su pelaje y lo miró entristecida— lo extrañaré bastante…

— Puedes ir a verlo cuando quieras— Volteó hacia él asombrada, el chico evitaba su mirada pero sentía sus ojos puestos en él. Estaba avergonzado y no sabía bien porqué.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó esperanzada— gracias, temía que no lo vería crecer.

— Eres su madre después de todo— Susurró para él mismo.

Ella sabía que estarían a solas. Él se lo había dicho antes, pasaba los fines de semana solo porque su padre llevaba al diablo a Alemania por su tratamiento. Cuando entró a la casa a oscuras se puso nerviosa. Pasaría la noche con él. Sabía que él tenía otros planes y ella temía que le resultarían. Por más que se propusiera mantenerse firme con él, no podía. Vegeta Ouji ponía un dedo en su piel y si la besaba, ella caía rendida a sus pies. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo y no podía dejar de sentirse ansiosa, sabía que esa noche perdería su virginidad. Se le entregaría, estaba segura.

No tenía miedo de las consecuencias. Él ya había ganado el juego. Quizás él no se enamorara de ella, pero al menos serían amigos ¿No? Además, nada impedía que él terminara enamorándose después. El asunto era que, el juego acababa y él sería el triunfador. Aunque se mentalizara de no ceder, su cuerpo caía ante las tentaciones. Había estado imaginándolo y poniéndose en todos las situaciones posibles, y había llegado a una conclusión. No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella. Quizás mañana se arrepentiría o en diez años, pero debía vivir el presente, y su presente era Vegeta. Quería estar con él.

Su hermana había cumplido. Ella había visitado un doctor hace más de un mes y hace un mes exactamente había empezado a usar anticonceptivos. Todo conspiraba para que esa noche, fuera _La noche_.

El joven encendió las luces del pasillo, y la guío a su dormitorio. Pensó en preguntar dónde estaban las habitaciones de invitados pero sería tonto. Ella no era ingenua y podía suponer que él pretendía llevarla a su alcoba. Y no se equivocó. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, ella cargaba a Ghost como si fuera un niño. Caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo, la luz tenue le impidió ver detalles más profundos de esa ala de la casa. Recordaba que el estudio donde él la dibujó quedaba del otro lado. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera barnizada, Bulma no era experta pero sabía que no era madera barata. El color rojizo la hizo pensar en raulí. Al entrar al cuarto del joven se puso a temblar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le preguntó divertido mientras dejaba las llaves de su auto en el escritorio. Bulma ignoró su pregunta burlesca y miró su habitación. Era un cuarto amplio y ordenado, organizado y limpio. Como él. Tenía muchas cosas, lo que la sorprendió ya que el chico aparentaba ser alguien simple de gustos. Tenía estantes llenos de libros y música, películas y cómics. Ghost se paseaba por el cuarto como si lo conociera de toda la vida, ella se acercó a leer los títulos de las películas, no reconoció ninguna.

— ¿De qué son estas películas? — Preguntó mientras se sacaba la mochila. Vegeta miró su bien formado trasero que sus jeans ajustados le permitían apreciar. Ahora podía ver con claridad su atuendo y aunque se veía bien, no le gustó pensar que estuvo así en la dichosa fiesta. La joven vestía unos jeans bastante apretados, parecían como su segunda piel. Un top ajustado y una chaqueta de tela ligera, su cabello estaba suelo y adornado por un cintillo rojo.

— De culto— Respondió sacándose el chaleco y guardándolo en su armario— ¿Te gustan?

— No he visto ninguna…— Susurró sin dejar de mirar sus cosas. Se paseó por el cuarto saciando su curiosidad. No todos los días tenía la fortuna de conocer algo tan íntimo del amor de su vida. Sus ojos zafiro se detuvieron en un cuadro enmarcado, miró de cerca y notó que era un diploma de primer lugar ¡De un concurso de Arte! — ¡Ganaste el concurso! — Exclamó sorprendida— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Lo olvidé— Comentó quitándose la remera— ¿Piensas pasar toda la noche revisando mis cosas? — Bulma se tensó al oírlo. Volteó hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa y al verlo sin remera desvió la mirada.

— ¿Y qué ganaste? — Preguntó evitando mirar su torso trabajado mientras dejaba su mochila en una silla junto al escritorio.

— Dinero, un set profesional de pintura y el diploma— Murmuró desinteresado mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Bulma asintió nerviosa, él parecía relajado y ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría—Son las 3:30 am, ¿No piensas cambiarte? —preguntó sin mirarla.

— Claro… ¿Dónde está el sanitario? — El chico apuntó a una puerta blanca y la joven tomó su mochila nuevamente.

Vegeta la miró caminar hacia el cuarto de baño y sonrío. Se colocó el pantalón de su pijama y tomó a Ghost, lo llevó hasta la cama a sus pies y lo recostó.

— Hoy no dormirás con nosotros— El perrito ladeó su rostro y gimoteo— no me vengas con esa cara, hoy no— susurró con el ceño fruncido— duerme. Échate ahí— ordenó estirando sus patas—y no te levantes por nada ¿Oíste?

— ¿A quién le hablas? — Volteó hacia la joven que recién salía del cuarto, vestía un camisón violeta.

— Vienes preparada— Murmuró ignorando su pregunta.

— Era por si me quedaba con Lazuli— Dejó su mochila nuevamente en la silla, secó su boca con el dorso de su mano y vio al joven ingresar al baño. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, la colchoneta era suave y cómoda. Miró el cubrecama de color azul y sonrío. Ése muchacho era muy monocromático para todo. Oyó un sollozo y buscó en el suelo, encontró al cachorro llorando en su cama a los pies del mueble— ¿Qué pasa bebé?

— Ni se te ocurra invitarlo— Gruñó Vegeta saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta, ambos, peliturquesa y cachorro miraron al chico al oírlo— no dormirá entre nosotros.

— Pero está triste ¡Se siente solo! —Él no respondió, bastó una mirada para que ella comprendiera que no había modo de tranzar con él. Bulma miró al perrito y suspiró. El joven caminó hacia la puerta de su cuarto y apagó la luz. Bulma logró distinguir las formas del chico acercándose a la cama, pero pronto pudo verlo con claridad cuando éste encendió la lámpara de su velador.

— Ven— Murmuró él mientras levantaba las cobijas. Y comenzó a temblar otra vez.

Tragó saliva y lo obedeció. Vegeta se acostó del lado derecho, y ella tratando de no tocarlo se recostó en el lado izquierdo. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, casi pensaba que él podía estar oyéndolo. Relamía sus labios a cada momento, sentía que los segundos pasaban lento y que el tiempo se aletargaba, pero al no ver que hacía algún movimiento para seducirla, empezaba a volverla ansiosa. Lo cierto era que no habían pasado más de tres minutos. La inexperta chica miraba el techo completamente tensa, no movía ni un músculo. Cuando el joven a su lado se removió en su puesto, dio un brinco. Él río en alto al notarlo.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — Preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué no apagas la luz? — Contestó ignorando a propósito su pregunta.

— Porque quiero verte— Susurró con su voz varonil, estremeciéndola. Bulma balbuceó algo que él no comprendió, pero tampoco volvió a preguntar. Comenzó acercándose de a poco— ¿Sabes qué pasará ahora? —sus murmullos solo conseguían poner más nerviosa a la chica. Bulma tragó saliva con dificultad, él posó una mano a un lado de su cintura— ¿Qué ocurre con tu lengua, que no respondes?

— S… Sí— Susurró sin fuerza, no podía dejar de temblar. Sus piernas eran las más perjudicadas, era como si su pelvis hubiera tomado vida propia y se estremeciera sin parar por cada segundo que pasaba.

Él no necesitó más respuestas. La besó ansioso, desesperado. Bulma respondió a duras penas su pasión. El chico parecía ido, casi descontrolado. Le robaba el aliento con cada movimiento y sin darse cuenta, dejó los temblores en el olvido. Las manos del pelinegro no tardaron en tantear su carne con excitación. Las palmas pasaban por sus muslos redondeados y por su trasero agarrándolo con firmeza, pronto el muchacho se subió sobre su cuerpo impidiendo cualquier intento de huida. Pero la joven no pensaba en huir.

Bulma se contagió con su ánimo. Devoraba sus besos con hambre, sus manos delicadas recorrían su piel morena sin pudor, sus dedos tanteaban sus músculos memorizando cada surco y guardándolo en su memoria. El pelinegro se alejó unas pulgadas para levantar su falda, ella no se lo impidió. Lo ayudó en el progreso levantando sus brazos para que le quitara el pijama que quedó tirado en el suelo. Vegeta recorrió su torso con la mirada, de inmediato quiso deshacerse del sujetador negro pero ella ahorró sus movimientos. El chico se sorprendió al ver tan dispuesta a su compañerita de clases, admiró en silencio como la joven desabrochaba su corpiño sin esfuerzo y lo lanzaba en la misma dirección que tiraron su pijama.

El joven se lanzó con ímpetu sobre la chica, ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sus dedos se enredaron en la melena negra intensificando a más no poder el beso apasionado que sostenían. Sus bocas se movían como si estuvieran hambrientas y fueran el único bocado disponible. La excitación que tenían en ese momento los superaba. Ella no podía actuar y fingir ser una dama cuando él tenía sus manos sobre ella. Él no podía demostrar desinterés que no sentía y mostrarse como un chico aburrido cuando su piel era lo más interesante que había conocido en sus 17 años.

Sus manos grandes recorrían su piel suave con necesidad, buscaban su curva blanda con ansias y sostuvieron sus montes con posesividad, como si alguien más pudiera arrebatárselos. Como si ese momento pudiera terminar. Casi pensó que pasaría cuando la chica lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, él no preguntó pero la miró confundido. Bulma se lanzó a sus labios y se sentó sobre sus piernas dominando el encuentro por unos minutos. Vegeta, excitado, sostuvo su menuda espalda y la apegó a su cuerpo haciendo que sus montes se aplastaran contra sus pectorales. Ella comenzó un meneo de caderas sobre su virilidad que lo encendió a punto de ebullición. El adolescente gimió gutural en su boca cuando sus pliegues cálidos envolvían su miembro endurecido. Ambos sentían que sus pantaletas y el pantalón de él estorbaban, pero querían disfrutar del momento.

Él dejó su boca unos minutos y besó su cuello, ella gimió y se recargó hacia delante en su meneo, provocándolo. Lamió su piel y mordisqueó su curva, sumido en su sabor y olor. Con sus manos hacía su cabello lacio a un lado, Bulma se regocijaba en el cuidado con el que sujetaba su pelo. La fricción del roce de cuerpos la tenía en el séptimo cielo, ni siquiera pensaba que había que culminar en algún momento sus juegos. Ella estaba disfrutando del momento, dejando el pudor y el miedo a un lado, solo era una chica con las hormonas revoloteadas.

Vegeta la separó de su abrazo y la depositó en la colchoneta, observó su cuerpo con deseo, su cabello se esparcía por sus sábanas y pensaba seriamente que era una postal demasiado tentadora. Ella abrazaba su cintura con sus piernas y él se inclinó hacia delante hundiendo su carne dura en su intimidad, sus ropas estaban mojadas pero no era momento de pensar en detalles, él quería probar de sus senos otra vez. Devoró con cuidado su pezón derecho, mientras que con su pulgar e índice izquierdo acariciaba y pellizcaba su otro pezón. La sentía arquearse y gemir a la vez que meneaba su pelvis hacia él. La sentía provocadora, sensual y demasiado ardiente a lo inusual. Era como otra chica, no su compañerita de clases que se mostraba seria y amable, tampoco la chillona que se alteraba y se quejaba, no, era una mujer excitada y endemoniadamente sexy que quería ser follada y él no dudaba en darle el gusto.

Sentía su lengua húmeda y caliente lamer su pezón, para luego llevárselo por completo a la boca succionándolo con hambre y necesidad, suspiraba sin dejar de moverse, el placer que la había hecho sentir antes en el estudio se había repetido y pudo reconocer dos orgasmos esa noche bajo el poder de sus garras. Cuando el chico se alejó levantó la cabeza para observarlo, y toda la seguridad se fue cuesta abajo cuando lo vio bajarse los pantalones y quitarse los bóxer. El pelinegro se deshizo de su ropa con suma facilidad y ella quedó estática. Los nervios habían vuelto y a pesar de temer y mirar nerviosa, no podía despegar sus ojos del miembro de su amado. Era primera vez que veía uno sin fines educativo, y se veía completamente diferente al que salía en el libro de Biología. Tragó en seco cuando el joven la recostó nuevamente y posó sus manos sobre su cadera para deslizar su ropa interior. Y comenzó a temblar otra vez.

Vegeta admiró su intimidad desnuda, su estómago se tensó ¿Estaba nervioso? Había hecho eso antes, había tenido sexo pero nunca se había avergonzado o perturbado ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Tragó en seco y sin mirarla tocó su núcleo. Ella brincó e intentó escurrírsele, pero él la sujetó a tiempo. Levantó la mirada cuando notó su cuerpo temblar. Se animó pensando que no era el único ansioso por follar. La abrió de piernas sin tacto alguno, ignorando los temblores de la joven.

Bulma se afirmó de las sábanas cuando él la expuso. Su pelvis tiritaba y su corazón latía bruscamente. Iba a hablar cuando el joven se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Movieron sus labios con sincronía degustando el sabor del otro. La joven dio un brinco y exclamó cuando sintió un dedo de él ingresar. Se tensó asustada pero no duró demasiado, la intromisión fue breve, un chequeo. Vio como el chico acercaba su dedo mojado hacia sus labios y lo lamía sin asco alguno.

— Tienes buen sabor— Le comentó sorprendiéndola. Iba a quejarse pero él no se lo permitió, la besó nuevamente, succionando su lengua y mordisqueando sus labios mientras buscaba el cajón al lado de su cama. Bulma ajena a sus movimientos, se concentró en sus labios, sus manos se posaron en los hombros del joven y acariciaron su espalda sumida en la intimidad que había nacido entre ellos. Él se alejó a los minutos después chistando por lo bajo, confundida lo miró maldecir y separarse de ella para abrir el cajón de su velador, la chica iba a preguntar algo pero al verlo y oírlo prefirió callar— aquí están…— susurró para sí mismo.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en lo que él buscaba y los abrió con sorpresa al reconocer la caja de preservativo entre sus manos. Los temblores ascendieron a todo su cuerpo. Lo vio sacar la tira de sobres y cortar uno sin cuidado, dejó a un lado el resto y abrió el primer sobre. Sus ojos iban desde su manejo con el preservativo hasta su erección. Meditaba seriamente si era una buena idea hacerlo, miraba la dimensión de su virilidad y le costaba asimilar que en unos minutos estaría en su interior. Tragó saliva en seco y desvió la mirada, el chico no tardó en cubrir su miembro con el látex y volver al asalto.

Bulma tuvo que contenerse de gritar al ver su entusiasmo. El chico la abrió de piernas animado y se posó entre ellas acercándose a su intimidad. Se inclinó hacia delante y tocó uno de sus senos mientras la besaba. Pero notó de inmediato que la actitud desinhibida y entusiasmo de su compañera se había ido, dejando solo a una niña asustada y temblorosa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó entre jadeos excitado.

— Sé… gentil— Pidió angustiada— estoy nerviosa…

— ¿Por qué lo estás? No seas tonta— Sonrío seguro— no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes— el silencio de la chica le dio la respuesta. Miró consternado el rostro ruborizado de su compañera, sus labios rosa estaban hinchados de tantos besos, su cabello esparramado y sus ojos titilaban temerosos— ¿Es una… broma? — Preguntó alterado, sorprendiéndola en el proceso— ¿Eres virgen?

— ¿Por qué te asombras? — Respondió entre balbuceos nerviosos— me gustas hace tres años ¿Cómo iba a acostarme con otro? — Dijo sonriéndole— estoy asustada…— comentó afligida. El chico sin mirarla se bajó de su cuerpo, Bulma frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida— pero… lo haré de todos modos, no te preocupes… sigamos— el joven le daba la espalda, la peliturquesa tragó saliva y acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja— ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? — Preguntó serio. Bulma no necesitó mirarlo para saber que estaba molesto, pero no entendía el porqué. Su voz sonó fría e indiferente. Como cuando habló con él por primera vez. Tragó saliva y abrazó sus piernas intentando esconder su desnudez.

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso? — Preguntó riendo.

— Sí— Vegeta suspiró y volteó a verla. Sus manos estaban empuñadas, intentando contenerse— eso lo cambia todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Murmuró confundida.

— Esto terminó— El pelinegro se quitó de mala gana el condón y lo lanzó al suelo— empate, nadie ganó el estúpido juego.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Cuál es tú problema? — Preguntó nerviosa, vio como el chico buscaba su pantalón— ¿Vegeta?

— No seré el primero— Sentenció volteando a verla con frialdad— las mujeres son extrañas para esto, recuerdan las primeras folladas por siempre y quieren que sean especiales y bla bla—exclamó levantando la voz— pasaría a ser automáticamente algo serio, y yo solo quiero tirar. Sólo sexo normal y luego olvidar que pasó.

—…—Sentía su pulso acelerado, sus ojos ardían y no podía creer que eso realmente le estaba pasando a ella… él nuevamente la rechazaba, y ahora no solo a ella como persona sino su cuerpo, lo que desde un principio lo había acercado y ¿Por ser virgen?... ¿Por qué creía que ella le daría mucha importancia a lo que pasaría esa noche? Quería gritarle, golpearlo e insultarle. Pero nada salía de su boca.

— Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, no habría iniciado esta mierda— Gruñó sin mirarla mientras se subía los bóxer— cuando folles con alguien más, me avisas. No tendría el problema con ser el tercero o cuarto— la sintió bajarse de la cama y volteó a verla, miró su desnudez y maldijo por lo bajo al sentir como su miembro respondía ante la tentación. Desvió la mirada y cerró sus ojos intentando calmar su excitación.

— Vete a la mierda— Volteó rápidamente hacia ella, la vio tomar su mochila y sacar su ropa.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— Me largo, pedazo de imbécil— Respondió sin mirarlo mientras se subía su ropa interior.

— Son las 4 de la madrugada— Soltó riéndose.

— Llamaré a un taxi.

— No llegan hasta acá.

— No es asunto tuyo— Sentía que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero se contuvo, no le daría ese privilegio a alguien que ni siquiera se tomaba el trabajo de medir sus palabras. ¿Cómo mierda le pedía semejante estupidez? ¿Avisarle cuando ya no fuera virgen para que se acostaran? ¿Qué parte de que ella le gustaba no entendía? ¿Es que no podía pensar un poco en sus sentimientos? Se sentía estúpida.

— Es peligroso. Vete por la mañana— No esperó respuesta y salió de su propia habitación. No podría dormir en el mismo cuarto con semejante espécimen femenino. Terminaría mandando al demonio sus costumbres y la follaría unas tres veces en lo que quedaba de noche.

Buscó un cuarto neutro. Uno que estuviera limpio y no hubiera sido usado en los últimos meses. No encendió luces ni mucho menos perdió tiempo revisando el lugar. Se lanzó a la cama sin deshacerla, no sentía frío como para cubrirse, al contrario. El calor no se iba de su cuerpo. La erección aún lo perseguía. Pensaba en ella, en sus gemidos, el roce de sus pieles, sus besos y su desnudez. ¿Cómo no pensó antes qué ella no había estado con un hombre? ¿Cómo pasó un detalle tan importante por alto? Era culpa suya, por entusiasmarse con la joven. Se vio seducido por su carácter, su inteligencia y su personalidad avasalladora. Y porque no decirlo, por su belleza. No había visto mujer más hermosa. No entendía porque de pronto a todas las comparaba con ella y se decidía por seguir considerándola como la más bella.

Quería follarla, pero no permitiría que lo que había entre ellos se formalizara aún más. Ya podía oírla, verla e imaginarla persiguiéndolo, tomándose atribuciones que no le correspondían, e incluso programando salidas con sus amigos, presentándolo como novio o su pareja. Las mujeres eran complicadas, y una chica como ella no tendría sexo sin compromiso. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Ahora entendía porque no lo detuvo, porque no se negó a ir con él… quizás era su manera de ganar el juego, tal vez la pobre chica pensó que al acostarse con ella, él caería perdidamente enamorado. Pobre ilusa.

Cerraba sus ojos porque le ardían, pero no tenía sueño. La adrenalina del momento aún estaba presente. En ese momento no se cuestionó cómo estaría la chica que se le había declarado dos veces. Tampoco pensó en que quedaba la supuesta amistad de la que muchas veces ella mencionó. No pasó por su mente qué estaba cometiendo un error, aunque su pecho se sentía oprimido lo ignoraba. No podía asumir que se sentía mal por el resultado de la noche, se auto convencía que estaba frustrado por no habérsela follado, nada más. Todo lo llevaba al plano sexual y a frustraciones debido a eso. Se removía de lado a lado en la cama, no hallaba la posición correcta. Sentía que algo le faltaba, aparte de no sentirse a gusto en una cama que no era suya, entonces recordó al can. Suspiró y se quedó de espalda mirando el techo.

Estaba inquieto. Sentía un nudo en su estómago y no entendía porque. No era solo el can lo que extrañaba. Tenía una sensación que le era familiar… de pérdida. Sentía que había perdido algo pero ¿Qué? Se revolvía entre las cobijas y maldecía molesto ¿Es que no podría dormir? Suspiró y posó su mano sobre su vientre. Sus ojos negros miraron más allá y admiró con el ceño fruncido su erección. Necesitaba relajarse. Meditó unos segundos y mandó al diablo su molestia interna, su confusión y sensaciones desconocidas, y lo cambió por algo más físico, decidió centrarse en algo que él conocía y podía ayudarlo.

Bajó su mano hasta su erección y tocó con firmeza, intentando rememorar la sensación de su intimidad sobre la de él. Cerró sus ojos y recordó sus gemidos y no perdió más tiempo metiendo su mano debajo de su pantalón. Se tocó pensando en lo sucedido, solo hasta antes de ponerse el preservativo. Su juego personal no duró demasiado, había quedado demasiado excitado por ella y el encuentro fue tan reciente que aún sentía su piel cerca de la de él junto a su aroma suave.

Luego de asearse, volvió a la cama. Esta vez sí se metió debajo de las sábanas. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró sus ojos. Más el sueño no lo acompañó.

.

.

.

Despertó cuando la iluminación del cuarto lo molestó. Abrió sus ojos y miró el dormitorio, recordando de inmediato que hacía en la habitación de invitados. Observó la ventana con la cortina abierta y suspiró. Se levantó y cerró la tela, miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y volvió a la cama. Aun eran las 8 de la mañana. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, pero el malestar volvió apenas estuvo consciente del todo. Abrió los ojos y suspiró ¿Debería ir a ver a Ghost?... Al diablo, era su casa.

Se levantó seguro, con determinación y firmeza salió del cuarto. Dio pasos suaves, casi sigiloso, como si pudiera despertar a alguien más. Llegó a su dormitorio y giró el pomo con lentitud, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Apenas abrió el cachorro saltó encima de él gimoteando y dando arañazos para que lo tomara.

— Shh shh— Apenado levantó la mirada hacia la cama esperando ver a una somnolienta y de malhumor peliturquesa. Pero la cama estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño y tomó al can entre sus brazos. Miró hacia la puerta de madera blanca y caminó hacia ella esperando oír algo. Pero los minutos pasaron y no sintió nada de nada. Posó su mano en el pomo y la movió esperando toparse con el seguro, pero no fue así. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie allí. Volvió su atención a su cuarto y miró todo el lugar, su mochila no estaba. Su ropa tampoco… no había rastros de la peliturquesa.

Entonces se angustió. Ella se había ido, eso debía ocurrir y lo sabía pero sentía que no volvería a verla. Como si ella al no despedirse hubiera dejado claro que el juego había finalizado como él lo había dicho, pero también su amistad.

¿Estaba inquieto porque no quería perder a su única amiga? La revelación lo sacudió. También el llanto del perro que quería ir al baño. Acompañó al perrito al patio, miró como el cachorro buscaba el lugar ideal para agacharse y orinar. Ahora tampoco podría ir a dejar al perro, él ya le había dicho que Ghost se quedaría en su casa. No tenía excusas para ir a verla pero ¿Para qué quería verla?

Suspiró y trató de no pensar en eso, de todas formas la vería en la escuela. No creía que ella lo ignorara. No era esa clase de chicas ¿O sí?... ¿Qué importaba si lo ignoraba? Ella no estaba en su vida desde hace tiempo, podía irse en cualquier momento y no debería de importarle, es más, debería estar conforme con que el juego había finalizado sin salir comprometido en el asunto y ella tampoco. Nadie estaba herido, el juego no había sido perjudicial para ninguno. Todo estaba bien… todo estaba bien… todo estaba bien ¿Por qué sentía que intentaba consolarse?

.

.

.

La mañana estaba fría, demasiado. Se estremeció con la corriente al ingresar al establecimiento. Los lunes a primera hora les tocaba Física, y no recordaba si había o no alguna tarea. Entró con su actitud de siempre, no saludó a nadie ni miró a nadie. Sacó su cuaderno y libro de Física, cerró su casilla y notó un par de pelos blancos en su chaleco. Los quitó y miró confundido, luego recordó que el cachorro se despidió con un abrazo y sonrió. Su primer lunes y seguía con el perrito en su casa. Se sentía genial convivir con Ghost.

Caminó a paso lento hacia su salón, de pronto, los nervios lo asaltaron. Tragó saliva inquieto y frunció el ceño. Debía calmarse, la tarde de domingo había sido extraña y esa sensación no lo había abandonado. Esa mañana creyó sentirse como siempre, pero ahora, ahora que caminaba hacia el salón 2°A, los nervios, la sensación nueva y desconocida y los dolores de abdomen, habían vuelto y el doble de molestos.

Entró a la sala sin mirar a nadie, tragó en seco y evitó mirar hacia el otro lado del salón. Ahora entendía, ahora que estaba allí a solo unos metros de distancia de su compañera comprendía que estaba nervioso por ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar y aunque se decía que debía actuar con normalidad y fingir desinterés, temía no poder conseguirlo. Se sentó molesto consigo mismo, dejó sus cosas en su puesto y miró con desprecio su mesón. No podía actuar así, él era un chico seguro y nada lo importunaba, menos ella.

Volteó decidido, con su máscara de indiferencia y preparándose para ignorarla cuando ella notara su mirada. Pero ella no estaba allí. Alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, miró la hora en su móvil y comprobó que no faltaban más de cinco minutos para que el timbre sonara. Ella siempre estaba a las 8 en punto en la sala. Más inquieto que antes, miró hacia la puerta, inconscientemente esperándola.

Pero ella no llegó ese lunes.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: En defensa de Vegeta, tranquilas, sufrirá los próximos capítulos xD y aprovecho de decir que serán desde su punto de vista. No sé bien cuantos cap lo haré sufrir xD quizás 2 o más, depende de mi humor xd Sé que dije que este fic no tendría drama, pero créanme cuando les digo que esta sería casi la única traba que tendrán, es decir, que Vegeta asuma que siente por ella aparte de la atracción excesiva xd

Gracias por leer y a quienes se dan un tiempo de comentar, sus rw siempre son bien recibidos y animan mucho para continuar con la historia :)

Feliz Domingo y nos leemos.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, palabras revueltas y letras extras o ausentes.

Bye bye


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Mi soledad y yo

La tarde tenía un toque extraño, helado y cargado de una sensación que conocía a la perfección. Aburrimiento. Miró la hora en su móvil, solo faltaba cinco minutos para que el timbre sonara y por fin la clase de Reflexión se acabara y salir de una vez por todas del colegio. A pesar de ser viernes y que las clases terminaban a la 13:20 pm, el día se le había hecho eterno. Como todos los días de las últimas dos semanas… sus ojos negros viraron hacia el otro lado del salón, como si no supieran que encontrarían el pupitre vacío, a pesar de saberlo, miraron esperanzados o quizá culposos, hacia ese puesto desocupado.

Ella no había ido a clases en dos semanas.

Cuando el timbre sonó, se puso de pie rápidamente, guardó sus cosas y salió del salón sin mirar a nadie. A esas alturas, ya asumía que estaba preocupado. Los primeros días fueron de ansiedad y expectación pura, pero a medida que los días pasaban y ella no aparecía, la ansiedad fue mutando a preocupación ¿Ella estaría bien? No se atrevió a llamarla, visitaba constantemente sus redes sociales, y no había señales de ella. A veces, seguía con disimulo a sus compañeras, la rubia y pelinegra, por si podía oír algo de la peliturquesa. Pero eso nunca pasó. En el Taller de Arte, habían optado por hacer otras actividades al no tener una modelo viva. No tenía como averiguar de su paradero, bien, conocía su casa y tenía su número móvil pero algo lo detenía. Y bien sabía qué era.

El miedo. Miedo a que lo rechazara o ignorara. A pesar de que había sido él quien detuvo el juego, a menudo se imaginaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado callado y continuado esa noche. Y aunque sabía que no tenía sentido alguno que lo pensara, su mente dejaba su imaginación volar de todos modos. No le gustaba recordar esa última noche, en parte porque sus hormonas se alborotaban, era más que nada porque le molestaba. El resultado de esa noche había sido desastroso y todo por ella. Se decía que no la pensara y que no se preocupara, no tenía caso hacerlo, él mismo había provocado aquello y era lo mejor. Su postura no cambiaba, él seguía pensando que no era conveniente ni lo fue ni sería, el haber sido el primero en su vida sexual. No estaba en sus planes ni lo estaría. Bulma, siendo una chica diferente y especial, seguía siendo una adolescente y tenía esas ideas extrañas y sentimentales en su cabeza, y era normal. Pero él no se prestaría para eso. Seguía pensando en que quería cogerla, pero no en esa situación. Lo que realmente ocupaba su cabeza ahora era su bienestar. O algo así…

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba con él. Estaba algo confundido. Cuando llegaba a casa, como esa tarde, se quedaba en silencio viendo el vacío mientras Ghost le lamía la mano. Y pasar sus días con el can era un arma de doble filo. El cachorro le animaba sus días, pero cuando no jugaban, verlo era verla a ella. Era imposible no pensar que gracias a ella, Ghost estaba en su casa. A veces sentía que el perro la extrañaba.

Lo más irónico de todo era que, había buscado acercarse a Bulma para salir de su monotonía, encontrar diversión, que sus días dejaran de ser aburridos y que su indiferencia y apatía se redujeran al mínimo. Y lo había conseguido por ese lapsus de tiempo. Cuando ella se fue, se llevó consigo la diversión y la alegría, y algo más. La apatía había vuelto, y más intensa que nunca. El haber compartido con ella le había jugado en contra, porque ahora sabía lo que era sentirse "bien", tener algo en que pensar, reír e incluso programar sus días. Ahora no tenía nada de eso.

Sus tardes consistían en pasear con Ghost. A ratos jugaba con él y Tarble, pero la dicha que sentía en esos momentos no era igual a otras veces, no sentía la misma emoción, había un vacío constante en su pecho que se tragaba todos sus momentos felices y le dejaba un persistente malestar, incómodo y que lo acompañaba constantemente. Soledad. Se sentía solo. Incluso compartiendo con su familia, incluso teniendo por fin un perro, durmiendo con él o bañándolo, paseando y jugando con el pequeño Ghost, nada lo llenaba. Muy en el fondo, siempre estaba vacío y ausente.

—Hermano—la voz de su hermano menor lo hizo aterrizar en el presente, volteó hacia atrás donde el pequeño se acercaba con un pote de helado— ¿Quieres un poco?

—No—murmuró desviando la mirada—sabes que no como helado.

—Uhm—se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, tomó el control de la tv y la encendió. Vegeta frunció el ceño mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, que interrumpieran su soledad debería alegrarlo, pero sabía que fuera quien fuera quien se sentara a su lado, no le quitaría esa sensación—es de fresa.

Algo se encogió en su pecho. ¿Por qué sentía que todo le recordaba a ella? el perro, su pieza (aun sentía su olor en su cuarto), ir al colegio ya no era lo mismo. Había vivido los últimos meses compartiendo con ella y ahora que no estaba se sentía tan extraño. La maldita loca se había metido en su vida como una pegatina, no había nada que la sacara de sus pensamientos y no se sentía bien con eso. Definitivamente no se sentía bien. Oyó el sorbido de su hermano a su lado, quien lamía animado la cuchara. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, el perrito a su lado no tardó en seguirle y subieron juntos a la segunda planta.

—Debería llamarla si la extraña—susurró el menor mirando la tv—es un tonto.

Sería un fin de semana largo. Entre sus pensamientos confusos, sensaciones molestas, atender a su cachorro y atenderse a sí mismo, el adolescente se sumió una vez más en un particular fin de semana. Ahora lidiaba con la compañía animal, ya no se hundía en su apatía. Era su soledad la que lo ahogaba.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Últimamente las mañanas eran algo fresquillas, el invierno aún dejaba sus huellas en los días pero la primavera lentamente se hacía lucir. El frío de la mañana poco a poco se hacía más tolerable, así, solo con su jersey a cuestas, el adolescente salió del automóvil de su padre. Como cada mañana, iba a tiempo para llegar al establecimiento. Caminó con calma, mirando el suelo, y de vez en cuando las pocas hojas que estaban sujetas por pura terquedad a las ramas resecas. Por primera vez en muchos días, estaba tranquilo. Ya no esperaba nada de su día, ni de ella ni de nadie. Era lo mejor, ya no estaría al pendiente ni nada. No tenía caso al fin y al cabo. O al menos eso pensaba, había llegado a esa resolución la noche de domingo y había despertado con la misma determinación.

Ya no se preocuparía más por ella y olvidaría todo el juego estúpido que iniciaron. No le beneficiaba en nada, al contrario, y quería dejar de sentirse extraño por su culpa. A momentos se decía que el ya estar pensando en que debía dar vuelta la página era darle importancia a la loca de su compañera, pero era inevitable. Cualquier tontería le recordaba a ella y eso no podía seguir así. Debía dejar de preocuparse por algo que no le traía ningún aporte a su vida más que dejarla en completo caos.

Entró al establecimiento con su actitud habitual. Semblante serio e indiferente con todos. A pesar de ser temprano, el bullicio del alumnado ya era palpable. Frunció el ceño con molestia, estar en casa o en el colegio era lo mismo para él, pero ese ruido constante lo ponía de mal humor, prefería mil veces el silencio. Ingresó al edificio suspirando, sus ojos negros inevitablemente viraron hacia el casillero de ella. Se maldijo internamente por su escasa fuerza de voluntad en cuanto a su determinación. Bufó molesto, y se detuvo en su propia casilla. Sacó sus cuadernos de Física y siguió su camino a paso perezoso. Iba subiendo por las escaleras al segundo piso cuando una voz molestosa lo interrumpió.

— ¡Vegeta!—la mueca en sus labios fue instantáneo, el tic en su ojo izquierdo acorde al movimiento nervioso de la comisura de sus labios. Aceleró el paso. Intentando a toda costa ignorar— ¡Buenos días!—antes de dar el siguiente paso, el joven alto se interpuso en su camino.

—Hazte a un lado—gruñó estrechando los ojos—no quiero soportarte a esta hora de la mañana.

— Oh—exclamó ingenuo—te busco en el recreo entonces—sonrío ampliamente y subió dando saltos a prisa, segundos más tarde el sujeto bajito y calvo lo siguió gritándole que lo esperara. El día no podía empezar peor… detestaba a ese inútil, y éste ni cuenta se daba, no sabía cuánto más tenía que ignorarlo y despreciarlo para que lo entendiera.

Al llegar a su salón, inmediatamente la buscó con la mirada. Comprobó nuevamente, que ella no estaba en su puesto… ¿Nuevamente faltaría? Lanzó sus cosas a su mesón y se desplomó bruscamente en la silla. Con la mirada perdida en su libro de física, se preguntó cuánto más estaría ella faltando a clases y más importante aún, cuánto tiempo más estaría preocupado por ello. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora de ingreso. Miró fugazmente todo el salón, estaban por lo menos la mitad de sus compañeros. Quitó un par de pelos blancos de la manga de su jersey y los dejó caer al suelo, indiferente de todo a su alrededor.

—Buenos días, Vegeta—no se molestó en levantar la mirada ni responder. Su compañera de pupitre todo el tiempo se esmeraba por entablar conversación, y él simplemente la ignoraba. La joven a su lado suspiró y se sentó desganada al lado del chico silencioso. Pasaron unos minutos donde el adolescente se mantuvo con la mirada puesta en el respaldo de la silla delante de él, mirando pero no viendo el objeto.

— ¡Buenos días!—el corazón se le detuvo de un brinco. Sintió que el pecho se le encogía y aprisionaba con fuerza su pobre corazón. Su estómago se tensó y a la vez se revolvió ¿Cómo podía estar tan nervioso solo por oír su voz? Aun cabizbajo, levantó la mirada con disimulo hacia la entrada, por el ángulo solo pudo mirar sus muslos blanquecinos cubiertos por sus largas medias negras.

— ¡Oh por dios, Bulma!—exclamó una chica asombrada. Vegeta frunció el ceño molesto por el escándalo, de a poco las chicas del salón se levantaron y exclamaron a la presidenta— ¡Qué linda te ves!—y ya no pudo seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Levantó la mirada intentando parecer inexpresivo, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al igual que los demás cuando vio a una joven sonriente caminar hacia su puesto del otro lado del salón.

Se había preparado todos los días para verla, o hacía el intento al menos. Cada día cabía una posibilidad de que por fin apareciera, esa ansiedad inminente que lo acompañaba cada mañana por verla siempre estuvo presente, y ese día no fue la excepción, pero no pensó que la vería así. La chica estaba radiante. Como si nada hubiera pasado ¿No debería estar afectada, porque el chico que le gustaba la había rechazado otra vez?, su alegría habitual no fue lo único que llamó su atención, al igual que los demás, al verla con su cabello corto se sorprendió. Bulma lucía una melena bien ordenada, su corte recto le llegaba un poco más abajo de su barbilla, llevaba un cintillo fucsia adornando su cabeza. Su hermosa melena se había reducido bastante, pero no le restaba belleza en lo más mínimo a su compañerita. Vegeta contempló fijamente, como un grupo de chicas se acercaba al pupitre de la adolescente y la interrogaba. De lo poco que conseguía ver por las chicas que interrumpían su visión, notó como la peliturquesa sonreía y conversaba animadamente con todos.

A pesar de verla bien, demasiado bien para su gusto, fue imposible que en su interior no se formara un inquietante sentir. El adolescente desvió la mirada frustrado consigo mismo, ella había aparecido, debería sentirse más tranquilo ahora al ver que ella estaba bien pero ¿Por qué sentía que no quería verla bien? Si, era como si hubiera preferido verla desanimada y cabizbaja, era absurdo pero algo le empujaba a pensar que de ese modo, se sentiría más tranquilo aún pero ¿Por qué? ¿Era acaso, que no podía tolerar la idea de que ella estuviera como si nada después de esa noche juntos? Es que no lograba comprenderlo, se supone que ella estaba interesada en él, y el sentido común dictaba que después de un rechazo así, ella debería estar mal ¿no? Era extraño ¿Por qué quería verla mal? Él no le deseaba mal, para nada, no era un idiota, no del todo. Pero verla así de radiante, le hacía daño… muy en el fondo sentía que todo lo que una vez ella dijo o insistió, fue falso. Que ese amor e interés que ella profesaba, nunca fue sincero o profundo como creyó. Entonces, debería estar feliz porque la chica estaba bien con que el juego terminara y que seguiría con su vida normal, y él, seguiría igual… que siempre.

Y ese era el problema. Él no se sentía igual que siempre. Confirmar que ella nunca estuvo enamorada de él como pensó le provocaba dos conflictos internos. El primero: le disgustaba pensar que ella no sintió algo fuerte por él. Aunque lo negara, era enriquecedor saber que una chica como ella estuviera pendiente de él, no era ciego ni tonto. Bulma era la chica más bella del colegio, él lo había confirmado, era inteligente y divertida. Si algún día decidiera tener algo con una chica, definitivamente pensaría en ella. Su autoestima nunca fue un problema pero tener a la peliturquesa detrás de él como una mariposa queriendo polinizar una flor le subía el ego. Y el segundo pero no menos importante: sentía que todo lo que había vivido con ella era el resultado de un juego más profundo aun, que de hecho, había sido complemente beneficioso para ella y al final, él era el perdedor. Bulma seguía con su vida, y él, él ahora lidiaba con una sensación extraña aparte de su apatía e indiferencia habitual. Todo lo que había conocido con ella ahora era parte de un pasado que ella había superado y que muy probablemente, no había tenido mayor significado. Él por su parte, era todo lo contrario. Ella fue la primera amiga que tuvo. No podía seguir negándolo… tal como ella repitió muchas veces, eran amigos. Bulma era la única persona fuera del núcleo familiar que conocía su casa, ella sabía cosas de él que no sabía nadie más que su padre y hermano. Eso para él-ahora lo comprendía-era importante, mucho. Y convertía en algo demasiado significativo todo lo que vivió con ella y le era difícil de superar. Con ella lo pasó bien, con ella hizo cosas que antes no había hecho, ella había cumplido con sus expectativas y había borrado cualquier apatía, aburrimiento e indiferencia durante el tiempo que compartieron y al irse, esas sensaciones habían vuelto más intensas y acompañadas a su constante expectación y ansiedad al punto que aún se sentía así a pesar de que el juego había terminado, expectante por ella y ansioso por un roce de palabras o algo más… ella había provocado eso… y la maldita soledad.

Siempre estuvo solo y eso nunca le molestó. No tener amigos era elección suya, siempre despreció a sus compañeros y primos, le gustaba estar así. Nada lo incitaba a salir de su monotonía. Pero ella lo había conseguido. Y ahora lidiar con su ausencia-encima teniéndola a solo unos metros-era frustrante. Demasiado. Probó la compañía de la mano de ella y había sido un dulce néctar adictivo, que finalmente resultó ser un veneno al que aún no le encontraba cura.

Cuando el maestro ingresó al salón, el grupo de chicas se disipó. Miró por el rabillo del ojo su perfil a la distancia, la vio sonreírles a sus amigas y hacer gestos con la mano mientras el profesor aun no hablaba. A pesar de lo lejos que estaba, pudo admirar su perfecto perfil. Le llamó la atención lo femenina que se veía aun con su cabello corto. Cualquiera podría decir y pensar que una mujer con cabello corto no se veía muy femenina, pero no era el caso de la peliturquesa. Sus rasgos delicados se podían apreciar aún mejor. Sobre todo su delgado cuello. Tuvo que suprimir las ganas de levantarse para poder estudiarla de cerca, no era posible que se viera bien con todo… parecía una ironía cruel.

Durante las primeras clases hasta el receso del almuerzo, se preguntó a menudo si ella estaba fingiendo. Le costaba creer que estuviera actuando como si nada ¿Y su ausencia por dos semanas? ¿Cuál era la excusa? Quiso pensar que fue por él. Se maldijo y quiso golpear su cabeza contra una muralla cuando oyó a la chismosa de su compañera de puesto decirles a las chicas de adelante que la peliturquesa estuvo muy enferma. Había sido la comidilla del salón la ausencia y llegada de la presidenta. Y claro, su nuevo look. Había tenido que soportar muchos chismes que la castaña le comentaba al resto, y aunque parecía ignorar lo que hablaban, estaba más atento de lo que creían. Pero a pesar de encontrar un motivo para su ausencia, le costaba asimilar que ella estuviera indiferente con él. Y porque no asumirlo, le era difícil soportar la idea. La miró un par de veces durante las clases, bien no un par, sino que varias veces. Ella jamás miró en su dirección, como si no existiera… ¿Estaría molesta por lo que pasó? Recordaba que lo había mandado a la mierda, sonrío al pensarlo. Estaba seguro que nadie la había oído decir improperios. Pero ser quien había presenciado ese lado de la presidenta no era motivo para enorgullecerse, no ahora al menos, porque de nada había servido en su situación actual.

Nuevamente se quedó en la azotea del viejo edificio. Comió unos emparedados que compró en la cafetería y miró el cielo nublado que a minutos se despejaba dejando sentir unos cuantos rayos de sol. Miraba aburrido las formas y ni siquiera se estremecía cuando la brisa helada golpeaba su piel morena. Arrugó el par de plásticos que envolvieron sus sándwiches y los dejó en su bolsillo del pantalón. Se estiró en el suelo y cerró sus ojos. Y aunque la tranquilidad en su ambiente era absoluta, en su interior no podía decirse lo mismo. Quería convencerse de que sería así los primeros días… antes lidiaba con la preocupación y su soledad, ahora con la soledad y… esa maldito sentir… ¿Extrañar? ¿Así se sentía?... sabía la respuesta. Lo sintió cuando era un niño, cuando _ella_ los abandonó. Pero esto era diferente, porque a mamá era normal extrañarla. ¿Por qué extrañaba a la loca peliturquesa? No quería pensar más en el asunto, y es que la tonta se había metido rápidamente en sus pensamientos y así como había llegado se había ido. Sabía que era su culpa, si hubiera mantenido su compostura habitual, nada hubiera pasado y ahora estaría igual que siempre pero, si no lo hubiera hecho no tendría esos nuevos momentos a cuestas… ¿Había valido la pena romper la rutina a pesar de esas sensaciones molestas como consecuencias?

Sí. Había valido la pena. Extrañarla dejaría de ser un problema en un par de días y su soledad siempre había sido su única compañera, debía reconciliarse con _ella_ de una vez por todas. Ser compañeros de clase ahora no resultaba muy tentador… el juego había resultado muy mal después de todo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al oír la puerta crujir a lo lejos, su corazón dio un vuelco y su pecho se encogió. Sus tripas se revolvieron y se reincorporó rápidamente volteando a ver al intruso. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron en cosa de segundos, al pensar que ella estaría detrás de esa puerta ¿Quién más que ella podría ser? Nadie más sabía que él pasaba los recesos ahí. ¿Estaría ahí para disculparse? Aunque no tenía sentido que se disculpara… no podía disculparse por haberlo preocupado, ella no debería saber de eso ¡Ah! Pero podía disculparse por haberse ido así como así de su casa. Eso no había sido educado. Aunque él tampoco lo fue en un principio al decir esas cosas que le molestaron ¡Era todo tan complicado! Odiaba ser adolescente, pero todos sus pensamientos se cortaron rápidamente cuando vio a nada menos que al molestoso de Goku pasar por la puerta junto a su sombra calva que lo seguía a todos lados.

— ¡Hey!—exclamó animoso caminando hacia él—así que aquí pasas los recreos—murmuró mirando el lugar—está algo helado…

— ¿Qué diablos quieres?—preguntó frunciéndole el ceño—si vienes a lo de siempre, ya sabes la respuesta.

—Oh vamos—susurró en reproche—ahora con Lapis en el equipo somos más fuertes, si te unieras seríamos invencibles—comentó ilusionado mientras se sentaba en el suelo acompañándolo.

—No me interesa ¿Es muy difícil de entender?—gruñó con rabia—te he dicho que no te me acerques. Estás hartándome Kakaroto.

— ¿Eh?—el adolescente bajito parpadeó confundido al oírlo y miró a su amigo— ¿Kakaroto?

— ¡Anda, Vegeta!—sonrió nervioso—no es para que te molestes después de todo somos primos—Krillin abrió los ojos como plato y exclamó sorprendido— ¿No te lo había dicho?—preguntó mirando a su amigo.

— ¡Lo recordaría!—chilló molesto— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Porque no somos primos—dijo entre dientes el adolescente serio llamando la atención—ahora lárguense.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Son o no son primos?—preguntó confundido el chico calvo.

—Ya vamos—murmuró derrotado el joven del 2° D al ver la actitud del chico serio. Krillin miró confundido al par de pelinegros—luego te explico los asuntos familiares…

Vegeta frunció el ceño al oírlo, pero no dijo nada. No le importaba lo que tuviera que decir el inútil de Kakaroto. En teoría, ninguno estaba en lo cierto. Pertenecían al mismo clan familiar, solo eso. No habían vínculos sanguíneos pero si étnicos. Conocía al chico y a su familia desde que era un crío. Nunca le agradaron. Vio al par de chicos caminar hacia la puerta y se aseguró de ver su retirada antes de recostarse nuevamente. Que interrumpieran su reposo lo había puesto de mal humor, más cuando esperó ver a una bella peliturquesa. Encima hablándole de lo de siempre. Frunció el ceño y bufó al viento… Así que Lapis se había metido al club de basquetbol… una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios al recordar el ánimo de la joven cuando le pidió que se inscribiera para que el club del colegio ganara las nacionales ¿Estaría feliz ahora que el idiota ese se había inscrito? Seguramente… abrió los ojos de par en par. Ahora ella había vuelto… y el gemelo de su compañera también estaba en el establecimiento ¿Ya se habrían visto? ¿Y si ahora volvía a gustarle el chico? Sus tripas se revolvieron con solo pensarlo. Debía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no tenían sentido y no debería importarle tampoco… maldita Bulma.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Estaba convencido de que todo era una actuación. Si, después de pensarlo mucho, lo único que venía a su cabeza para que ella actuara como si no existiera o no importara su presencia, se debía única y exclusivamente a todo lo contrario. Ella estaba afectada y prefería ignorarlo, quizá como castigo o por su propio bien. No concebía que hubiera olvidado todo así como así. Pero ya lo probaría, su plan era interceder de algún modo con ella, y así analizar su reacción. Ya podía imaginar su rubor adorable y sus ojos chispeantes de vida cuando eso pasara.

Caminó seguro con su nueva determinación. Sujetó con fuerza la correa de su bolso deportivo y siguió a su grupo de curso de modo indirecto. Como siempre, los chicos ya se habían cambiado para hacer la última clase de deportes mientras que las chicas aun no salían de los camerinos. Al llegar a la cancha de césped, el maestro Roshi los saludó no muy interesado. Un grupo comenzó a ordenar las colchonetas que el maestro dejó a la orilla del campo, otro sacó algunas pelotas y comenzaron a jugar sin permiso del adulto pero este no le dio importancia. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y esperó apoyado en la malla de alambre donde los escasos rayos de sol no le golpearan.

—Estas niñas siempre tardan—murmuró el viejo mientras se daba golpecitos en la espalda—Li—le habló al muchacho alto que siempre daba órdenes y dirigía el curso—ve a apurarlas—el chico asintió solemne y corrió de vuelta al edificio. Vegeta bufó por lo bajo y desvió la mirada. Como odiaba esa actitud sumisa y obediente. Bulma fingía ser así. Miró la punta de sus zapatillas y frunció el ceño, cualquier cosa que veía o pensar le hacía recordarla.

Poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeras. No le prestaron mucho caso al presidente de curso, se tomaron su tiempo de todos modos. Perdían más de veinte minutos esperándolas. Vegeta miraba el suelo cansado, casi irritado.

— ¡Miren quien apareció!—el chico volteó curioso. Tragó en seco cuando la vio; Bulma miraba con el ceño fruncido al maestro, su remera era holgada en comparación a la de las demás chicas, pero él sabía lo que se escondía debajo de la tela blanca. Sus ojos negros viraron a sus muslos blanquecinos, a segundos subían hacia su cadera donde sus calzas cortas se veían a momentos gracias al movimiento de su remera. Tuvo que controlarse. Por primera vez se sintió como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas por una chica. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse y tuvo que desviar la mirada para intentar recuperar su seriedad habitual.

—No sea escandaloso—volvió a mirar la interacción de la peliturquesa con el viejo que la miraba sonriente—ya empiece la clase—demandó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Te cortaste el cabello! ¿Una decepción amorosa, quizá?—preguntó en un tono suspicaz. Vegeta sintió el cuerpo entero tensarse. Bajó sus brazos de modo inconsciente y se acercó lentamente al grupo para oír mejor. Muchos rieron al escuchar al maestro y algunas cuchichearon con escaso disimulo. Miró a quien le interesaba, pero la chica sonrío con soberbia y pasó su mano por su pelo en un gesto vanidoso.

—Los hombres juran que son el centro de nuestro universo—contestó orgullosa, haciendo reír al viejo y a algunas compañeras. El aire se le escapó lentamente al igual que la ilusión; el pensar que ella hubiera llegado a ese extremo para sentirse mejor le había conmovido. Había oído algo así antes, tan ajeno a la sociedad no estaba. Aunque una pequeña pero insistente idea seguía haciéndolo dudar. Si lo que creía era cierto, y ella intentaba demostrar que estaba bien, naturalmente no asumiría que había cambiado de peinado por una decepción amorosa. ¿Él había sido una decepción amorosa para ella? en parte le gustaría que fuese así, se sentiría un poco más importante en su vida, no es que lo necesitara pero creer que lo que habían vivido para ella no había significado nada le hería el orgullo. Pero a la vez, convertirse en algo que la dañó al punto de querer cambiar, no le gustaba para nada. Se sentía idiota.

Le molestaba de sobremanera todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tanta incertidumbre, expectación, nervios, soledad… y todo por ella ¡Maldita ella! ¿Por qué le gustaba una chica tan loca? Pensó que podía separar las cosas, que su gusto por ella no se interpondría a su decisión de aquella noche y ahora lo dudaba. Creyó ingenuamente que la olvidaría rápidamente, que su gusto por ella sería fugaz. O que esa noche no tendría mayores consecuencias para ninguno. Ahora dudaba seriamente de aquello… no pensó en ella cuando dio por terminado el juego en un empate frío e hiriente. Solo vio de modo egoísta la situación, lo que a él le podía pasar o qué podía acarrear al ceder a sus instintos en contra de sus costumbres. En el momento no pensó que estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos y ahora lo tenía presente, pero su actitud le gritaba en todos los idiomas y tonos que no era así. Ella era orgullosa, y una chica fuerte, la admiraba por eso. Pero… quería creer que lo que había dicho antes era verdad. Que él era el único chico que le gustaba y que eran amigos. No sabía porque, pero quería ser quien estuviera en su cabeza, era egoísta porque él no quería nada con ella. Nada serio al menos. Era como un perro, un perro que no comía de su plato y tampoco quería que alguien más lo hiciera. Verla tan segura y animada lo hacía sentir inseguro en su soledad.

Debía dejar de pensar tanto. La clase pasó sin ningún inconveniente. Intentó actuar como siempre pero sus ojos negros de vez en cuando viraban en la figura de su compañerita. Era algo extraño, como si ella fuera un imán y él un metal ordinario que se sentía atraído inevitablemente por su magnetismo. Ella no lo miró en ningún momento y con ello, estaba casi seguro que ella lo evitaba a propósito. Cuando la clase dio como terminada, el viejo como casi siempre lo hacía cuando la presidenta estaba, le pidió que le ayudara a recoger los implementos mientras el resto se iba a cambiar.

Vio estático como la joven recogía unos cuantos conos y los apilaba uno tras otro, sus compañeros pasaban al lado de ella, algunos la miraban, le preguntaban cosas y otros pasaban de largo. Tragó saliva, nervioso, miró la pelota en sus manos y luego a su compañera. Era el momento. Podía saber en qué postura estaba con solo cruzar algunas palabras, él podía leerla, lo sabía. Pero su cuerpo no se movía. Estaba aterrado y no sabía de qué. Intentando descifrar esas molestas sensaciones, notó que temblaba levemente ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?! No podía reaccionar así solo porque se le acercaría a hablarle ¿Era por eso? ¡Estaba tan avergonzado! Era una confusión extraña porque se apenaba por hablarle y se apenaba por apenarse por eso ¡Cuanta confusión! Era primera vez que odiaba ser un crío… ella lo hacía sentir estúpido ¿Por qué le gustaba una chica como ella? quizás era por esa misma razón que se confundía y actuaba imbécilmente, porque le gustaba. Había escuchado antes que las personas se volvían idiotas cuando se enamoraban pero él no estaba enamorado… no. Frunció el ceño molesto, hizo rebotar la pelota en sus manos y levantó la mirada, volvió a tragar en seco cuando la vio juntando los balones. Era el momento, lo sabía. Debía actuar. Respiró profundamente y rememoró su mejor cara de póker, una vez preparada su máscara de indiferencia, caminó hacia ella.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en su cuerpo, alguien debía enseñarle que así no debía inclinarse… desvió la mirada intentando concentrarse en qué decir, intentaría sonar natural y no forzado ni mucho menos impaciente o alterado. Nunca había pensado tanto en cómo actuar…

—Hey—fue lo mejor que pudo pensar. Bulma se reincorporó con un balón en sus manos y volteó hacia él, el chico tuvo que recordar respirar cuando sus ojos zafiro se posaron en él—aquí tienes…—murmuró extendiendo la pelota con una sola mano. Bulma miró el balón y sujetó el que cargaba con una sola mano para poder recibir el que él le ofrecía.

—Gracias, Vegeta—comentó la chica mientras se aseguraba de tener ambos balones bajo sus brazos, le dio la espalda y los lanzó a un canasto con las demás pelotas.

El pelinegro no movió ni un músculo en ese momento. Su mirada oceánica no pareció indiferente ni afectada, tampoco sus hermosos rasgos. Lo trató como a un compañero más. Su teoría de que lo ignoraba porque estaba dolida por su culpa se fue cuesta abajo. Se sentía imbécil. Imbécil por rebuscar estupideces con tal de sentirse importante en su vida, imbécil por importarle, imbécil por intentar entenderla, imbécil por esperar algo de ese breve momento que no duró más de dos minutos, imbécil por perderse en sus ojos como el mar sin reparo alguno. Debía darse la vuelta y salir de allí y no hablarle más. Pero no fue lo que hizo. La miró recoger el último balón y tirar del canasto para poder llevarlo al gimnasio. Parpadeó curioso, como si recién reparara en ese detalle y su idea fuera lo más genial que se le pudo ocurrir. Sintió que sus labios estaban pegados y le costaba poder modular, pero cuando por fin pudo abrir su boca y disponerse a hablar, el presidente de curso se acercó a la peliturquesa.

—Te ayudo—afirmó el heroico muchacho—yo lo llevo al gimnasio.

—Oh—Bulma soltó el canasto y asintió—gracias, Li. Te debo una—comentó sonriéndole para luego salir a buscar su bolso. Vegeta se quedó allí, de una pieza complemente sumido en sus ideas de querer acriminarse con el molesto chico. Esa era su idea… el maldito chico se le había adelantado. Una mueca de molestia se formó en sus labios, la siguió disimuladamente con su mirada, viéndola salir de la cancha de césped directo a los camerinos. Oh los camerinos… recordaba esa suerte que tuvo cuando ella se equivocó y entró al de hombres. Antes de siquiera poder sonreír sus ojos negros miraron al tal Li, su compañero que recién ahora sabía su nombre. Frunció el ceño al muchacho, que al igual que él, se había quedado viendo a la chica pero que ahora, lo miraba fríamente. El cruce de miradas no duró más de un minuto. Minuto más que revelador para ambos chicos. El presidente fue el primero en apartar la mirada y seguir su camino hacia el gimnasio arrastrando la canasta. Vegeta bufó y buscó sus cosas. Era el primer día de la semana y había resultado una mierda.

Pero ya vendrían días mejores.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores pero si más tranquilos. El adolescente se vio sumido en días monótonos, aburridos y solitarios. Pero esa expectación y ansiedad que sentía antes ya no estaba. Había comprendido que _ella y él_ habían terminado por completo. No es que hubieran empezado tampoco… pero lo que sea que hubo ya se había apagado, o al menos así parecía. Él había intentado apagar la llama con una corriente de aire, y esa corriente lo único que hizo fue alejar las llamas pero la fogata se mantuvo caliente de todos modos, así lo sintió. Ella en cambio, al ver su actitud había ido a buscar una cubeta de agua y la había lanzado por completo, mojando y extinguiendo el calor. Lo sabía o más bien, lo veía de ese modo. Ella pasaba de él, y no es que actuara como si no existiera, simplemente su presencia a ella le era indiferente, le daba igual si le hablaba o no, ella vivía su vida sin siquiera tenerlo en cuenta. Seguía siendo la presidenta, seguía siendo admirada y respetada, seguía teniendo su millón de amigos y seguía congraciándose con los maestros. Intentaba tenerle bronca, buscar sus fallas o errores para bajarla de su pedestal personal, verla normal y corriente, como cualquier chica o peor aún, odiar su actuar meloso y sumiso con su entorno, odiando su farsa. Pero no podía. Él no había apagado la llama, él seguía mirando los restos de aquella fogata y seguía recordando los hermosos tonos de ese fuego especial que nació entre ellos.

Era extraño, porque sentía que ella lo ignoraba y era indiferente con él, pero ni para eso alcanzaba… parecía que la peliturquesa no tenía nada en contra de él y no sabía si eso era bueno del todo, necesitaba una reacción, algo, lo que fuera que le dijera que ella seguía pensando en él. Que eso de que estaba enamorada de él desde hace tres años era cierto, que era real y sincero. Y se repetía constantemente que no debía pensar en eso, que no importaba porque aunque fuese así, a él no le afectaría en nada. Ni él mismo sabía lo que quería.

Los días en el colegio eran iguales que antes, solo que las clases tenían un toque amargo porque podía verla desde lejos. Verla reír, hablar, discutir, quejarse y mirar pensativa hacia la ventana. A veces sentía que ella no era la misma, realmente quería creer que intentaba parecer que estaba bien pero que no era así. Su esperanza forzada lo incitaba a pensar de ese modo. Lo único que lo tenía en relativa calma era que, Lapis y ella no tenían nada. Y lo sabía porque lo había averiguado; cuando oyó sin querer-a propósito-que la peliturquesa iba seguido al gimnasio, no pudo quedarse tranquilo pensando que iba a ver al gemelo de su amiga. En una ocasión, no pudo más de la curiosidad-celos-y fue a verlo con sus propios ojos, debía estudiar al enemigo. En ese momento no se percató de su actuar paranoico y posesivo, lo único que necesitaba era saber qué había entre ambos. Se alivió al ver que efectivamente la presidenta iba a ver los entrenamientos del club, pero sin ninguna intención amorosa ¿Por qué? Porque lo veía, lo podía saber al mirarla. Cuando la chica solo sonreía y animaba a todos del equipo por igual, cuando ni siquiera se ruborizaba por la cercanía del moreno o por sus bromas. Ella no estaba enamorada de él, y se sentía bien con eso. Lapis tampoco la veía con otros ojos, podía saberlo y reconocer cuando un chico estaba interesado en una chica, y los ojos azul hielo del gemelo no miraban a la amiga de su hermana con otros ojos. Al final, vio unos minutos el entrenamiento y se fue. No había competencia real allí, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Un mes y medio había pasado desde que ella había vuelto a clases. Un mes y medio en que no habían tenido mayor interacción que ella entregándoles unas hojas, él pasándole el balón en deportes, ella informándole alguna petición de los maestros, él entregándole la ficha de autorización de salida, etc… solo asuntos de compañeros de clase, solo eso. Pero estaba tranquilo. Ahora toda inquietud se había ido, y podía dormir seguro por las noches acurrucado junto a Ghost. La apatía se había reducido al mínimo, prefería estar en casa que ir al colegio pero eso era un tema aparte. En casa todo estaba bien, en la compañía del can todo era mejor. Ahora podía disfrutar plenamente la tenencia responsable de su cachorro. Al final, tarde o temprano dejaría de gustarle la chica y además, que le gustara no significaba nada, es decir, había muchas cosas que podían gustarle y no tenerlas, y no por eso su vida se vería afectada. Ella era eso, le gustaba y debía verla desde lejos. Tarde o temprano ese gusto se iría, y ese gusto no tenía por qué importunar su vida.

Quizá lo que le incomodaba era que, por primera vez quería algo y no lo tenía. Era probable. Papá siempre le dio todo mucho antes de siquiera pensar que lo quería, y ahora, ahora pensaba en ella y la quería y aunque la pensara no podía tenerla. Era tonto comparar objetos con personas, pero Bulma era la primera persona que no era de su familia que le importaba, que le gustaba y andaba pendiente de ella. Bulma había roto muchas costumbres en él. No tenía más alegorías con que comparar sus sentires. A veces, cuando estaba molesto por lo que sentía por ella, pensaba que era el idiota más idiota del mundo, él había provocado todo ese embrollo en el que hoy estaba involucrado. Ella no tenía la culpa como quería creer. Lo sabía, y se maldecía una y otra vez el haberse acercado a tan peligrosa chica. Jamás pensó que el juego se le iría en su contra, pero ahí estaba, pensándola día, tarde y noche. A menudo se decía que si no lo hubiera hecho, su vida seguiría igual de aburrida que siempre, y que esos meses donde su amistad duró habían significado bastante. No quería ser un tipo despechado. Pero en momentos de rabia y rencor era imposible no serlo. Entonces, venía a él un pensamiento bastante curioso. Tenía un conflicto normal, que muchos chicos de su edad ya habían vivido. No sabía si eso era bueno del todo, compararse con los demás, pero era difícil no pensar que se sentía mejor al pensarlo. Debía entender que era un adolescente y esas cosas le pasaban a todo el mundo ¿Quién no le había gustado alguien y no podía tenerlo? Nuevamente ella lo había hecho sentir algo desconocido, encasillarse en una etiqueta corriente que no había experimentado, y allí estaba. Viviendo su adolescencia.

Tomó el carnet de Ghost y lo echó a su mochila, buscó las bolsas biodegradables que había comprado para recoger sus heces y las acomodó en el interior, tomó la botella con agua y una fuente llena de alimento y otra vacía. Se aseguró de que no le faltara nada para su salida y deslizó el cierre de su mochila. Salió de su cuarto con una chaqueta de jeans en sus manos y su mochila en la otra. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y llegó hasta la sala de estar donde, el can de cinco meses y medio estaba echado en el sillón fino y miraba la televisión.

— ¿Otra vez viendo " _Supertiernos_ "?—preguntó alzando una ceja. El can al oírlo volteó hacia él y le movió la colita. Ghost pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Tarble, el menor había descubierto que al cachorro le gustaba mirar los movimientos de la pantalla, pero se sorprendió al notarlo bastante atento a un canal en particular: Animal Planet. Era extraño, pero no había más explicación que esa, a Ghost le gustaba mirar la tv. Ellos no tardaban en darle en el gusto al perrito. En sí, Ghost era el alma de la casa. Entre su padre y Tarble y él mismo, mimaban y malcriaban al can a más no poder. Su padre vivía comprándole cosas y dándole comida debajo de la mesa, Tarble pasaba el día cepillándolo, acariciándolo y fotografiándolo. Era como el bebé de la casa había dicho la Nana.

El cachorro no tardó en volver a mirar la pantalla, el adolescente sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua. Volvió a la sala de estar y se encontró con su hermano cubierto por una manta. Alzó una ceja y negó de lado a lado mirándolo con reproche.

—Vete a la cama—ordenó caminando hacia el cuarto del pasillo—le diré a papá que no has guardado reposo.

—Solo vine a despedirme de Ghost—contestó con la voz congestionada—pobre chiquitín que lo llevan al veterinario—murmuró con un tono cariñoso que le recordó a Bulma. Desvió la mirada y buscó la correa del cachorro.

—No le digas, que se escapará—comentó volviendo con la correa.

—Debe saber su destino—susurró de modo trágico—las inyecciones son de lo peor—el niño se estremeció de solo pensarlo y el can volteó a verlo agachando las orejas. Vegeta y Tarble se miraron unos segundos, luego al cachorro, y al siguiente Ghost se levantó de golpe y se lanzó al suelo, sus uñitas chocaron con el mármol de la sala y movió rápido sus patas para huir. Pero el adolescente estaba acostumbrado a sus escapes furtivos y se apresuró a detenerlo. Lo alcanzó a sostener del lomo y con sus piernas lo aprisionó deteniendo su andar. No tardó en encajar su correa a su collar y suspiró cansado—vaya… parece que entiende lo que digo…

—Claro que entiende—gruñó el chico—ya vete a la cama—exclamó mientras sin soltar la correa buscaba su mochila y guardaba su chaqueta para finalmente dejar la bolsa en su espalda.

—Es que quiero que le digas algo a papá—dijo con voz melosa para estornudar al segundo después—rayos…

—… ¿Y no puedes enviarle un mensaje?—preguntó cansado caminando hacia la salida.

—Pero… es que ¿Te vas a juntar con él, verdad?—preguntó arrastrando las pantuflas mientras lo seguía.

—Si—tiraba de la correa para que el andar de Ghost se acelerara, si Tarble no hubiera mencionado la palabra con "v" el animal no estaría reacio a salir de casa— ¿Qué quieres?

—No lo sé—murmuró haciendo un puchero—lo que sea… algo rico—Vegeta frunció el ceño y volteó hacia él, el menor reconoció su mirada de enojo rápido y sonrió nervioso—sushi quizá… ¿Te apetece cenar otra cosa?

—Vete a la cama—respondió abriendo la puerta.

— ¿No irás en tu auto?—comentó el niño antes de toser, era raro que el chico no saliera por la cocina para llegar al garaje, siempre que Ghost iba al veterinario lo llevaba en automóvil.

—No tiene caso si me juntaré con papá, que gaste él la bencina de su auto—susurró y salió de casa. Tarble sonrío y se despidió de ambos, el can volteó hacia él gimoteando y finalmente se rindió y siguió el camino de su amo.

Ese día de primavera era cálido. A ratos la corriente de aire fresquilla sacudía sus mechones negros al igual que el pelaje del cachorro. Pero el clima no se afirmaba del todo, habían días donde hacía demasiado calor por la mañana y por la tarde la temperatura bajaba. Así se había resfriado su hermano menor. Había decidido salir sin su auto para que el can gastara energías y de paso, bajar un poco de peso. Tanta comida que su padre y hermano vivían dándole, le estaba pasando la cuenta; el veterinario ya le había comentado en la visita anterior, el cachorro estaba sobrepeso. Lo triste del asunto era que, cuando él estaba en el colegio, Ghost se la pasaba con Tarble ya que el menor tenía media jornada en su escuela, y así, el cachorro se había vuelto adicto a la tv, le costaba creerlo pero así era. Lo sacaba por las tardes a caminar por la parcela, y había decidido que darían una caminata más larga esta vez, por eso, irían al veterinario caminando. Era un largo trayecto, quizás a mitad del camino tomara un taxi, ya lo vería según como respondiera el fofo can.

Aun no salían de la hacienda cuando el perro comenzó a jadear. Creyó que Ghost sería activo y enérgico, pronto cumpliría medio año pero el cachorro estaba algo decaído. Le preocupaba y pensaba pedir un chequeo extra en la cita de esa tarde, quizás el animal estaba enfermo y no lo había notado. Ghost había cuadriplicado su tamaño. Parecía un perro adulto de no ser por su carita de bebé y su cuerpo joven que se notaba aún por madurar. Era más grande que muchos perros pero seguía siendo un cachorrito de mente. Era un poco tímido con los demás perros, los evitaba y casi nunca se interesaba por otro can. Jamás lo había visto olisquear a otro perro, Ghost era bastante arisco con los de su misma especie. Su padre le había comentado que quizá deberían traerle un amigo, pero aún no se decidía. Si el perro no tenía ánimos de socializar con otros perros lo mejor sería dejarlo ser, o eso pensaba él. No quería imponerle costumbres y si Ghost se sentía cómodo con la compañía humana, respetaría eso.

—Ni lo pienses, perezoso—susurró cuando el pequeñito levantó su mirada amberina hacia sus ojos negros—por lo menos llegaremos a la civilización antes de pedir un taxi.

Parecía que el cachorro le entendía, porque no gimoteó más. A veces sentía que la conexión con el animal era única. Ghost comprendía cuando él se sentía mal, es más, en esos días en que se sintió algo perdido-bastante perdido, pero no lo asumía-el perrito no se despegaba de su lado ni por un trozo de filete que le ofrecieran. Era demasiado fiel, leal y entregado. Había encontrado en el cachorro un amigo y no se sentía patético por considerarlo su amigo. Él respetaba la vida más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, y la amistad de Ghost para él era importante, más que la de cualquiera. Él no lo ignoraría nunca ni lo olvidaría… frunció el ceño al pensarlo, el despecho volvía a ratos.

Finalmente salieron de la finca y el portón eléctrico se cerró, dejó al can descansar. Después de todo eran más de dos kilómetros de terreno. Le llamaba la atención lo sedentario que se había vuelto el cachorro, esa energía que proyectaba los días en que se quedaba con ella parecía haberse esfumado. ¿Tendría su ausencia algo que ver?... ¿Sería que Ghost también la extrañaba? No quería pensar en eso, porque no tenía como hacer que volviera a ver a su madre y que compartiera con ella. El mes y medio que había pasado le había servido para entender que cualquier relación que pudo existir entre ellos había terminado, y por ende, acercarse para que viera al can le resultaba incómodo, en parte porque sentía que era una excusa o que ella pudiera tomarlo como tal, y porque si ella no estaba pendiente del animal, no tenía derecho a verlo. A veces se veía reflejado en el can…

Cuando su madre los abandonó, Tarble tenía dos años y él casi 8. Su hermano menor no recordaba a esa mujer, él sí. Su padre se esmeró mucho, demasiado, con tal de que él no resintiera la ausencia de ella. Pero un padre no puede reemplazar a una madre, ni una madre a un padre. Pueden ser los mejores padres del mundo y suplir la ausencia del que falta, pero no reemplazarla por completo. Esa casi suplencia era la que hacía la diferencia. Él recordaba cuando su padre discutía por las noches por teléfono, donde exigía tener la custodia completa de sus hijos. Intentando contactarse con aquella mujer que los había dejado sin decir una palabra de despedida. Nunca preguntó en qué quedó todo eso. Si había conseguido tener la tuición de ellos, y si fue así cómo se contactó con ella. Jamás quiso preguntar, no quería herir a su padre. Su padre era lo máximo, el mejor ejemplo de padre. Los había criado como pudo y lo había hecho bien. Hubo mucho tiempo en que el hombre estaba receloso con ellos, donde lo oyó hablar con sus amigos o hermanos que si ella se acercara el día de mañana, no dejaría que los viera. Pero cuando Tarble tenía cinco y preguntó por su madre-al ver que sus compañeritos tenían ambos padres-el hombre no pudo prohibirle aquello. Le contó las cosas de un modo fácil para que el niño entendiera, y le dio la posibilidad-a él también lo incluyó-de que si lo deseaban, se contactaran con ella.

Ambos dijeron que no. No preguntó a su hermano de aquel entonces cinco años porque decidió no verla, pero para él era claro. No la necesitaba y no perdonaba que le hubiera hecho eso a su padre y hermano. A él le daba igual, su padre lo había hecho excelente y no la necesitó, le costó entender lo que había pasado o más bien entender porque se fue, pero no le importaba. Lo que si le importaba era el daño que le causó a su viejo, eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Entonces, mirar al can y pensar que extrañaba a Bulma le hacía recordar aquello, ¿Debía dejar que Ghost la viera? No quería ser egoísta con el can… si realmente extrañaba a la chica no se opondría a que ella estuviera con él, pero le molestaba la idea de que ella no se preocupara. Era como si todo el episodio respecto a él, ella lo hubiera borrado de su vida. Y con ello, a Ghost también. ¿Su madre habría hecho lo mismo?...

Suspiró y se sacó la mochila, se agachó a la altura del can, Ghost no tardó en lamerle la cara y saludarlo animado, como si hubiera caminado solo. Sacó una fuente y botella de agua, llenó el recipiente rápidamente y se lo ofreció al cachorro, pero la nariz puntiaguda del perro se dedicó a hurguetear su bolso y mordisquear su alimento. Frunció el ceño y lo alejó, miró sus ojos amberinos brillantes y su lengua rosa que se relamía los bigotes, suspiró y optó por darle un poco. Después que el cachorro se alimentara y bebiera un poco, reanudó su camino. Se acomodó la mochila a su espalda, sujetó la correa y siguieron caminando. Todavía quedaba mucho por recorrer por eso había salido temprano de casa.

Se fue mirando los árboles a paso lento, el camino se le hizo bastante agradable. Nunca se tomaba el tiempo de admirar a su alrededor y de disfrutar de ese tipo de detalles. Ghost se detenía de vez en cuando para olfatear las yerbas o para marcar territorio, todavía se agachaba para poder orinar y muchas veces lo confundían con una hembra por el mismo motivo. Tardaron media hora en llegar al camino urbano, Ghost agachó las orejas al oír el ruido de vehículos y trataba de esconderse de las casas donde los perros se asomaban por la reja para verlo. Vegeta pensaba seriamente en inscribirlo en algún curso de entrenamiento, para poder darle más confianza y a la vez aprender cómo tratarlo.

El cachorro comenzó a jadear, él comprendió que había llegado a su límite. Sonrió mirando su cola menearse de lado a lado. Después de todo, había conseguido que caminara bastante. Salir de su casa ya era por lo menos quince minutos a pie, el camino hasta las primeras poblaciones otros treinta minutos. Pero por ese lugar no transitaba locomoción pública, las casonas que componían las cuadras eran elegantes y de buena situación económica. Llamaría un taxi pero cuando llegara a la esquina donde su colegio se ubicaba.

El viento levantaba el polvo de vez en cuando y el animal estornudaba seguido, era bastante delicado de salud. Pero creía que se debía a los cuidados que recibió en su primer mes de vida que fueron bastante escasos. Sus ojos negros miraban aburrido el camino, paso tras paso se acercaban a la calle que conocía tan bien al igual que el trayecto que ya nada le distraía porque conocía desde hace tres años. Su mano libre descansaba en su bolsillo, su mirada concentrada en su camino y sus dedos sujetaban suavemente la correa del can. Podía ver los muros de su colegio, frunció el ceño con rencor, quería que el año acabara pronto. Tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando veía el establecimiento, a momentos lo detestaba y a otros lo miraba con indiferencia. A veces pensaba en cambiarse de escuela, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, sentía que con solo pensarlo estaba siendo cobarde, porque bien sabía que al irse sería por ella, como si estuviera huyendo de su presencia y de sus recuerdos, y él no era cobarde. Intentó vaciar su cabeza de esos pensamientos y sacó su móvil de su bolsillo para llamar a un taxi. Se detuvo justo en la esquina de la cuadra de la escuela pero antes de siquiera poder desbloquear el aparato, sintió como la correa en su mano se deslizaba rápidamente. Abrió los ojos como plato y volteó hacia el can al darse cuenta que Ghost tironeó demasiado, pero grande fue su sorpresa y susto al verlo correr hacia el fondo del pasaje. Lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo, pero el cachorro parecía poseído y no le obedeció, ni siquiera detuvo su huida. Angustiado observó como el can ahora si demostraba tener energía para nada menos que salir huyendo.

En menos de cinco segundos salió corriendo detrás de él. Guardó su móvil y suplicó al cielo que el cachorro solo corriera por la vereda como lo hacía hasta ahora, no quería ni pensar que cruzara la calle. No pasaban muchos automóviles, pero tarde o temprano pasaban y no lograba imaginar que sería de ambos si un accidente así ocurriera. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, su pecho lo oprimía y la sangre recorría caliente por su cuerpo, sudó frío y se angustió aún más cuando vio al perro correr y correr sin ánimos de detenerse. Pasó de largo por toda la manzana que componía el establecimiento. Él era veloz, pero en la carrera que sostenían, Ghost estaba ganando y por lejos ¿Desde cuándo era tan activo y veloz? El can sostuvo el trote por varias cuadras, él ajeno a su alrededor solo corría detrás de él gritando su nombre con pánico y preocupación en su voz.

Abrió los ojos como plato cuando reparó en la calle que corrían. Él la reconoció. Pero prefirió no prestarle atención a la calle que conoció cuando salió con Bulma a patinar. No era el momento de maldecir el destino por esa coincidencia. Su prioridad era su cachorro endemoniado. Sentía su respiración quemar su garganta, estaba inhalando mal pero no se preparó para esa maratón. Los nervios y miedo por la situación le pasaron la cuenta. Volvió a gritar su nombre cuando vio al can doblar por primera vez en ese camino recto. Frunció el ceño y aceleró el trote, desesperado por intentar alcanzarlo. Ghost corría como si estuviera siendo perseguido por el mismísimo diablo. Alzó ambas cejas al verlo entrar a la plaza… a la plaza en que ella y él patinaron un sábado por la tarde. La preocupación por un accidente con algún auto se esfumó, respiró tranquilo cuando el animal se adentró en el espacio público, allí no corría peligro como en la calle. Solo debía pillarlo…

Se detuvo en la entrada, jadeando cansado. Respiró profundamente varias veces para calmar su cuerpo, mientras buscaba al perro con su mirada. Secó su sien con el dorso de su mano y buscó y buscó. Había mucha gente ese día viernes, algunos aun con los uniformes escolares. Miró con disgusto que ella tenía razón, muchos alumnos de su escuela pasaban la tarde en aquella plaza bebiendo o fumando. Sus ojos negros localizaron al can corriendo hacia las áreas verdes, frunció el ceño y trotó detrás de él. Notó como el cachorro disminuyó la velocidad y olfateaba el césped ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Volvió a tomarse un tiempo para respirar con calma, el can estaba a salvo allí, no tenía nada de que temer. Ahora se culpaba por no haber sido cuidadoso con la correa, él no habría tenido problema con llevarlo allí, fue el actuar del can el que lo descolocó.

Buscó nuevamente al cachorro con la mirada, frunció el ceño cuando lo notó trotar otra vez, el corazón le dio un brinco pero pronto la razón le hizo analizar que el perro no saldría de la plaza ya que estaba cerrada y la única puerta de acceso era por la que ellos habían ingresado. Trotó suave detrás de él, lo vio meterse entre unos arbustos que por el tamaño de estos, no le costó atravesar. Para él, siendo una persona, pudo ver que había del otro lado del arbusto y se quedó paralizado. Vio mudo y estoico como el cachorro corría hacia una hermosa peliturquesa que estaba sentada en un columpio. La joven no lucía su uniforme, en cambio exhibía un vestido floreado de tonos cremas y pasteles, la falda le llegaba como ocho dedos arriba de su rodilla, su cabello estaba adornado con dos pequeñas horquillas de flores, una de cada lado. Estaba preciosa. Su corazón latió rápidamente, sintió sus manos sudar y sus mejillas ruborizarse. Actuando como un completo adolescente…

Vio como el cachorro se lanzaba a los brazos de una sorprendida Bulma que se levantaba del columpio para poder responder su abrazo. El perrito comenzó a lamerla desesperado y a menear su cola de lado a lado de modo ansioso y alegre. Vegeta admiró en silencio como el can demostraba cuanto había extrañado a la peliturquesa, ahora podía afirmarlo. El cachorro sentía su ausencia al igual que él. Aunque él no podía lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla alegre como Ghost. Bulma miraba asombrada al cachorro mientras lo acariciaba y susurraba frases que no podía oír por la distancia. Seguramente le sorprendía lo grande que estaba, después de todo en esos dos meses en que no lo vio el can había crecido demasiado. Tragó en seco y saltó el arbusto sin problema, frunció el ceño intentando parecer tranquilo y mordió su mejilla interna cuando la notó mirando para todos lados, probablemente buscándolo. Su corazón latía animosamente, tanto que le dolía el pecho, su estómago estaba tenso y tirante al punto que le costaba caminar sin sentir aquella molestia.

Su cabello se mecía con la brisa, parecía una pieza fina de arte en medio de aquel paisaje rural y común. Respiró profundamente, una vez más, intentando recuperar su dignidad en el proceso, buscando su carácter serio e indiferente de siempre. Solo le diría que lo llevaba al veterinario y el demonio se le escapó, solo eso. No eran más de dos frases, debía dejar el nerviosismo atrás. No era para tanto, debía calmarse. Retomó su postura justo a tiempo cuando ella volteó hacia él. Sintió sus latidos detenerse. Por fin su corazón se calmaba. Sus ojos zafiro lo observaron con naturalidad, demasiada para su gusto, no se veía ni un poco afectada por verlo allí, como a él le pasó y le pasaba al caminar hacia ella-al menos internamente-ella parecía serena, sus cejas delgadas se alzaron al mirarlo, como si lo hubiera encontrado en ese mismo instante. Pensó en sonreír pero se sintió estúpido al pensarlo, no había motivos para sonreírle y no quería parecer amistoso tampoco pero ¿Prefería que ella lo viera molesto? ¿Qué expresión sería la ideal para la situación? Una que reflejara que estaba tranquilo al igual que ella, que no le afectaba verla pero que tampoco le era indiferente, un punto intermedio ¿Amistoso entonces? Los amigos se sonríen… ¿Debía hacerlo? Aunque en sus facciones no se notaba ni un ápice de su conflicto emocional, estaba hecho un lío. Pero cualquier pensamiento, sentir o emoción, fue reducida a cenizas cuando reparó en la presencia de alguien más. Alguien acompañándola. Alguien que usaba el columpio de al lado del de la chica y que se puso de pie al ver la escena con el cachorro que no duró más de unos minutos.

Un chico. Un desconocido. Un desconocido que le sonrió a su Bulma, un desconocido que se le acercó animosamente y posó su inmunda mano en su hombro delgado y suave, un desconocido que se inclinó para acariciar a su perro. Un desconocido que miró con ojitos de amor a su Bulma… un desconocido al que ella le sonrió y correspondió esa mirada. Esa compañía que había robado segundos de su atención al acercarse, segundos que eran suyos, unos míseros segundos… el tipo era alto, más alto que él. Moreno y de cabello negro. Lucía un pantalón holgado de color marrón y una musculosa blanca que dejaba ver su cuerpo bien formado. Era un adolescente, se notaba. Pero en el momento, Vegeta no vio a un chico normal, no, vio a un enemigo. Frunció el ceño molesto, a un punto que él mismo desconocía. La mueca de desagrado en sus labios fue instantánea y sus manos empuñadas temblando de cólera fueron calmadas a los segundos después, intentando parecer normal. Dio pasos fuertes y seguros hacia la _pareja_ ¡Oh, cuanto horror era pensarlo! Ambos, peliturquesa y moreno levantaron la vista hacia él al igual que Ghost que se alejó un poco de la chica para moverle la colita.

—Creí que estaba solo—comentó ella al verlo llegar a su lado—me sorprendió bastante verlo por aquí, ¿Se te es—no la miró, no le respondió ni mucho menos se molestó en mirar al inútil a su lado. Ella guardó silencio rápidamente cuando lo vio tomar la correa del cachorro y tironearlo hacia él, Ghost intentó volver con ella pero no se lo permitió—capó…?—susurró la joven sin ser oída.

Se dio la media vuelta y actuando como si no existieran, caminó hacia la salida. Completamente furioso. Sentía que estaba rojo de rabia, no recordaba haberse sentido así de molesto antes, realmente nada venía a su cabeza que lo hiciera sentirse de ese modo, nada lo había molestado hasta ese punto.

— ¿Quién era ese?—alcanzó a oír antes de alejarse lo suficiente.

Se sentía el idiota más idiota. Él pensándola, él soñándola, él admirándola desde la distancia, él… la odiaba. La odiaba más que nunca. Todo el tiempo él estuvo pendiente de una chica que ya lo había olvidado por completo y se dedicaba a salir con imbéciles altos. Se sentía despreciado, con el orgullo herido y aunque él no había demostrado nada a la chica, era suficientemente desagradable saberlo él mismo. Ella realmente había sido una cínica, todo lo que dijo era una falsa, toda ella era una falsa ¿Así como engañaba al resto lo había engañado a él? ¿Tan estúpido había sido?

Ghost intentó devolverse hacia ella, traidor, pensó. Y sujetó con fuerza y rabia la correa y siguió tironeándolo para salir de aquel nefasto lugar. Estaba tan furioso, por unos segundos esa furia fue en contra del can, por haberle hecho pasar por semejante situación, pero esos segundos fueron muy breves ya que, gracias a eso pudo ver lo que realmente era Bulma Briefs. Ahora podía hacerse una idea, ahora tenía el material suficiente para sacarla de su cabeza, ahora no debía dar vuelta la página, debía quemar el libro entero. Así que estaba agradecido con el can, pero no le perdonaba esa traición, debió morder la mano de ese imbécil y a ella… a ella. A ella no la vería nunca más. Lo sentía por el can, pero ella no merecía ni un ápice de la atención del cachorro-ni suya-tendría que aprender a vivir con eso. Intentó tragar, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo dificultó. Una vez fuera de la plaza exhaló con fuerza, soltando todo lo que tenía en sus pulmones. No dejaba de temblar, ella lo había reducido a eso. La odiaba-quería-tanto.

Maldecía el día que empezó ese absurdo juego. Maldecía perder, odiaba sentirse un perdedor y, ahora lo comprendía. Él siguió jugándolo con solo un _player_ y había perdido por completo. Ella era la ganadora y no lo sabía. Él el perdedor y dolía, dolía mucho. No quería verla nunca más. Adiós a sus reproches mentales, adiós a su cordura, en ese momento, solo había rencor y despecho en el adolescente. No le interesaba pensar que estaba huyendo, solo quería borrar ese momento de su cabeza, ese en que la vio con ese desconocido. Ese momento y todos los que vivió con ella.

Odiaba la adolescencia, la odiaba a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Aun no decido si el siguiente cap será desde ambas perspectivas... creo que lo veré en el momento. Quería compartir algo que estuve pensando respecto a este fic para entender un poco los tiempos. Bien, antes que nada, me basaré en el clima y organización de mi país, y este consiste así: Diciembre, Enero, Febrero: Verano ; Otoño: Marzo, Abril, Mayo ; Invierno: Junio, Julio, Agosto; Primavera: Septiembre, Octubre y Noviembre. Por ende, las clases empiezan en Marzo y terminan a principios de Diciembre. Digo esto para que nos organicemos un poco xDD bien, Bulma se declara aproximadamente en la primera semana de Mayo y a fin de mes comienzan el juego. La última ida a su casa fue en Agosto y lo último que vio Vegeta es a mediados de Octubre. Entonces, para que lo tengamos presente para el desarrollo de la relación de este par y del fic en sí xD

¿Quieren que sufra más Vegeta? ¿Les gustó el cambio de look de Bulma? Vegeta está hecho un lío con lo que cree que piensa Bulma, pero como chicas, deben suponer que no lo está pasando bien, si quiso hacerse un cambio es por algo o al menos eso quise dar a entender ¡Vegeta es muy torpe! xDDD ya tengo todo planeado a decir verdad, incluso el final xD espero que no me salgan tantos cap... fue un esfuerzo enorme poder escribir, como muchos saben, tengo una preocupación latente en casa y es el estado de mi gatita que se fracturó su patita. Eso me tiene muy ida, lamento si el cap no les gustó. Intenté tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlo porque quería que quedara bien, no sé si lo conseguí.

Gracias a quienes leen y dejan sus comentarios, de verdad me animan demasiado :)

Lamento si hay errores de redacción, palabras combinadas o faltas ortográficas, muero de sueño mientras editaba.

Nuevamente gracias y nos estamos leyendo :)

PD: lo de Ghost viendo tv xD me inspiré en que mis mascotas ven la tv xDDD mi perrita le gustan los comerciales con canciones xD y a mi gata el Animal Planet.


	12. Chapter 12

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Lime (?)

* * *

Capítulo 12

Plan de conquista

Movía sus pies con agilidad, su cabello a ratos se le pegaba al rostro y en ese momento maldecía haberlo cortado, al llevarlo largo podía sujetarlo cuando patinaba, pero ahora su melena no alcanzaba para usar algún moño. Frunció sus delgadas cejas y aceleró el paso, no podía creer que se había quedado dormida. Pero no podía evitarlo, había pasado la noche pensando en ese encuentro en el parque y las otras dos noches. Todo su fin de semana arruinado por encontrarse a Vegeta en el maldito parque.

Fingir que todo estaba bien era duro, pero creía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Salir con Yamcha le distraía, y así se mantuvo tranquila. Así pudo soportar la idea de respirar el mismo aire que él… se sentía tonta. Después de todo lo que él le había dicho, ella seguía pensándolo y sintiendo cosas por él. Esas semanas que se tomó para calmarse solo ayudaron a fingir calma, a actuar, porque internamente seguía loca por él. Y era absurdo, comparaba su relación con Yamcha, un joven que conoció en la fiesta de Lazuli, y la que tuvo con él y no entendía como prefería sentir cosas por el alíen antes que por el moreno preocupado y amigable. Y aun así ahora eran novios.

Ese mismo viernes por la tarde él se lo pidió, y ella, después de ver esa frialdad con la que Vegeta la había tratado, no dudó en decirle que sí. No tenía caso seguir estancándose por alguien que no sentía nada por ella y encima no se preocupaba ni un poco en su bien estar. Faltó dos semanas a la escuela porque él le había roto el corazón y no se atrevía a verlo, y en todo ese tiempo él no fue capaz de llamarla ¿Por qué? Porque él ya no quería coger con ella, así de simple. Y dolía, dolía mucho. Estuvo a punto de estar con alguien a pesar de saber que él no la quería como ella a él, estuvo a punto de entregarse a quien no valía la pena. Y aunque su razón sabía que debía olvidarlo, era difícil hacerle entender a sus sentimientos. Pasó más días en vela, y ahora, iba quince minutos tarde. Llevaba un mes y medio saliendo con Yamcha, le gustaba el chico pero no lo amaba. Quería creer que mientras más tiempo pasara con él, podría olvidarse de Vegeta.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, cuando vio a Ghost y Vegeta ese día, se sintió más diminuta que nunca. Estuvo a punto de decirle al alíen que Yamcha era solo un amigo, como si al chico misterioso le importara, como si tuviera que darle alguna explicación, como si mereciera alguna explicación… el punto fue que a pesar de saberlo, se sintió mal, como si engañara al chico alíen.

Al llegar a la cuadra del establecimiento se detuvo en seco, parpadeó confundida al ver los buses estacionados fuera del colegio. Deslizó sus pies con suavidad hasta llegar a la entrada justo a tiempo de ver a su maestra Rose.

— ¡Bulma!—exclamó la mujer de cuarenta años—menos mal que llegaste, estábamos a punto de partir—la joven frunció el ceño confundida y miró los buses llenos de compañeros de todos los 2°— ¿Acaso olvidaste la salida al Zoológico?

—Oh—jadeó en sorpresa— ¡Por completo! Iré a dejar mis patines al casillero ¡Ya vengo!—mientras entraba a la escuela, maldecía a su compañerito de clases ¿Por qué tenía que meterse tanto en sus pensamientos? Había olvidado esa salida y ni siquiera había preparado su mochila para la salida. Dejó sus patines rápidamente en el casillero, al igual que todos los cuadernos de su mochila a excepción de uno, que usaría para anotar. Caminó de vuelta y revisó su cuenta corriente en su móvil, aun le quedaba algo de mesada, se encogió de hombros y lo dejó en su mochila—ya volví…

—Bien, sube al bus 1—pidió la maestra mientras llamaba por teléfono—nos falta el maestro de deportes y nos vamos—Bulma asintió y suspiró aliviada, el viejo Roshi la había salvado indirectamente.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, notó que el transporte era un modelo actual y nuevo, saludó al chofer y se adentró en el pasillo, sus compañeros la saludaron al verla, la joven devolvió el saludo avergonzada ¡Ella nunca llegaba tarde! Suspiró y siguió caminando para encontrar a sus amigas y a la vez, un puesto vacío.

— ¡Bulma!—miró hacia los asientos del medio y sonrió a Milk que levantaba su mano— ¿Te quedaste dormida?

—Bueno… si—sonrió nerviosa al llegar a su lado, miró a Lazuli que comía unas galletas al lado de Milk y maldijo ser solo las tres—creo que me quedé sin asiento…

—En el fondo hay—dijo Sasha del otro lado—estás despeinada—Bulma se apresuró en pasar sus dedos por su melena y asintió.

—Las veo luego entonces—susurró pasando hasta el fondo del bus. Miró cada asiento, saludando a sus compañeros mientras meneaba sus caderas de tal forma que no chocara con ninguna manilla, a pesar de ser un transporte moderno tenía un pasillo bastante estrecho. Afirmaba con una mano su falda para que no se subiera demasiado, ya estaba llegando al final y frunció el ceño al notar que no encontraba puesto disponible. El que estaba junto al chofer era el de la maestra, no quería irse sentada en el suelo. Suspiró, no debió ir al colegio ese día.

Antes de llegar al final del bus lo vio. Vegeta estaba justo en el último par de asientos, junto a la ventana. No miraba a nadie, parecía atento al vidrio de la ventana. Tragó saliva con disimulo, como si eso le ayudara a calmar los latidos de su corazón, desvió la mirada para comprobar los últimos asientos y se quedó de piedra. Cada par de butaca estaba siendo usada por sus compañeros, solo una silla al lado del chico arisco del curso estaba libre. No podía irse al lado de él…

— ¡Bulma, ya siéntate!—la joven volteó hacia atrás donde la maestra que estaba al lado de los primeros asientos—no podemos partir si no te sientas, ahí al lado de Ouji hay una silla—gritó para que pudiera oírla. Todos sus compañeros y compañeras voltearon hacia atrás para verla, sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse y asintió desviando la mirada. Volteó hacia él y se sorprendió al verlo mirando a la maestra, seguramente al oírla mencionarlo.

—Hola—saludó sonriendo amable. Pero él desvió la mirada hacia el vidrio y no respondió. Contuvo el suspiro, acomodó su mochila en el portaequipaje y se sentó a su lado. La maestra dio un par de indicaciones y el bus se puso en marcha. La joven se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cerró sus ojos y notó el alivio que sintió al descansar la vista. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se había dormido.

El ronroneo leve del motor no le incomodaba, pero si las pláticas bulliciosas de sus compañeros. Miró el paisaje sin verlo realmente, odiando cada cosa que se cruzara en su visión. Le parecía una cruel broma, de pronto ella se ponía en frente de él en cada ocasión ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Frunció el ceño aún más, no debió ir a clases ese día. Por un momento lo dudó, pero no quería que por ningún motivo ella atribuyera su ausencia a ese encuentro en el parque. Había olvidado esa estúpida salida al zoológico. Cuando la vio por la ventana llegar tarde y hablar con la maestra supuso que ella sería su compañera de asiento, tuvo que preparar su máscara de indiferencia en unos minutos. Estaba muy molesto con ella y con él mismo, no se hacía a la idea de que estuviera reaccionando así solo por haberla visto con un tipo, pero se sentía molesto y ya, no había que pensar mucho. No quería verla ni mucho menos tenerla cerca, pero a la vez, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y ansioso al saber que solo unos centímetros los separaban. Y eso lo enfurecía más. Ella lo perturbaba en todos los sentidos y eso solo provocaba querer odiarla más.

Sus ojos negros se cerraban poco a poco, la maldita loca le quitaba el sueño. Frunció el ceño molesto y sin pensarlo volteó hacia ella-para poder mirarla con odio-pero cualquier pensamiento negativo se vio reducido a nada al verla dormida a su lado. No pudo evitar perderse en sus facciones, sus labios fruncidos a momentos-como si saboreara algo mientras dormía—su cabello que caía con gracia sobre su mejilla izquierda y el sonrojo leve de sus mejillas-adorable, pensó- ¿Así la hubiera visto al amanecer, aquella noche en que prefirió no follarla porque era virgen? Ahora se sentía estúpido por haber interrumpido aquello… era un pensamiento breve que cruzaba y rondaba su cabeza, uno que intentaba no darle muchas vueltas. Si hubiera continuado, si hubieran pasado la noche juntos ¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? ¿Se ignorarían como ahora? ¿Seguirían acostándose? ¿Ella seguiría presente en su vida e iluminándole sus días?... era casi imposible no pensarlo y le molestaba, la incertidumbre y seguir dándole vueltas a esa noche que había terminado por sepultarlo en vida. No era exagerado pensarlo, porque desde que ella se había distanciado-aun no reconocía su culpa-que su apatía y aburrimiento habían vuelto más recargadas que nunca, claro, ahora sabía lo que era entretenerse y encima, ahora la soledad se había sumado a esas molestas sensaciones. Antes no había notado lo solo que estaba, ella le había enseñado la compañía y ahora lo sabía, y la odiaba por eso. Ella había sacudido todo su mundo. Volteó rápidamente hacia la ventana, molesto con ella y con él. No podía evitar amargarse, pero era lo de menos. Prefería enojarse que reconocer que la extrañaba y estaba celoso. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la imitó y se durmió.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente-minutos después a su parecer-antes de poder acomodarse y entender su entorno, notó un peso extra en su hombro izquierdo. Volteó extrañado y lo primero que vio fue la cabeza turquesa. Se quedó estático, confuso y nervioso. Era fácil deducir que ella se había caído entre sueños sobre él y que usó su hombro de almohada, pero su pensamiento crítico lo incitaba a dudar y cuestionar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Tragó saliva con disimulo, ¿Cómo era posible que su cercanía-tan inocente-lo desestabilizara a ese punto? Definitivamente odiaba la adolescencia…

—Bajen con cuidado—levantó su mirada hacia los primeros asientos, donde la maestra hablaba animosa al grupo de curso—pueden llevar sus celulares y cámaras fotográficas—chilló haciéndolo arrugar el ceño y entrecerrar sus ojos. Habían llegado, volteó nuevamente hacia la joven que no había despertado a pesar de los gritos de la maestra. Sin cuidado alguno sacudió su hombro y la cabeza de la joven cayó de golpe al porta brazo que dividía sus asientos.

— ¿Qué…?—balbuceó apenas abrió los ojos. Sintió arder su frente y antes de llevar su mano a su sien, notó como el chico a su lado se ponía de pie y pasaba por el pequeño espacio que se formaba entre sus rodillas y el asiento de adelante, el joven pasó sin pedir permiso y sin cuidado. Frunció el ceño al sentir la tela de su pantalón arañar levemente su pierna— ¡Ten cuidado!—exclamó sin poder contenerse, y a pesar de que a los segundos se dio cuenta de que le había hablado sin pensarlo, él no se molestó en prestarle atención mientras sacaba su mochila del equipaje.

Frunció sus delgadas cejas y lo vio alejarse entre sus compañeros que esperaban en el pasillo para poder bajar del bus. Bostezó cubriéndose su boca con su mano y se puso de pie. Esperó que sus compañeros del fondo del bus se adelantaran para darle espacio, sacó su mochila y caminó con calma siguiendo a los pocos compañeros que quedaban dentro del transporte. Fue la última en bajar, arrugó el ceño al sentir los rayos de sol golpearle la cara, buscó con su mirada a sus amigas, todos los 2° se habían aglomerado en la entrada del zoológico. Sus ojos zafiro divagaron entre los estudiantes y no pudo evitar detenerse en la melena flameada. Sintió su corazón paralizarse al verlo-aunque a lo lejos-él no la miraba, tenía su postura de siempre, e ignoraba a todos. Sonrío al pensar en el humor que debía de estar, el chico alíen odiaba la muchedumbre y el ruido, feliz no estaba, de eso estaba segura. Suspiró y retomó su búsqueda, no tardó más de un minuto al ver a la rubia junto a Goku y Milk a no más de dos metros de Vegeta. Sus labios se adornaron con una mueca ladina al sentir su corazón latir con fuerza de solo pensar en caminar cerca de él, era tonto, lo sabía, se había ido a su lado durante todo el trayecto al zoo y aun así se sentía como una loca enamoradiza.

Actúo. Como bien sabía hacerlo y caminó hacia sus amigos, al pasar cerca de él sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse pero no se molestó en mirarlo—Hey…

— ¡Hola!—saludó Krillin, al que no había visto desde lejos— ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó con picardía. Bulma parpadeó confundida y volteó hacia sus amigas que reían burlescas.

— ¿Qué les pasa?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Ya supimos—dijo alegre Goku—que eres novia de Yamcha—comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar para entrar al zoo.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron?—preguntó incomoda, fue en ese momento que notó que no era algo que quisiera compartir, era extraño porque siempre se imaginó siendo novia de Vegeta y demostrándole su amor delante de todos. Que todos supieran que ellos eran novios y que se amaban ¿Por qué con Yamcha era distinto? Ah claro, porque no lo amaba. Le gustaba el moreno, solo eso. Como también le gustaban las fresas, los conejos y el color rosa. Eran gustos y no sentimientos.

— ¡Yamcha nos dijo!—siguió entusiasmado el joven alto del 2°D—estaba muy feliz de que dijeras que sí—comentó mientras se abrazaba la nuca. Forzó una risita y agachó la mirada, antes de poder suspirar o pensar en algún comentario, sintió un fuerte empujón en su hombro derecho. Dio dos pasos al lado y volteó sorprendida hacia su atacante— ¡Hola, Vegeta!—se quedó muda al ver la espalda ancha cubierta por su mochila negra y su melena flameada sacudirse por las brisas matutinas. ¿Habría sido a propósito? ¿Vegeta la había empujado? ¿Había sido su imaginación? Miró a sus amigos, intentando encontrar las respuestas, pero cada uno iba sumido en sus propios asuntos. Krillin y Lazuli hablaban animadamente, al menos el chico. Milk le ¿Coqueteaba a Goku? Parpadeó confundida al ver a la morena mirar ilusionada al chico y apegarse a su brazo con disimulo. Se sintió un poco mal por no haberlo notado antes… estaba tan centrada en sus propios sentires que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Suspiró y miró hacia el frente, donde el chico alíen caminaba adelante en solitario. Intentó respirar profundamente para controlar en vano los latidos de su corazón ¿En algún momento sus sentimientos se irían?

* * *

(…)

* * *

Mascó de mala gana el sándwich que había comprado en la cafetería, frunció el ceño al ver la mala jugada del chico alto. Él podía hacerlo mejor, pensó. A pesar de estar allí criticando mentalmente cada jugada del equipo de baloncesto, una parte de él no podía hacer como si nada pasara, el hecho mismo de estar allí perdiendo el tiempo era una prueba suficiente para hacerle ver que algo andaba mal, muy mal con él. Pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto, prefería cualquier cosa que lo distrajera antes de pensar en ella y en su traición. Volvió a mascar su sándwich y miró como el hermano gemelo de su compañera daba un excelente pase al calvo pequeño y éste encestaba un tiro de tres puntos. Frunció el ceño, en realidad no eran tan mal equipo…

Suspiró. Buscar nuevas actividades o distracciones no estaba saliendo como esperaba. Desde que había escuchado al idiota de cabello alborotado decir aquello que no podía concentrarse y a la vez, actuaba como un imbécil. Pensar e imaginar que ese chico alto del parque era el novio de ella lo descompensaba. Imaginarla con otro en situaciones en que él también la tuvo lo perturbaba y demasiado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa salida al zoo y aunque hubiera querido ignorarla no pudo. En casa se mentalizaba con una estrategia diferente a la que aplicaba en la escuela, cuando la veía, no podía evitar pasarla a llevar, darle leves empujones-a su parecer-sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero a veces sentía que era una forma involuntaria de llamar su atención, estaba más allá de su control y aunque se odiaba por eso, no podía calmarlo. En esas dos semanas había tenido la oportunidad de ver al tal Yamcha-no olvidaba su nombre-esperarla a la salida de clases, y por más que lo estudiaba no podía verle algún aspecto positivo como para que ella eligiera al imbécil alto antes que él. Pero había pasado, ella lo había olvidado y aunque la empujara y despreciara, ella no caía en su trampa y lo ignoraba.

Se consolaba pensando que en poco tiempo saldrían de vacaciones, quedaban un mes y una semana de clases y de ahí no la vería más. Al menos en los meses de vacaciones de verano… pero era tiempo exclusivo, tiempo que necesitaba para no verla más y así poder calmar sus sentimientos y olvidarse de ella, como ella se había olvidado de él.

— ¿Y pudiste conseguirte la camioneta de tu hermano?—levantó la mirada de su sándwich al oír al gemelo moreno hablarle a Kakaroto—mi Tata no me deja sacar mi auto porque no he subido las calificaciones.

—Le dije, pero no me tomó en cuenta—dijo con un puchero infantil en sus labios—Raditz sale los fin de semanas con su novia, y este fin de semana largo creo que la llevará a una cabaña o no sé qué.

—Diablos—comentó el bajito calvo acercándose al grupo—no podremos llevar a las chicas a acampar si no nos conseguimos auto…

—Es extraño escuchar tu decepción—dijo con una mueca el gemelo de ojos celeste hielo—saber que _quieres_ con mi hermana debería molestarme, pero solo me incomoda…—Krillin se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa—quizá puedo intentar convencer a mi Tata… Bulma estaba muy entusiasmada con esto de ir al bosque el fin de semana—no tragó lo que masticó al oír su nombre, como si el sonido de sus dientes con su alimento le impidiera escuchar algo de importancia.

—Es normal—murmuró el chico alto mientras rebotaba el balón—también me deprimí al saber que cambiaron las actividades del viaje de estudio de fin de año…

—Pero ir a las termas no es malo tampoco—dijo Krillin mientras recogía un balón y caminaba hacia el tablero—oye… ¿Ese no es Vegeta?—preguntó bajito al grupo pero él igual lo escuchó. Los chicos voltearon hacia la galería y lo observaron sentado en la primera banquilla.

— ¡Vegeta!—exclamó alegre el chico de melena alborotada mientras se acercaba— ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Será que te decidiste a entrar al club?—preguntó esperanzado.

—Eh…—se quedó en blanco. No podía decir que estaba intentando distraerse y que los había escuchado al oír que hablaban de ella, no tuvo tiempo para prepararse antes que el imbécil del calvo lo sorprendiera—claro—y se tensó apenas soltó aquello—digo… eh—no podía estar pasándole esto ¡Estaba nervioso!

— ¡Genial!—exclamó feliz—podemos esperar al Maestro Roshi para que te inscriba, si pasas la prueba puede dejarte de titular ¡Lo que es más seguro!—Vegeta frunció el ceño al oírlo ¿Podría dejarlo de titular? ¡Eso era obvio! Él era excelente en todo lo que hacía, no había duda de aquello y hasta podía quitarle el cargo de capitán al imbécil sonriente— ¡Seguro que ganamos las estatales el próximo año! —se quedó de una pieza al oírlo. Ella le había pedido antes que se inscribiera… y ahora lo había hecho-aunque fuera por un error- ¿Estaría ella feliz con eso cuando se enterara? Sintió su pecho pesado de pronto ¿Había sido realmente un accidente?

— ¿Juega realmente bien?—le preguntó Lapis al enano calvo.

—Demasiado—respondió en un susurro—es bueno que te hayas decidido, Vegeta—intentó ser amable.

—Hmp—se puso de pie y miró al grupo unos segundos— ¿A qué hora viene el viejo?

—Ya debe estar por llegar—comentó Krillin—guardemos los balones antes que suene el timbre—Lapis asintió y lo ayudó tomando los balones que estaban cerca de él.

Vegeta observó en silencio al grupo. Parecían cercanos y se sentía extraño de pronto al estar entre ellos. Comió lo último de su sándwich y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que guardaba el plástico de la envoltura en su bolsillo del pantalón. Caminó lentamente a la salida, que ahora fuera parte del club de baloncesto no lo obligaba-ni quería-compartir con sus compañeros de club. Él no quería tener amigos, no quería juntarse en la plaza con ellos después de clase ni organizar tontas salidas a un bosque… se detuvo justo en la salida. Volteó hacia el interior del gimnasio y miró la cancha. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, algo que conocía. La sed de ser el mejor, de siempre conseguir lo que quería y no perder ante nadie. Ahora estaba perdiendo, ahora era un perdedor y no estaba haciendo nada para cambiarlo. Frunció el ceño al notar ese detalle. Se había pasado meses pensando en ella, entre odiándola y extrañándola-sufriendo-sintiendo su derrota al saber que estaba con ese imbécil, pero no había hecho nada por cambiarlo. Cada noche la pensaba, cada noche la soñaba y durante el día la admiraba secretamente ¿Cómo era posible que él, Él, se conformara con eso? Él no era así, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de luchar por algo que quería porque siempre había conseguido las cosas rápidamente, y cuando se enfrentaba a una situación como ahora, ¿Se quedaba amargado y sufriendo en silencio? No. Él no sería ese chico. Si quería tenerla y quitársela a ese idiota, lo haría porque podía. Y estaba seguro que ella no lo había olvidado, imposible ¿Cómo olvidarse de él por estar con ese mequetrefe? Oyó rechinar el suelo suave y liso del gimnasio y levantó la mirada, era Goku que caminaba hacia él con el pelo mojado y su uniforme. Sus ojos negros brillaron con determinación, atrás quedaron esos reproches y odios infantiles porque ella no lo tomaba en cuenta, respiró profundamente con disimulo y cuando el joven estuvo a dos metros de él, habló—Oí que necesitan un auto para el fin de semana largo.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Comprobó que su bikini estuviera en su mochila, corrió a su armario y sacó un vestido blanco para hacerle juego. Sabía que debió dejar su mochila lista la noche anterior pero lo olvidó, había llegado tarde del cine y demasiado cansada para pensar en algo más. Su relación con Yamcha iba bien, conocía su casa y él la de ella. Se llevaban bien, aunque a veces sentía que él hacía todo por complacerla para evitar problemas. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero por ahora les funcionaba. Miró la hora en su móvil y comprobó que estaba tarde para salir. Maldijo por lo bajo y echó las últimas cosas que a su parecer le harían falta ese fin de semana.

Su móvil sonó y lo tomó con rapidez, notó el nombre de su novio en la pantalla y contestó— ¿Ya estás afuera?—preguntó mientras enganchaba unas horquillas en su cabello justo en cada lado de su flequillo—ya bajo.

Tomó un jersey de tela ligera con botones de color rosa y su mochila, salió rápidamente de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras saltándose de a dos eslabones, casi cae en los últimos tres escalones pero se afirmó en la baranda segundos antes. Transpiró frío por unos segundos y suspiró, con más calma bajó y corrió a la cocina donde su madre estaba—Hola mamá.

—Oh cariño—saludó la mujer mientras pelaba unas verduras—es extraño que te levantes tan temprano un sábado.

—Recuerda que iré a acampar este fin de semana—dijo con reproche por su olvido— ¿Dónde quedaron las compras que hice ayer?—preguntó buscando con la mirada.

—En la alacena amor—murmuró sin mirarla—cierto que saldrás este fin de semana, Tight también salió… su novio la llevaría a no sé dónde—comentó con nostalgia—nos dejaran solos este fin de semana… Oh ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

—Ay mamá—murmuró rodando los ojos mientras sacaba las bolsas con alimentos—solo será este fin de semana.

—Bueno, el lado positivo es que por fin tendremos tiempo a solas con tu padre—sonrió con picardía la rubia.

— ¡Ay mamá!—exclamó haciendo una mueca de asco—ya me voy, me despides de papá—le besó la mejilla y corrió hacia la salida—cuídense.

—Me llamas cuando llegues ¿Eh? Cuídate también, linda ¡Pásalo bien!—sonrió a su madre y le envió un beso a distancia. Salió rápidamente de su casa y corrió por el jardín a toda prisa, al llegar a la puerta de la reja, la abrió con torpeza y salió con rapidez.

—Al fin—sonrió el joven mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Perdón—dijo mientras cerraba—no encontraba las compras—mintió—luces bien—dijo guiñándole un ojo al verlo con bermudas de jeans y una musculosa blanca, el joven se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente—no seas tímido ¿Me llevas la mochila?—preguntó con voz angelical volteando ligeramente el rostro al mismo tiempo que una ligera brisa le sacudía el cabello. El joven tragó saliva con disimulo y rápidamente llegó a su lado para tomar sus bolsas y su mochila— ¡Qué lindo eres! Te llevarás las compras también—exclamó alegre mientras se abrazaba a su brazo.

—C-claro—sonrió avergonzado—no dejaría que cargues con este peso—la joven le sonrió y caminaron juntos hasta el punto de encuentro con sus amigos. Aun le costaba creer a Yamcha que era novio de una chica como ella, no solo era hermosa, su personalidad era demasiado llamativa y se sentía completamente embobado por ella. Desde que la vio en esa fiesta de Lapis que no había podido sacarla de su cabeza, se había conseguido su número y su perfil de redes sociales, no tardó en seguirla y hablarle por chat. Jamás esperó que ella aceptara salir con él, y ahí estaban. Se alegraba de haber sido directo y activo por una vez en su vida.

Bulma apoyó su cabeza en su brazo y sonrió. Le gustaba estar con Yamcha, no se ponía nerviosa y podía ser ella misma-hasta cierto punto, porque mantenía su personalidad de chica perfecta, como lo hacía en la escuela-caminaron en silencio, la mañana estaba fresquilla pero podía sentir como los rayos solares poco a poco aumentaban su calor por lo que no se arrepentía de haberse puesto esos pantalones cortos y el top rosa que llegaba hasta su cintura.

Al llegar a la plaza acordada-donde habían salido por primera vez después de clase con Vegeta-vieron una gran camioneta de color negro estacionada en frente de la plazuela. Al ver a Lapis sobre la batea, confirmaron sus ideas iniciales. Era el auto donde irían al bosque. Bulma soltó el brazo de su novio y miró hacia ambos lados de la calle para poder cruzar.

— ¡Llegan tarde!—exclamó enojada la morena—los estamos esperando hace media hora—Bulma suspiró al llegar al lado del grupo y vio como la batea de la camioneta estaba cargada con las tiendas de campañas y los artículos necesarios para su paseo. Y un alegre Lapis de pie junto a Goku.

—Lo siento—murmuró mirando al par de chicos—vaya, la camioneta de tu hermano es bastante gran—interrumpió sus palabras al sentir un empujón en sus piernas, miró rápidamente y abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Ghost empujándola con su cabeza, jadeando extasiado y moviendo su cola de lado a lado— ¡Ghost!—exclamó sorprendida—pero ¿Cómo…?—se agachó a la altura del can y lo abrazó, mientras que el perrito no paraba de lamerle la cara.

—Hey—dijo Yamcha al llegar a su lado—hola a todos… ¿Ese no es el perro de la otra vez?—preguntó sorprendido al igual que ella.

— ¿Cómo es que está…?—susurró para sí misma conteniendo la angustia de lo que significaba que el animal estuviera allí.

— ¿Se subirán o no?—y tuvo que recordarse respirar. Volteó hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba, donde desde la ventana del piloto de la camioneta se asomaba un serio alíen mirándola fijamente, ignorando al resto.

—Ve-Vegeta—susurró asombrada y no pudo ocultarlo tampoco. Yamcha miró al chico y parpadeó confundido, luego al perro y nuevamente al chico.

—Hey… tú eres el de la otra vez—comentó sonriendo. Milk miró a su amiga extrañada, Lazuli se asomó por la ventana-quién ya se había instalado dentro de la camioneta-y Krillin a su lado la imitó—soy Yamcha.

—Vegeta—respondió tajante—súbanse ya. Kakaroto—dijo alzando la voz, sorprendiendo a todos por el nombre, Goku se asomó por el costado de la batea y lo miró—si van a irse atrás, no hagan escándalo. Si me pasan un parte por tu culpa, tú lo pagas.

—Claro, claro—rio el chico—descuida, nos portaremos bien con Lapis—Bulma miró al grupo completamente en shock. Ghost seguía acariciándole las piernas y ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que en una explicación coherente para la presencia de Vegeta y Ghost ¿Realmente pasaría su fin de semana con él y su novio? Se sentía mareada de solo pensarlo— ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres? ¡Súbanse antes que Vegeta se arrepienta!—dijo riendo el muchacho.

—Eh… claro—respondió visiblemente perturbada, miró a sus amigas quienes la observaban atentas, seguramente comprendiendo su reacción. Nadie esperaba encontrarse con el joven misterioso allí, pero Goku había sido claro. Vegeta era el nuevo integrante del club de baloncesto y debía afianzar su amistad con los demás. Aunque el muchacho serio pensaba otra cosa, le había servido para poder iniciar su plan.

Milk abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó al lado de Lazuli—aquí no entra nadie más—comentó molesta.

—Oh—Yamcha miró el interior de la camioneta y suspiró—me iré atrás con los chicos, no quiero que te expongas al viento—le dijo a su novia. Bulma sonrió nerviosa y susurró un "claro". Que su novio se fuera atrás implicaba una sola alternativa, y era sentarse de copiloto, al lado de Vegeta y junto a Ghost, como en los viejos tiempos…

Ghost no tardó en entender las órdenes silenciosas de su amo, y recorrió la camioneta hasta llegar a su puesto, donde antes se había bajado efusivo al sentir el aroma y la voz de Bulma. Se subió de un salto al asiento y se sentó jadeando. Bulma tragó saliva con disimulo e imitó el recorrido del can, Ghost no tardó en hacerle espacio y ella-incómoda por el tamaño del perro y por ver a Vegeta tan cerca-se sentó en el asiento acolchado—Hola…—susurró desviando la mirada.

—Ponte el cinturón—respondió él dándole otra repasada a su cuerpo. La había observado apenas la vio caminando abrazada al idiota, y aunque se había enfurecido al verlos, prefirió dejar los celos en segundo plano y admirarla. Como siempre ella vestía jovial y a la moda, exhibiendo su armonioso cuerpo. Él ya sabía que el imbécil iría, por lo que se había preparado para verlos juntos. Pero aun así era difícil verlos. Pero debía tolerarlo, si quería que ella terminara con él, debía acercarse e interponerse entre ellos.

El viaje comenzó minutos después, el silencio envolvía al grupo de jóvenes. Bulma, incómoda, le acariciaba el pelaje al can, miraba por el espejo a sus amigos en los asientos de atrás, y podía notar que ellos no estaban más cómodos que ella, y podía entenderlo. Nadie hablaba con Vegeta, solo Goku. Y podía suponer que si aceptaron que el chico misterioso se les uniera, era netamente por el vehículo. Cosa que no podía evitar molestarle, en parte no le gustaba que Vegeta estuviera allí, pero odiaba que lo aislaran-aunque sabía que el joven se aislaba solo-nadie hacía un esfuerzo real por hablar o ser su amigo y eso le molestaba. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, la joven seguía deseando que el chico tuviera amigos y dejara de ser tan solitario. Por lo que debía poner de su parte en ese viaje, tendría que dejar a un lado la incomodidad de estar con su novio y con el chico que amaba en el mismo lugar. Debía hacer que el chico misterioso encajara en el grupo, era extraño, porque aunque ya no hablaban, seguía preocupándose de él y ¿Considerándose su amiga? No lo sabía pero no podía hacer otra cosa— ¿Puedo encender la radio?—preguntó rompiendo el silencio de quince minutos de viaje. Los jóvenes atrás miraron el intercambio atentos, para nadie era un secreto que la presidenta y el chico misterioso conversaban, antes al menos.

—Seguro—respondió él atento al camino. Bulma rápidamente encendió el aparato y buscó una sintonía juvenil.

— ¿Qué película vieron ayer?—preguntó Milk para romper el hielo. Bulma miró por el rabillo del ojo al conductor, inconscientemente esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero no vio nada-decepcionada-giró hacia atrás y le respondió a su amiga.

El viaje duró una hora, donde platicaron las chicas y Krillin solo reía. Vegeta guardó silencio todo el camino. El bosque a donde llegaron era un centro de camping privado, Goku había hecho una reservación previa y solo tuvieron que cancelar al pasar por la entrada del recinto. Bulma admiró en silencio los árboles y el sendero que debían recorrer para poder llegar al sector que habían reservado. El día estaba caluroso, pero los árboles frondosos brindaban corrientes de aire que hacían más tolerable la mañana. La camioneta se detuvo en frente de un área despejada de diez metros cuadrados, unos arbustos y troncos rodeaban el sector y se podía oír la corriente de un río a lo lejos. Bulma abrió la portezuela y Ghost saltó animado de la camioneta y comenzó a correr en círculos, Vegeta miró en silencio como su perro jugueteaba animado, solo por verla a ella. En casa era un perro silencioso y perezoso.

Goku y Lapis se bajaron de la batea animados, Lapis tenía el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Goku se veía igual que siempre. Estiraron sus cuerpos unos minutos y admiraron el lugar, maravillados, y comenzaron a bajar las cosas de la camioneta.

—Ghost, ven acá—comentó al ver al can alejarse demasiado— ¡Ghost!—chilló, pero el perro volteó hacia atrás y siguió su camino—cachorro malcriado…

—Ghost—alzó la voz Vegeta al llegar a su lado, el perro miró hacia atrás y rápidamente corrió hacia ellos.

—Vaya—susurró sorprendida—te respeta…

—Uhm—los nervios fueron automáticos para ambos. Fue como si en ese instante estuvieran solos; ella se olvidó de su novio y él de que tenían compañía desagradable rondándoles. Bulma sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y él sus manos sudar.

—No… no, digo, creí que no te gustaban estas cosas—murmuró sin mirarlo.

—No me gustan—respondió volteando hacia ella, celebró internamente al ver su sonrojo. Bulma al sentir su mirada puesta en ella, volteó hacia él y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al ver sus ojos negros fijos en ella—vine porque tengo un objetivo en mente—la joven abrió la boca sorprendida, antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería el can llegó donde ambos y se entrometió entre la pareja y sacudió su cola—no te alejes—le ordenó agachándose—compórtate.

— ¡Bulma!—la joven miró hacia su amiga morena quien cargaba una tienda de campaña y Lazuli a su lado unas mantas y sacos de dormir—armemos la tienda pronto—Bulma acarició la cabeza de Ghost y miró a Vegeta por última vez, él le correspondió a su mirada y la joven huyó rápidamente de sus peligrosos ojos negros.

Sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa, habían bastado unos minutos de plática para querer lanzarse a sus brazos ¿Es que no tenía remedio? Se sentía terrible, Yamcha estaba ayudando a sus amigos a armar su tienda de campaña y ella sucumbía a los embrujos de su compañero de clases en vista y presencia de todos. Llegó donde las niñas habían elegido para armar la tienda y ayudó a Milk a desenrollar la tela plástica térmica— ¿Qué hacías cuchicheando con Ouji?—preguntó acusadora la morena.

—Nada—se apresuró en responder evitando sus ojos—veíamos a Ghost… solo eso—Lazuli miró en silencio a las chicas y volteó hacia atrás, vio a su hermano junto a Krillin, Goku y Yamcha, discutir y armar sin muchos resultados, su tienda de campaña. Buscó a su compañero antisocial y lo vio al otro lado del sector junto al cachorro blanco, armando su propia tienda.

—Ouji es bastante misterioso—comentó sin dejar de mirarlo— ¿Por qué de repente nos acompaña?—Bulma miró a su amiga y guardó silencio ¿Qué podía decir? ella estaba más confundida que cualquiera y más aún con las palabras de él ¿Qué tenía un objetivo? Las ansias y nervios eran involuntarios, su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas y sin querer e inconscientemente pensaba que él estaba allí por ella. Sabía que estaba siendo ingenua y no podía pensar eso, no cuando su novio estaba a solo metros de ella platicando y discutiendo con sus amigos.

Después de que levantaran las tiendas, prepararon algo para comer. Milk junto a Lapis fueron los más interesados en organizar la comida. Lazuli por su parte junto a Krillin, encendieron el fuego y se aseguraron de mantenerlo vivo. Goku intentó ganarse la confianza del perro, pero el cachorro lo evitaba. El joven intentaba jugar con él, alabarlo y acariciarlo pero el can se le escurría y se apegaba a las piernas de su amo—es bastante antisocial…—comentó el joven, haciendo un puchero infantil—se parece a ti.

—Sobre todo en lo blanco—respondió con ironía. Detestaba la compañía y sobre todo la del alegre chico. Era demasiado ruidoso para soportarlo, pero se había impuesto tolerar aquello. Si quería que Bulma dejara a ese bueno para nada debía actuar, y estando solo en su casa no lograría que ella volviera a sus brazos como antes. Buscó con su mirada a la joven, pero al no encontrarla en su zona de camping sintió su estómago revolverse. Podía suponer con quien estaba… habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que las tres tiendas-una de las chicas, otra de los chicos y una para él y Ghost-se habían levantado exitosamente, y comenzaron a organizarse con la comida, fue cuando la perdió de vista. Miró a su alrededor intentando hacerse una idea de su ubicación, sin cuestionarse prefirió caminar hacia el ruido de la corriente.

No tuvo que llamar al can para que lo siguiera, el cachorro era su sombra. Se alejó del grupo sin decir nada ni avisarles hacia donde iba y dejando a Goku con la palabra en la boca. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró con ojo crítico el "bosque". No era fanático de la naturaleza y el centro de camping no le provocaba mucha alegría. Además, ver a la chica con su noviecito lo había puesto de mal humor y debía controlarse lo quisiera o no. La idea no era ser un patán con ella, debía atraerla nuevamente, a como estaban antes de que cancelara el juego. Caminó un poco más, quizá unos quince metros. El resonar del agua se oía cada vez más claro, y se felicitó mentalmente cuando oyó una risa cantarina que reconoció. Ella estaba allí.

Aceleró el paso, pero se arrepintió segundos después al ver a la chica siendo abrazada por el idiota. Algo se rompió en su pecho, creyó que verla con ese sujeto en el parque había sido malo, saber que ella era novia de él fue doloroso, pero verlos allí, juntos entrelazados, fue desalentador. Y aunque le dolía-mucho-no apartó los ojos en ningún momento de la escena. En su cabeza rondaban ideas oscuras y retorcidas, rencores e inseguridades. En ningún escenario era su culpa, no del todo al menos. La idea de que ella había mentido y nunca estuvo tan interesada en él como dijo, se repetía cruelmente. Debía recordarse que no estaba ni debía buscar acusaciones ni reproches, en ese momento no los necesitaba ni le devolverían la relación que tenían. El cachorro interrumpió su trance mental y a la pareja al ladrar efusivamente hacia los jóvenes abrazados. Bulma al oír al perro rápidamente alejó su rostro para verlo.

Cuando la joven vio al cachorro se extrañó, frunció el ceño unos segundos y levantó la mirada para ver a un serio Vegeta observándola. Y deshizo el abrazo de su novio rápidamente, huyendo de sus brazos fuertes con culpa y vergüenza. Estúpida, pensó, no había nada de malo en lo que estaban haciendo con Yamcha, ella no tenía nada con Vegeta ni nunca lo tuvo-nada serio al menos-y no estaba haciendo nada malo, aunque sus sentimientos le gritaban que sí.

—Hey, es el perrito blanco—comentó sonriendo nervioso el chico al ver al joven serio y al cachorro.

—Se llama Ghost—dijeron Vegeta y Bulma al unísono. Sus voces sincronizadas sorprendieron al muchacho, que los miró confundido y con una risa tonta en el rostro. Mientras que la joven y el chico serio se observaron fijamente, él celebrando que esa magia extraña que los envolvía siempre cuando estaban juntos, seguía allí. Ella, maldiciendo que cada maldito segundo cerca de él la descompensaba en todos los ámbitos y la hacía sentir estúpida—ven acá Ghost, vamos por el otro camino—comentó fingiendo que aquel encuentro fue un accidente.

Bulma agachó la mirada al ver como el chico que amaba, se alejaba junto a su hijito peludo. El can volteaba de vez en cuando hacia ellos, la joven miró con ternura al cachorro, reprimiendo las ganas de seguirlos—ese tipo es extraño.

— ¿Eh?—miró a su novio y frunció el ceño al notarlo que no perdía segundo sin estudiar la silueta de su compañerito—solo es más reservado que la mayoría…

—No lo sé—murmuró desconfiado—hay algo en él que no me gusta…—Bulma tragó saliva con disimulo y miró hacia el río. La corriente era verdosa y traslucida, se podían ver las piedrecillas y algunos peces en el fondo. El calor le advertía que más tarde estaría allí gozando del hermoso lago— ¿En qué estábamos?—preguntó con picardía el chico mientras se acercaba felinamente a la joven. Bulma se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de su novio en su cintura. Rechazo. Fue lo que sintió inmediatamente. Miró los ojos chocolate del moreno e incómoda, se alejó sutilmente de sus garras— ¿Qué pasa?

—Deberíamos volver—comentó, y aunque fue una sugerencia, sus pies se movieron obedientes hacia el camino donde el chico misterioso se había ido minutos antes. Su novio quedó unos segundos en silencio y sin moverse, intentando adivinar qué había pasado para que la chica haya cambiado de humor tan rápidamente, optó por no tomarle importancia, las mujeres eran complicadas después de todo, pensó; ella en cambio, no podía evitar sentirse y pensar con culpa. Estaba usando a un buen chico para olvidarse de él… antes no parecía una mala idea, pero estando Vegeta cerca no podía. Se sentía extraño… y mal. Demasiado mal.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Ordenaba su saco de dormir una y otra vez, completamente irritada y nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas. Lazuli y Milk se daban miradas de soslayo, ellas entendían y creían saber el motivo de su humor, es más, ellas habían notado ciertos detalles extraños para Lazuli y preocupantes para Milk.

— ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como si estuvieras bien?—dijo acusadora la morena mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Bulma volteó hacia ella y le frunció el ceño—no te hagas la que no sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No sé de qué me hablas—murmuró con desconfianza y queriendo dar por finalizada la plática. Se metió en su saco y se acomodó para descansar, maldiciendo su humor. Había esperado que su primera noche de camping fuera más divertida, no amargada y agobiante como le resultaba.

— ¡Oh, por favor!—exclamó molesta interrumpiendo su cepillado— ¿Qué hiciste para que Ouji se invitara al paseo?—preguntó mordaz—está tu novio en la otra carpa ¿No puedes ser más sutil para coquetearle?

— ¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!—chilló volteando hacia ella. Lazuli guardó silencio-con un poco de miedo al ver la reacción de ambas chicas-atenta a lo que fuera que pasaría dentro de esa tienda— ¡Goku lo invitó! Y no he estado coqueteándole—soltó con indignación.

— ¿Ah no?—le recriminó con sus manos en su cintura e inclinando su torso hacia delante en una actitud desafiante— ¿Y porque se te pega todo el tiempo? Cada vez que nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata, él se sienta a tu lado y Yamcha al otro ¿Qué crees que estás jugando? Ah y ese perro pulgoso que no para de corretear todo el tiempo entre ustedes—murmuró haciendo una mueca de asco.

— ¡¿PERRO PULGOSO?!—exclamó alzando la voz y abriendo los ojos como plato—no hables así de Ghost—dijo rechinando los dientes—y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, me aburres—le dio la espalda y se recostó, finalizando la discusión.

—Claro que me importa—siguió la morena—pareces una mujerzuela, teniendo a tu novio al lado y pensando en Ouji, ten un poco de decenci—

— ¡CÁLLATE!—la interrumpió la joven dándose vuelta hacia ella otra vez— ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos! Si soy o no una mujerzuela eso no te afecta ¿o sí? ¡Yo no te digo nada porque pareces un perro faldero detrás de Goku, haciéndole ojitos y actuando como estúpida!—Milk enmudeció. Observó estupefacta a la joven de cabello turquesa intentando pensar en qué responderle que no fuera una grosería ni gritos. Pero nada vino a su cabeza, le frunció el ceño y se acostó con movimientos bruscos, ignorando a sus amigas. Bulma cerró sus ojos con culpa, mordió su labio inferior y se desplomó en el saco de dormir. Ella conocía a su amiga Milk ¿Por qué había explotado y dicho esas cosas tan hirientes? Porque Milk tenía razón. Estaba actuando mal, teniendo a Yamcha a su lado y pensando en Vegeta que siempre estaba cerca-como había dicho la morena-se sintió expuesta. Pero su amiga la había sacado de quicio, bastante tenía con sus pensamientos dañinos para que alguien más se los recalcaran y la juzgaran sin saber lo que habían vivido Vegeta y ella.

Lazuli apagó la linterna y se acomodó para dormir entra ambas chicas. Se podía sentir la tensión en el poco aire que había en la tienda. Bulma cerró sus ojos intentando dormir, había sido un día largo y agotador, tanto física como mentalmente… tener que lidiar con lo que él le hacía sentir cada vez le resultaba más difícil, sobre todo cuando el chico todo el tiempo se mantenía cerca de ella, casi no había estado a solas con Yamcha, por un extraño motivo siempre se aparecía Ghost o incluso Vegeta y el cachorro. Además, cuando lograban estar a solas, ella no se sentía bien ni cómoda. El gusto que Yamcha despertaba en ella no era ni un ápice de lo que Vegeta le hacía sentir, no había punto de comparación. Teniendo al chico misterioso cerca, no podía actuar como novia de Yamcha. En parte, se sentía sucia al estar con alguien que no quería, también culpable, tanto por engañar a Yamcha como a Vegeta, y era lo que le molestaba, seguir pensando en Vegeta como si fuera o hubiera sido su pareja cuando solo fue un juego para él. Suspiró cansada, poco a poco el sueño fue adormilando sus sentidos y entre recriminaciones y confusión, se rindió a Morfeo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, pero pareció que solo fueron minutos cuando su móvil vibró y la despertó. Se sobresaltó en el pequeño saco y buscó el aparato, lo tomó sin dejar de entrecerrar sus ojos por la luz brillante que desprendía y lo desbloqueó para ver de qué trataba. Tuvo que leer el mensaje tres veces para entenderlo.

" _¿Podrías venir a ver a Ghost?_ " releyó y miró el remitente. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y a la vez revolverse, pero no había tiempo para pensar. Salió rápidamente y con sigilo del saco, abrió la tienda con suavidad para no despertar a sus amigas y buscó sus zapatos fuera de la tienda. Con su móvil iluminó el lugar y se estremeció al sentir el aire nocturno, se abrazó a sí misma y buscó la tienda apartada donde Ghost y Vegeta descansaban. Dio una última repasada al lugar, la fogata ya estaba apagada y aun se podía sentir el humo en el aire, las tiendas de los chicos y la suya estaban a oscuras, todos dormidos pensó. Solo la tienda apartada del grupo tenía una tenue luz desde el interior. Se apresuró, la preocupación fue instantánea y lo único que podía pensar la joven era en que el cachorro comió mucha chuchería y algo le hizo mal. Ya imaginaba que tendrían que salir de madrugada a buscar un veterinario que atendiera de emergencia, se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo.

Lo único que se podía oír eran sus pisadas chocar contra las piedrecillas y la tierra, las hojas mecerse por la brisa nocturna y los insectos entre la hierba alta. La joven aceleró el paso y se detuvo justo frente a la carpa negra de su compañero. Notó que el cierre estaba abajo, lo que le ahorró tiempo para poder entrar y ver al cachorro. Se agachó e inclinó hacia delante entrando en la tienda de campaña, la iluminación tenue le ayudó a divisar al cachorro en la esquina inferior derecha, durmiendo todo enrollado. La joven se asustó al no ver reacción del cachorro por haber llegado a la tienda, iba a tocarlo con su mano pero Vegeta la sujetó de su muñeca y la jaló al interior de la tienda. Cayó suavemente sobre las mantas que estaban sobre un colchón inflable, volteó hacia atrás a tiempo para ver como el chico cerraba la tienda con suma maestría.

— ¿Qué…?—preguntó confundida— ¿Qué tiene Ghost?—volvió a preguntar a la vez que miraba al animal que movía sus orejitas por el ruido.

—Nada, está cansado—Bulma volteó hacia el chico que gateaba hacia ella y se sorprendió al oírlo—demasiado para interrumpirnos.

— ¿Interrumpirnos…?—parpadeó confundida y cuando su cercanía pasó el límite de su metro cuadrado entendió ciertos detalles. Estaban solos en la tienda y él se aproximaba depredadoramente, y no tenía a donde huir-como si quisiera huir-tragó saliva nerviosa, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su calor y aroma cuando Vegeta la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y se fue subiendo sobre ella obligándola-se rindió-a tenderse sobre la colchoneta—creí que estaba enfermo… por eso vi—sus palabras fueron devoradas por un hambriento Vegeta, Bulma en el momento no analizó que había caído por completo en una "trampa" del joven, no pensó en que no era correcto por muchos motivos y mucho menos recordó lo que él le había hecho antes en esa noche en que casi se entrega a él por completo.

No. Solo era ella y él, él y ella en la tienda de campaña. Movieron sus labios en completa sincronía, la joven se rindió por completo a la sensación que él le propiciaba solo con sus labios sobre los de ella. Bulma sintió como su cuerpo descansaba y se liberaba de una atadura que se había autoimpuesto, la de olvidarlo. Ahora eso estaba atrás, ahora ella podía ser besada por él sin analizar realmente que estaba pasando, solo eran sus cuerpos reaccionando. Él por su parte, celebró mentalmente que ella no opusiera resistencia, no pensó que sería tan sencillo atraerla a sus brazos, sin embargo, cualquier celebración que pensó se fue borrando de su cabeza al probar sus dulces labios. Un pensamiento fugaz lo asaltó: que su boca había sido probada por alguien más. Y se enfureció al pensarlo, pero no era momento de hablarlo. La besó con más intensidad, ella jadeó en su atraque y él sorbió de su aliento haciéndolo suyo. Se apoyó con confianza sobre su cuerpo, sintió sus montes aplastarse en contra de sus pectorales y agradeció el bendito segundo que se le ocurrió actuar. Sentir su piel era el regalo que más había deseado en el último tiempo, es más, era lo que había anhelado a diferencia de cualquier otra cosa que él hubiera querido antes. Ella era lo primero que atesoraba y que ahora se sentía realmente bien por tenerla. Pero no era suficiente.

Se abrió paso entre sus torneadas piernas, frunció el ceño al sentir que su pantalón y el short de ella, le impedían sentir su calor en su totalidad, pero por el momento bastaba. Encajó sus intimidades y sin cuestionárselo demasiado comenzó un suave y adictivo vaivén para ambos. Con sus manos recorrió su forma, sin romper el beso profundo donde sus lenguas batallaban una densa guerra sin tregua, subió sus palmas por su vientre plano pasándolas por debajo de la tela de su remera y recorrió su abdomen con necesidad hasta llegar a su premio. Sus senos. Ella gimió en su boca al sentir sus palmas ahuecar sus montes y palparlos con pasión, pronto se sumó al movimiento de caderas de él, presa del goce del momento, olvidando por completo lo que alguna vez los separó.

No dejaban de besarse y tocarse, demostrándose lo mucho que se habían extrañado en esos meses, sus cuerpos se gritaban en todos los tonos e idiomas lo que sentían, sus besos pactaban un trato del que no eran conscientes pero con el que se deleitaban en mutuo acuerdo. Se prometían entrega total y absoluta de cuerpo y alma, y ellos no lo sabían. Vegeta por su parte, poco a poco iba dominando el encuentro, hambriento sobre la chica que le quitaba el sueño y lo hacía suspirar, dejando libre sus instintos y entregándose a sus hormonas que alborotaban todo su cuerpo. Su erección friccionaba sobre la intimidad de la joven, y solo podía gruñir en su boca preso del placer que aquel simple juego les provocaba. Sus instintos despertaron en él una sed de posesión que incluso a él le espantó, en ese momento, mientras la besaba y tocaba y oía gemir, pensaba que aquello de lo que él estaba gozando, no quería que nadie más lo probara. En ese momento, el joven entendió un difícil sentimiento. Él sentía algo más fuerte que un gusto por ella, él la quería solo para él. Ella, mientras lo besaba y enredaba sus dedos entre su melena espesa y negra, era su único y profundo anhelo que había tenido en diecisiete años y ahora, ahora comprendía que lo que sentía por la chica debajo de él, era lo más profundo que había sentido por nadie y dudaba si podía repetirse. Porque más mujeres como Bulma no habían, sino, hace mucho tiempo alguna otra habría provocado lo mismo y lo habría sacado de su profundo trance de apatía y aburrimiento. Ella era todo, ella le había enseñado a disfrutar los días sin ningún motivo más que porque estaba ella a su lado, y todo lo que ella le entregaba, debía ser solo de él.

Entre besos, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban y compartían su saliva, entendió que si había querido entrometerse en su noviazgo no había sido solo por no querer perder, no. Era algo más profundo y estaba excusándose con esa patética determinación, ahora lo veía, si había hecho ese esfuerzo de compartir con el resto, se debía única y exclusivamente para recuperarla, para tenerla solo para él y esta vez, no la dejaría ir. Soltó sus labios y pudieron respirar con más calma, bajó hasta su cuello y lo lamió y mordisqueó sin dejar de menearse sobre su pelvis al igual que ella, el roce nublaba sus sentidos pero su mente tenía un objetivo, y no dejaría pasar ese momento para dejárselo en claro, mientras besaba la curva de su cuello, comenzó un lento ascenso por su piel, besando y lamiendo su cuello hasta su barbilla, besó y besó su piel, su mejilla derecha fue la afortunada y la joven no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el hombre que amaba y que la trataba con cariño en ese momento. Vegeta llegó hasta su oreja y sin pensarlo demasiado inhaló su fragancia femenina y mordisqueó su lóbulo con fuerza contenida, provocándole un par de gemidos que lo encendieron aún más—termina con él—susurró en su oreja.

Bulma abrió sus ojos con lentitud al oír su voz, frunció el ceño entre jadeos al sentir su erección entre su intimidad húmeda—termina con él—repitió el chico, haciéndola entrar en razón al comprender sus palabras. La joven abrió los ojos perpleja ¡Había olvidado a su novio por completo! ¡Yamcha estaba a unos diez metros en otra tienda! ¿Podía ser más repulsiva? Bajó sus manos hasta sus hombros fuertes, dispuesta a alejarlo pero él volvió a morder su oreja y a hundirse en ella, elevándola al cielo y distrayéndola—tendré que ser el primero—susurró y lamió su piel, pero esta vez, ella no se distrajo y lo oyó y entendió a la perfección.

Sus manos lo alejaron rápidamente, el chico frunció el ceño y la miró confundido por su interrupción que fue como si le hubiera lanzado agua fría al encuentro candente que mantenían. Bulma por su parte, lo miró estupefacta, sorprendida por lo que él le había dicho y por lo que ella permitió que pasara. Él se lo recordó, él la hizo aterrizar del peligroso encuentro que acababa de ocurrir. Se molestó con ella misma por permitirlo, y con él por egoísta. Podía entender el motivo de sus palabras y era lo que más le irritaba. Él estaba celoso de su relación con Yamcha, pero no era nada alentador para la joven, porque a su parecer, su compañero de clases tenía celos porque era un caprichoso que quería todo para él. Ahora ella no andaba persiguiéndolo como una abeja persigue a una flor llamativa, y él quería eso, estaba segura que Vegeta lo único que quería era volver a tener el dominio que tenía sobre ella. Y no lo permitiría, no sería su juguete nunca más. Una vez lo permitió y terminó herida y con corte nuevo de cabello ¿Qué le pasaría después, cuando él volviera a herirla? Lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y el chico se bajó de su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla con el ceño fruncido, todo en cosa de segundos— ¿Tendrás que ser el primero?—preguntó indignada—lo dices como si fuera un gran sacrificio al que te someterías…—soltó mordaz. Vegeta iba a hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió y continuó expresando el veneno que tenía para él— ¿Qué te hace pensar que si cogemos ahora, serás el primero?—respiraba agitada, sentía sus tripas revueltas y controlaba las ganas de lanzarse y golpearlo— ¿Qué termine con Yamcha? ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir siendo tu juguete?—preguntó alzando la barbilla. Él no respondió, Bulma resopló molesta y gateó para salir de aquella peligrosa tienda. Sentía sus rodillas y manos hundirse en la superficie por culpa del gas del colchón, maldijo por lo bajo cuando se tambaleó por la inestabilidad del objeto.

—No quieres terminar con él—murmuró Vegeta, la joven se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás-en una pose algo comprometedora-el chico la imitó y volteó hacia ella y se concentró en no mirar su cuerpo que se exhibía en una pose sugerente—y aun así te revuelcas conmigo ¿A quién le mientes?—la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y solo pudo balbucear algo incomprensible por unos segundos, pero el chico rápidamente continuó con su monólogo, así como ella, tenía mucho veneno por sacar a flote— ¿A tu novio? Estás con él y no lo quieres ¿O a mí? Que dijiste que querías todo de mí ¿A cuál le vez la cara? ¿Con cuál eres más falsa?—no sabía si sus palabras le dolían porque era él quien las decía o porque eran ciertas, o ambas. Pero no quería oír aquello de él, él menos que nadie tenía derecho a juzgarla. Bulma se sentó en la colchoneta y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse para no titubear o tartamudear con lo que le diría—puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero yo no te mentí en ningún momento. Tú sí, y muchas veces—le recriminó el chico, la joven frunció el ceño extrañada interrumpiendo su llamado a la calma para escuchar sus reproches—hubiera podido dejar pasar que eras virgen pero ¿A las semanas te pones a salir con otro? ¿No se supone que yo era el amor de tu vida? Eres una cínica ¿Y ahora te escandalizas por lo que te digo?

— ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que " _eso_ " no era ninguna mentira?! ¡Yo no mentí! Tú pensaste eso y no es mi culpa y ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué viviera atormentada porque me habías rechazado tres veces?—él iba a responder, pero la joven-completamente alterada-no se lo permitió y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, Vegeta enmudeció al escuchar lo que ella tenía para decirle—pues te equivocas, yo no detendré mi vida por ti ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡No quiero que me hables nunca más!—le gritó con rabia, pero él no reaccionó. A pesar que en su interior algo se quebró, el chico no demostró emoción alguna—no te me acerques nunca ¡Ni me mires! Y no vuelvas a usar a Ghost en tus artimañas, no quiero saber de ti—chilló cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—no dejaré a Yamcha para ser tu juego—susurró soltando su aliento—no vuelvas… a hablarme—repitió, convenciéndose de lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo. Volteó hacia delante y con torpeza, intentó mover el carro del cierre. Chistó por lo bajo, sus manos temblaban igual que todo su cuerpo y odiaba que él lo notara, cuando por fin abrió la tienda, le dio una última mirada al cachorro que levantó su cabeza adormilado al oír el cierre, sintió la brisa de la madrugada golpearle la piel y sin dejar de estremecerse, salió de la tienda de campaña.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar. Acababa de hacer demasiadas estupideces en un corto lapsus de tiempo. Aun sentía el calor en su cuerpo, aun sentía sus caricias sobre ella, su cuerpo entero temblaba y el viento nocturno solo empeoraba la temperatura corporal de la adolescente. Era una contradicción extraña, su interior ardía por diferentes motivos y su cascarón se enfriaba y la hacía temblar. Su cabeza también era una contradicción… no podía creer que se habían besado y tocado, había caído una vez más en su red. Se felicitaba por su determinación-al último momento, porque al principio apestó-por haber zanjado el "problema" desde raíz. Y es que no podía ser de otro modo, sabía, estaba más consciente que nunca, que si Vegeta volvía a acercarse y a acorralarla, ella caería una vez más. Porque a pesar de saber que aquello estaba mal, que él no merecía ni siquiera tocarle un cabello, ella lo quería. Ella lo quería y mucho, ella deseaba sus toques y su atención, si él se acercaba, ella caería rendida a sus pies y peticiones. Ella no tenía nada que hacer en su contra, él tenía el poder absoluto sobre su pobre persona.

Por eso era mejor alejarlo, por eso era mejor exigirle que no lo volviera a hacer, ella no tenía la voluntad para mantener su palabra, si se trataba de él, ella no tenía nada que hacer… pero, a pesar de todo, se sentía horrible por haberlo hecho, al imaginar que él le "haría caso", que él tomara en cuentas sus palabras y la ignorara ¿Qué sería de ella? debería responderse que estaría bien, que podría avanzar y seguir con su vida, pero no lo pensaba en el momento. No imaginaba que ellos se alejaran de ese modo, como tampoco lo imaginó en esa noche donde él rechazó acostarse con ella, aunque tuviera un novio durmiendo a solo unos metros de ella, la joven no quería pensar ni imaginarse su vida sin Vegeta, aun cuando en los últimos meses no habían estado hablando. Había bastado un cruce de palabras para atesorarlo y olvidar su voluntad, había bastado un beso para sucumbir ante él. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera entrado en razón? Probablemente él se habría salido con la suya, habría sido el primero.

Llegó a la tienda en modo automático. Se acostó sin mucho problema y se obligó a dormir, a no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, a dejar de desear sus caricias. A olvidar que todo eso había pasado, a olvidar que había engañado a su novio a solo dos semanas de haber iniciado su noviazgo. Se sentía fatal.

Despertó a las horas después, cuando el sol aún no salía. El ruido de sus compañeros y novio la sacó de su sueño. Volteó hacia sus amigas y vio solo a Lazuli restregándose los ojos— ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué despertaron tan temprano?—preguntó cerrando sus ojos otra vez.

—Ouji se fue en la madrugada—abrió los ojos de golpe y la observó, Lazuli estudió su reacción y alzó una ceja—no le avisó a nadie. Ni nadie sintió la camioneta ¿Sabes algo?

— ¿Por qué debería saber?—preguntó dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose con la manta del saco, apoyando su mano en su pecho, intentando que sus latidos se calmaran, como si su amiga pudiera escucharlos y delatarla de algo que nadie más que ella y Vegeta sabían.

—Ese patán—dijo Milk al entrar a la tienda, sin saber que Bulma estaba despierta—se fue sin decirle a nadie ¿Quién se cree que es? Menos mal que Goku le pedirá a su hermano mayor que nos venga a buscar mañana, cada día me cae peor ese imbécil—se quejó mientras cerraba la tienda y gateaba hasta su saco. Lazuli no dijo nada, guardó silencio y se acomodó en su respectivo saco—no sé cómo Bulma pudo enamorarse de un idiota como él.

—Durmamos, son las 4 de la madrugada—respondió Lazuli, dando por finalizado el reclamo de la morena.

Bulma tragó saliva con dificultad, sintió sus ojos arder y rogó a todos los santos que no estallara en llanto en ese momento. Aunque las palabras de Milk le dolieron, no las pensó ni le tomó demasiada importancia. No podía, porque lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que él cumpliría, él no le hablaría ni la vería nunca más, y lo había dejado claro al irse. Y se odiaba por lamentarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Hola! aquí con un nuevo cap de esta historia que me encanta xDD les daría spoiler pero quiero sorprenderlas xDD les he dicho que este fic no es de mucho drama y que es más que nada para entretenernos, pero les prometo que este cap y el que sigue serán los últimos así (aunque comparado al drama de JAT o GTC no es nada xDDD)

No sé si antes había puesto que Vegeta reconoce que la quería, onda algo más allá que un simple gusto; recuerdo q puse que al principio le atraía y después reconoce que le gusta, pero no sé si puse antes que la quería... si es así, perdón. No tenía ánimos de leer todos los cap para asegurarme xD pero bueno, aquí lo reconoce y veamos que tal le irá con haber reconocido sus verdaderos sentimientos mientras la besaba y minutos después, Bulma lo "rechaza" al pedirle que no le hable más xD

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y no desesperen que en los próximos cap sucederá lo que anhelamos xDDD ajlkajakla

Disculpen la ortografía, las palabras revueltas o letras extras o menos x.x edité recién y me carga xDD

Gracias por leer y dejar rw :) me animan demasiado a continuar y no flaquear ante adversidades xDDD

Nos leemos :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, recordar que el fic es de rating M. Leer con discreción.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Game Over

Sus ojos negros no perdían detalle de cada estudiante que salía del establecimiento. Impaciente movía su pie, esperando verla pronto. Miraba la hora en su móvil a cada segundo que a él le parecían ser cada cinco minutos. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca que reflejaba su humor, en otro momento estaría feliz con la atención que recibía de las chicas mayores que salían del colegio de su hermano, ahora ni cuenta de eso se daba. Tarble de vez en cuando miraba a ambos lados, comprobando que no era el único que esperaba por alguien allí. Estaba apoyado en la pandereta de en frente a la salida al igual que otros chicos y chicas de diferentes edades e incluso adultos esperando por sus hijas/os. Suspiró por quizá quinta vez desde que estaba allí y rendido, miró aburrido a su alrededor.

El día estaba parcialmente nublado, él usaba un chaleco ligero que le protegía de la brisa fría y a momentos cálida. Llevaba allí más de media hora y al alumnado había comenzado a salir del colegio hace veinte minutos, no entendía porque la chica se demoraba tanto. Nadie quería quedarse más tiempo de la cuenta en el colegio ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa loca chica? Suspiró. Sacó su móvil y miró la hora; revisó sus redes sociales y se la pasó ociando unos minutos, levantaba la mirada cada vez que veía a alguien acercarse pero perdía el interés rápidamente al ver que no era quien esperaba. Pasaron diez minutos cuando oyó su voz. Levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil con rapidez y tuvo que evitar mostrar asombro cuando vio su cambio de look. Permaneció quieto en su lugar mirándola caminar-ella no se percató de su presencia-caminaba sonriente, el viento mecía su melena dándole un aire despreocupado pero que no le restaba atractivo. Entendía a su hermano, la joven era bastante linda si se lo preguntaban.

― ¡Hasta que por fin sales! Te estoy esperando hace más de media hora―exclamó un chico robándole las palabras de la boca. Volteó a ver curioso cuando notó a un tipo alto moreno de cabello negro y hombros anchos para su edad que estaba a no más de un metro de distancia. Le restó importancia y miró a la joven que al acercarse reparó en su presencia. Bulma detuvo sus pasos y lo observó confundida― ¿Qué tienes amor? Era broma lo que dije je je je, no lo tomes en serio… ¿Bulma?―al oír el nombre de la joven en la voz del muchacho volteó hacia él otra vez, y fue allí que el chico también se percató de él― ¿Eh?

―Tarble…―susurró la joven― ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?―antes que pudiera formular alguna pregunta que les tenía tanto a ella como al desconocido, el muchacho que la llamó "amor" los interrumpió.

―Se parece a tu compañero… el que nos dejó en el camping―comentó el chico y Tarble volvió a mirar al joven, y esta vez, ató los cabos sueltos. Miró a la chica y luego al tipo, y sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. No dio más de dos pasos cuando la chillona voz de la compañera de su hermano lo interrumpió.

― ¡Espera, Tarble! ¿A qué viniste? ¿Vegeta está bien?―detuvo su paso y volteó su rostro lo suficiente para poder mirarla de soslayo.

― ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Te veo bien acompañada, no creo que te interese saber de mi hermano―la adolescente guardó silencio y él solo pudo bufar con desprecio―ahora veo que lo que dijiste eran solo boberías… ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!―exclamó conteniendo la rabia.

―No eran boberías, tú no sabes lo que pasó―se excusó con rapidez.

―Y no me importa, de ti nada me importa. Adiós―sin esperar respuesta, el joven de 11 años se alejó del establecimiento. Mientras caminaba hacia el auto donde lo esperaba su chofer, pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido al ir allí. Debió hacerle caso a Nappa-su chofer-no debía entrometerse en la vida de su hermano, pero no lo podía evitar. Su hermano mayor no le contaba nada a nadie ¿Cómo podía saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de Vegeta? Creyó que ver a Bulma le serviría para saber por qué su hermano estaba como estaba. Nunca pudo estar más equivocado… suspiró hastiado y aceleró el paso.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Apoyaba su rostro en su mano izquierda, entre los dedos de su mano derecha sujetaba su lápiz de conejo mientras que la maestra dictaba la clase. Pero no estaba prestando atención. Sus pensamientos rondaban-como siempre-en él. En su ausencia y en la visita de Tarble hace dos días. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de solo recordar sus palabras pero ¿Qué más podía decir? Era un niño y encima, no estuvieron solos… Yamcha le había preguntado sobre el chico, pero ella dio una respuesta vaga y zanjó el tema, su novio no discutió más al respecto. Ojalá pudiera cortar el asunto así como lo hizo con su novio al no dar más explicaciones, lo cierto era que desde lo ocurrido en ese fin de semana largo que ya nada andaba bien. Definitivamente nada.

Milk no le dirigía la palabra. Su relación con Yamcha iba de mal en peor, no podía olvidar que lo había engañado y sobre todo, no podía olvidarlo a él y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta. Probar nuevamente los labios de Vegeta le habían alertado de lo que ya sabía: ella no quería a nadie más que al chico alíen. Se sentía extraña cuando era tocada por Yamcha, cada vez se alejaba más de los tratos afectuosos y estaba segura que su novio lo notaba pero como no le discutía nunca, no decía nada. Lo que más le afectaba era la ausencia de él… Vegeta no había asistido al colegio en un mes. Quedaban solo tres días de clase, días en que se rendirían los últimos exámenes. Estaba preocupada por su rendimiento académico, pero lo que más le afectaba era no verlo y no saber de él. Cuando vio a Tarble de pie esperándola se asustó, pensó que quizá estaba enfermo pero ya nada sacaba con pensarlo porque no lo sabría y no se atrevía a llamarlo o visitarlo.

Lo que le irritaba era que ella misma le había gritado que no quería que le hablara y al instante se lamentó por hacerlo, y ahora que no lo había visto se sentía aun peor. Se preguntaba a menudo si se sentiría igual si él hubiera ido a clases como habitualmente lo haría… si verlo hubiera hecho un cambio, quizá se sentiría peor. Miró la hora en el reloj análogo que adornaba la pared sobre el pizarrón, quedaban cinco minutos para que la clase acabara y no sentía nada en particular al respecto. Suspiró y cambió de posición sus piernas, la maestra cerró su libro de clases e hizo callar al grupo de curso que poco a poco comenzó a cuchichear al quedar los últimos minutos de clase.

―Silencio―exigió sin alzar mucho la voz―mañana empiezan los últimos exámenes, si pueden contactarse con sus compañeros que no han asistido a clases que son… a ver…―murmuró mirando la hoja de asistencia―mmm cuatro. Sí, avísenle que es el último plazo para rendir los exámenes y que el viernes nos vamos de gira de estudio―Bulma levantó su mano sin siquiera pensarlo, en ese instante la joven no premeditó lo que haría ni diría― ¿Sí, Bulma?

―Puedo ir a dejarle los apuntes a Ouji―los murmullos se extinguieron apenas habló. El silencio tenso que se formó en la sala la hizo aterrizar, miró a su alrededor y lo primero que vio fue la mirada reprobatoria de Milk, pero prefirió obviarla.

―Cierto… Ouji se ha perdido de las clases por un mes―asintió la maestra Rose―sí, sería muy amable de tu parte que le lleves los apuntes. Te daré su dirección―prefirió omitir el detalle de que sabía cómo llegar a su casa. Cuando el timbre sonó indicando el fin de las clases, el grupo comenzó a alistarse para salir. Bulma recogió sus cosas y se acercó a la maestra quien revisaba el libro del curso y anotaba la dirección de Vegeta―que bueno que te hayas ofrecido para esto, casi nadie se acuerda de que Ouji es parte del curso―comentó la maestra sin mirarla. La joven no respondió, ella era más consciente que la misma Rose sobre ello. Siempre le molestó que aislaran al chico misterioso aunque sabía que era Vegeta quien no daba la instancia para que se le acercaran.

Con papel en mano, la joven salió del salón. Mientras miraba el documento pensaba en lo impulsiva que había sido al hablar sin pensar. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de solo imaginar que iría a su casa después de tanto tiempo y de lo que había pasado entre ellos, desde esa noche en su dormitorio hasta en el centro de camping. Sabía que estaba siendo inconsecuente, pero no pudo evitarlo… se convencía de que lo haría solo para que él no reprobara el año o tuviera problemas con sus calificaciones anuales. No se despidió de sus amigas, o al menos de Lazuli que era la única que le dirigía la palabra, apenas se ofreció para llevar los apuntes a su compañerito de clases que sus amigas habían desaparecido del colegio. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada de lo que dijeran ni pensaran. En el fondo sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era para poder calmar su preocupación, era la única forma y la perfecta excusa para verlo.

Una vez fuera del colegio y con apuntes listos en su bolsa, llamó a un radiotaxi. Estando a bordo, sintió que el viaje fue más rápido de lo que realmente era. Quiso pensar que en ese tiempo se podría calmar y pensar con claridad que le diría cuando lo viera, pero el tramo la pilló desprevenida y se la pasó intentando controlar sus nervios. Cuando llegó a la casona quedó estática en el asiento trasero. Quiso hundirse en el respaldo del asiento, el chofer la miró por el espejo retrovisor y notó su mal humor, imaginó que el hombre pensaba que no tenía dinero, por lo que le frunció el ceño y rápidamente miró el taxímetro y sacó su monedero. Después de pagar y salir del automóvil, se quedó de pie en frente del gran portón que protegía la propiedad de los Ouji.

―Cálmate―susurró para sí misma. Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia el pilar izquierdo donde pudo ver el timbre, tragó saliva y lo presionó con suavidad. Pasaron menos de dos minutos cuando la voz de una señora le respondió―ho-hola… yo… yo ¡Busco a Vegeta Ouji!―escupió con rapidez y nervios.

― ¿Vegeta Ouji? Se encuentra en la oficina en estos momentos ¿Quién lo busca? Debe pedir una cita para que lo atien―

― ¡No! Ósea, busco a su hijo… soy su compañera de clases, vine a dejar―guardó silencio cuando oyó por el parlante la voz del demonio. Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó como la señora-que supuso podía ser quien los cuidaba-le contaba quien estaba de visita y el mocoso se quejó alzando la voz. Maldijo por lo bajo al oír claramente el "¡No puedo creer que ésa esté aquí!"―solo vine a dejar los apuntes, Tarble…―dijo de mala gana.

―Bien, déjalos allí. Robert irá por ellos y vete―respondió molesto el niño.

―Como quieras―gruñó conteniendo la rabia. Pero no sería de ese modo. Se escondió detrás del mismo pilar donde estaba el timbre y esperó. No se iría sin verlo. Veinte minutos más tarde oyó el ronroneo de un motor y el portón abrirse. Un hombre de aproximadamente 65 años se asomó― ¡Hola!― exclamó asustando al viejo.

― ¿Qué?...

―Soy compañera de Vegeta, quisiera entregarle los apuntes yo misma―murmuró con voz angelical.

―Lo siento, pero el señorito Tarble me dejó estrictamente prohibido que la dejara pasar…―frunció el ceño y maldijo al enano endemoniado ¿Siempre se metería entre Vegeta y ella?

―De verdad necesito verlo…―susurró angustiada. El hombre se rascó la cabeza y pensó unos minutos. Era primera vez que el joven Vegeta tenía visitas y no pensó que llegaría el día que una niña hiciera algo así como traerle los apuntes de clase. Suspiró sabiendo que podría costarle su trabajo pero sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y con su mano le indicó que lo siguiera. La joven no tardó en agradecerle y obedecer. Se subieron a un jeep de jardín que los aproximó a la casona. Bulma sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras más se acercaban su mente más se confundía. Pero cualquier pensamiento se vio cortado cuando en el pórtico vio al mismísimo diablo esperándolo, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y una máscara de desprecio decorando sus rasgos―Tarble…―gruñó cuando se bajó del automóvil.

―No te dejaré entrar―sentenció el enano.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Las viñetas de la historieta manga estaban relucientes. Los trazos y delineaciones sumamente definidas y de calidad. La historia era atrapante y decente, pero no le divertía. Leía las burbujas de dialogo, miraba los personajes interactuar y pensaba seriamente que quizá no había nada que lo divirtiera realmente… frunció el ceño al recordarse-por milésima vez-que había algo-alguien-que despertaba toda su atención y curiosidad y que podía mantenerlo entretenido por horas pero desechó rápidamente esas ideas. Se obligó a mantener su atención en la historieta, se obligó a dar vuelta la página aunque ya no le interesara saber cómo continuaría. Los ladridos de Ghost lo distrajeron por unos segundos, pero los obvió rápidamente al pensar que tal vez corría por el pasillo siguiendo a Tarble o molestando a la Nana. Levantó la mirada cuando los aullidos extasiados del can se hicieron más fuertes y a la vez pudo distinguir la voz de su hermano que enojado gritaba que se fuera. Eso le extrañó. Nadie le hablaba así a Ghost. Frunció el ceño y antes de dejar el librito de cómics en su mesita de luz, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió con brusquedad. Volteó rápidamente y abrió los ojos como plato al ver en el umbral a su hermano y a nada menos que Bulma, empujándose con fuerza por entrar a su cuarto. No logró abrir la boca para decir algo, solo pudo observar como su hermanito empujaba con su hombro a la joven y como su compañerita de clases lo repelía con sus bien formadas caderas dándoles golpes constantes, todo por ser el primero en entrar al dormitorio o eso creyó.

― ¡Hazte a un lado enano!―dijo entre dientes dándole golpes con su cadera haciendo que su falda se meneara con sus movimientos. Sujetaba con fuerza su bolsita que traía los apuntes para Vegeta. Tarble restregó su duro hombro en su brazo y la hizo gemir de dolor― ¡Ash! Pequeño diablo…

― ¡Lárgate! ¿Qué no entiendes cuando no eres bienvenida?―le gruñó el niño―Ghost no la saludes ¡Ataca!

― ¡Já! Jamás me hará daño zopenco ¡Soy su madre!―exclamó triunfante sin que ninguno parara con el forcejeo.

― ¡Pues eres una pésima madre! Las madres no dejan botados a sus hijos―chilló el chico.

― ¡Tarble!―alzó la voz Vegeta. El menor al oír a su hermano volteó hacia él rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que la joven se tambaleara― ¿Qué significa esto?

―Hermano, no la dejé entrar―dijo con rapidez―se metió sola ¡Y no quiere irse! Es terca como una―

― ¡Te traje los apuntes!―interrumpió molesta mirando al niño, olvidando todo el nerviosismo que sentía antes. La lucha y discusión con el menor la alteró lo suficiente para dejar ir ciertos detalles como lo último que había pasado entre ellos en el centro de camping.

―Tarble. Déjanos―murmuró mirando a su hermano. El niño miró de soslayo a la joven que le sonreía con burla y la victoria reflejada en sus orbes zafiro. El chico con dos de sus dedos apuntó a sus propios ojos y luego a ella, Bulma le frunció el ceño por el gesto de "te estoy vigilando" y lo imitó. Cuando el pequeño demonio cerró la puerta suspiró y volteó hacia la cama donde Vegeta sentado la miraba y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos y que debía hablarle... ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?―preguntó con calma que no sentía.

―Yo… ya te lo dije―murmuró nerviosa mientras tocaba su cabello corto con su mano libre―vine a dejarte los apuntes, los exámenes son esta semana y… bueno… pensé que los necesitarías…―susurró apenada. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, evitó mirarlo. No quiso saber qué gesto despectivo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero el adolescente solo la observaba, serio y atento a cualquier detalle que le revelara el verdadero motivo de su presencia. Pero no encontró nada.

―Déjalos en el mueble y vete―respondió después de unos minutos de tenso e incómodo silencio. Bulma mordió su mejilla interna y asintió, agachó la mirada mientras sacaba los documentos de su bolsita rosa con estampados de conejos y zanahorias. Sabía que debía ser así, que era lo mejor. Debía salir rápido de esa habitación, ya había corroborado que él estaba bien ¿Por qué alargar lo inevitable? Ella le había exigido que no le hablara más y allí estaba, siendo "amable", una buena compañera y persona. Pero se sentía asqueada de solo pensarlo, ella no estaba allí por ser buena compañera ni amable. Estaba allí porque quería saber cómo estaba el hombre que ella amaba ¿Por qué no podía ser honesta consigo misma? Es que si lo era, se obligaría a serlo con él y no quería. Él no quería nada más de ella que jugar y lo sabía ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba pasar? ¿Es que sería siempre de esas tontas niñas que persiguen a un chico sabiendo que éste solo jugaba con ellas? Ella no era tonta pero se sentía de ese modo. Miró sus apuntes unos segundos, dudando. Él pareció notar su indecisión y bufó molesto. En ese momento, el joven ya no pudo fingir calma. La sorpresa inicial de verla allí ya se había esfumado y ahora podía percibir con claridad la horda de sentimiento y pensamientos que tenía sobre ella. Lo que había ocultado de todos.

Estaba deprimido. No quería hablar ni ver a nadie. No sabía lidiar con lo que sentía y se había sumido en un mar de inseguridad, rencores y rabia. Estaba molesto con él mismo por un sinfín de errores. Se debatía en el hecho de que había terminado perdiendo el juego por completo porque se había enamorado de ella y que se dio cuenta tarde ¿Más imbécil podía ser? No lo sabía. Pensaba en cada momento con ella y en cómo los había jodido uno a uno, siendo un verdadero imbécil y entendía que ella no quisiera estar con él ahora. Pero lo frustrante del asunto era que a pesar de entenderla estaba molesto con ella. Por dejarlo, por alejarlo y por preferir a un tipo alto antes que a él. Se sentía engañado, sentía que cada declaración de ella fue una farsa y se hundía en su miseria porque cada gesto de ella, cada sonrisa, cada esfuerzo de Bulma por enamorarlo, cada carcajada que le sacó lo hizo arder por un amor que desde un principio no fue genuino. Ella había ganado el juego y él era un absoluto perdedor que no solo había sido vencido en ese juego extraño que los unió, también la había perdido a ella y no sabía lidiar con eso.

Había huido. No quería verla ni mucho menos caer en la tentación de buscarla. Cuando no se levantó para ir al colegio su padre se preocupó pero él no se molestó en inventar una excusa, su viejo lo entendió de todas formas. No preguntó por su silencio y lo dejó ser. Después de las primeras semanas tomó una decisión. Quería cambiarse de colegio, nuevamente su viejo no le puso resistencia y pronto iniciaría los trámites para inscribirlo en el colegio de su hermano menor. Todo para escapar de ella y de lo que le hacía sentir y ahora la tenía allí, en frente. Sonrojada y con la mirada entristecida ¿Qué se creía? ¡Era él quien debía estar triste!

―No quiero ver tu cara todo el día, ya vete―soltó con desprecio. La joven levantó la mirada y le frunció el ceño con determinación. Él ocultó el asombro al verla caminar hacia su cama―no querías que te hablara más ¿Por qué estás aquí?―preguntó ya no pudiendo contener la duda que nació apenas la vio peleando con Tarble en la puerta.

― ¡Estaba preocupada por ti, idiota!―chilló apretando sus manos en puños. Aunque esa declaración despertó calor y algo más en el joven, no se permitió sorprender ni engatusarse por ello. Permaneció estoico y alzó una ceja incrédulo. Bulma le frunció el ceño y se acercó a él―quizás a ti no te importa cuando yo falto a clases pero a mi si me importa que tú faltes―le dijo acusadora y él desvió la mirada con culpa al escucharla― ¿Estas enfermo?―preguntó afligida mientras se sentaba a su lado, el joven bufó sin mirarla y Bulma perdió la paciencia― ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Vine aquí para verte y me tratas así! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?―exclamó al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba el brazo con los apuntes y estos caían a la cama.

― ¡Tú eres mi maldito problema! ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!―respondió con rapidez volteando hacia la joven. Bulma mordió su labio inferior conteniendo la rabia y él exhaló con brusquedad―me gritaste que no te hablara, que no me acercara a ti y que no te mirara ¿Y ahora estás aquí? ¿Qué mierda más contradictoria es esa?―escupió con sorna en su voz.

―…Faltaste un mes a clases ¿Qué querías que hiciera?―preguntó con su voz entrecortada. Sentía sus ojos arder de por las amenazantes lágrimas pero no quiso callar―me preocupas, aunque haya dicho esas cosas… me preocupas.

―Vete a la mierda con tu preocupación―gruñó bajándose de su cama―vete.

―Vegeta…―susurró―estás siendo injusto…―al no obtener respuesta continuó hablando―si dije todas esas cosas fue porque no puedo lidiar contigo… no puedo ser tu juguete ¿Por qué te molestas por querer mi bien estar?―preguntó con un hilo de voz y las lágrimas cayeron, agachó la mirada para evitar que él lo viera. Vegeta, frustrado y molesto, se apresuró en contestarle.

― ¡No quiero que lo seas!―exclamó alzando la voz. La joven levantó la mirada por su grito y él a pesar de sentirse mal al ver sus lágrimas no se contuvo. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardando silencio― ¡Estoy molesto porque estás con ese imbécil!

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué termine con él? ¿Para qué?―preguntó entre llanto―no te equivocabas. Le miento a él… pero no lo dejaré para jugar contigo―dijo decidida mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

―No hay ningún juego―respondió entre dientes sentándose nuevamente, esta vez mirándola sin tapujo mientras gateaba para acercarse―el único que había lo perdí hace tiempo―Bulma detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar su declaración y lo miró boquiabierta. Vegeta al entender que sus palabras, ella las había entendido a la perfección, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es eso?―preguntó ilusionada― ¿Vegeta?―el chico no la miró y ella sentía que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho. Tragó saliva ansiosa y se acercó más, rompiendo la distancia que había entre ambos― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te… has enamorado de mí?―preguntó con miedo. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró sus rasgos duros, sus mejillas sonrojadas que el rubor alcanzaba hasta sus orejas, sus ojos negros evitándola y su mueca en sus labios y supo la respuesta―te has enamorado de mí…―afirmó con seguridad.

―No-no lo digas así como si nada―balbuceó avergonzado. La miró de soslayo y cualquier pudor quedó en el olvido cuando vio su ceño fruncido y sus labios arrugados, era notorio su enojo pero no lo entendía. Creyó que al confesarle sus sentimientos los resultados serían diferentes.

― ¡IDIOTA!―chilló haciéndolo respingar y pensó que definitivamente ese no era el resultado que esperaba― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Idiota!―gruñó Bulma mientras que con sus manos empuñadas comenzó a golpear su pecho duro.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Si estabas con ese imbécil! Y en el camping me dijiste que no te hablara más ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te lo dijera para que me rechazaras?―respondió con rapidez mientras intentaba calmar sus golpes― ¿Por qué estás molesta? ¡No te entiendo! ¿No debí decirlo ahora?―la inseguridad era pan de cada día para el adolescente desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su compañerita de clases. Ver sus delgadas cejas fruncidas, su melena sacudirse por sus movimientos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la pura rabia que aparentemente sentía lo inquietaba, por no decir que le aterrorizaba.

― ¡Me rechazaste 3 veces! ¿Y temías que te rechazara? ¡Cobarde!―le acusó sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse otra vez. Vegeta alzó ambas cejas al oírla, porque a pesar de que lo que decía era crudo, era verdad. Desde que él la había rechazado hasta que había actuado como un cobarde y le dolió oírlo de ella― ¡Sufriendo como imbéciles cuando sentimos lo mismo! ¡Idiota!―dio el último golpe y se rindió. Apoyó su frente en su pecho y sollozó, pero no sabía si lloraba de felicidad, rabia o alivio. Sentir su calor y olor la reconfortó y cuando los brazos que había extrañado tanto la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo supo que su llanto y ataque de rabia fue el resultado de todo el tormento emocional que sintió durante el año. Ella lo amaba y él se le había confesado-no directamente-pero lo había hecho y se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Se amaban y no sabía cómo expresar lo feliz que se sentía, solo podía llorar. Un llanto bobo que la avergonzaba pero no podía controlarlo. Mojó con sus lágrimas la remera del chico pero él no la molestó ni dijo nada, solo la contuvo entre sus brazos acariciando su espalda menuda con sus manos.

Vegeta por su parte, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que temblaba a ratos ¿Aquello había sido una aceptación de sus sentimientos? ¿No lo había rechazado? ¿Debía preguntar? Le avergonzaba la idea. Pero ella lo había dicho "sentimos lo mismo"… la apretó con fuerza, como si ella pudiera escapársele en cualquier momento y la idea le horrorizaba. Sentir su calor, oler su delicado aroma y contener su llanto se había vuelto de repente en una maravillosa sensación. Cerró sus ojos y se deleitó con el momento, con su cercanía, con lo que sentían. Pasaron minutos así, abrazados, conteniéndose mutuamente por el torbellino de sentimientos con los que lidiaban. Eran jóvenes que por primera vez intentaban enfrentar sentimientos de esa índole, un amor correspondido que no habían sabido expresar-más Vegeta que nada-pero ya estaba, lo habían hecho y era mutuo. Era una suerte que no todos tenían, y por eso Vegeta entendía la emoción de su compañera y a la vez, lo ayudaba a comprender por qué sus propios nervios no se iban aun sabiendo que ella lo quería igual o más que él. Era difícil saber o comparar los sentimientos, pero él no era ciego. Bulma se había esforzado por entrar en su vida-aunque no le había costado demasiado, la chica lo había engatusado apenas la conoció un poco más-y a pesar de su personalidad apática y mal humor, ella lo había aceptado y no perdido el interés sabiendo cómo era realmente. Él no se había enamorado de la presidenta del centro de alumnos, eso lo tenía más que claro. Él se había enamorado de la niña gruñona, temperamental y caprichosa. La que le gritaba y se avergonzaba, la que se sonrojaba por tonterías o vivía su vida demasiado despreocupada. No sabía qué paso dar ahora, pero tenía claro una cosa… la quería para él y solo para él― ¿Terminarás con él?―preguntó cuándo su llanto amainó. La joven olfateó el aire y asintió sin levantar la mirada, pero eso bastó para que él se sintiera conforme.

―Debo irme…―susurró la joven aun apoyada en su pecho―no le avisé a mamá que tardaría en llegar.

―Te iré a dejar―comentó él hundiendo su nariz en su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío a la joven que lo hizo sonreír.

―No… debes estudiar, llamaré a un taxi―murmuró ella cerrando sus ojos―el viernes nos iremos de gira de estudio… ¿Puedo llamarte… en las vacaciones?―preguntó apenada.

―… Si―contestó después de unos segundos. Bulma se alejó de él lentamente, extrañando su calor de modo automático. Tragó saliva nerviosa y sin pensarlo más lo besó. Él no tardó en corresponder a sus labios pero el contacto fue breve, ella se levantó rápidamente y ordenó las tablas de su falda sin mirarlo-totalmente apenada-él la observó sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos como si fueran un misterioso rito que él se esmeraba por desmenuzar―te acompaño a la puerta.

―No te preocupes, seguramente tu endemoniado hermano me espera en el pasillo y se asegurará de que me vaya―dijo levantando la mirada mientras le sonreía. Vegeta frunció el ceño y notó un detalle a su parecer curioso.

― ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Tarble?―preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

―Uhm digamos que… no tenemos muy buena impresión del otro―rio la joven. Antes que Vegeta pudiera preguntar ella volvió a besarlo, un beso fugaz de despedida―estudia, te veo mañana―le susurró en contra de sus labios. Le sonrió con coquetería al ver el sonrojo pastel de sus mejillas bronceadas y sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo, se dio la media vuelta y salió del cuarto de Vegeta.

* * *

(…)

* * *

El día era el más hermoso que ella pudo haber visto en sus dieciséis años. Sabía que vendrían mejores pero despertar con la dicha de recordar todo lo vivido la tarde anterior le daba un toque especial a su día. Su amor era correspondido ¡Vegeta la quería! Tres años de su vida no se habían ido a la basura. Llegó al colegio más feliz que nunca, dejó sus patines en el casillero y dando brincos alegres-era la única feliz por los pasillos, todos estaban asustados y preocupados repasando para los exámenes-saludaba a todo el mundo. En la mañana había recibido un mensaje de Yamcha deseándole suerte, ella contestó de modo cortés. Debía hablar con él pero no lo haría por un medio tan frío como mensajes o llamada telefónica, el chico había sido un buen novio después de todo y era una buena persona, no merecía ese trato; decidió que terminaría con él volviendo de la gira de estudio ya que él estaba en la misma situación académica que ella y no se verían en esos días.

Al entrar a su salón, no alcanzó a gritar el buenos días habitual al oír al presidente Li exclamar molesto. Volteó hacia el puesto de su compañero serio y estricto y vio a Vegeta de pie en frente al pupitre del presidente, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y una postura relajada y desinteresada. Su corazón se aceleró de solo ver su espalda y melena flameada. Se acercó rápidamente y alcanzó a oír a Li "regañar" al chico silencioso― ¿Es que crees que es un juego?―le preguntó con indignación el presidente. Bulma frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo tomó el brazo de Vegeta y se apegó a él―Bulma―saludó Li. Vegeta al sentir una mano en su brazo volteó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a alejar al osado/a, pero al ver a la joven alzó ambas cejas y desvió la mirada, aceptando completamente su cercanía a vista y presencia de todos. Detalle que la chica no notó al estar pendiente de la discusión de ambos jóvenes.

― ¿Qué ocurre Li?―preguntó curiosa.

―Ouji quiere que lo inscriba a la gira de estudio ¡Y no participó en ninguna actividad en el año!―exclamó rabioso. Bulma volteó rápidamente hacia Vegeta quien desvió la mirada apenado por su escrutinio. Ambos entendían el significado de eso. Vegeta-completamente avergonzado-no quiso ver sus ojos curiosos, sabía que ella era consciente de que si ahora iría a la estúpida gira era para estar con ella y a pesar de haberse confesado, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

―Vegeta es parte del curso―contestó con rapidez. Muchos que estaban atentos a la discusión de los chicos antes, se interesaron aún más cuando la presidenta del centro estudiantil se sumó. Las miradas de sorpresa no se tardaron en reflejar en los rostros del grupo de curso al ver la cercanía de ambos. Para muchos empezó a ser más notorio el hecho de que Ouji y la presidenta eran bastante íntimos, el chico misterioso no hablaba con nadie pero con la presidenta parecía no tener problemas y la sobresaliente chica se mostraba atenta a su compañerito. Los chismes y murmullos no se hicieron tardar―tiene derecho a participar.

― ¡Pero no ayudó en nada!―protestó irritado.

―No podemos obligarlo si no le gustan―dijo molesta. Vegeta la miró de soslayo e ignorando al molesto chico le comentó con su tono de voz de siempre.

―No necesito que me defiendas―le murmuró desinteresado, mirando de cerca sus ojos grandes y largas pestañas. Bulma volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido y Vegeta tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no ruborizarse o besarla. Se preguntaba a menudo si un día la dejaría de encontrar hermosa porque eso le jugaba en contra.

―Lo sé―dijo decidida―pero es lo correcto. Vegeta tiene el mismo derecho que cualquiera de participar en la gira, inscríbelo Li―antes que el presidente se rehusara entró al salón la maestra quien no tardó en notar la disputa de sus estudiantes.

― ¡Maestra Rose! Ouji quiere asistir a la gira de estudio y quiere que lo inscriba pero―comentó con rapidez el chico alzando la voz y haciendo que todo el curso supiera lo que se estaba discutiendo. Bulma sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de rabia, la situación comenzaba a amenazar su calma, presionó con fuerza sus dedos en el brazo de Vegeta pero al joven no le molestó. Comprendía su reacción, Vegeta sabía que a la joven le molestaba que el resto del curso no lo tomara en cuenta a pesar de que a él le daba igual.

―Lo sé―comentó la maestra dejando los libros y los exámenes en el escritorio―hazlo rápido Li, debo entregar la lista de curso en rectoría.

―Pe-pero él no ha pagado ni una sola cuota―protestó molesto.

―Ouji está al día con las cuentas―respondió la maestra―ahora, tomen asiento. Comenzaremos con los exámenes―Bulma sonrió triunfante y miró a Vegeta quien parecía no interesado en la discusión. El joven giró hacia ella cuando soltó su brazo y con una sonrisa en su rostro jovial se alejó para ir a su asiento. Tragó saliva con disimulo y miró al presidente quien lo estudiaba con el ceño fruncido y una máscara de odio puro, como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Alzó una ceja y sin decir nada caminó hasta su puesto.

Bulma al llegar a su asiento notó a Lazuli quien la miraba curiosa y como Milk fingía que no estaba allí. Suspiró. No había notado antes que le importaba lo que pensaran sus amigas, más que importarle no quería que la relación se rompiera por malos entendidos. Se sentó en su silla al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano para tocar el hombro de la morena. Milk volteó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y su mirada de desprecio y Bulma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mirarla del mismo modo― ¿Me ignorarás toda la vida?―le reprochó. La rubia observó atenta a sus amigas.

―No te has disculpado―la acusó la morena.

―Lo sé, pero supongo que sabes que también debes disculparte―le dijo sacando sus lápices mientras la maestra comenzaba a repartir los exámenes. Milk abrió los ojos como plato e indignada respondió.

― ¡¿Yo debo disculparme?!

―Sí. Ambas. Me dijiste cosas feas y yo también a ti ¿Por qué solo yo debo pedir disculpas? Creí que ya lo sabrías―suspiró y miró por la ventana. Observó el cielo despejado y habló―me sentí mal por decirte todo eso, pero tú no fuiste una blanca paloma tampoco ¿O sí?

―Uhm…―Milk desvió la mirada de modo infantil y suspiró―supongo que tienes razón. Lo siento.

―También yo―comentó sin mirarla, perdida observando las nubes―quiero contarles algo―sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse―pero en el receso.

Rubia y morena se quedaron viendo unos segundos y asintieron, ya tenían una idea de lo que les podía decir y suponían que se trataba de Vegeta Ouji.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Se habían hablado por mensajes de chat todo el día. Vegeta se había acostumbrado rápidamente a escribir en el teclado táctil-no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con nadie por mensajes, ocasionalmente con su padre y hermano-ya que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar ni verse el resto del día. Bulma estuvo prácticamente secuestrada por sus amigas, y él no tardó en buscar qué hacer durante el día de clases. Aun le costaba entender que se la había pasado jugando baloncesto con su club. No le pusieron ningún problema por sus inasistencias, su padre había justificado todo y como nunca faltaba y era uno de los estudiantes con mejor rendimiento académico lo dejaron pasar rápidamente. Lo mismo le pasó con lo de la gira de estudio. Su padre aún estaba sorprendido por su decisión, primero querer cambiarse de escuela, luego decidir quedarse y encima participar en la primera gira de estudio de su vida escolar. Pero para variar, no se opuso y le dio en el gusto. La maestra no tuvo problema para recibir el pago y en reservar su lugar en el avión, hostal y cabaña. Lo bueno era que como se había sumado tarde, no compartiría habitación con nadie. Su padre y Tarble lo habían invadido de preguntas al volver a casa y aunque le molestó, no tuvo más remedio que responder después de todo se había comportado extraño en el último mes.

Después de dejar su maleta en el auto de su padre y de despedirse de Ghost, fue al cuarto de su hermano que ya estaba despierto a pesar de ser las 7 am. Tocó la puerta con suavidad y oyó la voz de su hermano que lo invitó a pasar―Ghost tiene cita con el veterinario mañana ¿De verdad podrás con él?

―Nappa me ayudará―comentó desanimado―el primer fin de semana que pasaré en casa y tú te irás―dijo a modo de reproche. El mayor alzó una ceja y rodó los ojos―encima castrarán a Ghost y te mandas a cambiar, y todo por una mujer―bufó al aire molesto.

―No es por una mujer―protestó sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse― ¿Habías hablado con ella antes?―preguntó curioso y entrecerró sus ojos negros al ver el nerviosismo en el rostro de su hermano menor― ¿Tarble?...

―Le… le hice una visita en la feria escolar―confesó dándole la espalda y acurrucándose entre las cobijas en su cama―es gruñona y chillona, no sé qué le ves.

―No es asunto tuyo. Cuida de Ghost―no alcanzó a oír su respuesta y salió del cuarto. Su padre ya lo esperaba en el auto.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Bulma platicaba entusiasta con sus compañeras. Habían arribado hace cuatro horas a la ciudad de Nikkô, todo el grupo de curso estaba extasiado con las maravillas de la región de Kantô. Los santuarios y recintos sagrados que le daban un toque religioso a la ciudad no cohibían a los adolescentes de parlotear como si hubieran estado callados hace días. Los balnearios cercanos y los majestuosos templos hacían de Nikkô una ciudad turística muy visitada por lo que el ruido de los turistas y residentes no era de extrañar. La joven volteaba hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse que Vegeta se divertía, pero ver su rostro serio y mirada inexpresiva solo conseguía hacerla reír. El chico iba rodeado de sus "amigos", los miembros del club de baloncesto. La gira de estudio tenía como finalidad afianzar las relaciones de los estudiantes y cada grado tenía su destino de origen, para los segundos fue la hermosa ciudad de Nikkô en las montañas de la prefectura de Tochigi, en la región de Kantô.

La adolescente sonreía escuchando a sus amigas. Se alegraba de haber aclarado todo con Milk y de haberles contado lo que había pasado con Vegeta-no lo del juego ni lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer en su casa ni mucho menos lo de la tienda de campaña, solo que sus sentimientos eran mutuos y que eran bastante cercanos-y esta vez, ambas rubia y morena, la felicitaron y le dieron su total y absoluto apoyo. Bulma también, les contó sobre terminar con Yamcha pero en persona, cosa que estuvieron de acuerdo en que debía hablarlo con él de frente. A pesar de que sus amigas no conocían a su compañero de clases, confiaban en su criterio y querían verla feliz.

Los maestros reunieron a los grupos de curso y los guiaron al hostal donde habían hecho las reservaciones. Bulma se alejó de sus compañeras para acompañar a Vegeta quien miraba por la ventana aparentemente aburrido― ¿Te diviertes?

―Sabes la respuesta―comentó sin mirarla―no le encuentro sentido a este viaje.

―No hay que buscarle sentido, tonto. Solo disfrutar del paisaje―rio la chica acercándose, haciendo que sus brazos se rozaran. Vegeta sintió sus latidos acelerarse, sentía que habían pasado muchos días después de haberle dicho lo que sentía y que no habían tenido oportunidad de estar juntos. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y tragó saliva. Sus ojos zafiro miraban las montañas a lo lejos y en sus mejillas había un pequeño tinte rosa―ya quiero que sea mañana… ¡Estoy ansiosa por conocer las termas! compartiré habitación con mis amigas ¿Tú con quién?―preguntó volteando hacia él.

―Nadie―respondió mirándola―reservé aparte―Bulma alzó ambas cejas y asintió. La maestra Rose los llamó y la joven volteó hacia atrás. Antes de que se alejara la alcanzó sujetando su muñeca―… quizás… quizás podrías ir a pa-pasar no, digo―quedó en blanco. Vegeta sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y no entendía porque antes era tan fácil proponerle reunirse y ahora que había sido sincero le era tan complejo. Pero Bulma entendió su mensaje.

―Cuando mis amigas se duerman―le respondió desviando la mirada―me envías el número de tu dormitorio―y se alejó con disimulo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la maestra los envió a dormir. A pesar de no haber hecho nada en particular, se sentía cansado. El joven se daba vueltas en la cama, impaciente, esperando recibir algún mensaje de ella. Ya sea diciéndole que no iría o porque se había retrasado. Lo que fuera, quería una respuesta. Había decidido ir a la gira para estar con ella y durante todo el viaje y el resto del día Bulma estuvo con sus amigas y él con los integrantes de su club, esperaba que por lo menos pudieran estar a solas antes de dormir. Los toquecitos en la puerta le auguraron que su espera había valido la pena. Se levantó de golpe y caminó rápido para girar el pomo y abrir la puerta. Bulma entró rápidamente y él cerró la puerta.

―Vaya, tu cuarto es genial―comentó la joven sin mirarlo―en el que estamos con las niñas es más simple―se paseó por el cuarto admirando los muebles y artefactos―no creo poder quedarme mucho rato…―murmuró mientras se subía a la cama. Él la siguió, miró su pijama que consistía en una camisola delgada y frunció el ceño al pensar que se paseó por los pasillos luciendo así.

― ¿Están vigilando los pasillos?―preguntó subiéndose a la cama. Levantó las cobijas y se acostó; antes de poder pensar en decirle que se recostara un momento con él, Bulma ya se había acomodado del otro lado de la cama metiéndose entre las sábanas sorprendiéndolo. Parpadeó ocultando su asombro, ella parecía cómoda y sentía que los papeles se habían invertido. Pero sabía que se debía a que Bulma había sido honesta desde el principio, eso le había jugado en contra además, él no tenía experiencia tratando con personas y mucho menos con alguien que realmente le interesaba.

―No―comentó y lo abrazó, había querido hacerlo desde que lo había visto el jueves en clases. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas apegando su cuerpo al suyo y Vegeta no se molestó en contenerla. La rodeó con la misma intensidad―quería hacer esto desde hace mucho―susurró apenada. Él sonrió y hundió su nariz en la curva de su cuello, pero su cabello corto le dio cosquillas al tocar su piel.

― ¿Por qué cortaste tu pelo?―preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

― ¿Me veo mal?―respondió ella alejándose para poder verlo, él negó con rapidez y la besó. Movieron sus labios lentamente, disfrutando de la realidad que los rodeaba, disfrutando de lo que sentían y querían―necesitaba un cambio de look―susurró en contra de sus labios. Pero a Vegeta ya no le importaba su peinado.

El adolescente la besó con más urgencia, poco a poco la fue acomodando debajo de su cuerpo y ella se dejó hacer sin protesta. El calor se instaló entre ambos pero a ninguno le molestó. Bulma jadeó en su boca y él devoró cada hálito suyo con hambre y deseos de más. Las manos del chico pronto decidieron sumarse al momento y con urgencia fueron tocando sus piernas, subiendo lentamente su falda dejando expuesta su intimidad para él. Vegeta se acomodó entre sus piernas y fue allí que Bulma entró en cuenta de lo rápido que pasaban las cosas con su enamorado. Era cuestión de que Vegeta le pusiera un dedo encima y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, pero no era un problema ahora. No tenía nada que negarle sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo, a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde su declaración-no tan directa-ella le creía. Vegeta no mentía y eso lo había aprendido al conocerlo. Mientras el joven besaba su cuello y hundía su pelvis protegida por su pantalón, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en concentrarse para no perder el sentido común al sentir su virilidad despierta. Ella no tenía miedo ni dudas para entregarse, pero al mirar el techo del hostal de pronto sintió que no era el momento ni el lugar. Lo sintió frío y a pesar de que sabía que podía arruinar todo-aun temía que él se alejara por algo como eso-habló―Vegeta… vamos muy rápido…―susurró conteniendo el suspiro. Vegeta levantó la mirada y la observó, vio sus mejillas sonrojadas y vio que algo andaba mal. En sus ojos había duda, pero lo entendía. Él no se había comportado como el mejor pretendiente para merecer sexo en el tercer día después de haberse declarado―no… no quiero que mi primera vez sea aquí…―alzó ambas cejas al escucharla y Bulma tragó saliva inquieta, sabiendo que aquello los había alejado antes y temía que volviera a pasar. Había sabido sobreponerse la primera vez, no creía poder soportarlo nuevamente.

―Creí que… tú y ese imbécil…―murmuró pasmado, intentando controlar la dicha que le causó saber aquello.

― ¡¿Cómo crees?! Solo salimos unos meses ¿Cómo iba a acostarme con él?―preguntó indignada a pesar de que seguía nerviosa por su reacción.

―Pero conmigo…―susurró confundido.

― ¡Contigo es diferente, tonto! Te quiero desde que tengo 13 años ¿Cómo puedes comparar lo que tenía con Yamcha a lo que siento por ti?―exclamó perdiendo la paciencia―quiero hacerlo… pero no aquí―murmuró recuperando la calma y sintiendo pudor otra vez. Desvió la mirada apenada, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y temía mirarlo. Temía encontrarse con una mirada de desprecio― ¿Tienes… algún problema con eso?―preguntó en un susurro.

―No tienes que preguntar―respondió molesto mientras se apoyaba en su pecho blando, sorprendiéndola por el gesto que a su parecer fue cálido―lo que dije antes fue una estupidez… y… lo siento―susurró avergonzado―verte con ese imbécil me hizo darme cuenta que no podría soportar que alguien más te tocara…―Bulma sintió el calor subírsele al rostro ¿Podría sentirse más feliz por una declaración así? ¡No lo sabía! Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que cuanto más dijera cosas así, dejándole claro que lo que sentía por ella no era un juego, ella era feliz. Muy feliz―pero… ¿Tú estás de acuerdo… con eso?―preguntó el joven con temor.

― ¿De qué hablas?―murmuró confundida, buscando su mirada pero el chico hundió su rostro entre sus senos y aunque se sintió avergonzada, no pudo alejarlo. Sentirlo de cualquier forma la llenaba en muchos sentidos― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Que… si estás segura de querer hacerlo conmigo ¡No digo que ahora! Pero… no lo sé, más adelante… cuando te sientas lista―balbuceó en contra de sus montes, escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas. Bulma sonrió y pasó sus dedos por su melena, sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que cada vez que estaba con él pensaba que no podía latir más fuerte, pero cada palabra y gesto que él hacía se lo refutaba.

― ¿Bromeas? Si estuviéramos en un lugar más lindo, lo haría ahora―soltó sonriendo. Vegeta levantó su rostro entre sus pechos y la observó, ella lo imitó y acarició su rostro, sus ojos se miraban en un pacto silencioso que hacía que las palabras sobraran. Él supo en ese momento que ella no se arrepentía de nada y que aunque no lo había dicho, lo había perdonado por todas las estupideces que dijo e hizo, solo por sentir lo mismo. Solo por estar enamorado de ella. No quería pensar que Bulma fuera tonta, al contrario, pensaba que ella era quién más lo conocía y lo entendía, entendía que sus actos fueron estúpidos y sin pensar porque no tenía tacto ni tino con las personas. No era que se intentara justificar, pero de todos modos, parecía que ella lo comprendía y eso sin siquiera darse cuenta antes-lo veía ahora-era uno de los factores que lo habían hecho caer en sus redes. Pero no le molestaba, ella era su compañía ahora y no le importaba que le entendiera. Se besaron otra vez, ella olvidó que debía volver a su cuarto y él prefirió callarlo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta los despertaron de un brinco. Bulma miró horrorizada que se encontraba en la habitación de Vegeta ¡Se había dormido! Volteó hacia el joven quien parecía molesto por su sueño interrumpido y se levantaba de mala gana. La joven alzó ambas cejas al notar el bulto en su pantalón y se preguntó si acaso él estaba despierto de antes y la había tocado mientras dormía, a pesar de lo extraño que le parecía, la idea le gustaba. Cuando Vegeta abrió la puerta fue cuando se dio cuenta que debió esconderse o algo, porque al ver a la maestra Rose que miró al joven y luego a ella en la cama y su rostro perplejo, la hizo reaccionar, entender que no había sido buena idea haberse quedado con él. La maestra sin decir nada entró al dormitorio y cerró con rapidez, como si quisiera que nadie más supiera de lo que había pasado allí.

― ¿Qué… significa esto?―preguntó espantada mirándola. La joven afligida se cubrió el pecho y maldijo que Vegeta le hubiera quitado su pijama.

― ¿Qué quiere?―preguntó molesto el adolescente, como si no entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

― ¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¡Debían estar hace media hora en el comedor! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Para esto querías venir, Ouji?―preguntó indignada― ¿No encontraste mejor oportunidad para comportarte como un patán? ¡Y tú, Bulma! Creí que eras una jovencita inteligente que sabía decir "No" ―aunque le hubiera gustado decirle que estaba equivocada, que ellos no habían hecho _eso_ , no podía hablar. Ella tenía una reputación y toda se había ido al demonio cuando su profesora a cargo los había sorprendido. Estaba aterrada. Ya podía imaginar las miradas reprobatorias de los profesores y estaba segura que no la dejarían re-postularse al cargo de presidenta. Pero Vegeta sí tenía cosas que decir.

―Usted a mí no me trata de patán ¿Me oyó?―dijo amenazante―no me conoce, no tiene ningún derecho a decirme nada y menos a Bulma―gruñó mirándola desafiante. La maestra abrió los ojos sorprendida y tardó en balbucear una respuesta.

― ¡Insolente!―se quejó indignada―esto lo sabrán sus padres―amenazó molesta―Bulma, vístete ahora.

―Un momento―se apresuró en decir antes que la maestra girara el pomo de la puerta―no hicimos nada malo ¿Por qué nos trata como si fuéramos criminales? Y si le dirá a nuestros padres, no tengo ningún problema pero no les diga nada a los padres de Bulma―dijo serio. Rose alzó ambas cejas al escucharlo, volteó hacia la joven que se vestía con dificultad debajo de las sábanas y luego a su estudiante. Pensó que el joven era un chico caprichoso y que acostumbraba a salirse con la suya pero al escucharlo abogar por la joven, se sintió tonta. Lo había juzgado y tal como él había dicho, no lo conocía.

―Bien… Bulma―la chica se levantó rápidamente y miró a Vegeta afligida, el joven frunció el ceño molesto al ver su expresión. Odió verla así, se preocupó y lamentó no haber sido más cuidadoso; se sintió culpable. Cuando la profesora y su alumna salieron del dormitorio, la joven iba en completo silencio y apenada. Tenía ganas de llorar―espero que se hayan cuidado…―susurró la maestra.

―No…no lo hicimos―susurró avergonzada, Rose volteó asustada hacia ella y Bulma entendió que debía expresarse mejor―me refiero a _eso_ , no pasó lo que usted cree…―Rose asintió y suspiró. Ella también fue joven ¿Por qué había perdido el control? Volteó hacia la joven, y supuso que se debía a que nunca esperó algo así de la chica modelo de la que siempre se jactaba en las reuniones y consejos de profesores.

―Ouji no es un mal chico―murmuró con culpa―pero no está bien que usen estas instancias para esto ¿Si? No quiero que anden hablando cosas de ninguno de ustedes.

―Lo siento―asintió apenada―pero Vegeta no es un patán. No estuvo bien que le dijera eso―dijo molesta al recordarlo. La maestra asintió y la llevó hasta su dormitorio―bajaré rápido.

―Bulma―la joven antes de cerrar observó a su maestra―sean responsables―sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y asintió, Rose sonrió y dio la media vuelta―como crecen estos niños…―susurró negando para sí misma.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Aun no creía que estaban en las termas de Yunishigawa. Miraba las montañas y el vapor que surgía de las piedras, el agua cristalina y notoriamente caliente, los árboles frondosos y la posada que le daba un toque realmente maravilloso al paisaje. Pensó seriamente que en invierno el panorama sería mucho más bello, hubieran visto las pequeñas casas de nieve y quizá se hubieran quedado en alguna, quien sabe. El entusiasmo por la localidad la hizo olvidar el mal rato de la mañana. No había querido contarle a sus amigas que la maestra los había sorprendido dormidos juntos, pero si les había dicho que había estado con él. Aunque ellas ya lo suponían cuando no la encontraron por la mañana.

Se acomodó el obi de su yukata y sonrió, nunca se había vestido con una yukata antes pero la situación lo ameritaba. En las termas u "Onsen" era más cómodo y por tradición se usaba esa vestimenta, incluso los varones. La ciudad en la que había crecido y donde estudiaba era relativamente nueva, por lo que la modernidad e influencia de Occidente era visible y palpable en cada tradición con la que había crecido. Sentía que era primera vez que se relacionaba en serio con sus raíces. Estaba fascinada. Sus padres tenían familiares fuera de Japón y a pesar de haber nacido en el país del sol naciente, no se sentía muy oriental.

Las tablas crujían levemente al caminar, miraba las paredes de material ligero y sonrío. Tomó su móvil que llevaba entre su obi y marcó a Vegeta, pero el joven no contestó. Suspiró y se apresuró, estaba ansiosa por probar las termas. El chico se había rehusado a visitar las aguas calientes y sabía que no se debía al pudor, suponía que era por la muchedumbre. Al final, lo único que pudo sacar de él ese día fue la ubicación de su dormitorio que nuevamente, era privado-beneficios de haber reservado aparte-suspiró y deslizó la puerta corrediza, el vapor caliente le golpeó el rostro y a pesar de que el calor poco a poco fue subiendo, no le molestó. Saludó a sus compañeras y decidió que pasaría un buen rato en compañía de sus amigas antes de hacerle una visita nocturna a su amor.

* * *

(…)

* * *

El calor lo tenía de malas. No entendía como se les había ocurrido ir a las termas en pleno verano ¡Absurdo! Suspiró malhumorado y empujó la cobija del futon con sus pies alejándolo de su cuerpo. Estaba solo con bóxer, y aun así el calor lo sofocaba. Eran casi las 1 am y no podía dormir ¡Su mal humor crecía! Se daba vueltas en la cama y se preguntaba si había valido la pena someterse a tales calvarios por estar con ella… unos golpecitos en la puerta corrediza le distrajeron.

― ¿Quién?―preguntó extrañado, la puerta se deslizó lentamente y lo primero que vio fue unos pies descalzos, levantó la mirada y vio la yukata delgada que se pegaba al cuerpo de su compañerita―Bulma…

― ¿Esperabas a alguien más?―preguntó suspicaz cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

―Sabes que no―gruñó molesto mientras desviaba la mirada―pero después de lo de esta mañana, no creí que quisieras arriesgarte a que nos sorprendan otra vez.

―No me quedaré―dijo sonriendo mientras se hincaba en el futon―solo pasaba a decirte las buenas noches―susurró mientras se acercaba a besarlo. Vegeta volteó hacia ella y recibió su beso gustoso. Apoyó su mano en su mejilla acalorada y enredó sus dedos en su melena que al tocarla notó húmeda y entendió que venía de un baño en las termas-comprendió porque su yukata se adhería de modo tan sugerente a su piel-el beso duró unos minutos, minutos que convencieron a la chica de que quedarse un poco más.

Vegeta alzó ambas cejas cuando Bulma se le subió a las caderas, tragó saliva con disimulo y rompió el beso para mirarla. Su mano seguía en su mejilla y las de su compañera se apoyaron en sus hombros― ¿Qué haces?―preguntó excitado al sentir su intimidad sobre la suya. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando se meció en su cadera de modo ingenuo-o eso parecía-acomodándose sobre su erección.

―Este lugar me gusta―susurró, y él tardó en comprenderla―es especial…―y lo besó. Siguió su juego a pesar de sentirse confundido por sus palabras, sus labios y su pelvis que se meneaba de modo sutil sobre él lo desconcentraba. Abrazó su cintura con su mano libre y la apegó a su pecho desnudo, jadeó en su boca al sentir su cuerpo chocar con el suyo, la delgada tela le permitía disfrutar de sus curvas con mayor alcance. Entre besos, recordó la noche anterior y sus palabras y abrió los ojos de golpe al comprenderla. Sintió sus tripas revolverse y su cuerpo tensarse a la vez que su erección hervía a punto de ebullición.

― ¿Este lugar es lindo para ti?―preguntó rompiendo el beso. Vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas a pesar de la tenue luz que se filtraba por el papel traslucido de las puertas. Ella respondió con un beso apasionado que lo calló por unos minutos. Sus manos se movieron a pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Era como si su cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo con sus dudas y conflictos emocionales ni mentales. Él no estaba seguro de hacerle aquello, no se sentía merecedor de tal privilegio y creía que ella debía esperar un poco más, que debían esperar. No quería que se arrepintiera, no quería que el día de mañana ella se alejara y lo tachara como un error en su adolescencia. Pero su cuerpo desechaba todas esas dudas, su cuerpo quería sentir su piel y calor, quería fundirse con la musa de sus noches, quería concretar lo que quería desde hace tanto tiempo―Bulma…―susurró llamando su atención al mismo tiempo que sus intranquilas manos desanudaban su obi con impaciencia.

―Vegeta…―susurró ella besando su cuello―estoy segura―respondió antes de que formulara su pregunta, reconociendo sus dudas. Sus ojos se encontraron y se dijeron lo que tenían más que presentes: se deseaban y se querían. Él selló el pacto con otro beso, y Bulma sonrió en contra de sus labios.

Las manos de Vegeta no tardaron en deshacerse del molesto obi, separaron los extremos de la yukata y se maravilló al ver que no traía nada debajo de la tela. Tragó saliva admirando sus perfectos montes y sin querer perder más tiempo se aventuró a probarlos. Con una mano ahuecó el seno izquierdo y al otro lo lamió y besó ansioso. La joven no paró de menearse sobre su pelvis y Vegeta creía que no podría soportar aquello por más tiempo. Su virilidad hirviente latía con cada movimiento, la intimidad húmeda de Bulma envolvía su erección cubierta por la tela de su bóxer y no hallaba la hora de deshacerse de éste para hundirse en ella. Le gustó verla activa y sin miedo, dispuesta y consciente de lo que estaban haciendo y de lo que pasaría. La vio segura y eso le ayudó a despejar las dudas e inseguridades propias.

La fricción de sus cuerpos la extasiaba, sentía su núcleo contraerse y reconocía esa sensación que solo había sentido con él. Abrazó su espalda y enterró sus uñas intentando controlar los gemidos, temía que alguien la escuchara por la delgadez de las paredes y puertas, pero para ella era el momento. No todos los días iban a unas termas tan hermosas y aunque su maestra le había dicho que no usaran esas ocasiones para " _eso_ ", no lo pudo evitar. Los últimos días con Vegeta la habían hecho olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado antes, los malos entendidos y cruces de palabras se habían superado. No era como que cerraba sus ojos y pensaba que Vegeta era el mejor hombre del mundo, no. Ella sabía sus defectos y con qué estaba tratando al quererlo, pero lo asumía y quería así. A veces pensaba que él estaba mal por preferir la soledad y quería ayudarlo, pero si él prefería estar así no se interpondría y tampoco le pediría que cambiara. Mientras le permitiera acompañarlo, ella era feliz. Lo amaba y para ella eso bastaba. Probar sus labios fue la pregunta que se hizo mentalmente en la oscuridad de su dormitorio ¿Era el momento para dar el siguiente paso? Sus besos fueron la respuesta. Si, lo era. Se sentía lista siempre y cuando fuera con él. No había dudas ni temores, estaba decidida a entregársele por completo. Él estaba enamorado de ella y con eso era feliz y no necesitaba más tiempo para pensarlo. Antes estuvo dispuesta a entregarse sabiendo que él solo quería sexo ¿Cómo no hacerlo ahora sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?

Gimió cuando él la dejó boca arriba sobre el futon. Se sentía extraña al portar aun las mangas de la yukata pero a Vegeta parecía gustarle la vista de ese modo. El chico no paraba de besar y lamer sus senos y ahora era turno de él de mecerse sobre su intimidad provocándole, haciéndola sentir bien. Parecía que todo conspiraba para que se entregaran, su atuendo había ayudado al momento y el decidir no usar su ropa interior todavía más―Bulma…―jadeó él―no tengo preservativos…―murmuró levantando la mirada aparentemente molesto.

―Uso anticonceptivos desde antes que me rechazaras por ser virgen―le dijo con gesto burlón. Su compañerito de clases abrió los ojos como plato al escucharla y ella sonrió y tomó su rostro acercándolo a su boca. Lo besó apasionada y enredó su lengua con la suya. Compartieron sus jugos e hicieron suyos su sabor―pero si prefieres esperar a tenerlos, lo entiendo―comentó entre besos.

―No―gruñó él soltando sus labios pasándose a su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo con ansias―no retrocederé ahora ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?

―No, tonto―gimió mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir el cosquilleo constante.

Vegeta sonrío en contra de su piel, y sin dejar de besar su cuello bajó sus bóxer y liberó a su prisionero impaciente. Bulma se tensó al sentir la punta de su miembro, y a pesar de estar segura de lo que quería comenzó a sentir temor. Los besos de su compañero en su cuello la distraían de la amenaza en su núcleo, donde la cabeza de la erección del chico apuntaban lentamente y en un vaivén constante en la apertura de su intimidad dando golpecitos, sus piernas temblaban levemente y las manos del chico sujetaron sus muslos con firmeza y la acomodaron a sus caderas donde no tardó en enredar sus pies para darle más espacio a la cadera masculina al mismo tiempo que se abría más de piernas para él y así no entorpecer la penetración. Vegeta la sintió temblar y volvió a sus labios, la besó suavemente sin dejar de presionarla con su miembro pero la joven parecía no calmarse― ¿Estás segura?... es tú última oportunidad, si no me detienes ahora no lo haré después―dijo con determinación.

―C-claro. Hazlo―dijo tercamente. Y él lo hizo.

El adolescente comenzó a hundir con precisión su erección en su interior, sintió como su miembro se abría paso invadiéndola. A pesar de que había humedad en su camino, le costó ingresar y prefirió hacerlo con calma. La sintió tensarse y apretó sus muslos con sus dedos impidiendo su escape. No la besó, tampoco la mimó en ese lapsus. Se dedicó a observarla. Su rostro reflejaba lo que sentía en ese momento y le hubiera gustado poner una cámara grabadora para verla cada vez que quisiera. Sus ojos se entrecerraban con su empuje y sus labios abiertos en un "O" que ahogaba un gemido doloroso lo excitaron. Todas sus facciones le demostraban que no estaba siendo indiferente ante su invasión y le gustaba. Sus uñas se enterraban en sus hombros y a medio camino de su penetración se detuvo, la joven respiró por fin y soltó el aire que contenía para poder recibir su virilidad, como si eso le ayudara a aminorar el dolor―d-diablos―susurró Bulma, sintiendo su intimidad arder―oh… no te muevas aun…―pidió respirando profundamente. Vegeta ladeó su rostro en un gesto que le pareció tierno pero cuando le regaló una sonrisa torcida le provocó un escalofrío― ¿Qué-qué?―balbuceó temerosa.

―No he entrado del todo―comentó sonriéndole malicioso y antes que ella se quejara la besó. Soltó sus piernas que ya habían entendido su rol en el encuentro y tomó sus manos sacándolas de sus hombros, enredó sus dedos con los de ella y los apretó con fuerza, intentando darle apoyo con ese gesto al mismo tiempo que entró por completo. Bulma rompió el beso y chilló cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, susurró una maldición y lo insultó. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y desvió la mirada avergonzada, ahora no le parecía una buena idea haber elegido ese momento para hacerlo―tú querías―le reprochó escondiendo la culpa.

―Pero no pensé que dolería tanto, maldición―susurró―sácalo…―pidió suplicante. Pero él no se movió―Vegeta…―susurró angustiada.

―Lo siento―susurró él llamando su atención. La joven abrió los ojos y entre lágrimas lo vio acercarse y sintió sus labios sobre los suyos―fui brusco… pero te vi tan valiente que creí que lo soportarías.

―No era valor… era idealización―sonrió. Vio la confusión en sus facciones y lo besó, movieron sus labios unos minutos que hicieron que el chico olvidara la situación y comenzara a moverse, pero a pesar de que le incomodó y dolió, no protestó. Soltó sus labios y aunque sabía que a él ya no le interesaba saber a qué se refería y ya estaba muy concentrado en follarla, siguió hablando―creí que sería como en las novelas o películas―dijo con la voz entrecortada.

―Es mejor―respondió él sorprendiéndola, tanto por el significado de sus palabras como porque le había puesto atención.

Se besaron nuevamente, él no soltó sus manos y ella lo agradeció mentalmente. Bulma no disfrutó ese encuentro-los juegos previos si-pero fue especial para ella, más de lo que su cuerpo pudiera sentir, fue el vínculo que floreció entre ellos en ese momento. Fue como si sus palabras y declaraciones se hubieran comprobado con su unión. Lo sentía entrar y salir con cuidado, lo oía jadear y a momentos se hundía en sus pechos intentando contener sus gruñidos. En su interior podía percibir como su erección obligaba a sus entrañas a hacerle espacio, y dolía pero no se quejó. Tampoco rogó porque acabara pronto. Quizás era el amor lo que la hacía tolerar aquello, ya sea porque lo veía disfrutar y quería que siguiera haciéndolo o hasta porque cualquier cosa que fuera con él valía la pena para disfrutarla y atesorarla. No lo sabía en ese momento.

El movimiento poco a poco comenzó a friccionar sobre su botón de carne, sus jadeos débiles se sumaron a los gruñidos de su compañerito y él notó qué movimiento en particular había desencadenado esa reacción en su compañera y lo repitió e intensificó, no le parecía justo ser el único que disfrutaba de aquello. Liberó una de sus manos y la sumó al encuentro. Bulma frunció el ceño, confundida, pero cuando sintió sus dedos sobre su clítoris lo comprendió y la hizo olvidar el ardor de su intimidad profanada. Vegeta maniobró entre sus empujes de cadera, sus dedos en su botón rosa y sus labios en su boca y continuó con el encuentro tan ensoñado que añoró por tanto tiempo desde que la vio desnuda en el taller de Artes.

El encuentro duró unos minutos más. Los movimientos intensificaron el placer de ambos, él besó con más hambre sus labios cuando los gemidos femeninos se hicieron oír, como si quisiera todo de ella y los devorara con furia y pasión. Bulma sentía que su climax pronto la golpearía, no era tan intenso como los anteriores ya que el dolor de su núcleo lo opacaba pero a la vez la ayudaba a tolerar las embestidas de Vegeta. El chico detuvo sus vaivén cuando la sintió venirse, hundió su falo y se inclinó hacia delante para profundizar su momento y una vez que la sintió agotada por el post orgasmo continuó; dio estocadas precisas y rápidas, profundas e intensas que la hicieron quejarse pero no se detuvo. Segundos más tarde él se esparramó en su interior. Respiraron agotados, abrazados y sudados. Él buscó su boca y la besó, ella se hizo de ánimos-su cuerpo seguía débil por el placer reciente-movieron sus bocas en silencio, cómplices y únicos testigos de lo que había nacido allí en ese cuarto de hostal entre las montañas de Yunishigawa.

Y Vegeta obtuvo su respuesta. Había valido la pena someterse a esos calvarios por estar con ella. Podía someterse a cualquier mierda con tal de estar con ella.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Me decidí por ubicarlos en Japón a pesar de que me regí por la organización de mi país, perdón si es confuso pero me sentí más cómoda de ese modo.

Okey... pasaron muchas cosas! Vegeta se medio declaró xD pero eso bastó para Bulma u3u! no estaba segura si dejar el lemon para este cap o para el siguiente pero como no quiero que el fic sea muy largo preferí dejarlo en este cap. Pretendo que no queden más de cinco capítulos, pero veremos qué pasa... después de todo quiero relatar un poco como serán sus vidas ahora que serán pareja y lo que tienen que enfrentar que ya les quedará el último año de colegio xd

Tenía super presente la mini pelea de Bulma y Tarble xDDD no sé si se entendió el gesto de "te estoy vigilando" pero se usa a menudo en varias cosas xD ajajaja y bueno, Tarble está como el hermano posesivo que quiere cuidar de su hermano mayor ¿Adorable, no? xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Estoy feliz porque quería terminarlo y subirlo hoy para poder avanzar con los demás xD y lo logré! yey! hurra por mí xDD

Bueno, perdón por las faltas ortográficas y letras extras o que falten xD edité rápido xDDD sorry! déjenme saber sus opiniones en sus rws :D me encanta saber qué piensan de este par y de lo que se me ocurre con ellos xDDD Gracias a quienes dejan rw, no saben cuanto significa para un autor que comenten sus obras con rw u3u!

Qué tengan una linda noche y excelente semana :D! nos estamos leyendo pronto!

bye bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia** : Lenguaje vulgar, lime.

* * *

Capítulo 14

De novios

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba con intensidad, muchos estudiantes reían y hablaban animados, otros cansados esperaban sentados en alguna banquilla que el bus que los iba a llevar al aeropuerto llegara. Un grupo de chicas se habían acomodado en la banca más alejada de la multitud de 2°. A la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos, la plática parecía más interesante que cualquier paisaje de Kantô.

― ¡Estoy diciendo que lo vi con mis propios ojos!―insistió Sasha.

―Pero eso no dice mucho ¿O sí?―preguntó insegura Ann.

―No sé ustedes―comentó Mine―pero creo que Sasha, exagera.

― ¿Es que no entienden? ¡Los vi!―exclamó exaltada la castaña, algunos compañeros cercanos a la banca de las chicas voltearon a verla, Sasha se cubrió la boca rápidamente y susurró―no es primera vez que veo a Ouji cerca de la Presidenta. Ustedes mismas lo han notado, entre ellos hay algo ¡Y anoche los vi!

―Pero ¿Qué viste exactamente?―preguntó curiosa Ann, el grupo se encogió inconscientemente cuando cada una se acercó más a Sasha, rodeándola en un pequeño círculo donde todas sus cabecitas estaban a media altura para poder escuchar con atención la respuesta.

―Vi a Bulma seguir de largo en el pasillo donde estaba su habitación. La seguí y la vi entrar al cuarto de Ouji―susurró mirando a cada una―tardó en salir. Esperé más de media hora, y no salió. Luego me fui porque me dio frío.

―Pero eso no dice nada… ¿Qué tiene que…?―el grupo de chicas se quedó viendo a Ann, intentando convencerla con sus gestos que estaba siendo demasiado ingenua― ¡Pero eso no dice nada!

―El primer día, ambos llegaron tarde al comedor―comentó Mine―Ann, creo que debes asumirlo de una vez. Vegeta Ouji está saliendo con la Presidenta.

―No lo sé―murmuró insegura Ann. Sasha suspiró y giró hacia el grupo conglomerado de alumnos que estaban de pie al sol, platicando y riendo― ¿Cómo puede ser tan puta? Estaba saliendo con ese chico de la escuela del Centro.

―No te preocupes, quizás Ouji la usó para liberar tensiones―contestó Mine, alzando ambas cejas intentando hacer énfasis en sus palabras―Bulma debió habérsele insinuado. Lo persiguió todo el año.

―Puede tener a cualquier chico―gruñó Ann― ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en Vegeta?―preguntó amurrando sus labios en un puchero infantil.

― ¿De qué hablan?―el grupo volteó rápidamente a ver a Li, que se había acercado sigiloso―se ven sospechosas.

―Solo un chisme, nada que te interese―soltó Sasha desviando la mirada. Li frunció el ceño y miró a sus tres compañeras. Mine sonrió divertida y sin dejar de mirar maliciosamente al presidente de curso, habló.

―Yo creo que si le interesará a Li―murmuró sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente―es sobre Bulma.

― ¿Qué tiene?―preguntó a la defensiva el joven, se cruzó de brazos y esperó por una respuesta.

―Se acostó con Ouji―Sasha giró hacia Mine asombrada, bien, ella había comentado lo que vio pero no había querido decir explícitamente lo que no sabía con seguridad. Mine parecía disfrutar la reacción del Presidente Li, que miraba estupefacto y con el ceño arrugado a la chica―ahora sabemos porque Ouji quiso venir. Se la debió haber pasado de lo lindo follándose a Bulma ¿No?―el joven no respondió, se dio media vuelta y dejó al grupo nuevamente a solas― ¿Vieron su cara? Pobre idiota―rio mirándolo irse.

―Mine, no debiste decir eso―reprochó Sasha―le gusta Bulma desde el preescolar.

― ¿Por qué crees que lo dije? Ya es hora que se dé cuenta de la clase de zorra que es―Sasha guardó silencio, miró a Ann que tenía los mismos gestos que Li: la decepción y desilusión pintadas en el rostro. Suspiró, estaba segura que no solo ellos dos estarían así de deprimidos si la Presidenta y Ouji realmente estaban juntos.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Lo vio a lo lejos y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Después de haber pasado días alejados, enojados e incluso tristes, ahora se sentía más dichosa que nunca. Su relación había pasado por altos y bajos para ahora estar donde estaban, y lo que importaba era que estaban juntos. A principio de año se conformaba con verlo en los recesos, se le declaró… la rechazó, sonrío al recordarlo, y luego se vieron en el taller de Artes. Una tontería los había acercado, y ahora lo conocía y mucho, y del chico solitario y que todo aborrecía al joven un poco más expresivo y que compartía-a regaña dientes, pero lo hacía-con sus compañeros ahora, había sido todo un año de progreso, y ella fue testigo en primera fila de aquello. Mirar al chico alíen junto al resto del club de baloncesto platicar al lado del bus, la hacía sentir un poco nostálgica. El viaje de estudios ya había acabado y eso significaba no verse por las vacaciones. La idea se le colaba en lo profundo de su pecho y le incomodaba.

No habían tenido oportunidad de estar juntos, no como querían al menos. Había sido una semana de paseos, comidas y risas, compartir entre todos y aunque él no exhibía una sonrisa en el rostro, creía que lo había pasado bien. No logró escaparse otra noche, por lo que había pasado aquella vez, era el único recuerdo íntimo que tenía de ese viaje. Pero no importaba, sabía que tendrían tiempo a futuro, porque lo de ellos recién comenzaba.

La maestra Rose no tardó en dar las indicaciones, cada grupo de 2° fue subiendo con calma en el bus correspondiente. Bulma caminó junto a sus amigas, volteó hacia atrás, dándole una última mirada a la región y sonrió. Definitivamente había sido su mejor gira de estudio. Subió animada por la pequeña escalera, sus amigas no necesitaron preguntar cómo se acomodarían al interior del transporte, suponían que la chica enamorada se iría sentada junto a su príncipe de cuentos bizarros y oscuros. Milk se quedó viendo como su amiga de infancia seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta el fondo del bus, Lazuli no tardó en empujarla para que se sentara, entre quejas, la morena obedeció.

―Deja de preocuparte―comentó la rubia. Milk ignoró su comentario ¿De qué servía seguir discutiéndolo? Lazuli la había atajado esa noche, cuando ambas vieron a su amiga salir del camerino y no dirigirse a su habitación precisamente. La rubia había sido clara " _lo que pase, será decisión de Bulma_ ", y claro, tenía razón pero no por ello dejaría de preocuparse. Bulma y Lazuli eran sus únicas amigas, sabía que tenía el carácter algo difícil de tratar y sólo ellas la toleraban.

Quería y se preocupaba por ellas y que Bulma estuviera con Ouji no le agradaba. En sí, no le agradaba su compañero de clases y sentía que no era adecuado para su amiga, pero Bulma pensaba lo contrario y parecía feliz, ahora al menos. Seguía pensando que el chico jugaba con ella, no confiaba en lo que proyectaba y no lograba entender como Bulma sí. Pero seguiría los consejos de la rubia, no se metería y estaría allí cuando su amiga lo necesitara. Suspiró y se dejó caer de lleno en el asiento, volteó hacia la entrada del bus justo a tiempo para ver al "novio" de Bulma-no podía considerarlo como tal si su amiga seguía oficialmente con Yamcha, y aunque la joven había sido clara en que dejaría al amigable chico, no vería a su compañero como el novio de su amiga hasta que lo hicieran oficial y lo asumieran en público-subir y pasar por el lado de sus asientos, su rostro serio y mirada despectiva le hizo fruncir el ceño. El chico era un arrogante, que se creía superior al resto, nadie estaba a la altura de él como para dirigirle la palabra. Lo siguió con la mirada, lo vio irse sin titubear al fondo del bus, directo al asiento en que su amiga estaba sentada, esperándolo.

―No entiendo que le ve…―susurró para sí misma.

―Es guapo, no lo puedes negar―comentó la rubia sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

―Pero no es un motivo suficiente para estar con alguien―se quejó la morena―Goku es guapo, pero también es gentil y amigable, pero Ouji no es ni uno ni lo otro. Es un idiota, y Bulma no es una chica para él.

―Se ven bien juntos―dijo después de un rato en silencio. Milk suspiró y negó meciendo la cabeza, giró hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo que el chofer encendía el motor del bus.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Su sonrisa era radiante. Tanto que lo encandilaba… sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y esperaba que fueran solo impresiones suyas y poder aparentar indiferencia como siempre lo hacía, de pronto, todas sus emociones eran como pequeños insectos al interior de su cuerpo que lo inquietaban y le hacían difícil concentrarse, controlarse y pensar. Creía que tenía dibujado en la cara que amaba a esa loca chica, no le molestaba que el resto supiera lo de ellos pero le apenaba sentirse tan débil e impotente frente a lo que ella le hacía sentir. Le molestaba en general sentirse así, porque no podía adelantarse a los hechos, planear cada movimiento e incluso situación, se sentía a la deriva. Cada sensación era nueva para él, reconocer que la quería había desencadenado una serie de emociones y sentires, cada uno más envolvente y problemático que el anterior. En resumidas cuentas, se sentía perdidamente enamorado de su compañera de clases.

Intentó esquivar cualquier contacto con los compañeros que tenía en frente y detrás mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se concentró en mirar su rostro sonriente que lo esperaba al fondo del bus. La vio cruzar palabras con algunos compañeros que pasaron por su lado, con los que se sentaban delante y detrás de ella. Bulma era como un sol, el joven recién se daba cuenta de que su amada era el centro del universo-para él-era como si todos alrededor giraran entorno a ella. Bulma era la estrella principal, todos la rodeaban y se maravillaban con lo que ella era. La joven tenía un poder magnético, un don-o quizá maldición-que atraía a todos, nadie era indiferente a la Presidenta. No sabía si ahora la veía de ese modo, o siempre fue así. Creía que recién lo notaba, porque el resto percibía desde antes lo que era Bulma y por ello, la hacían su Sol.

¿Cómo fue tan ciego? Mientras se acercaba a ella, se daba cuenta del tiempo que había perdido por sumirse en su apatía. Pensamientos como " _Si la hubiera visto antes_ " " _Si la hubiera conocido antes_ " " _Si no la hubiera rechazado esa tarde_ " " _Si hubiera actuado más caballerosamente_ ", siempre rondaban en su mente. Habría sido tocado con su magia mucho antes, no se habría tardado en darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella. Bulma lo habría rescatado de su soledad mucho antes… pero no tenía caso pensar de ese modo, sus vidas ya se habían desenvuelto de esa forma, sus destinos ya se habían entrelazados y mientras la miraba, se decía que no la dejaría ir. No la quería lejos nunca más.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en subir?―le reprochó Bulma cuando llegó a su lado.

―Esperaba que se despejara―comentó sentándose en el asiento vacío. Bulma frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba en el vidrio de la ventana― ¿Qué?

―Nada―se apresuró en responder viendo su ceño fruncido y mirada indiferente. Se había acostumbrado a sus rasgos inexpresivos ¡Tantos años siguiéndolo! Los conocía y sabía que en Vegeta eran normal. El bus se puso en marcha y los cotilleos se oían sin parar. Bulma miró el paisaje unos segundos, sentía su vientre tenso y a la vez, sus tripas revueltas. Tragó saliva con dificultad y aunque sabía que había comenzado a temblar, movió su mano izquierda hacia él.

Vegeta vio su temblorosa mano. Entendió el gesto y no tardó en atraparla con la suya, rodeo su suave y temblante mano entre sus dedos y la guío hacia su muslo, apoyándolas ahí. Giró hacia ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla esconder su rostro sonrojado, excusándose con mirar el paisaje. Después de unos minutos, ella dejó de temblar. Le gustaba ver y saber que no era el único que sentía con tal intensidad, que no era el único que se avergonzaba y que a la vez, anhelaba la cercanía del otro. Bulma era un ser lleno de luz para él, y sus reacciones y gestos lo llenaban de calor, él no era el hombre más amoroso ni gentil ni mucho menos considerado, pero esperaba ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas como el darse la mano con alguien, pero por ella no le molestaba hacerlo. Podía luchar contra su timidez y vergüenza, todo por darle en el gusto.

La miró durante el camino, ella parecía dormitar, su frente pegada al vidrio a momentos rebotaba y fruncía levemente el ceño con cada choque; quiso probar cuanto tiempo soportaría los golpes hasta que despertara, pero se rindió rápidamente. No fue capaz de ver que se hacía daño-aunque fuera leve-por lo que no tardó en alejarla de la ventana, la atrajo hacia él con un breve movimiento de brazo y sin soltar su mano, su cabeza cayó suavemente a su hombro derecho y ni así la joven despertó. No se preocupó de fijarse a su alrededor por si alguien notaba que iban tomado de las manos o ahora que ella estaba durmiendo sobre su hombro, no le interesaba. Era su momento, donde por fin podían estar juntos sin esconderse en ese viaje, aunque ya estaba por terminar. Finalmente él también se rindió al cansancio y se durmió con ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo descansando, pero cuando entreabrió los ojos el bus seguía en marcha. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la iluminación del exterior que se filtraba por la ventana, pero su atención rápidamente se centró en su compañera de asiento quien miraba la pantalla de su móvil. Pudo ver en su rostro la preocupación, extrañado se acomodó lo suficiente para ver lo mismo que ella, pero cuando Bulma lo notó, escondió el aparato en su regazo. Vegeta frunció el ceño, la desconfianza fue automática.

Bulma notó su semblante perspicaz y lo único que optó por hacer fue sonreírle, intentar desviar la atención del joven de su estúpida reacción. Porque sí, lo fue. Si hubiera actuado normal y con calma, él no estaría comiéndosela con los ojos furiosos como ahora estaba.

―Parece que estamos por llegar―comentó desviando la mirada hacia el camino que se veía por la ventana.

― ¿Quién era?―preguntó con voz grave y en tono bajo, la joven mordió su mejilla interna, pensando qué responder― ¿Qué veías?―volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez su tono de voz fue golpeado, haciéndola respingar.

―N-nada―se apresuró en responder girando hacia él―imágenes virales―comentó nerviosa.

Vegeta guardó silencio por unos minutos, la desconfianza se había instalado en su pecho, una sensación que no era familiar para el muchacho de pronto floreció. Acechó con la mirada a su compañerita, sus ojos negros no se perdían detalle de su nerviosismo y eso para él era más sospechoso aun. En cosa de segundos, el joven se imaginó mil y un escenarios donde cada uno era más grave y perjudicial para él, que el anterior. La duda se había instalado, y la urgencia por saber la verdad, por querer disipar sus sospechas, había emergido como un volcán activo.

La joven no lo vio venir. La mano del chico alíen pasó delante de ella en micro segundos y tomó su móvil. Bulma se sobresaltó una vez que lo vio darle la espalda con su teléfono en mano, y tardíamente, intentó quitárselo.

― ¡Vegeta!―exclamó entre susurros, no quería armar un escándalo en el bus. Estiró sus brazos e intentó alcanzar su móvil, pero la amplia espalda del joven servía de muralla y le fue imposible atravesarla―devuélvemelo―exigió.

― ¿Nada?―preguntó mordaz, al mismo tiempo que giraba hacia ella y le mostraba la pantalla que él había visto y suponía, ella escondía. Bulma se quedó callada, muda miró el rostro serio del chico― "Hermosa, espero que nos veamos el fin de semana ¡Muero de ganas de verte!" ―leyó el mensaje del aparato, fingiendo una voz lenta y ridícula―sigues con ese imbécil―dijo acusador.

Bulma pensó sus opciones. Antes de siquiera poder visualizar una idea, él le lanzó el móvil. Alcanzó a agarrarlo entre sus manos, pero el impulso del lanzamiento hizo que la punta del aparato le pegara en el dorso de la mano derecha.

― ¡Podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso!―murmuró enojada mientras acariciaba su piel enrojecida por el golpe.

―Eres una mentirosa―continuó el joven sin prestarle atención―creí que terminaste con él ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Estar con ambos? ¿Estuviste mensajeándote con el idiota durante toda la gira de estudio?―preguntó entre dientes. Cuando la joven levantó la mirada, notó que tenía a solo un par de centímetros el rostro de Vegeta. La estaba intimidando, con querer o sin querer, como fuera el caso, la adolescente se sintió vulnerable con ese simple actuar. Tener a Vegeta cerca le provocaba muchas sensaciones, pero tenerlo enfadado e indignado no le causaba ningún sentir agradable. Titubeó al principio, tembló levemente intentando ordenar sus ideas, pero el rostro pintado con la ira de su compañero la nublaba― ¿Me viste la cara de imbécil?―gruñó, intentando hacerla hablar.

―Ya basta―murmuró, más para ella que para él―basta… ¿Por qué reaccionas así?―preguntó confundida. Vegeta alzó una ceja y le regaló una sonrisa torcida, casi burlesca―estás asustándome…

― ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? ¡Sigues con ese idiota!―parecía que el joven se controlaba, o eso creía Bulma. Podía ver lo furioso que estaba-nunca lo había visto así de mal-pero se cuidaba de alzar la voz, tanto ella como él parecían saber ubicarse.

―No tuve tiempo para hablar con él―comentó bajando la voz todavía más, y él se acercó nuevamente, no supo si por querer acecharla o si era para oírla mejor, quiso pensar que era la segunda opción―no terminaría con él por mensajes.

― ¿Por qué no?―preguntó con voz baja pero con un tono golpeado, sus ojos negros no perdían detalle de sus reacciones. Miraba sus ojos azules nerviosos, como un mar intranquilo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios temblorosos y más se enfadaba. No lograba concentrarse del todo y quería estar en su mejor condición intelectual para esa primera discusión de pareja.

―Eso está mal―comentó indignada―lo mínimo que se merece es un poco de respeto y no haré algo así―Vegeta iba a hablar, pero ella no se lo permitió―que tú no tengas costumbres sociales no es mi culpa, pero yo no soy así―no quiso verlo al decir lo último, pensó fugazmente que pudo herirlo al decir algo como eso pero rápidamente lo tachó, Vegeta no se sentía mal por casi nada.

―Entonces lo verás de nuevo―gruñó molesto―me niego. Mándalo a la mierda ahora, quiero ver que lo hagas―exigió. Bulma giró hacia él sorprendida, no pensó en ese momento que el chico del que estaba enamorada la estaba celando y eso demostraba que la quería en serio, al contrario, fue lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que eso estaba mal y que no podía repetirse. Relamió sus labios al sentirlos secos, tragó saliva y negó sin mirarlo. Él por su parte frunció el ceño todavía más al ver su negativa, el calor en su pecho se expandía por su cuerpo y creía que en cualquier momento se pondría a escupir llamaradas.

―No lo haré de ese modo―susurró no muy convencida consigo misma. Intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para la importante charla que tendría a continuación. Le costaba pensar, le costaba buscar las palabras exactas y le costaba imaginar cómo él se lo podía tomar. A su parecer era un tema serio, si Vegeta no comprendía su punto de vista ni lo que le diría, su relación no tendría futuro y eso le dolía. No quería pensar que el sueño que persiguió por tantos años al final no resultara, pero no podía seguir con él si la relación se daría de ese modo. Ni por él ni por nadie, Bulma Briefs se dejaría pasar a llevar de ese modo. Con más convicción, giró hacia él y lo encaró―no haré lo que me pides.

― ¿Disculpa?―preguntó él, confundido e incrédulo por su respuesta.

―Acepto tus disculpas―asintió ella, jugando con la situación. Pero la había pillado desprevenida, ahora estaba más tranquila y podía actuar como se debía, con seguridad. Vegeta abrió la boca sorprendido al escucharla tomarle el pelo, se sonrojó de rabia, dispuesto a quejarse respiró profundamente, sin embargo ella no se lo permitió―no puedes prohibirme que vea a alguien, no puedes quitarme mis cosas ni invadir mi privacidad y no puedes ordenarme nada, soy tu novia no tu hija―Vegeta quedó mudo.

El joven guardó silencio por unos minutos, Bulma lo miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar algo, lo que fuera que le delatara qué pensaba. Pero él no expresaba nada, sus ojos negros poco a poco se fueron apagando, la furia se fue apagando. La joven esperó un par de minutos más para que él hablara, no estaba segura de continuar hablando pero creía que era necesario dejar en claro ciertos puntos y si él no diría nada, era su responsabilidad ponerlos en la mesa. Su relación recién empezaba, y debían hablar las condiciones. Quería creer que Vegeta no sabía desenvolverse en lo que ahora tenían, y que lo que acababa de presenciar no sería una conducta repetitiva, no era sano mantener una relación con celos y sometimiento. Ella no quería eso, y no lo soportaría ni de él ni de nadie.

―No quiero que lo nuestro…―susurró sin mirarlo―sea de este modo. Entiendo que debí decirte que aún no terminaba con Yamcha, pero no creí que era importante después de todo sabes que es a ti a quien quiero. Lo siento―giró hacia él con timidez, pero Vegeta no la miraba. Tragó saliva, quizá lo que diría podía sepultar su relación que con suerte había iniciado y la idea le aterraba, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Debía decirlo, él debía escucharla―pero aun así, no te da derecho a revisarme mis cosas. Confía en mí, yo confío en ti―sonrió, pero él siguió sin mirarla.

Bulma suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento. Pasaron minutos en que la tensión entre ellos parecía que podía verse, no recordaba haberse sentido así de incómoda antes con él. Después de cinco minutos, intentó tomar su mano pero él se la quitó rápidamente, como si el contacto le diera asco y fue allí que la joven entendió que definitivamente el humor de Vegeta era malo, muy malo. Pero no podía estar más ajena a la realidad.

―… ¿Puedo llamarte en las vacaciones?―preguntó girando hacia él. Frunció sus delgadas cejas cuando no vio reacción alguna del chico, contuvo el suspiro y guardó silencio. No se verían en las vacaciones, lo habían conversado en una ocasión durante la cena. Vegeta se iría durante todas las vacaciones a Europa junto a su familia-Ghost incluido-la única alternativa de contacto era vía internet y telefónica, pero si continuaba con esa actitud lo veía difícil.

No sabía en qué había quedado su relación, el mutismo de Vegeta no le decía nada y ya no tenía ánimos de exigir su respuesta, confiaría en los sentimientos que cada uno habían expuesto. Se supone que se querían ¿No? Una discusión como esa no les debería afectar, pero no dejaba de pensar que la negativa de Vegeta a hablar le jugaba en contra, que tarde o temprano esa actitud podía cansarla ¿Actuaría como un niño caprichoso cada vez que no se salía con la suya? ¿Le haría la ley de hielo cada vez que se enojara? ¿Se negaría a hablare cada vez que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus ideas?

No quería una relación así. Suspiró y miró por la ventana, ya podía ver el aeropuerto y serían las últimas horas que compartiría con Vegeta hasta que regresaran a clases. Y algo le decía que no tendría noticias de él durante las vacaciones.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Dejó su bolso en medio de la sala, lo lanzó a la mesa de centro pero rebotó y terminó en la alfombra. No se molestó en ir a recogerlo. Caminó desganada hacia la cocina, vio a su madre pelar unas verduras y siguió de largo hacia la nevera.

Su madre al oír la puerta del refrigerador volteó hacia atrás y exclamó sorprendida al verla, Bulma cerró la puerta y con una botella de agua en mano la saludó.

―Creí que tenías una cita hoy―murmuró su madre, volviendo a centrarse en las verduras.

―De allí vengo.

― ¿Tan temprano acabó?―preguntó sin mirarla. La joven susurró un desanimado "ajam", lo que la hizo dejar de prestarle atención a su labor y voltear hacia ella― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan triste, cariño?

―Terminé con él―murmuró sin mirarla. La mujer secó sus manos en su delantal y no tardó en acercarse a ella para rodearla en un abrazo que creyó era necesario―estoy bien, mamá―respondió recibiendo su abrazo.

―Está bien sentirse mal―comentó su madre mientras le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos circulares―te gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo ese chico ¿No?

― ¿Qué? ¡No, mamá!―exclamó alejándose de ella―estás confundida, terminé con Yamcha―respondió frunciéndole el ceño.

―Ah―asintió la señora, sin entender del todo― ¿No era el mismo…?

―No―dijo molesta, empezaba a irritarle la poca atención que le daba su madre cuando le contaba sus cosas. Por eso prefería confiarle sus tonterías a Tights, su hermana mayor si la escuchaba―Yamcha va a otra escuela, mamá. El chico que me gusta de hace años va en mi misma escuela.

―Ah―repitió la señora― ¿Entonces, porqué tan triste?―preguntó alejándose de ella y volviendo a su misión de pelar patatas.

―Uhm… no lo sé―murmuró pensativa―supongo que es normal…―desvió la mirada hacia la botella en sus manos, intentando restarle importancia a lo que decía. Sabía con exactitud qué era lo que le tenía deprimida, pero no tenía caso comentarlo con su madre, no la entendería ni escucharía. Pero necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que habló de todos modos―madre… no fui una buena novia―la mujer al oírla, detuvo el cuchillo y volvió a voltear hacia ella. Cuando Bulma sintió que tenía toda la atención puesta en ella, siguió―lo engañé… un par de veces…

― ¿C-cómo dices?―preguntó riéndose nerviosa. Bulma sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y trataba de no balbucear, pero le era difícil. Después de unos segundos de respirar profundamente se calmó.

―Lo engañé con Vegeta―comentó y su madre no necesitó tarjeta de presentación para saber de quien hablaba, al joven hijo del prestigioso abogado lo recordaba muy bien.

―Oh…―exclamó sorprendida-fingiendo sorpresa-sabía que su hija sentía cosas por el dueño de Ghost, lo que no recordaba era que salía con el otro muchacho, pero ahora el panorama le quedaba más claro―oh bueno… a veces, hacemos cosas que no podemos evitar―comentó, intentando buscar palabas que pudieran hacer sentir mejor a su hija.

―Pero Yamcha no se lo merecía…

―Nadie se lo merece, supongo―explicó pensativa la mujer―pero ya pasó ¿Se lo dijiste a Yamcha?―la adolescente asintió moviendo la cabeza―ya veo… bueno, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, cariño.

―Lo sé―murmuró pensativa―pero él no lo pensó de ese modo―susurró para sí misma.

― ¿Y que hay con Vegeta?―preguntó su madre sin escuchar lo último que había dicho la joven. Bulma la observó tomar el cuchillo otra vez y seguir pelando verduras, se tomó su tiempo para responder. Pensando qué debía decir y qué no. No se sentía lista para confesar lo que había hecho en la gira de estudio, no creía que pudiera decirlo en un buen tiempo.

―Se me declaró… algo así―susurró lo último―creo que estamos juntos.

―Felicitaciones―sonrió su madre―era lo que querías ¿No?―Bulma no respondió.

La acompañó unos minutos más en silencio, la verdad era que lo que siempre quiso fue un noviazgo sacado de película con Vegeta. Era lo que imaginaba antes de conocerlo y ahora que lo conocía, sabía de ante mano que eso no era lo que obtendría al estar con él. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si estaban juntos, después del desaire que le hizo al final del viaje y de sus nulos mensajes en el mes de vacaciones que ya había pasado, no tenía nada claro. Dejó la botella en la mesa y salió de la cocina, caminó por la sala de estar directo hacia el pasillo, hasta subir por las escaleras. A medio camino se devolvió a buscar su bolsa al recordar que su móvil estaba allí.

Había pasado un mes de vacaciones, un mes en que se había juntado con Yamcha dos veces. La primera vez él no le reprochó que terminaran, pero ahora… ahora había sido algo diferente. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, aun pensaba cómo se había enterado de lo que había pasado con Vegeta en las termas. Lo más probable era que alguno de sus amigos se lo hubieran dicho pero ¿Cómo se enteraron ellos? ¿Acaso alguien los había oído esa noche? De solo pensarlo la vergüenza nublaba sus pensamientos. Entendía que se hubiera molestado, estaba en su derecho después de todo.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, miró su cama y sin pensarlo demasiado cerró la puerta y se lanzó a la suavidad de su cubrecama, su bolso cayó al suelo y sin querer pensar en nada ni nadie, cerró sus ojos. Pero su mente tardó en apagarse, no podía quitarse de la cabeza los reproches de su ex novio. Su rostro pintado por la rabia, sus palabras hirientes-las merecía, lo sabía-y sus gestos despectivos, jamás pensó verlos en un chico amable como él. Ahora creía más que nunca en dos cosas: uno nunca terminaba de conocer a la gente y, según la situación uno podía ver qué clase de persona era con la que trataba. Los malos momentos hacían nacer lo negativo de todos.

¿Qué había que hacer para que su lado negativo saliera a flote? No mucho, después de todo siempre estaba allí, latiente y siguiéndole, camuflado, pero estaba allí. La duda principal que la asaltaba era ese _chisme_ que le habían dicho a su ex novio, si Yamcha sabía ¿Quiénes más estaban al tanto de lo que había hecho con Vegeta? Ahora se arrepentía de no haber oído a la maestra Rose, la mujer tuvo razón todo el tiempo. No debieron usar esas instancias para cosas así, si hubieran esperado a estar en un momento único de ellos dos, nadie se habría enterado. A pesar de que según ella habían actuado con precaución, al parecer no había sido suficiente. Solo esperaba que aquello no circulara en la escuela, o es más, que se quedara en el olvido durante ese verano. Después de unos minutos, la joven cayó rendida al sueño.

No oyó los golpes en la puerta, su madre tuvo que entrar y sacudirle el hombro para despertarla. La joven asintió a su madre, sin estar despierta del todo, y secó la saliva de su barbilla.

― ¡Bulma!―exclamó su madre―despierta, el almuerzo está servido―murmuró regañándola―tu padre está hambriento, no lo hagas esperar―la joven asintió sin dejar de restregar sus manos en sus ojos.

Al levantarse, se tropezó con su bolso. Refunfuñó y lo chuteó sin darle importancia, bajó rápidamente antes que volviera a subir su madre. Para la hora de comer, sus pensamientos ya se habían calmado. Todo lo ocurrido con Yamcha había quedado en el olvido, incluso sus dudas sobre el _chisme_. Platicó con su padre y madre, su humor habitual estaba de vuelta por lo que su madre dejó en el olvido su preocupación después de haber visto su carita triste.

Ayudó a su madre a recoger los platos, como no le gustaba como lavaba la loza solo eso podía hacer. Subió nuevamente a su cuarto pensando en ver alguna serie mientras hablaba con sus amigas para ponerse de acuerdo en ir a la playa o piscina, alguna cosa que las entretuviera antes de que las vacaciones acabaran. Al entrar a su dormitorio cerró la puerta, recogió el bolso y sacó su móvil antes de colgarlo junto a los demás, pero la luz verde parpadeante en la pantalla táctil llamó su atención. Su estómago se tensó al pensar en las posibilidades: insultos de Yamcha, disculpas de Yamcha, un nuevo rumor… y en menor medida, él. Después de ni siquiera despedirse esa tarde en el aeropuerto, y de ningún saludo ni mensaje de su parte, podía confirmar al 100% que él estaba furioso, y sabía que si lo estaba seguiría haciéndole la ley de hielo, pero era imposible no ilusionarse.

Se había obligado a no contactarlo, era él quien estaba molesto después de todo cuando incluso la que debía estarlo era ella. Bien, sabía que el no haberle dicho que no terminó con Yamcha en su momento no fue del todo bueno, pero la reacción de Vegeta no había sido adecuada ni digna de alabar. Estuvo mal, muy mal. Más allá de los celos que le pudo provocar, fueron sus gestos y actitud violenta las que la alertaron. Por mucho que lo quisiera, no podía tolerar esas cosas. Ninguna mujer podía ni debía tolerar que la pasaran a llevar de ese modo, ella era una persona al igual que él y no merecía ni gritos ni órdenes. Ambos debían tener su espacio, de eso era más que consciente pero él parecía no tenerlo en cuenta cuando sin pedirle permiso revisó su móvil.

Suspiró nerviosa y desbloqueó el aparato, para su sorpresa, fue la posibilidad más baja la que se exponía en la pantalla. Miró estupefacta el mensaje de Vegeta, no se atrevió a abrirlo. Miró su escritorio y su portátil, lo pensó unos minutos y prefirió responderle vía notebook, sería más cómodo que la pantalla de su móvil. Encendió su ordenador rápidamente al mismo tiempo que revisaba el mensaje, se sorprendió al ver que tenía una llamada perdida y dos mensajes en su red social, todo de él. Sintió su rostro enrojecer ¡Él la había intentado contactar urgentemente y no le respondió! ¿Y si quería terminar con ella? ¿Y si creía que estaba molesta por no haberle respondido ni la llamada ni el mensaje? El registro de la llamada le indicaba que había sido hace tres horas. Pensó unos segundos y asintió a sí misma, estaba con Yamcha a esa hora y no oyó el móvil. Abrió la ventanita del chat y lo primero que vio fue la hora antes que el texto en sí, el mensaje fue dos horas después de la llamada. Él esperó antes de insistir en contactarse con ella ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Tragó saliva nerviosa y sacudió su cabeza meciendo su melena de lado a lado. Lo averiguaría si leía el mensaje. Antes de leerlo, respiró profundamente, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho y sus manos no tardaron en temblar.

Miró de una vez por toda la ventana de chat y sintió el aliento irse de su pecho. Sus mejillas se incendiaron en cosa de segundos, y sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, una sonrisa boba adornó sus labios y rápidamente secó sus ojos con la manga de su camiseta.

Leyó las primeras dos palabras más de una vez, pero el "Lo siento" no lograba imaginarlo con su voz. Lo había dicho antes, en la gira de estudio, pero seguía siendo algo difícil de creer. No todos los días Vegeta Ouji se disculpaba, aunque fuera por mensaje. Mientras su ordenador se iniciaba, continuó leyendo las pocas palabras que había enviado.

" _Lo siento. ¿Estás enojada?_ "

Relamió sus labios y miró su estado de conexión, maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio que estuvo hace una hora conectado, pero le respondió de todos modos. Ingresó a su red social rápidamente y buscó el contacto del chico alíen, abrió la ventana y respondió: _"¿Por qué de todo lo que hiciste y dijiste, te disculpas?_ ". No quería ser ruda ni mucho menos aparentar estar molesta, realmente no sabía por qué exactamente le pedía disculpas. A su parecer había dicho y hecho varias cosas por las que debía disculparse, y conociéndolo, no creía que reconociera sus errores, no todos al menos. Una vez que envió su respuesta, pensó que quizás él creería que estaba molesta, releyó su respuesta y creía que le faltaba un poco de tacto, no quería seguir distanciados y cualquier detalle podía influir en ello.

Antes de pensar en qué más decir, él respondió. Bulma parpadeó sorprendida, hace no más de dos minutos que lo vio desconectado ¿Es que acaso estaba atento a su respuesta? Quería creer que sí.

" _Por todo_ ", respondió tajante el chico. Bulma sonrió ¿Había servido decirle lo que pensaba en el bus? Es más, ¿Sería acaso que en todo ese tiempo que no se hablaron, él estuvo pensando en ello?, antes de poder responderse, él lo hizo. " _Tenías razón en todo_ ". Y Bulma contuvo las ganas de chillar por la emoción. No es que exagerara, si se trataba de Vegeta, era más que razonable que se alegrara. Su compañerito de clases era un chico particular, era difícil entenderlo y lograr que él comprendiera al resto, pero esta vez había resultado, él había entendido y no podía sentirse mejor al respecto. Tenían futuro, fue lo primero que pensó. Sí él podía entender ese tipo cosas significaba que su relación no tenía por qué temer al futuro, podían solucionar sus problemas. Podían actuar como una pareja madura a su parecer.

" _También lo siento_ " respondió rápidamente. Y pasaron toda la tarde platicando, poniéndose al corriente sobre ese mes en que no se habían visto.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Odiaba la playa, pero allí estaba, bajo un girasol sobre una manta, viendo como sus amigas se embetunaban de lo que esperaba fuera bloqueador solar. Suspiró cansada y miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba repleto de familias y grupos de amigos que habían tenido la misma idea que ellas. Volvió a mirar a sus amigas, Lazuli vestía un hermoso trikinis de color celeste, mientras que Bulma prefería un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rosa. Ambas a su parecer se veían hermosas pero estaban enseñando demasiada piel. Ella usaba un traje entero de color burdeo, pero una remera cubría su torso y el pareo sus piernas. Miró a Lazuli dejar la botella que Bulma había traído y de puro aburrimiento la tomó, leyó la etiqueta y se escandalizó. Exclamó sorprendida llamando la atención de sus amigas que voltearon rápidamente a verla.

― ¡Se estaban echando bronceador!―gritó mientras las apuntaba con el dedo― ¿Saben lo peligroso que es hoy en día los rayos UV?

―Sólo será un poco―sonrió Bulma―debe notarse que disfrutamos nuestras vacaciones.

―Estamos muy pálidas―murmuró seria la rubia. Milk suspiró, no tenía caso explicarle al par de chicas lo grave a lo que se exponían al tomar sol por culpa del calentamiento global.

Bulma limpió sus manos en su toalla, que luego lanzó a la arena sin cuidado. Tomó su bolso y buscó su móvil, después de unos minutos batallando con los cachivaches que tenía dentro de su bolso, logró encontrarlo. Lo revisó, suspiró y lo guardó nuevamente. La morena no se perdió de ese detalle, y es que no era primera vez desde que se habían juntado esa mañana en que la joven parecía estar pendiente de su móvil.

― ¿Ocurre algo?―preguntó. Tanto Lazuli como Bulma giraron hacia ella, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que explicarse un poco más―hace rato que miras tu celular, parece que esperas algo ¿Qué anda mal?

―Ah…―Bulma sonrió sin ganas, evitando las miradas de sus amigas. A pesar de que siempre había oído que le gustaba hablar demasiado, por alguna razón cuando se trataba de algo verdaderamente importante para ella, no le era fácil hablarlo. Sabía que sus amigas no tendrían problema con oírla, pero no le parecía cómodo ni buena idea hablar de lo que le preocupaba en particular. No quería que la juzgaran, después de todo sabía que estaba actuando tontamente―no es nada.

―No te lo compro―respondió Lazuli casi al instante.

―Tampoco yo―concordó Milk. Bulma suspiró y tomó su botella de agua, la pasó de mano en mano unos segundos y terminó por sentarse bajo la sombrilla de su amiga.

―Es que… no he podido hablar seguido con Vegeta―susurró―la conexión no es muy buena, y la diferencia horaria no es mucha, pero afecta.

―Tranquila―murmuró Milk, sonriéndole―pronto las clases comenzaran y podrán verse todos los días. ―Bulma sonrió en respuesta y asintió, a pesar de que no le agradaba su compañero de clase, tenía que aceptar que su amiga estaba enamorada y que tenía una relación con el chico misterioso. No le quedaba más opción que darle apoyo y ánimo cuando lo creía necesario

―Tienes razón―asintió la joven―bien… ¡Nada de deprimirme!―se puso de pie segundos después, se estiró al sol y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios volteó hacia Lazuli―toma el brazo derecho de Milk, yo tomaré el izquierdo ¡Hay que lanzarla al agua!―el rostro de la morena mutó de una sonrisa amiga a expectación en cosa de segundos, Lazuli no tardó en sonreír y hacer caso al plan de la joven alegre. La morena alcanzó a chillar y salir de su cómoda manta en la sombra, antes de que ambas jóvenes la alcanzaran.

* * *

(…)

* * *

No podía creer lo largo que tenía el cabello ¡Ya sobrepasaba su hombro! Pero a pesar de lo mucho que le alegraba, ahora le traía un problema del que casi se había olvidado ¿Qué peinado se hacía? Quería lucir fresca, bella y a la moda ¿Cómo conseguía todo eso? Hizo una mueca mirándose en su espejo, sus dedos se movían nerviosos sobre la superficie de la mesita de su tocador. Sus ojos zafiro bajaron a sus cajas llena de coles, moños, cintas, trabas y pinches, y nada se le ocurría. Miró la hora, aún quedaba tiempo de sobra. No quería irse apurada, era su primer día de clases y más importante ¡Vería a su novio después de los meses de vacaciones! Se decidió por dos horquillas de mariposas con las que sujetó un mechón en su lado izquierdo y otro en su lado derecho. En cosa de minutos tomó su bolsa y salió de su habitación.

Desayunó con sus padres y Tights. Su hermana tenía más tiempo de vacaciones, no la envidiaba porque si estuviera en su situación, más tiempo estaría sin ver a Vegeta. Después de cepillar sus dientes, de despedirse de sus padres y de guardar su almuerzo, finalmente se puso sus patines y salió de su casa. La mañana de primavera era fresquilla, pero se podía sentir que la brisa de madrugada pronto se iría dando paso a un lindo y cálido día. Bulma tenía los mejores ánimos y deseos, no había podido dormir bien por la noche a causa de las ansias, pero no se sentía mal por ello. Había hablado con el chico alíen-que ahora era su novio-por la noche; él y su familia habían llegado de Alemania la tarde previa al inicio de clases. Por lo que supo, su padre había coordinado con una tal Nana para que comprara y organizara sus materiales y uniformes. Aun no sabía porque se habían quedado tanto tiempo en otro país, por un momento pensó que se debía a la enfermedad del diablillo, pero si algo grave pasara, Vegeta se lo diría ¿No?

Cuando llegó al establecimiento, saludó a los encargados de la portería, a algunos compañeros que conocía y respondió saludos de otros que no recordaba pero a ella la conocían debido a su cargo. Al recordar su cargo, rápidamente vino a su cabeza que aún no preparaba el discurso para la re postulación a Presidenta estudiantil que sería la próxima semana ¿Qué pasaba con ella? normalmente eso ya no sería un tema… bien, sabía porque lo había olvidado. Las primeras vacaciones teniendo un novio le habían pasado la cuenta. Ya fuera pensándolo, hablando y soñándolo… la distrajo más de lo que pensó.

Ahora su sala quedaba en el tercer piso, todos los tercero estaban en la última planta y aunque llegó literalmente con la lengua afuera a la última planta, intentó disimularlo respirando profundamente. Sintió un aura diferente rodeada de compañeros del mismo grado, algunos le sonrieron y saludaron como el año anterior pero algo era distinto y no sabía con exactitud porque. Se sintió incómoda, algunas sonrisas y murmullos fueron extraños y prefirió acelerar el paso y llegar rápidamente a su sala.

― ¡Buenos días!―saludó alegremente, pero su sala llena de compañeros que conocía desde niños, se sentía igual que en el pasillo. Incómodo y tenso. La saludaron como de costumbre, pero no era igual. No entendía de que se perdía.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, ¡Nada arruinaría el primer día de clase! El primer día en que no se conformaría con solo ver a Vegeta Ouji formado en el gimnasio cuando el Director le diera la bienvenida al año escolar, el primer día en que no lo miraría a la distancia, que no lo perseguiría ni imaginaría que lo compartía con él. Sería el primer día desde que lo había conocido, en que sería como lo imaginó. Siendo novios. Dando brinquitos como una niña pequeña caminó a la fila en que siempre se sentaba, junto a la ventana. Saludó a Lazuli que ya estaba instalada en el primer puesto de la fila junto a las cosas de Milk, por lo que supuso que nuevamente por llegar minutos más tarde que ellas, se sentaría atrás.

― ¿Y Milk?―preguntó sonriente mientras dejaba sus materiales debajo de su mesa.

―Fue al C―comentó mientras tecleaba en su móvil―creo que dijo algo de llevarle a Goku.

―Ah ya veo―sonrió―realmente piensa declarársele este año ¿Eh?―comentó mientras se sentaba, miró a sus compañeros y se percató de como un grupo de chicas giraron rápidamente hacia otro lado cuando las vio, alzó una ceja y con disimulo le susurró a su amiga― ¿No crees que están actuando algo raro?...

―Si―concordó sin mirarla―dame unos días para averiguar qué les pasa a esas urracas―susurró imitándola. Bulma sonrió al escucharla y antes de hablar, oyó a un compañero saludar con efusividad a Vegeta. Giró rápidamente hacia la entrada, se rio por lo bajo cuando el chico alíen intentó responder el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a secas ¡Seguía igual de apático con el mundo! Pero no con ella… él levantó la mirada en ese momento, casi corroborando sus pensamientos. Se miraron fijamente, sin pudor ni disimulo. Bulma le sonrió, sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas y él-para su sorpresa-le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa torcida y algo traviesa según la joven, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Sonrisa que guardaría para siempre. Miró atenta qué asiento elegiría, pero nuevamente se sorprendió cuando el chico siguió de largo por todas las filas y dobló en el último pasaje entre su fila y la tercera. Parpadeó confundida al verlo tan cerca y todavía más cuando lo vio detenerse a su lado, mover la silla junto a la suya y poner su mochila sobre la mesa junto a la suya… ¿Serían… compañeros de banco? Su corazón no paraba de latir y seguramente lo miraba con cara de boba, pero no podía creer lo genial que sería ese año ¡Todos sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo!

― ¿Re-re-realmente te sentarás acá?―preguntó cuándo lo vio sentándose en silencio.

―Buenos días, compañera―saludó con ironía― ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Las mías? Aburridas, gracias por preguntar. ―Bulma frunció el ceño y suspiró con pesadez, antes de pensar en una respuesta oyó un murmullo a su espalda, volteó hacia atrás y notó como Sasha le sonreía con nerviosismo en el fondo del salón. ― ¿Te molesta que me siente aquí?―giró con rapidez hacia él, negó antes de responder, meciendo un par de mechones sobre sus hombros.

― ¡No, como crees!―negó―claro que me agrada, es solo que… me sorprendió―susurró avergonzada―te advierto que hablo mucho en clases.

―No solo en clases―respondió él sin mirarla. Bulma frunció sus delgadas cejas, detuvo-le costó trabajo-cualquier indicio de impulsividad, las ganas de gritarle y discutirle como habitualmente lo haría cuando estaban a solas, ya que no era así. Estaba en el colegio, rodeados de compañeros y debía actuar como la intachable alumna que era, tendría que esforzarse para que los encantos de Vegeta no la alteraran demasiado.

―Como sea―gruñó sin mirarlo― ¿Trajiste almuerzo? ¿Comemos juntos?―preguntó sonriéndole.

―… ¿Solos?―Bulma pestañeó un par de veces, moviendo sus largas pestañas que lo encandilaron. Casi al instante giró hacia delante al ver a Lazuli que los observaba atenta, entonces entendió su pregunta. Giró hacia su novio que la miraba fijamente, y asintió con rapidez. No podía presionarlo, sabía que intentar que sus amigas lo conocieran un poco sería algo muy lejano―seguro.

La maestra Rose llegó antes que Milk, la joven se disculpó con vergüenza y al igual que muchos, se sorprendió al ver al joven misterioso junto a su amiga. Se sentó al lado de Lazuli y así, la maestra comenzó con la charla de inicio de clases. Bulma miraba a Vegeta a hurtadillas, él sin que ella se diera cuenta también lo hacía. La adulta en el salón también se sorprendió al verlo allí junto a la joven, no olvidaba aquel encuentro en el hostal y verlos le confirmaba que lo de ellos no había sido algo pasajero, y le gustaba la idea. Ambos eran jóvenes con prometedores futuros, lo único que esperaba era que el rendimiento académico de ambos no se opacara por su relación.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, quizás igual o más que la primera vez que estuvo a solas con su novio, por aquel entonces no se conocían como ahora. Miraba a su padre servirse vino y platicar con su madre de unos amigos que tenían en otra región, y ella no dejaba de revolver sus frijoles en su plato. No tenía apetito, su estómago estaba tenso y a la vez flojo, era extraño pero ya casi normal cuando se trataba de su nueva relación y aun así, no se acostumbraba.

Podía mentir, lo sabía… pero algo le hacía ir por delante con la verdad ¿Qué? No tenía idea, quizás era la necesidad de cuidar lo que tenía con Vegeta. No quería que nada se interpusiera en su relación; se llevaban bien en el colegio, como compañeros de mesa no mucho. Vegeta la regañaba por usar demasiado espacio, y ella se quejaba de que no entendía sus necesidades por embellecer su espacio personal. En general, los primero cuatro días de clases tenían un balance positivo. En los recesos se juntaba con sus amigas, él-sorprendentemente-con los chicos de su club de baloncesto ¡Le entusiasmaba tanto verlo con sus amigos! Aunque Vegeta negara de la amistad del grupo de chicos atléticos. Almorzaban juntos en la azotea, y pasaban momentos íntimos que costaba ponerle atajo.

― ¿Ocurre algo, cariño?―preguntó su madre. Bulma respingó en su asiento y negó con rapidez, moviendo su pelo suelto―no has probado tu comida ¿No te gustó?―preguntó entristecida.

―N-no es eso―sonrió nerviosa―… es que…―el nudo en su garganta fue automático, sus mejillas sonrojadas le hacían sentir más pudorosa aun y no sabía cómo calmarse. Sabía que actuar apenada sería peor, por lo que prefirió escupir lo que tenía que decir― ¿Puedo… quedarme el fin de semana donde Vegeta?―la pregunta ya estaba planteada, el silencio que le siguió la hizo estremecerse. Levantó la mirada con timidez, su padre la miraba serio y aparentemente confundido y su madre pensativa―él me invitó… me gustaría ir y―

― ¿Qué tienes con ese niño?―preguntó su padre interrumpiéndola.

―Eh… somos novios―respondió dudosa ¿Su madre no le había dicho nada? Tragó saliva con dificultad, su padre no solía mostrarse serio ni preguntón.

― ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?―preguntó alzando una ceja y Bulma sintió que el ambiente de pronto se había vuelto tenso.

―Cariño, no juegues con la niña ¿No ves que la estás asustando?―murmuró su madre sonriéndole, el hombre suspiró y bebió de su copa. Bulma no entendía nada― ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

―Bueno… eh… yo―sus mejillas no podían tornarse más rojas, sus padres la miraban fijamente y los nervios nublaban sus pensamientos―me invitó a quedarme… yo…

―Creo que es momento de que conversemos profundamente…―Bulma parpadeó confundida, miró a su padre y pudo notar su nerviosismo, carraspeaba su garganta y desviaba la mirada. Volteó hacia su madre, la mujer rubia apartó su plato y se cruzó de manos, mirándola con una sonrisa amable comenzó diciendo―hija, a veces… cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, tienen ciertas necesidades y deseos que surgen de repente. Sobre todo a tu edad―Bulma guardó silencio, miró pálida a su madre y trató de apagar su mente unos minutos ¿Realmente le darían " _la charla_ "?

Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido mentir, decir que iría a quedarse donde Lazuli o Milk. No creía que pudiera haber algo más incómodo que sus padres le dieran una charla de sexo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Ambos estaban igual de ansiosos, miraban la hora de vez en cuando en su móvil y reloj del salón, se miraban entre ellos, ella jugaba con su portaminas entre sus dedos y él movía su pie derecho de modo inquieto. Por fin era viernes, y como todos los años, era el día de la semana en que tenían solo medio día de clases. La primera semana de clase había sido agradable, la joven creía que sería solo el inicio del año escolar, que con el tiempo se volvería mejor. Compartir tantos momentos con su novio lo haría diferente.

Vegeta por su parte, no podía negar que sus días tenían un toque mucho más divertido y reconfortante. Desde que la había conocido que su vida se había llenado de colores y ahora, que estaban juntos de forma oficial, la diversidad de emociones y momentos que vivía lo tenían ¿Por qué no decirlo? enamorado. En sus vacaciones había tenido una lucha mental, entre dejar de lado su orgullo y comprender sus errores, avergonzado de sí mismo, el joven llegó a la conclusión de que ella lo hacía mejor persona. No negaba que le daba celos que otros la miraran, o que fuera tan sociable, pero ella tenía razón… no podía cambiar su forma de ser, ni mucho menos obligarla a alejarse de cosas o personas, tenía que aprender a tolerar todo ello. Y confiar en ella, como ella lo hacía con él.

Cuando el timbre sonó, ambos se levantaron rápidamente, ya habían guardado sus cosas en sus bolsos, la impaciencia y ansiedad era protagonista de la pareja de adolescentes. Bulma se despidió de sus amigas, Vegeta siguió de largo y la esperó en la salida de la sala. Ninguno fue consciente de las miradas de sus compañeros de clases; no se escondían, hablaban, discutían y se reían delante de cualquiera, su relación estaba en la boca de muchos pero la pareja estaba tan inmersa en su noviazgo que no se daba cuenta.

Vegeta la apuró para sacar su bolso del casillero, ella se molestó y lo regañó de regreso y así, entre quejas y palabreos, ambos salieron del colegio ese día viernes.

― ¡Eres demasiado lenta!―se quejó el chico―tengo hambre y en cualquier momento la pizza llegará a mi casa―gruñó caminando rápido.

― ¡Quizá podría apurarme si no llevara tanto peso! Como tú solo cargas tus cuadernos ¡Hmp!―respondió molesta.

―Que molestia…―gruñó él al mismo tiempo que se detenía, Bulma giró hacia él sin dejar de fruncirle el ceño pero no duró demasiado cuando Vegeta le quitó el bolso de un tirón y comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás. Bulma sonrió triunfante y trotó para seguirlo, y con mejor ánimo, se abrazó a su brazo libre de carga.

―Gracias―le susurró y besó su mejilla con rapidez, sonrió con picardía al ver su mejilla sonrojada― ¿Tomamos un taxi?―preguntó una vez que cruzaron a la siguiente cuadra.

―Dejé el auto por aquí―Bulma asintió y se acurrucó todavía más. Después de la incómoda y vergonzosa charla de sus padres, terminaron por darle permiso. Se quedaría desde el viernes hasta domingo, al final… había dicho una pequeña mentirita: que no estarían solos. Ella lo supo desde un principio, después de todo los viajes por el pequeño endemoniado chico seguían en su curso. No podía negar que la idea de estar todo un fin de semana a solas con él la tenía nerviosa, sabía que no se dedicarían solamente a ver películas, conversar y jugar con Ghost y la idea le aterraba un poco.

El camino fue en silencio, ella recién entrando en cuenta de lo que significaba ese fin de semana, iba acariciando las tablas de su falda. Llevaba ropa de cambio en su bolso; cuando Vegeta la había invitado a quedarse pensó en ir el día sábado, pero el joven se rehusó y la convenció de irse el mismo día viernes después de clases. No podía negar que le gustaba el entusiasmo de él por estar con ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba quizás era por lo que su madre le había dicho… "a cierta edad los hombres y mujeres tienen ciertas necesidades…" o algo así había dicho ¿Sería acaso que Vegeta, le había invitado sólo para tener sexo? No… no creía que él fuera capaz de eso, él la quería ¿Por qué dudaba? Suspiró profundamente, sabía de ante mano que su novio a menudo le demostraba esas necesidades que su madre había dicho, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera realmente. Lo que le preocupaba o más bien, la hacía pensar en el asunto, era que no había quedado con muy buena impresión del sexo después de su primera vez y era más que probable que él quisiera repetir aquello, y no sabía si debía darle en el gusto simplemente porque lo amaba o negarse por egoísmo puro.

Él se percató de su silencio impropio en ella pero no dijo nada, Bulma siempre decía lo que pensaba, tarde o temprano, era cuestión de tiempo. Antes de llegar a su casona, vio al repartidor de pizza afuera del portón. El trueque fue eficiente, entregó el dinero y el par de cajas todavía calientes se las pasó a la joven silenciosa que miraba el intercambio.

―Pude cocinar algo―comentó la joven mientras se acercaban a la gran casa.

―Uhm… quizá mañana―respondió estacionando el automóvil bajo techo.

Él cargó con los bolsos y las cajas de pizza, Bulma lo siguió por el pórtico sin dejar de admirar las flores del ante jardín, cuando el joven abrió la puerta, un rayo blanco salió a toda velocidad, lanzándose con fuerza sobre la adolescente haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. Vegeta tardó en reaccionar, su novia en el suelo con las piernas alzadas lo desconcentraron y ver sus bragas en el momento no ayudó.

― ¡Ghost!―dijo firme, pero el cachorro ahora enorme, no lo tomó en cuenta. El can lamía eufórico la mejilla de la joven, movía su cola de lado a lado y Bulma solo podía reír y quejarse a momentos cuando las enormes patas del perro se enterraban en la carne de su torso― ¡Abajo!

― ¡Está enorme!―exclamó alegre― ¿Extrañaste a mamá, eh? También te extrañé, bebé―murmuró con voz infantil. Vegeta suspiró y prefirió seguir su camino, no sabía cuál era más terco, si el can o ella.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Peinó su cabelló pensativa, miraba su reflejo sin percatarse de lo que veía. Su vientre se sentía pesado, y sus mejillas no dejaban de sonrojarse. La noche había caído, el día había pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y mientras ella se miraba en el espejo, Vegeta estaba del otro lado de la puerta esperándola, probablemente en la cama. Intentó por todos los medios que los momentos entre ellos no se volvieran demasiado candentes, entre Ghost, películas, comida y series, lo había conseguido. Pero la noche era diferente… no había tenido que preguntar dónde dormiría cuando vio su bolso en su dormitorio.

Suspiró, dejó su peineta sobre el lava manos junto a su cepillo de dientes y salió del baño, no conseguiría nada quedándose tanto tiempo allí. Llevó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, intentando que sus palmas heladas calmaran el intenso rubor que las decoraban. Al salir, levantó su mirada con timidez hacia la cama, Vegeta revisaba su móvil, notó que vestía su pijama que consistía en una remera azul y un pantalón corto del mismo color. Su pijama era similar, solo que su remera se asemejaba más a un top ajustado, y el juego de prendas era de color rosa. Ghost al verla caminó hacia ella sin dejar de mover su cola, Vegeta al oír las uñas del cachorro chocar en el suelo, giró hacia ambos y frunció el ceño.

―Ve a tu cama, Ghost―ordenó con su voz grave. Bulma se inclinó a la altura del cachorro y acarició su cuello y cabeza.

―Déjalo dormir con nosotros―pidió sin mirarlo, por un momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de usar al perro para que su noche fuera tranquila, recordó haber leído en un par de ocasiones que algunas mujeres usaban a sus hijos para excusarse del sexo al hacerlos dormir en la cama matrimonial junto a los padres ¿Por qué no intentarlo con Ghost? ―quiero dormir con él―dijo haciendo un puchero a último momento.

―No―respondió tajante, no dando espacio para discusión ni dudas―ven a la cama, estás enfriándote.

Bulma, rendida, caminó hacia la cama. El joven no se movió, él se había acomodado en el lado derecho del espacio, por lo que gateó para llegar del otro lado de la cama que, sin saberlo, le regaló un tentador panorama de su cuerpo al adolescente; Vegeta la admiraba en silencio, desde que la volvió a ver en el retorno a clases que no dejaba de pensar en lo difícil que era encontrarla fea en algún momento. Esperaba que verla por la mañana, con el pelo enmarañado y la saliva corriendo por su barbilla, le hiciera pensar que era imperfecta, que era real. Por otra parte, el deseo de repetir lo que había pasado entre ellos en el viaje de estudio se hacía más presente que nunca, cada noche lo recordaba y era el único material que tenía y prefería, para satisfacer sus fantasías con su novia, le costaba creer que después de haber concretado aquello, seguía deseándola con tanto ímpetu.

La miró sin disimulo, la joven lucía un suave bronceado que le corroboraba la información que ella le había contado durante las vacaciones, y en parte le molestaba en cierto grado. Saber que había vivido experiencias divertidas sin él le inquietaba más de lo que debería, y era el reconocer que ella incluso sin él cerca, tenía cosas que hacer, con quien divertirse y pasar el tiempo. No se sentía necesitado como a él le pasaba con ella, no dejaba de pensar que era un poco injusto.

Bulma se acomodó a cierta distancia del joven, 20 centímetros para ser exactos. Vegeta alzó una ceja, ahora no solo su mutismo de medio día le advertía que algo andaba mal con ella, se le sumaba su distante actuar, sus pocas ganas de estar con él. Lo notaba, cada vez que la tocaba y besaba, ella no solía seguirle el juego por más de cinco minutos, a veces menos. Era imposible sentirse seguro al percatarse, ¿Había hecho algo que la incomodó? ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Se había arrepentido de estar con él? La inseguridad era pan de cada día para el adolescente, tragó saliva tratando de calmar los nervios.

― ¿Pasa algo?―preguntó mirándola fijamente, la joven pegó un respingo que hizo mover toda a cama, Vegeta no necesitó una respuesta verbal para saber que sí, algo pasaba. Dejó su móvil sobre su cómoda, se apoyó en la pared y volvió a mirarla―dime qué te pasa.

―N-no es nada―aseguró sin convicción. El silencio le alertó de su pobre intento de convencerlo, suspiró. Al final, si quería que su relación progresara, la clave era la comunicación, si Vegeta quería hablar lo mejor era aprovechar la instancia y hacerlo pero ¿Cómo comenzaba? No podía decirle sus miedos cuando él no había expresado de modo directo qué quería, era imposible no sentir pudor en ese momento. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, el calor era difícil de tolerar―estoy un poco nerviosa… ¿Qué tontería, no?―rio nerviosa, su risa rápidamente se calló cuando vio el rostro serio pero a la vez comprensivo de su novio.

― ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? No es primera vez que estamos juntos en una cama―comentó confundido. Ella asintió sin mirarlo, y Vegeta intentó acercarse, buscar su rostro para poder descifrarlo. La joven volteó hacia él cuando sus rostros se encontraron, el adolescente volvió a su lugar para poder darle espacio, podía sentir su incomodidad y no quería empeorar la situación―nada pasara que no quieras…―comentó, y al ver sus ojos zafiro iluminados, se rindió. Su noche apasionada no se concretaría.

Vegeta no era tonto, pudo entender rápidamente la reacción de la joven al soltar aquella frase cliché y conciliadora, comprendió entonces su problema. Su novia tenía algo en contra de lo que él quería, no había punto medio en ese tema, o lo hacían o no lo hacían, y él se inclinaba por el no. Lo que ella quisiera y le hiciera sentir mejor. Suspiró derrotado y apagó la luz de su lámpara, se recostó sin decir nada y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Bulma no apagó su lámpara, no sentía que la conversación hubiera terminado.

― ¿Estás molesto…?

―No―respondió rápidamente―un poco decepcionado―los rasgos de la joven se pintaron de congoja ¿Decepcionado? ¡Eso era peor que molesto! ¿Estaba molesto con ella? naturalmente. Sintió su pecho doler, como si una espada hubiera atravesado su corazón y sus ojos se humedecieron casi al instante, estaba haciendo todo mal… por fin eran novios y arruinaba cada momento ¡No tendría su familia feliz en el futuro si se comportaba de ese modo! Mientras la joven se debatía mentalmente, el adolescente observaba el techo pensativo, buscando las palabras exactas para explicarse, ajeno al descontrol de la chica―no me gusta que te guardes esas cosas… somos una pareja ahora ¿No? Me pediste que confiara en ti antes, te pido que confíes en mí ahora. Si algo te molesta, dilo.

―Vegeta…―susurró sorprendida, sintiendo que la espada que había rasgado su pecho se convertía en una flecha que cupido había lanzado al oírlo― ¿Cómo es que…―su voz se entrecortó, llamando la atención del chico que giró rápidamente a verla. Bulma contenía el llanto, sus labios temblaban en una mueca graciosa que al chico le asustó e inquietó. Se reincorporó de un brinco y se acercó a ella para contenerla.

― ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó angustiado ¡La había vuelto a hacer llorar! Se sentía el peor novio del mundo.

― ¿Co-cómo es que…―repitió la joven, intentando decir correctamente su pregunta―haces que me enamore más de ti?―y rompió en llanto. Un llanto infantil, un poco escandaloso y puro, tan puro que el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contemplarla « _eso debería preguntarlo yo… tonta_ » pensó.

Sonrió sin burla, de simple felicidad, felicidad por tenerla a su lado, felicidad por sus sentimientos correspondidos, felicidad por haberla conocido. Se sentía no merecedor de tan bella persona, pero en su situación… no le quedaba más opción que cuidarla y velar que se sintiera igual que él, satisfecho y feliz por lo que había entre ellos. No llevaba mucho tiempo de haber reconocido que la amaba, de novio llevaban menos pero ¿Por qué sentía que estaban destinados y que lo suyo no terminaría? Era raro, fue la primera vez para el adolescente en que se proyectó con ella, que en cuestión de segundos se vio en un futuro junto a ella, y le gustó lo que veía.

La abrazó, ella sollozó unos minutos más y él no dejó de acariciar su espalda. Después de su episodio emocional, la joven se levantó y volvió al sanitario. Vegeta se recostó y cerró los ojos, descansando un poco del día que a pesar de no haber hecho mucho, lo había agotado. No la sintió regresar, se durmió de un momento a otro y despertó solo cuando sintió el brazo de ella rodear su cintura. Al abrir los ojos notó la oscuridad del cuarto, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había dormido? La respiración de su compañera era tranquila, su llanto ya se había ido.

― ¿Estás despierto?―susurró la joven.

―Si―respondió firme, ella se apegó a su cuerpo y tuvo que concentrarse en no perder la cordura cuando sus curvas chocaron con sus músculos.

― ¿Crees… que me duela?―preguntó apenada. Vegeta frunció el ceño sin entender, guardó silencio unos minutos intentando comprender su pregunta pero finalmente se rindió.

― ¿Qué cosa?―preguntó al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y giraba para quedar de frente, ambos de costado abrazándose y mirándose sin verse en realidad en la oscuridad de su dormitorio.

―Y-ya sabes… el sexo, volverlo hacer ¿Dolerá?―preguntó apegándose más a su pecho― ¿A ti te dolió la primera vez?

―No―respondió―no sé si te duela… creo que con la práctica lo averiguaríamos―Bulma sonrió y antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, se inclinó y buscó sus labios. Primero chocó con su mentón, sus labios tantearon hacia arriba hasta atrapar la boca de su novio y él no tardó en seguirle el juego.

Sus labios encajaban tan bien… Bulma sentía que podía pasar todo el día prendada de su boca, y él no tenía problema con darle en el gusto. El joven no tardó en sentir su miembro viril despierto, por lo que alejó su pelvis de la de ella, rompiendo el abrazo que mantenían. Su novia se percató y en cosa de segundos lo siguió, sorprendiéndolo. Con su pierna izquierda se abrazó de la cadera de él y la guío de vuelta a su refugio, entre sus piernas. Él jadeó en su boca al sentir el contacto entre sus zonas íntimas, el calor se había liberado encendiendo todo a su paso.

Bulma sabía que si no lo detenía ahora, terminaría pasando lo que la tenía nerviosa y preocupada, pero él tenía razón. No sabría la respuesta a menos que practicarán, y verlo entusiasmado por la _práctica_ la motivaba a continuar. Además, el temor era con la penetración, todo lo demás la excitaba al igual que él. Cada caricia que Vegeta le daba la encendía, ella no era ajena a sus toques y atenciones. Intentando dejar el miedo a un lado, las manos de la adolescente se metieron debajo de la remera del chico, tanteando su piel con caricias suaves y traviesas, palpando cada surco de su torso varonil. Él, para hacerle la tarea más sencilla, la empujó con cuidado dejándola boca arriba; se quitó la remera para hacerle más fácil la inspección y a la vez, sentir su cuerpo más directamente.

Sus manos no se quedaron atrás, recorrieron impaciente por la curva de su muslo, su cadera aun cubierta por la molesta tela de su pantalón corto, para finalmente escabullirse debajo de su top. Ella tembló ante su tacto demandante, se estremeció elevando su pecho para chocar con el suyo en el intento de controlar lo que le provocaba, sin dejar de besarla siguió con su marcha. Meneó su cadera sobre la suya, sus palmas ahuecaron sus senos protegidos por su brasier mientras que las manos de ella recorrían su espalda. Sus bocas se movían sin tregua, luchando por quien devoraba al otro, cada beso más intenso que el anterior, quitándose el aliento y compartiendo sus salivas. Ella gemía en su boca, y él mordisqueaba su labio inferior, excitándola todavía más. La joven sentía su ropa interior húmeda, la fricción entre su intimidad y la erección de Vegeta le hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien.

El joven se separó solo para poder desnudarla. Ella no se lo impidió y lo ayudó en el proceso, para apresurar el asunto desabrochó su brasier rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a los dedos impacientes del chico por hacerlo. Vegeta tragó saliva ansioso cuando sus manos desnudas probaron la suavidad y textura de sus senos, volvió a empujarla en contra de la cama y subirse a su cuerpo, sin soltar sus nuevos juguetes retomó sus labios. Sentía las manos del joven palpar firmemente sus montes, hundir sus dedos y masajear su palma sobre cada uno, a la vez que su erección hacía más presión en su intimidad.

―Quiero… follarte―interrumpió el beso con su voz grave― ¿Podemos…?―susurró sin aliento, sintiendo el goce que la fricción de sus cuerpos les obsequiaban.

―Sé gentil―pidió, él sonrío triunfante y volvió a besarla.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Los rayos del sol brillaban con intensidad, más los jóvenes amantes no se enteraban de la agradable mañana que les esperaba afuera. Mientras que sus cuerpos se abrazaban, el can despertó de un brinco. El ruido que hicieron sus uñas en contra del suelo no despertaron a ninguno de los dos, no se molestaron en cerrar las puertas ya que estaban solos por lo que el cachorro no tuvo problema para salir del dormitorio.

Ella se quejó cuando el brazo de él la aprisionó con más fuerza, casi envolviéndola con su cuerpo, él se aferraba a su menuda cintura, y ella ni se enteraba. Por un momento abrió los ojos, observó su cabello lacio y en cuestión de segundos se ubicó en el espacio tiempo, volvió a dormirse a los segundos después.

Despertó de un brincó cuando oyó pasos acompañados de ladridos en el pasillo, frunció el ceño confundido, intentó entender qué estaba pasando pero había despertado tarde y cuando una persona entró a su dormitorio recién se estaba reincorporando aun un poco adormilado.

―Hijo, ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a preparar el desayuno? Nana no vendrá y―los ojos negros del joven se quedaron estáticos en el sujeto que estaba en el umbral de su cuarto. Al igual que los del adolescente, los ojos negros del adulto se quedaron quietos sobre las dos figuras sobre la cama.

Vegeta notó como su padre dio una rápida repasada al dormitorio, mirando las prenda de sus pijamas en el suelo, las cobijas esparramadas y luego volvió a centrarse en ellos. Casi sin procesar que su padre los había descubierto, sus mejillas se incendiaron por cuenta propia.

―Los espero abajo para comer―comentó el hombre y cerró la puerta.

Entonces lo procesó. Bulma se movió entre sus brazos, volteó hacia ella y miró su rostro, sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosa precioso que sin quererlo le causaba ternura, pero la ternura mutaba a lujuria cuando sus ojos se centraban en su desnudez. Pero no había tiempo para pensarlo, su fin de semana a solas se había arruinado y encima, su padre se había enterado de la peor manera que la había invitado; por primera vez en sus 17 años, el joven se sintió profundamente avergonzado, tanto por la situación en la que había sido descubierto, como porque fuera su propio padre quien lo hubiera visto.

Quería hacer un hoyo en la tierra y lanzarse, no solo, con Bulma a su lado, esconderse y no saber del mundo ni darle explicaciones a nadie. Odiaba la adolescencia.

La odiaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO! TANTO PERO TANTO! por la demora... no sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde el último cap, pero creo que fueron más de dos meses y bueno, antes que nada les cuento el porque: Mi seminario de Título, los otros fic y mi ánimo. Sé que es un rollo viejo, pero quería terminar mi Seminario, darle prioridad y como bien saben algunas, tengo otros fic y voy rotando las actualizaciones. Y bueno, el ánimo no ha sido una buena compañera últimamente, por todo eso y más, lo siento :/

Respecto al cap, quería mostrar un poco el como será la relación del par ahora, no ahondaré en detalles de cada día que viven juntos, habrán varios saltos temporales porque solo quiero darle pinceladas a ese último año escolar, como mencioné antes, no quedan muchos capítulos para que termine el fic, no más de 3 creo. Quise que la primera discusión que afrontaran fuera por el tema de los celos, no quise dejar como que Bulma dejara pasar algo así, es decir, ninguna mujer debe tolerar aquello y según el contexto de este fic, que es de época moderna, esos temas son delicados. Los celos no son algo bueno en ninguna relación y era algo que debían afrontar tarde o temprano. Por lo mismo, que es de época moderna y otro mundo y todo eso, que me imagino a ambos actuando de ese modo, cariñosos o preocupados de que funcione lo que tienen. Él no tiene experiencia en relaciones interpersonales pero por ella puede hacer un sacrificio y Bulma vive su mundo de hadas y ensueños al estar con él y está convencida de que será el padre de sus hijos xD por lo que no quiere que su relación muera por nada en el mundo.

Bueno, acabo de terminar de editar, así que si se colan faltas ortográficas, letras revueltas, menos o demás, lo siento...

Gracias a quienes dejan review y nos estamos leyendo en otra actualización :)

Gracias por comprender!

Saludos y que estén todxs muy bien :)


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Mezclándonos

Lo sintió removerse entre las sábanas, pero no quiso prestarle atención. Aun en su inconsciente, el cansancio le dominaba, todo su cuerpo estaba resentido y sus párpados se sentían pesados, estaba como ausente y a la vez no ¿Dormitaba, quizá? Cuando lo sintió alejarse, su somnolencia se esfumó con rapidez. Giró sobre su cuerpo hacia él y abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo cuidadosa con ellos para no encandilarse con la iluminada mañana. Vio su espalda bronceada y ancha, demasiado marcada para un adolescente, lo que la hizo medio sonreír, una sonrisa boba dibujada en sus labios, que adornaban su rostro recién despierto.

― ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué hora es?―preguntó entre bostezos. No recordaba que estaba desnuda y se reincorporó sentándose en la cama, restregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha y no despegó mirada sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

―N-nos esperan para comer―murmuró él sin voltear. Bulma al oír su respuesta, despertó por completo. Parpadeó confundida y se quedó viéndolo, notó entonces que el joven se vestía y que a su lado, tendida en la cama, había una toalla húmeda y que todavía quedaban rastros de agua en la espalda de él. «Tomó una ducha… ¿Por qué tan temprano?» pensó.

―Ya te duchaste―aseguró la joven, no tomándole el peso a sus palabras―pensé que… podríamos tomar un baño juntos, como las parejas de las películas―terminó diciendo en un balbuceo coqueto. Vegeta giró hacia ella pero volteó nuevamente hacia el frente con rapidez al ver su torso desnudo, luchó por no mirarla otra vez. No había tiempo para apreciar su cuerpo ni memorizar su piel, tenían que lidiar con un asunto importante abajo, donde se encontraba su padre. Y tenía que estar lucido y seguro, por ella y por él, por ambos.

―En otra ocasión será―respondió poniéndose de pie, sin vergüenza de que ella viera su cuerpo, tomó su ropa interior limpia y se vistió. Bulma frunció su entrecejo y amurró sus labios en un tierno puchero que él se perdió.

― ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó extrañada, casi con temor. De pronto su actitud esquiva le hizo despertar aquella vieja inseguridad-no tan vieja, pero que había olvidado-cuando creía que él solo quería tener sexo con ella y luego serían como dos extraños. Habían pasado una noche romántica-a su parecer-agradable y que creyó, los había unido más como pareja. Pero la actitud del chico alíen la alertó más de la cuenta. La joven estaba demasiado centrada en sus propios sentires y pensamientos como para prestar verdadera atención a su novio, si lo hiciera, no estaría preocupándose por algo que solo eran suposiciones de ella.

―Mi padre―comentó el joven, llamando la atención de Bulma―ya volvió. Nos espera abajo para desayunar.

Y el mundo de maripositas, flores y animalitos tiernos, corazones y finales felices de princesas y príncipes y hadas de la adolescente, murió. Bulma no tenía que ser demasiado brillante para entender lo que había pasado, atrás quedaron esos pensamientos inseguros sobre su relación, ahora comprendía la actitud de él. Pero preguntó de todas formas, más bien era una afirmación o quizás un pensamiento en voz alta, como quisiera tomarlo quien lo oyera.

―Nos vio―susurró, y él lo oyó. ―Nos vio ¿Verdad?―Vegeta no giró pero asintió, y la joven sintió nuevamente, que su mundo lleno de fantasías se venía abajo.

Cubrió sus mejillas con sus palmas y chilló débilmente, un agudo gritito que sus labios apretados opacaron. Su cuerpo entero subió de temperatura, quizá fiebre, o mera vergüenza, la adolescente no quería detenerse a pensarlo. Quería llorar, pero no por tristeza sino de frustración, se imaginó tantas veces siendo presentada a su familia, diferentes escenas donde maravillaba al padre de su novio y se ganaba el ticket de bienvenida seguro a la familia Ouji. Sin embargo, ya no sería así. Su futuro ahora era incierto ¿Quién querría como nuera a una chica que se acostaba con su hijo cuando no estaba en casa? ¿Qué clase de educación había recibido esa chica? ¿Cómo iba a tener una nuera así de vulgar? No era bien visto, y no dejaría que su hijo se casase con una mujer ordinaria como ésa y menos que fuera la madre de sus nietos, no era digna de ser la mujer de Vegeta. Ése tipo de ideas cruzaban por la mente de la pobre chica, creía que estaba todo arruinado y no tenía cara para ver al padre de su novio.

―Esto no es lo que quería―susurró casi de inmediato después de soltar el chillido reprimido. Vegeta giró hacia ella y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. El rostro afligido, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, todo en ella delataba que la situación le había afectado, mucho más que a él. ―no es así como debió ser… no es así como debió ser… no es así como debió ser…―repetía, sin mirarlo y el joven tuvo suficiente. No necesitó presenciar más para saber que debía intervenir.

―Hey…―comenzó diciendo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el borde de la cama―estas cosas pasan, anda. Ve a arreglarte, nos esperan abajo―comentó intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

―N-no puedo―murmuró―no puedo―negó y giró hacia él, al borde de las lágrimas. ―Vegeta… no puedo―el adolescente frunció débilmente sus cejas al mismo tiempo que suspiró.

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer?―preguntó con un tono de voz firme, intentando esconder sus nervios que lo carcomían por dentro de la misma forma que a ella― ¿Escapar por la ventana?―Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, como si procesara sus palabras y no tuvo que hablar para que Vegeta supiera lo que pensaba― ¡Oh, no! Ni se te ocurra… ¡Estamos en el segundo piso!

―Pero hay arbustos abajo…―susurró pensativa―pueden amortiguar mi caída.

―No seas ridícula―gruñó el joven, se alejó de ella y buscó su remera gris. Bulma lo miró molesta, para la adolescente era fácil tener ideas dañinas en ese momento. Para ella y para su relación.

―Como tú no pierdes nada―farfulló desviando la mirada. Vegeta detuvo sus movimientos y levantó la mirada, Bulma notó sus ojos negros sobre ella y lo miró directamente a los ojos, seria y desafiante. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos en que se miraron fijamente, él perdió la batalla silenciosa y se rindió a los ojos azules tormentosos de su novia.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?―preguntó en tono golpeado, un poco harto de la situación en sí, no solo de la actitud infantil de su novia.

―Eso―respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mirándolo con rabia. El joven no sabía si su rubor se debía a pudor o enojo en su contra, y aquello lo desconcertó. Quizá Bulma lo culpaba de lo que estaban viviendo y ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era el dueño de casa después de todo, desde el punto de vista de la joven, era el culpable pero aun así le molestó pensarlo―que tu padre nos vea, no te afecta en nada. Quedas como el hijito bien machito de papá ¿Y yo? Como la niña boba que viene a tu casa cada vez que la invitas y que seguramente, no soy la primera ni seré la última.

― ¡Oye!―exclamó con su voz más ronca que lo usual, demostrándole sin querer que aquello le había molestado más de la cuenta. Bulma no alcanzó a decir ni hacer nada cuando Vegeta se le acercó rápidamente, de vuelta a la cama con movimientos demasiado bruscos para su gusto. Apoyó ambas rodillas en la cama y su perfil quedó frente a frente al de su novia. Bulma le frunció el ceño, no tan altiva ni molesta como antes, de hecho un poco nerviosa por su cercanía pero intentó no demostrar debilidad ¡Le era tan difícil! Después de todo, Vegeta le estremecía todo el cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera. Alteraba su todo.

Él, por su parte, admiró sus ojos brillosos y grandes; sus labios rosa fruncidos en un puchero que seguramente intentaba demostrarle que seguía con ánimos de discutir, pero aunque fuera esa su intención, en él tenía un efecto contrario-no solo ahora-sus labios siempre lo distraían y atraían como el metal al imán. Por lo que todo el discurso que había planeado en menos de veinte segundos para hacerle entender que estaba mal, que a él le importaba lo que había pasado y lo que menos quería era que ella se sintiera así o alguien pensara de esa forma de ella porque la amaba y que su padre jamás pensaría así, se lo llevó el viento. Y sólo se expresó como sabía hacerlo:

La besó. Fue un beso torpe, se impulsó hacia el frente y sus labios chocaron de golpe, ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y fue la excusa perfecta para empujarla en contra de la colchoneta. Una vez recostada, pudo besarla como ambos lo merecían. Con tal intensidad que sus labios arrasaban con todo a su paso, carcomiendo la pequeña disputa que había surgido entre la pareja de jóvenes, no había más que pasión-demasiada para adolescentes que recién venían conociendo lo que era amarse, no eran las hormonas las que los manipulaban, era un sentimiento que iba más allá de lo que podía describirse, no había suficientes palabras que hicieran entender incluso al más sabio, lo que ocurría entre ella y él-deseo y escaseo de oxígeno. Sus labios se separaban solo por necesidad de aire, los movían con tal sincronización que parecía que estaban hecho el uno para el otro « _Lo somos… por fin lo entiendo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro_ » pensó el joven.

Bulma olvidó su reciente disputa-o lo que amenazaba con serlo-hizo a un lado su inseguridad y necesidad inútil de defenderse de algo que realmente estaba sólo imaginando. La adolescente se rindió por completo al ataque de su novio, sintió como sus muñecas fueron apresadas por las grandes manos de Vegeta y fue como si algo en su interior se hubiera encendido, como si el joven hubiera presionado un botón, _su botón_. Entre la escasez de aire, el calor corporal y el deseo, la joven se fue enredando poco a poco en una telaraña difícil de romper, imposible de resistir y de la que no quería escapar.

Fue él quien rompió el embrujo, la burbuja de amor y pasión. Él recobró el sentido porque, el deseo había ido demasiado lejos-ahí por donde su entrepierna se había instalado-y si no se detenía, no daría marcha atrás. Y no podía en ese momento, en esa situación ni en ese lugar, no ahora al menos con su padre en la primera planta de su casa. Cuando en cualquier momento pudiese entrar su hermano con Ghost. Tuvo que detenerse, se obligó a hacerlo. Se alejó de mala gana de sus labios, respiraron agitados y aunque se lamentaría después, miró sus pechos desnudos y se perdió en sus pequeñitos pezones rosa erizados, se le hizo agua la boca recordar su sabor y suavidad, levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia sus ojos azules zafiro y suspiró, tratando de lidiar con su erección y ganas de seguir, se concentró en algo que decir, en las palabras que debía decir.

―Bulma…―dijo con la voz entrecortada―mi padre no es esa clase de persona. Sé que no está pensando eso.

―… Lo siento―susurró apenada―sé que no tienes la culpa. Estoy nerviosa y avergonzada―sintió sus ojos húmedos pero no se detuvo―actúe como una tonta.

―Un poco―asintió en broma. Bulma le frunció el ceño al oírlo e intentó darle un manotazo peros sus muñecas aun apresadas por las manos de su novio se lo prohibieron. Vegeta al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, le sonrío burlesco y se acercó a besarla otra vez. Ella le correspondió, como siempre―eres la primera en venir a mi casa, tonta―dijo después de besarla.

Ella sonrío, una sonrisa tímida que escondía la euforia que sintió al escuchar esas palabras ¿Era la primera chica en ir a su casa? Esa revelación le devolvió la ilusión en su futuro de _final feliz_ que se había imaginado desde que lo conoció en la ceremonia de bienvenida en la escuela, hace tres años atrás.

―Y seré la última―afirmó con seguridad, y tal determinación reflejaban sus ojos que él se sorprendió. Vegeta medio sonrío, un poco asustado por lo que ella le hacía sentir, por lo que le provocaba, pero a la vez feliz de saber y entender, que la intensidad de sus sentimientos eran muy parecidos.

―Ve a ducharte. Bajaré primero―dijo, volviendo a la realidad. La joven hizo un puchero en sus labios y antes de responder, la besó nuevamente.

En contra de sus deseos, la liberó y se puso de pie. La escuchó bostezar y pudo identificar el sonido de la tela mientras se rozaban al mismo tiempo que ella se daba vueltas sobre su cama, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver un ovillo de sabanas envolviendo a su novia que si no fuera por su pelo turquesa, no se podría averiguar que escondía el capullo. Sonrió y terminó de vestirse rápidamente, le dio un último vistazo a la loca de su Bulma, y salió de su dormitorio. Al estar cara a cara con el pasillo, solo, carraspeó su garganta y suspiró profundamente, pensando en qué decir primero a su padre.

No quiso perder tiempo, se obligó a avanzar hacia la escalera, buscando las palabras con las que le haría frente a su progenitor. No sabía cómo empezar, un "lo siento" quizás, o un "¿Qué pasó?" "¿Por qué volvieron?" no, eso último no, daba a entender que no los quería de vuelta, y bueno, en parte era así pero no porque no los quisiera, simplemente porque no era el momento adecuado, su llegada había sido muy inoportuna o tal vez fue su imprudencia de invitarla tan pronto ¡Era todo tan complejo para el pobre adolescente! Mientras se sacudía la cabeza pensando en una idea o excusa válida para que su padre no lo regañara y a la vez, no incomodar a Bulma, el joven llegó a la primera planta.

Suspiró otra vez antes de dar el siguiente paso, limpió sus palmas transpiradas en la tela de su bermuda, las escondió en sus bolsillos y caminó, armándose de coraje, como si fuera al mismísimo demonio al que tuviera que enfrentar y no su comprensivo padre. Oyó risas en la lejanía, del patio trasero, supuso, y cantó victoria; si su hermanito estaba afuera junto a Ghost, sería más sencillo platicar con su padre sin que el enano se entrometiera e hiciera el momento más embarazoso. Caminó con más seguridad hacia el ruido de la licuadora, era sencillo deducir que el hombre se encontraba en la cocina jugando a preparar algún desayuno decente. Se asomó tímidamente-no lo hizo consciente, pero su padre así lo vio-el hombre alto y fornido, con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas, levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver al _pequeñito_ de su primogénito mirar dubitativo hacia el interior del cuarto.

Dejó de presionar el botón de turbo en el aparato, las cuchillas se detuvieron y un silencio raro dominó en la habitación entre ambos. El adulto miró a su hijo y por un momento le pareció verlo como cuando tenía 7 años y entraba a ver si había alguien en la cocina para poder robar galletas para él y su hermanito antes de la cena. Pero ya no era así, ahora tenía a un adolescente apenado en el umbral mirándolo con culpa. Pensó en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, dejó en segundo plano lo viejo que se sintió al notar, una vez más, lo grande que estaba su hijo y el cómo pasaba el tiempo tan rápido a su parecer. Quiso reírse, o mirarlo pícaramente por la situación en sí, porque no eran necesarias palabras para entender lo que había hecho su hijo con aquella joven en su ausencia, y no lo juzgaba, era normal a su edad, él mismo lo hizo en sus tiempos mozos y no era nada extraño ni malo. Al mismo tiempo, no quería hacerlo sentir incomodo; su hijo mayor era complejo de entender, no sabía cómo podía tomárselo y lo que menos quería era hacer de algo normal, una experiencia incómoda o que le provocara algún tipo de trauma o peor, que se enojara con él. Le había costado demasiado verlo feliz, creía que tenía que ver con esa chica y por nada en el mundo echaría por la borda todo lo que había cambiado su hijo en el último tiempo. La sombra que lo perseguía y que luchó con todas las herramientas que pudo para alejar de su hijo, ya no estaba. No sería él quien la hiciera volver.

―… ¿Le gustan las bananas? ―terminó preguntando, después de uno o dos minutos en silencio en que padre e hijo se miraron, incomodos y no sabiendo que decir.

Vegeta parpadeó al escucharlo, miró lo que hacía y notó la jarra con batido que su padre se esforzaba por llenar con leche y plátanos.

― ¿No hay fresas? Le gustan―respondió sin darse cuenta. Su padre sonrío, aquello había roto el hielo ¡Punto para él! No lo escuchó diferente, era su hijo, el mismo de siempre, el que parecía indiferente con todo pero que a la vez, todo observaba y nada se le escapaba.

―Creo que sí―comentó. Giró sobre su talón y volvió a la nevera, abrió la puerta y buscó con la mirada, al creer que todo estaba bien y no había nada que entorpeciera su relación padre-hijo, el hombre entró en confianza y soltó lo que estaba pensando desde que vio aquella escena en su dormitorio―deben tener hambre con toda la energía que han gastado.

Y el silencio se prolongó. Se golpeó mentalmente a los segundos después, volteó hacia su hijo y abrió los ojos de par en par ¡En su vida lo había visto tan ruborizado! Se alarmó, pero a los segundos después frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía de malo decir lo evidente? Vegeta no era un niño tímido ni inmaduro para su edad, ahora se sentía avergonzado y lo entendía, no era agradable que tus propios padres te sorprendieran en ese tipo de situaciones, pero su hijo era inteligente y práctico, la timidez entre ellos no era necesaria. Siempre hubo confianza entre los tres, no sería ahora que se esconderían cosas, más confiado y con un tono de humor en su voz, le habló.

― ¡Cambia esa cara!―exclamó conteniendo la risa―Tu maestra me mandó a llamar porque los sorprendió en la gira de estudio y ahora te escandalizas ¿Desde cuando eres un nene vergonzoso? ―preguntó burlesco.

― ¡Es diferente!―se defendió, mirándolo con el ceño arrugado y sus mejillas aun ruborizadas―a-aparte… esa vez… la vieja solo lo malentendió.

―Profesora―le corrigió alzando una ceja―no nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos, Vegeta―dijo sonriéndole con picardía―como sea… no estoy molesto y tú no deberías estar avergonzado.

― ¿N-no lo estás?―preguntó extrañado, más animado a dar un paso o dos hacia el interior del cuarto de cocina―Sigue siendo raro…

―Un poco―comentó mientras volvía a buscar la fruta―al menos no los vi en el acto. Eso sí sería raro.

― ¡Ok…!―contestó con rapidez, intentando darle fin a la conversación―no hablemos más de esto―murmuró sin mirarlo―no digas nada incómodo ni raro… delante de ella…

― ¿Ah?―volteó a verlo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una fuente con fresas de varios tamaños― ¿Qué clase de padre crees que soy? Solo a ti te avergonzaré… le contaré que te measte hasta los 9 años.

― ¡NO DIGAS MENTIRAS!―exclamó alzando la voz, sus mejillas ardiendo e imaginando las posibles historias que su padre podría decirle a su novia, le hicieron perder la calma por completo―no es gracioso…

―Para mí lo es―respondió conteniendo la risa, tomó un cuchillo y cortó las hojas con rapidez―oh… esperé tanto por esto.

―Hablo en serio―dijo tragando saliva con dificultad, caminó hacia su padre y se dedicó a observarlo, intentando descifrar detrás de su faceta burlesca, midiendo de lo que podría ser capaz ¿Realmente le contaría historias tontas a Bulma? el día había comenzado muy raro.

―Me lo pensaré, ahora ayúdame. Nana no está, y no tengo puta idea de cómo se enciende el horno―dijo serio, arrugando el ceño mientras echaba las frutas a la licuadora.

― ¿Para qué quieres el horno?―preguntó confundido, miró el sartén y notó los huevos crudos en su interior―el sartén no va en el horno…

― ¿Ah, no?―preguntó―ah… ayúdame entonces. ―Vegeta hijo negó cansado y caminó rendido, lo que su padre quería hacer lo había hecho muchas veces antes, vio a Nana infinitas veces prepararles una paila con huevos revueltos, no tenía nada de complejo. Su padre sonrió al verlo pasar por su lado, centró su atención otra vez en el batido y murmuró―me comportaré.

―Eso espero―respondió sin mirarlo. A pesar de que no lo creía capaz de dejarlo en ridículo frente a ella, no podía dejar de pensar en varios escenarios donde se convertía en el hazmerreír de la casa, no creía poder soportarlo y no porque le molestara en sí que se rieran de él, era más bien que no sabía cómo iba reaccionar en esa situación, temía que algo tan tonto y simple como lo que estaba por pasar-que dos de sus personas importantes se conocieran-se opacara por su carácter apático. Realmente no quería arruinarlo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

El nudo en su estómago no se iba. Su pelo estaba sujeto por un moño alto, había algunos cabellos rebeldes que se habían mojado con la ducha, no se decidía para peinarse, lo único que podía pensar era en cómo darle la cara al padre de su novio. No se le ocurría nada para quedar bien con él, ninguna estrategia podía servirle bajo la situación en que se conocerían… ¡La peor de las situaciones! Suspiró angustiada ¿Y si hacía como si nada había pasado? Era más fácil actuar como si no supiera nada ¡no era una mala idea! Más animada, se puso de pie y quitó el listón que sujetaba su desordenada melena.

Salió del cuarto más segura, irradiaba confianza. Su sonrisa triunfante por su nueva estrategia le durmió el rostro, hizo unas morisquetas mientras se ordenaba el cabello con sus dedos, separando y separando mechones enredados. Bajó por la escalera concentrada en ordenar su melena lacia, a medio camino pudo oír como el menaje de cocina hacía ruido, junto a voces masculinas, una de las cuales podía reconocer como la de su Vegeta. Tragó saliva, la segunda voz se oía más grave y seria, no lograba escuchar con claridad la conversación ¿y si estaban discutiendo? ¿Cómo acercarse e interrumpirlos? No tenía el valor para hacerlo, su confianza se fue marchitando en su pecho, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin siquiera notarlo. Se quedó de pie en el último eslabón, mirando el camino que debía recorrer, obligándose a reaccionar se imaginaba caminando hacia la cocina y hacer una entrada perfecta. Sonreír con elegancia y presentarse como un buen prospecto para Vegeta, pero sus piernas que parecían gelatina, no respondieron.

― ¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?!―oyó de pronto, haciéndola respingar en su posición y mirar hacia el frente, donde un sorprendido diablillo la miraba en el umbral de entrada de la casona.

Frunció el ceño de forma automática, y lo miró con la misma molestia que él la observaba, como si dos enemigos de toda la vida se encontraran.

―Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero es tu casa―respondió avanzando-por fin-olvidando el mini ataque de pánico que sufrió hace unos cuantos segundos gracias a Tarble y a la ridícula rivalidad que había surgido entre ambos.

―Eres una Stalker…―le dijo mirándola con asco― ¿Cómo entraste? Llamaré a la policía…

― ¿Stal-ker? ―preguntó indignada― ¡No seas tonto! Tu hermano me invitó―respondió sonriéndole victoriosa mientras se le acercaba y ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

―Y ahí vas tú y le compras el cuento―contestó mordaz― ¿Cuál eres, la número 25? ―Bulma sabía que el niño decía esas cosas para provocarla, pero no podía evitar amargarse con aquellas palabras tan crueles. Su pecho se oprimía y aquél sentir se le hacía pesado, y caliente. Un calor de pura vergüenza y rabia, mezcladas hacían de algo tan tonto como el discutir con un pre adolescente, un hito importante del que no quería sentirse perdedora ni menoscabada.

Iba a responder pero el empujón que recibió Tarble por parte de la cola de Ghost, haciéndolo tambalearse y perder su postura de sabelotodo, los interrumpió. El animal corrió a saludarla y lamer sus piernas desnudas. Bulma correspondió su saludo, tratando de ignorar la presencia del chiquillo y las ganas de golpearlo.

― ¿Qué hacen allí parados?―los tres, Tarble, Bulma y Ghost, giraron hacia la sala de estar donde Vegeta los miraba curioso―el desayuno está listo.

Tarble y Bulma se miraron de reojo, ambos teniendo la misma idea en mente: una tregua. Él se comportaba delante de su hermano como un niño travieso pero no mal intencionado, ella quería presentarse como una niña linda, educada y refinada, que hiciera pensar al padre de Vegeta que sería la mejor candidata a nuera que pudiese tener. Y se entendieron con esa simple mirada, ambos eran especialistas en las falsas apariencias.

― ¡Claro! Huele delicioso―asintió Tarble―vamos, Bulma. Papá no cocina bien, pero a Vegeta no se le queman los huevos. ―la invitó con una sonrisa, que para Bulma pareció cínica y desagradable, pero a la que le respondió con otra más falsa y angelical.

― ¡Estoy ansiosa por probarlos!―exclamó con júbilo. Tarble y Bulma se sonrieron, como si fueran los mejores amigos y caminaron hacia Vegeta. El adolescente los miró a ambos, serio como siempre, sus ojos negros indiferentes y fríos, sus labios en una línea escueta los abrió para escupir la pregunta que tenía para ambos desde hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Qué mierda se traen ustedes? ―ladró sin esfuerzo, haciéndolos saltar del asombro―parecen actores muy malos o locos que se escaparon de un manicomio, y me inclino más por la segunda opción.

― ¡OYE! ―gritaron a la vez, Tarble inclinándose hacia el frente para imponer su enojo y Bulma empuñando sus manos hacia él, como si lo amenazara con sus puños en un golpe que estaba seguro, hace mucho tiempo quiso darle. Pero tanto la joven como el niño, al oírse giraron al mismo tiempo para observarse. No fue necesario hablar para entender que Vegeta no les creía nada, desviaron la mirada rendidos con su farsa, fue Tarble quien se adelantó y con él, Ghost.

―En fin… el espectáculo está por comenzar―terminó diciendo el enano endemoniado―no me perderé ni un segundo―volteó hacia atrás para mirarla, y Bulma pudo ver en esos ojos negros afilados, la maldad. Imaginó los cuernos rojos y la cola puntiaguda, pudo ver al diablo caminar hacia la cocina y supo ahí, que su imaginación era un poco retorcida. Quizá si era una loca como dijo su novio, y stalker como decía Tarble.

Vegeta miró en silencio a su hermano pasar por su lado, alzó una ceja al oírlo y supo que aquello, tenía que ver con la presentación entre su padre y su novia. Giró hacia ella y se sorprendió. Vio una nueva faceta en su Bulma que le gustó, una Bulma molesta en serio. No como cuando él la hacía enojar, era una rabia distinta la que veía, como si se sintiera amenazada por su hermano, una amenaza real. Entre ellos siempre discutían, pero él sabía o al menos eso creía, que Bulma siempre era la que tenía el sartén por el mango, pero con Tarble era diferente. Parecía que Bulma se sentía en desventaja y eso le irritaba demasiado, era primera vez que la veía frágil, más normal. Entendió que el sol de su universo tenía fallas, que no era perfecto como tal pero sí para él, porque así le gustaba y mientras más descubría cosas de ella, más se convencía en quedarse así, en rendirse a lo que sentía por ella.

―No le hagas caso―terminó diciendo―ven. Se enfriarán los huevos o peor, ya se los comieron.

Bulma bufó, tratando de calmarse. Se repitió mil veces que debía ser perfecta, no podía fallar, no esa vez. Con Tarble las cosas habían salido mal desde un comienzo, pero no podía ser igual con el padre de Vegeta. Mordió su labio inferior y siguió a su compañerito, sin mirarlo realmente, concentrada en la punta de sus pies. No se dio cuenta cuando entró a la cocina, hasta que la voz grave y seria de antes, la saludó.

―Hola―Bulma levantó la mirada abruptamente, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y sus ojos lo miraron de par en par, no porque al hombre que tenía en frente era ver a su novio de adulto, no, simplemente porque a pesar de que sabía que lo conocería, se vio sorprendida por tener en frente al padre de su compañerito. En segunda instancia, notó el increíble parecido entre los tres hombres de la habitación. Notó rápidamente que Tarble era el que tenía los rasgos más amables, Vegeta y su padre en cambio, tenían la misma característica que tanto llamó su atención cuando lo conoció, su seriedad y posible odio a todo. La principal diferencia era la altura y tonos de piel, y la notoria edad del adulto. Bulma pensó si su novio se vería igual de guapo cuando adulto, y la idea la hizo sonrojarse todavía más.

―Ho-hola―a pesar de sus rasgos serios, no irradiaba esa energía inherente de Vegeta. El muro que construía para que no se le acercaran no parecía de pie con el adulto, y eso la hizo diferenciarlos más allá del parecido físico. Tarble era el más fácil de llevar, o eso parecía. El padre de ambos aparentaba ser un hombre recto y serio, pero no gruñón, Vegeta en cambio, era el que sobresalía en esencia negativa. No era algo que le molestara, sabía que era así no porque tuviera malos pensamientos o sentimientos, simplemente era más serio y apático que la gente normal y si no fuera así, no sería su Vegeta. ―Mucho gusto, s-soy Bulma Briefs.

― ¿Briefs?―preguntó sorprendido, mientras la invitaba a sentarse― ¿Eres hija del Dr. Briefs? ―Bulma parpadeó sorprendida, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se acercó, aceptando su invitación―Es mi cliente. No sabía que tuvieran una hija.

― ¿Cliente? ―Preguntó Tarble, intentando llamar la atención― ¿Por qué tus padres necesitan asesoría legal?―soltó sonriendo con burla.

―Una empresa como la Corporación Capsula, necesita tener abogado―respondió el adulto, sin darle tiempo a la joven para defenderse de algo innecesario. Bulma miró con odio disimulado al pequeño de los Ouji y se sentó. Observó la mesa, algo simple a comparación de lo que su madre le solía servir, pero no dijo nada―había oído mucho de ti.

― ¿Eh? ¿De mí? ―preguntó perpleja levantando la mirada, miró a Vegeta sonriendo esperanzada, pero el joven no le devolvió la mirada, al contrario. Parecía más concentrado en alimentarse.

―Tarble me había comentado algunas cosas, Vegeta no me cuenta mucho―y el mundo de Bulma se volvió a desmoronar, como tantas veces. Miró al pequeño diablo, quien le sonreía malicioso mientras bebía jugo. Volteó hacia el hombre a tiempo para verlo dar un pedazo de pan al cachorro.

―No le des―exigió Vegeta―después nos obliga a darle cualquier cosa que comemos. Lo mal enseñas. ―ladró molesto, su padre le frunció el ceño y le habló al can con una vocecita infantil, Bulma miró sorprendida la reacción. Parecía totalmente opuesta a lo que aparentaba ser. Volteó hacia Tarble, quien ahora se concentraba en comer, cosa que agradeció; sentirse libre de la mirada burlesca del diablillo le relajó.

―Lamento haber venido sin avisar―dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de los tres. Vegeta la observó serio, Tarble curioso y el padre de ambos, solo sonrío luciendo amable, sonrisa que la calmó. Recordó las palabras de Vegeta, que su padre no pensaría cosas malas de ella porque no era así, y le creyó. No bastaba conocerlo demasiado para notar que su sonrisa era genuina, se sintió cómoda.

―No pidas disculpas, eres bienvenida―le dijo, bebió un sorbo de café y continuó―eres la novia de mi hijo ¿No? Puedes venir siempre que quieras, después de todo, haces feliz a Vegeta―no alcanzó a terminar cuando en los labios de Bulma se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y al mismo tiempo, Vegeta se ahogaba con el sándwich que acababa de preparar. La atención se centró en el adolescente, Bulma lo miró preocupada y le tendió un vaso de agua que estaba cerca de ella, el joven lo recibió. Giró hacia Tarble casi de inmediato, sintiendo su mirada puesta en ella y tuvo que esconder su asombro al ver sus ojos negros fijos sobre ella, pero no había burla ni desprecio, era algo diferente que no supo identificar. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, ella curiosa y él serio, el menor desvió la mirada primero, y siguió comiendo, intentando ignorarla― ¡Cálmate, hombre!

―No digas tonterías―dijo entre tos, sentía sus mejillas calientes y rogaba a todos los dioses no estar sonrojado―siempre hables estupideces…―comentó cuando se recuperó del ataque de tos.

―Pero si es la primera chica que traes a la casa―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, giró hacia Bulma y sonrió burlesco―tiene dos croquis enteros llenos de bocetos de ti, y se enoja porque digo que lo haces feliz ¿Quién lo entiende? De verdad tienes paciencia para soportarlo. La otra ve―no alcanzó a terminar cuando el joven se volvió a ahogar, esta vez con el agua. Vegeta escupió el líquido como si fuera una llave rota y el agua se escapara a chorros. Bulma le extendió una servilleta, mirándolo coqueta, avergonzándolo aún más.

―Dos croquis… ¿Eh? ―comentó sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de diversión―las clases de Arte, no eran tan extensas…―él no respondió, pensó en levantarse e irse, pero no pudo moverse. Tenía los pies pegados al suelo, y creía que sería más vergonzoso huir de la cacería de brujas que su padre había instaurado.

―Estás más bronceada―interrumpió Tarble, salvando a su hermano del blanco de burlas―pasaste un buen verano sin mi hermano. Me pregunto con cuantos saliste. ―Vegeta fue rápido en entender la indirecta, más no Bulma ni su padre. Miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano menor, había notado que no se caían bien pero ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría? Lo que intentaba hacer lo entendía, ponerla en ridículo y dejarla mal con él y su padre.

―Oh si… fui a la playa con mis amigas―dijo sonriendo―no hice mucho la verdad. ¿Ustedes fueron a Alemania, no? ¿Qué hicieron por allá? Vegeta decía todos los días que nada.

―Mi hijo no es muy elocuente―dijo negando―paseamos más que nada. Tengo amigos por allá, y algunos familiares.

―A la playa…―susurró Tarble, pensativo― ¡Quiero ir también! Nunca podemos ir ¡Papá, quiero ir! Ya se acabará el verano ¡No es justo! ―comenzó el menor, haciendo un mini berrinche, como si fuera un niño de siete años.

―Tarble…―murmuró incómodo su padre. Bulma intentó ignorar la situación, como si le restara importancia, pero no pudo evitar pensar que la advertencia del hombre estaba vacía. Lo vio muchas veces con sus propios padres, ella reclamaba o pataleaba por algo, y después de unos inseguros "no" conseguía lo que quería. El enano estaba haciendo lo mismo, lo veía claramente. ―sabes que no es buena idea, tú medico dijo que―

― ¡Ya estoy mejor! ―lo interrumpió el menor―hace tres años que no tengo ataques y ahora me recetan la mínima dosis―habló rápido y extasiado con la idea, Bulma quiso pensar que el enano se sentía en confianza como para hablar de su enfermedad delante de ella, escuchar sobre "ataques" y medicamentos, le hizo empatizar con el niño. No se imaginaba viviendo con restricciones y viajes regulares para controlar su enfermedad, no tenía claro qué tenía el niño pues Vegeta nunca dijo mucho y no se atrevía a preguntar.

―Quizás… podamos ir algún día―dijo la joven, con un poco de temor de que se lo tomaran mal, tanto el adulto por pasar a llevar su pobre determinación como el niño por entrometerse, cuando no la soportaba. Para su asombro, Tarble recibió bien su intervención, demasiado bien.

― ¡Es una idea genial! ―asintió entusiasmado―pero el verano ya termina… ¡Anda, papá! Di que sí ¿Sí? ―preguntó con sus ojitos iluminados, totalmente diferente a hace unos minutos que la miró tan extraño. Bulma medio sonrío, después de todo era un niño―podemos ir ahora… Vegeta no se negara estando Bulma ¡Papá, di que sí!

―Tarble…―susurró pensativo su padre. Miró al niño y luego a su hijo mayor, Vegeta se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara la decisión que fuese a tomar―quizá Bulma no quiere ir ahora…

― ¡Si quiere! ―habló por ella el menor, Bulma quedó con la palabra en la boca, el líder de familia medio sonrió al ver a su hijo y la miró, esperando alguna negación de su parte, pero la joven le devolvió la sonrisa, y sin que ninguno dijera algo, el enano habló por todos― ¡Bien! ¡Iremos a la playa!

* * *

(…)

* * *

La cola de Ghost le golpeaba el muslo derecho, al principio no le molestaba pero después de 1 hora y media de viaje, le comenzaba a fastidiar. Creyó que en algún momento el can se dormiría pero no, iba más despierto que ella misma, mirando hacia el frente. Le hubiera gustado ir al lado de su novio, pero apenas abrieron las puertas del auto, Vegeta se sentó de copiloto, Tarble atrás siguiéndole Ghost y no quedaba más opción que sentarse junto a ellos. El padre de Vegeta iba conduciendo, lucía concentrado y de vez en cuando le respondía a su hijo menor que no paraba de hablar. Siempre pensó que era parlanchina, pero pasar una hora y media de viaje con el diablillo le hizo dudarlo.

El paisaje poco a poco se fue tornando más verde. Se la pasó mirando el camino, intentando distraerse y no escuchar al enano hablar de desapariciones misteriosas en paseos al bosque y la playa. Mientras más arboles veía en su recorrido, más aire fresco entraba por las ventanas, estaba despeinada pero no le importaba, se sentía agradable.

―Hubiéramos llegado más temprano si Bulma no se hubiera demorado en comprar un traje de baño―dijo acusador el menor―pero no, tenía que probarse como mil bikinis.

―Sólo me probé dos―le respondió cansada, sin mirarlo―de todos modos, por la mañana la playa es muy helada. Estamos a buena hora.

―Ay si, como ella lo sabe todo―refunfuñó Tarble. Bulma fingió reír ante sus provocaciones, la verdad era que ya no lo aguantaba pero era su cuñado y su suegro estaba presente, no podía explotar de rabia o ponerse a su altura y discutirle.

―Es verdad ¿Acaso nunca fuiste a la playa en la mañana? No es para nada agradable, o cuando está por atardecer. Se pone muy fresquilla―dijo girando hacia él, pero el niño desvió la mirada y guardó silencio. La joven parpadeó confundida y antes de preguntar, el padre del menor respondió.

―Es primera vez que Tarble va a la playa―Bulma lo miró sorprendida por el reflejo del espejo retrovisor y giró hacia el niño―mañana por la mañana, podemos salir para que note la diferencia.

― ¿Es primera vez que vas a la playa? ―preguntó anonadada.

― ¡¿Qué tiene?! ―respondió a la defensiva―ahora anda y publícalo en tu Facebook.

―Tranquilo, no te preguntaba para molestar―dijo enternecida―seré tu guía, será genial.

― ¿Intentarás ahogarme o qué?―preguntó desconfiado. Bulma le frunció el ceño, pensando que responder pero el rostro perspicaz del niño pasó a asombro en cosa de segundos y eso la distrajo―ya se ve el mar…

―Vegeta, despierta―habló el adulto. Bulma miró curiosa hacia el asiento de copiloto, y entendió porque su novio se la pasó mudo durante todo el camino―estamos por llegar.

Pasaron quince minutos más en el auto, el padre de su novio rentó una cabaña que estaba a solo tres minutos de la playa. No hizo más que aparcar el automóvil y los niños bajaron a toda prisa, Tarble no ayudó a sacar ninguna bolsa del carro, corrió hacia la arena y el perro le siguió. Bulma miró divertida la escena y buscó a su novio, queriendo ver el mismo entusiasmo pero vio su expresión de siempre. Vegeta ayudó a su padre a cargar las pertenencias al interior del recinto, Bulma prefirió seguir al enano. Tomó su bolso, donde había preparado lo esencial para la jornada veraniega y corrió hacia su cuñado.

Tarble y Bulma no esperaron a preparar su espacio en la arena, simplemente se detuvieron a una distancia prudente de las olas y se desvistieron, Ghost pisaba con extrema precaución, midiendo cada huella que dejaba y olisqueando todo a su paso. Dejaron sus ropas esparcidas sin cuidado y sin decir una palabra corrieron hacia la orilla. La rivalidad que había surgido entre ellos en ese momento no estaba, eran dos niños ansiosos por refrescarse en el mar, nada más.

El adulto cargó con un canasto y un bolso, Vegeta con la sombrilla, no fue difícil saber dónde estaban ambos, el camino de ropas que habían dejado los delató.

―Ahora son amigos―dijo riéndose su padre. El adolescente alzó una ceja y lo miró curioso― ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no había notado que no se llevan bien? Tu hermano está celoso, nada más. Ya pronto se llevarán bien, como ahora.

Vegeta miró hacia su novia, frunció el ceño e incrustó la sombrilla con fuerza en la arena, la abrió, tendió una manta y se sentó en la sombra. Su padre sonrío y lo acompañó, abrió la canasta y sacó una cerveza. Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la brisa marina.

Tarble temblaba, el agua le llegaba hasta medio muslo y no podía creer que fuera tan fría. Ahora no le encontraba mucha gracia al panorama. Bulma en cambio, ya iba bastante al fondo y por pura competitividad, quería seguirla. Oía los ladridos de Ghost a lo lejos, el perro no se había atrevido a meterse con ellos y no hacía más que ladrarle a las olas como si fueran unos feroces enemigos.

― ¡Bulma! ―la llamó frunciendo el ceño― ¡Espérame, no te vayas tan al fondo! Podría haber tiburones…―murmuró inseguro.

― ¡No hay tiburones en la costa de Japón! ―le respondió divertida―están mucho más al fondo, tonto―giró hacia él y le sonrió― ¡Ven! ¿O tienes miedo que te coma una piraña?

― Ja ja ja―murmuró fingiendo gracia―las pirañas viven en sur américa.

― ¿Ah sí? Oí que habían encontrado una especie nueva por todo el litoral―nadó hacia el menor, no estaba tan lejos de él por lo que lo alcanzó en un par de minutos, donde pudo tocar el fondo con sus pies.

―No caeré en esa―le dijo frunciendo sus gruesas cejas―el agua está fría, quizá deberíamos volver…

― ¿Volver? ¿No eras tú el que insistió en venir? ―preguntó sonriéndole―anda, nademos más al fondo… ¿O tienes miedo de que te lleve una sirena? ―le dijo coqueta, al mismo tiempo que le tiraba agua con sus manos.

Tarble no alcanzó a ruborizarse, por un momento imaginó a la novia de su hermano llevándoselo al fondo del mar y no sabía si la idea era agradable o tenebrosa. Pero el ataque de la adolescente lo hizo espabilar, el chorro de agua en su cara lo sobresaltó y sin pensarlo respondió de la misma forma. Bulma era más hábil, el niño empezaba a molestarse, la joven lanzaba agua más rápido en mayor cantidad que sus pequeñas manos.

― ¡No es justo! ―repetía―tienes las manos de pie grande―le recriminó.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ―preguntó ofendida y detuvo el juego―ya verás…―Tarble la observó asustado, la joven se hundió de repente y el niño se quedó solo. Miró hacia todos lados, intentando ver en el azul del mar, la silueta de la bruja, pero no conseguía ver nada.

Estaba asustado, se vio solo en medio del mar esperando el ataque sorpresa de la sirena y cuando menos lo pensó, sintió como era jalado hacia el fondo. En su pánico, imaginó que se iría hacia las profundidades, olvidó por completo que en esa parte, sus pies tocaban la arena. Fueron segundos que para Tarble, duró una eternidad, el miedo mezclado con la angustia le jugó una mala pasada y cuando se dio cuenta, lo único que había pasado era que había quedado sentado en la arena y el agua le llegaba hasta su nariz. Alzó su barbilla confundido pero entendió la situación rápidamente, Bulma salió a la superficie en frente de él, sosteniéndose en sus rodillas mientras sacudía el agua de su rostro y ordenaba su flequillo.

― ¡Caíste! ―exclamó y carcajeó. Tarble enrojeció de pura rabia, la diferencia de edad le daba ventaja a la bruja y en el momento no se le ocurría como cobrarse la humillación que le había hecho sentir.

― ¡Estás demente! ―le gritó molesto―te acusaré con mi papá.

―Uy, pobre niñito―le respondió con un puchero burlesco―vaya a acusarme con su papito―rio y se tambaleó un poco para ponerse de pie, pero no alcanzó a pasar dos segundos de pie cuando Tarble le tomó de la muñeca y la empujó de vuelta al agua, chilló sorprendida por el niño y cuando quiso recriminarle, se quedó mirándolo en silencio al verlo. El niño no la miraba, observaba a su alrededor como si buscara algo, tenía un leve rubor en su mejilla y evitaba sus ojos― ¿Qué tienes?

―Se te perdió el bikini―dijo sin mirarla―no lo encuentro―Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par y se miró a sí misma. Sus mejillas ardieron de forma instantánea al ver sus senos libres de tela, se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos y se volvió a sentar de golpe en la arena, salpicó agua en el brusco movimiento pero no le importó, se dedicó a buscar con la mirada por todos lados al igual que el niño, buscando la tela. Pero no había nada.

―Diablos… las olas ya se lo llevaron.

―Quédate aquí―Bulma lo miró dispuesta a preguntar pero el niño ya se había levantado y caminaba de regreso a la orilla, no perdió detalle de su recorrido y al verlo volver donde estaba su novio y padre, comprendió que el diablillo no era tan malo.

Llegó a los cinco minutos, con una remera de su novio. No dijo nada y solo la recibió, se cubrió con ella, se pusieron de acuerdo sin hablar y caminaron de vuelta, ya estaba frío para seguir jugando en el agua. Llegó temblando al lado de su novio, Vegeta la invitó a sentarse dando palmadas en la manta justo a su lado, sonrió entusiasmada y se sentó a su lado, no se cohibió y se acurrucó en su hombro.

―Gracias, Tarble―comentó cuando el niño se ubicó al lado de su padre, y se dedicaba a buscar en la canasta algo para comer.

Vegeta padre sonrió orgulloso, iba a molestar al menor pero un chorro de arena le dio de golpe en su melena en forma de flama. El grupo se miró entre ellos, pero un segundo golpe de arena que el hombre alcanzó a evitar, los hizo ver de donde provenían. Detrás del adulto estaba Ghost, cavando un hoyo entusiasmado y llenando de arena todo a su paso. Tuvieron que correrse, sacudir la tela y cambiarse de posición pero el can los siguió y cavó nuevamente a su lado. No había que ser un gran genio para entender que el cachorro no se detendría, se rindieron y disfrutaron del resto de la tarde.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Podía escuchar el ruido de las olas al golpear en las rocas, las hojas mecerse con el viento y los grillos resonando su-a esa altura-molesta melodía. Se dio un par de vueltas enrollándose entre las mantas, bufó cansada y se cubrió toda la cabeza. En la oscuridad de la habitación, casi vio a la bestia de la que Tarble habló durante la cena, tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Oyó la cerradura de la puerta crujir y su corazón latió a toda prisa, pensó en sus opciones ¿La alcanzarían a oír si gritaba? Mientras pensaba en un plan, los pasos se hicieron más cercanos y antes de darle tiempo a gritar, le arrebataron su única defensa: las cobijas. No gritó, pero se sobresaltó y si hubiera podido hundirse en el fondo de la colchoneta, lo habría hecho. Su episodio de paranoia quedó atrás cuando pudo descifrar las sombras, no fue difícil reconocer los picos del cabello de su novio, y aunque se sorprendió de verlo allí, más se molestó por los latidos de su acelerado corazón que todavía no se calmaba por los juegos de su mente miedosa.

― ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué pretendes? ―susurró enojada. Entre las sombras de la habitación, podía distinguir sus facciones neutrales a su cuestionamiento, el joven ignoró sus reproches y le dio un empujoncito con su hombro. Bulma se hizo a un lado y Vegeta se recostó, sin mirarla se tapó con las mantas que hace unos minutos le había quitado. La adolescente iba a encender la lámpara de su cajonera, pero su novio fue más rápido que ella y alcanzó a atajar su mano― ¿Qué?

―No la enciendas―pidió en un susurro más firme que el de ella.

―Vuelve a tu cuarto―exigió frunciéndole el ceño, un poco molesta―tu padre fue muy claro en la cena.

―Lo dijo para molestarme―respondió acomodándose―ya acuéstate, estás haciendo demasiado ruido.

Bulma suspiró cansada, aunque no lo dijo, pudo ver algo positivo de su visita. Y es que ahora no estaría sola y así se sentiría más segura con la compañía de Vegeta. Se rindió a la postura de su novio y lo imitó, no alcanzó a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada cuando el chico se le abalanzó encima. No le importó el ruido de los grillos ni las ramas chocar con el vidrio de la ventana, las olas rugiendo contra las rocas fue su menor preocupación, todo quedó en segundo plano cuando sintió los labios de él tocar los suyos y sabía que debía concentrarse en ser silenciosa, porque Vegeta no había ido por unos besos solamente, y le gustaba que fuera de ese modo.

Había aprendido a tomarle el gustito al sexo. La noche que pasó en su habitación le sirvió para darse cuenta, practicaron más de una vez y aquel miedo inicial se había esfumado, ahora podía entender sus ansiosas manos que la tocaban. Era fácil leer sus movimientos y suponía que él también podía leerla, querían estar juntos, era arriesgado teniendo a un par de habitaciones más a la familia del joven, pero eran adolescentes después de todo. Podían llegar a ser inmaduros, sobre todo cuando sus hormonas alborotadas los empujaban a actuar, a amarse sin importar nada.

Fueron silenciosos, les costó trabajo. Aunque él dijo que se quedaría solo un rato después de terminar, pasó la noche con ella después de todo, ya pensaría en una excusa en la mañana para enfrentar la mirada pícara de su padre y reprobatoria de su hermano.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Tarble iba hablando de una pelea que tuvo con un amigo de su escuela, su padre y Bulma lo oían, Vegeta iba durmiendo desde hace quince minutos. El breve viaje los había dejado a todos cansados, pero el niño y la joven tenían más energía, y el padre no le quedaba otra opción que hacerse las ganas y mantenerse despierto, iba conduciendo después de todo. Habían entrado a la ciudad hace media hora, y el tráfico estaba un poco lento para ser domingo por la tarde.

―… y según él, yo había dicho todo eso, cuando fue Joel. No me creyó, pero no me importa. Después va a llegar solo, y pedirá disculpas.

―Vaya… tienen más problemas que las chicas, y creí que éramos nosotras las chismosas.

―Mike siempre habla mal de los demás y cuando hablan mal de él, se enoja. Me da igual si dejamos de ser amigos―soltó alzando la barbilla.

―Deberías hablar de todas formas con él―ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero habían pasado todo el fin de semana compartiendo. Eran más parecidos de lo que creían, tanto Tarble como Bulma eran alocados y buscaban siempre divertirse, molestar a Vegeta y jugar con Ghost, el menor era un poco más travieso, pero se llevaban bien, dejaron de verse como la bruja y el demonio, y no se habían dado ni cuenta de ello―Señor Vegeta, puede dejarme en el paradero. Tomaré un colectivo para ir a casa.

―No, te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa―Bulma sonrió agradecida y siguió aconsejando al chiquillo, Vegeta despertó al oír hablar a su padre y alcanzó a entender lo que pasaba―estás bastante cansado, me pregunto porque.

―… Los viajes cansan―respondió sin mirarlo, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. Su padre no le había dicho nada esa mañana cuando lo vio salir del cuarto de su novia, pero su mirada divertida le había dejado claro que entendía la situación y seguía siendo vergonzoso.

Pasaron quince minutos más en la avenida principal y pudieron llegar a la vía que los guiaba hacia el sector residencial. Vegeta guío a su padre, Bulma y Tarble siguieron hablando de sus dramas escolares. Cuando llegaron a la fachada de la casa de la joven, su madre los esperaba afuera. Ghost fue el primero en bajarse y en saludar a la mujer.

―Buenas noches―saludó el abogado―lamento traerla tan tarde.

―Buenas noches―respondió la mujer mientras acariciaba al can―no se preocupe, les agradezco que traigan a mi niña. ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar?

Bulma y Vegeta se miraron casi al mismo tiempo, todavía dentro del auto. Los dos sabían lo que significaba, que compartieran entre sus familias era como si oficializaran su relación. Bulma sentía que en cualquier momento rompía a chillar de felicidad, él estaba atento a su reacción, por si veía cualquier destello de duda, queriendo comprobar qué nivel de complicidad tenían. Tarble al oír la invitación, no esperó la respuesta de su padre y siguió al cachorro, saludó a la madre de su cuñada y sin un ápice de pudor preguntó:

― ¿Qué tiene de cenar? ―Su padre rodó los ojos, su hijo no se cohibía con nada.

―Oh… cerdo al horno con patatas, ¿Te gusta, cariño? Puedo preparar otra cosa si lo prefieres.

―No, así está bien―asintió conforme― ¿Puedo usar su baño?

―Claro, adelante. Al fondo hacia la derecha―lo invitó haciéndose a un lado de la puerta. El niño entró como si fuera su casa, al igual que el perro―que niño más amoroso.

―Lo siento―dijo avergonzado su padre―muchas gracias por la invitación. Tarble ya decidió por todos…

―No tiene por qué disculparse, sus hijos son un encanto. Puede entrar el vehículo―comentó animada.

Cuando Bulma se bajó del auto, ya estaba aparcado al interior de su patio. Vegeta cargó su bolso sin preguntarle, y aunque podía ver que todos parecían estar cómodos, se sentía nerviosa. No era menor lo que pasaría ¡Sus padres se conocerían! Su corazoncito latía a prisa, sentía sus palmas sudar y sus mejillas estaban calientes. Entró a su casa como si fuera una invitada como los Ouji, miró tímida a su padre que saludaba de un apretón de mano al abogado y luego miraba a su novio. Sintió que lo estudió demasiado, pero no fue así. Estaba exagerando las cosas pero no se daba cuenta, la joven trataba de captar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus familias se conocerían, las cosas pasaban rápido. No se daría ni cuenta cuando estuvieran caminando hacia al altar, sonrío bobamente al pensarlo.

―Realmente son parecidos―asintió el Dr. Briefs al ver al primogénito de Señor Ouji―así que tú hijo es el novio de mi hija ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

―Nuestros sueños se hicieron realidad. ―Sonrío el abogado, al ver el rostro de su hijo confundido, les comentó tanto a él como a Bulma―con tu padre nos conocemos hace mucho, y un par de veces hablamos de lo genial que sería que ustedes se conocieran. Por eso te inscribí en el colegio de Bulma, pero no pensé que se acercarían sin nuestra ayuda―al soltar eso último, ambos hombres se carcajearon.

―Puedo apostar que fue por insistencia de mi hija―dijo sin dejar de reírse el Dr. Bulma no compartió la diversión, los miró pensativa mientras ambos adultos se reían de la situación. Pensó en sus palabras, volteó hacia Vegeta y lo vio igual de pensativo que ella.

―Parece que te ibas a salir con la tuya de una u otra forma―habló Vegeta girando hacia ella.

―Hmp… hablas como si fuera algo malo y que planee sola―él no respondió, no quiso explicar que estaba equivocada, que eso no era lo que quería decir. Para su suerte, la entrada de Tarble a la sala diciendo que tenía hambre lo salvó. No se imaginaba diciendo lo que pensaba, al igual que Bulma, lo que sus padres les habían revelado lo había dejado imaginando situaciones, y en todas, se volvía a enamorar de ella, conociéndola de una y mil formas, siempre resultaba igual. Bulma lo engatusaría y él no haría nada por no caer en su embrujo.

La cena pasó sin imprevistos, sus padres se dedicaron a conversar de situaciones de trabajo, actualidad y trivialidades. Por fortuna para ambos, ninguno fue avergonzado en el proceso. El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche, y ninguno de los adultos parecía importarle. Bulma invitó a los hermanos Ouji al jardín, para acompañar a Ghost, los chicos no tardaron en seguirla, para ninguno era interesante oír a los adultos.

―A nuestra Bulimita, le gusta tu hijo hace mucho tiempo. ―Confesó la mujer con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en sus labios.

―Vegeta está muy enamorado de su hija. No se preocupen por ello, se hacen bien―dijo pensativo―me sigue sorprendiendo su relación.

―Mientras tu hijo no la haga llorar, por mí no hay problema. No me gusta que se quede en tu casa, eso debo reconocerlo.

―Descuida―asintió el hombre―ellos… se están tomando las cosas lentamente―mintió, le costó trabajo no reír al recordar cuando los vio juntos el sábado por la mañana o cuando Vegeta lo desobedeció y durmió con ella en la cabaña de todas formas a pesar de sus advertencias. Pero no tenía sentido decirlo, no quería preocupar al Dr. y temía que si decía algo, no la dejaran salir con su hijo, y no quería por nada en el mundo arruinar la relación de Vegeta.

―Creo que ponerles piedras en el camino solo empeorará tus temores, cariño―rio la mujer―así son los adolescentes, mientras más le prohíbas algo, más quieren desobedecer.

―Eso es verdad―asintió el Dr. ―Tendré que acostumbrarme, lo único que me calma es saber que es tu hijo.

―Tuvimos… suerte―coincidió el abogado.

El reloj marcó las 10 y media, y los adultos seguían platicando. Tarble ya tenía sueño y entró a hacérselo saber a su padre, pero los vio tan inmiscuidos en la charla, que terminó sentándose al lado de su padre y se apoyó en su fuerte hombro. La pareja los miraban a lo lejos, sentados en los columpios del patio tenían una vista panorámica del salón gracias al gran ventanal que los dividía.

―Parece que se llevan bien…―comentó somnolienta, tenía su cabeza apoyada en la cadena gruesa mientras se balanceaba―estoy cansada.

―Quieres que nos vayamos―asumió― ¿Almorzamos juntos en el colegio?

―Claro―sonrió sin mirarlo, sin perderse los movimientos de sus padres aunque no podía oír nada a esa distancia―quizás están contando historias vergonzosas… y Tarble me molestará después.

―Tarble está más muerto que vivo―respondió mirando a su hermano que acariciaba con pereza al cachorro apoyado en sus pies―ya es tarde. ―dijo y se puso de pie, Bulma lo miró con un poco de desilusión. Quería dormir pero con él, ahora que lo veía con intenciones de marcharse, empezaba a sentir ya su ausencia. Había pasado dos noches con él, y para la joven, fueron las mejores noches.

Comprendió porque las parejas compartían el lecho, no era solo sexo, el dormir y amanecer junto a quien amaba tenía una magia indescriptible, se sentía segura y más cómoda que nunca, una sensación que no había conocido antes la experimentó junto a él y estaba segura de que eso no se iría nunca y a la vez, estaba completamente segura que era lo que deseaba para toda su vida. No sabía si era normal que a su edad se sintiera tanto amor… pero Vegeta le hacía sentir eso y más.

Detuvo su marcha atajando su muñeca, él volteó hacia ella mirándola hacia abajo. Bulma todavía sentada lo observó silenciosa, no necesitó hablar para que él entendiera. Vegeta también se sentía igual, no quería dejarla. Su relación recién empezaba, y el tiempo que pasaban juntos en el colegio y ese fin de semana en familia no era suficiente para calmar su necesidad de ella. No sabía si eso cambiaría con el tiempo, pero lo que tenía claro era que estaba feliz con ella, con lo que sentía y con lo que tenían.

Se inclinó y la besó. Ella correspondió su beso y aunque sus cuerpos no estaban cerca el uno del otro, el calor de la unión de sus bocas bastó para que ignoraran la corriente nocturna que los golpeó con suavidad. Se separaron lentamente, abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y se observaron fijamente, ninguno dijo nada pero sabían lo que sentían y pensaban. Ella soltó su muñeca, y él relamió sus labios y la volvió a besar, Bulma se afirmó de ambas cadenas mientras imitaba sus movimientos. Se volvieron a separar y esta vez ella se puso de pie, miró la punta de sus sandalias y luego volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el ventanal, se quedó pasmada al notar como sus familias los miraban, cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido sorprendidos fingieron-sin disimulo-mirar hacia otro lado y seguir conversando.

―Esto es incómodo―habló Vegeta.

Bulma sonrió y le tomó la mano, el chico se dejó arrastrar hacia el interior de la casa y a pesar de que estaban ruborizados, hicieron como si nada pasara, trataron de normalizar la situación después de todo, eran novios. No tenían por qué ocultarse.

Minutos después los Ouji se fueron de la casa de los Briefs. Bulma se acostó cansada, pero feliz y conforme. El padre de su novio resultó ser un hombre amable y Tarble no era tan malo como pensó. Su futuro al lado de Vegeta estaba tomando fuerza, más rápido de lo que imaginaba y eso le encantaba. Quería gritar a los cuatros vientos que estaba enamorada y era correspondida.

« _No me interesas. Adiós_ », esas palabras y su voz cortante resonaron en su cabeza de forma automática, pero no pudo hacer más que sonreír al recordarlo. Fue el primer rechazo, y ahora habían pasado un fin de semana estupendo. Bulma durmió con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios, su corazón más sereno que nunca. Nada podía importunar su felicidad, sentía que su vida era perfecta.

* * *

(…)

* * *

La mañana estaba fresquilla, pero era la brisa matutina que pronto se iría apenas las horas avanzaran. El cielo despejado advertía un día caluroso, el verano todavía no tenía ánimos de querer irse pero a él le daba igual, las estaciones eran el menor de las preocupaciones del joven. Vegeta caminaba seguro por los pasillos de la escuela, no miraba a nadie, asentía a quien lo saludaba y seguía su camino. Estaba cansado a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche, el viaje a la playa lo había dejado agotado y eso que no se había bañado en el mar ni mucho menos había recorrido por la costa. Suponía que romper su rutina tenía mucho que ver.

Cuando llegó a su salón de clase, no oyó saludos ni murmullos, como solía ser. Algo que le causó curiosidad, pero no lo suficiente para mirar a sus compañeros. Caminó a paso lento y cuando estaba por llegar a su puesto, levantó la mirada para ver si ella había llegado, pero no pudo recrearse la vista tan temprano. Se sentó en silencio, las amigas de su novia tampoco habían llegado. Dio una rápida mirada al salón, y estaba la mitad de sus compañeros ya sentados, ninguno hablaba animado ni lo miraba. Frunció el ceño y los ignoró, sacó los cuadernos de la rejilla de su pupitre y al dejarlos sobre la mesa, notó el pizarrón. No lo hubiera mirado dos veces, pero los trazos negros llamaron su atención.

Se quedó quieto, no se dio cuenta cuando se levantó de su puesto y se paró de frente al pizarrón. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar todos los insultos, los leía una y otra vez, y aunque para él no tenían sentido, no podía dejar de pensar en quién podía ser tan desagradable como para hacer tal cobardía. Porque para él lo eran, más allá de las ofensas que sabía eran inventadas, si pensara así de una persona no se tomaría el tiempo de hacer una estupidez como esa, normalmente haría la vista gorda y seguiría con su vida sin prestar mayor atención, pero era diferente ahora.

Sus ojos negros pasaban de insulto sobre insulto, cada uno era más ofensivo que el anterior. El frío matutino se esfumó y ni siquiera lo notó, su cuerpo estaba caliente de pura rabia. Leer cada improperio al lado del nombre de su novia lo enfureció, su respiración se hizo pesada y un fuerte suspiro se le escapó. Miró nuevamente al grupo en la sala, algunos se atrevieron a mirarlo pero solo por unos segundos, los compañeros que fueron llegando se quedaron de pie en el umbral al verlo.

― ¿Quién escribió eso…?―preguntó Li al ver el pizarrón.

―Es lo que quiero saber―gruñó Vegeta, mirando a cada compañero en el salón. Algunos habían llegado recién, otros fingían desentendimiento.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó Milk al ver al cumulo de compañeros en la entrada, notó al novio de su amiga en frente del pizarrón y al igual que los demás, pudo leer los insultos―oh por dios…

―Borremos esto―demandó Vegeta, su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre, tenía ganas de gritar y buscar responsables pero su prioridad era evitar que su novia viera esas hirientes palabras.

Las amigas de Bulma no tardaron en acatar sus órdenes y se acercaron para poder ayudar. Li no dijo nada pero salió de la sala de clases para poder conseguirse un borrador extra.

Vegeta había alcanzado a borrar una esquina de la pizarra cuando Li volvió con dos borradores, no se hablaron pero ambos se pusieron a limpiar con eficacia los insultos más grandes.

―Hay que limpiar todo antes de que llegue Bulma―dijo el Presidente de clase, Vegeta no respondió, se limitó a respirar profundamente para calmar su ira mientras limpiaba las marcas de plumón en la superficie brillante que se manchaba con cada borrón que daba.

―No creo que alcancen. ―Vegeta detuvo sus movimientos y giró con rapidez al oír su voz, su quebrada voz. La vio de pie, admirando cada palabra que la ofendía, notó sus ojos brillosos, estaba a punto de llorar pero la mueca de sus labios le advertía que no lo haría, que su terquedad y orgullo la estaban obligando a contenerse.

Bulma siguió su camino, la vieron pasar hasta su pupitre y todos en el salón pensaron que se lo estaba tomando con bastante calma, más no él. Vegeta lo vio, ella no estaba bien, y él tampoco.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Después de una larga pausa he vuelto, no sé si siguen esperando por mi o por este fic, pero quise retornar con EDM porque le queda poquito para terminar y a la vez, porque es algo fácil de escribir y a pesar de eso, me costó terminarlo. No estoy al 100%, pido disculpas por eso, pero quería empezar a retornar con esto, porque me gusta y me estaba haciendo falta.

Gracias a quienes comentan y le dan fav y follows, espero empezar a escribir más regular y así poder actualizar seguido, no prometo nada pero las ganas están.

Nos estamos leyendo :)

Disculpen la mala redacción, letras revueltas, sobrantes o faltantes, o la ortografía. Edité rápido para poder subirlo xd

Gracias!


End file.
